Once And Forever
by Iwannabegoldnrumpeled
Summary: Emma is having strange dreams and getting no sleep while having to deal with the general ups and downs of living in Storybrooke, and her feelings for Mr Gold. Hints of Rumbelle, but mostly GoldxEmma. M for language, general perviness, and later chapters.
1. Gold, Lockes, and Barrys

Once...And Forever Ch 1 Gold, Lockes, and Barrys

A/N Okay, I've done a potentially dumb thing, but yeah well. This spawned from not being able to make up mind about my fave ship. Skin Deep really helped me with that, as did Hat Trick, but anyways... Let's pretend for a moment that we never saw Belle at the end of Skin Deep, and that Emma and Jefferson never fought it out. This goes slightly AU, but I tried to stick with the story as much as possible. Also this is my first Once fic, so if it's not wonderful, no curses...please. ;) Oh also anything you see in italics with is a dream sequence. I hope you all enjoy it...

The alarm clock blared beside the bed. With a groan, and a few muttered curse words Emma Swan swatted at the offending noise-maker and rolled over pulling the blankets back over her head. Another nine minutes of blissful slumber awaited, and man did she need it! After she'd gotten home the night before she'd been plagued by a legion of very weird dreams.

Ever since Graham's death she'd found herself wondering in strange places in her dreams, surrounded by unfamiliar sights and sounds. She never saw her own face, it was always as if she were living it, and seeing it all through her own eyes. She felt everything her dream-self did, and it was very unnerving.

With a sigh she snuggled deeper into her pillow, and drifted back into that warm cozy place between awake and asleep and willed her mind to shut up so she could steal few more moments. Just then she heard the door open a crack, and then, a feather-light tapping behind her. If she'd didn't know better she'd think a bird was tapping on the door instead of a person. She knew that knock as if she had been hearing it for years. She turned to peer over her shoulder.

"Have you always been such a morning person Mare?" Emma inquired groggily, herself being a perpetual night person. The only good thing about early mornings was sunrise. Emma loved to watch a good sunrise every now and then, but that generally only happened if she had been up all night. Her roommate giggled at her.

"I have been as long as I can remember. You were out late last night," she remarked politely. "Did you make up with that writer guy? What's-his-name, uh August?" she leaned on the door-frame and sipped her cocoa. Emma sat up and smirked. She and August were so not gonna happen. Not after the crap he'd pulled. He'd marched up to her and kissed her in the middle of the street and when she'd tried to get away from him he wouldn't let go of her. Jefferson had got him in a headlock and dragged him off of her. After which she'd happily punched the idiot in the face and berated him daring to touch her, saying next time she'd skin him alive earning her a chuckle from Jefferson.

"I wish a guy was the reason I came dragging in late," she sighed. "No, I had a call at the station. It looks like we may have a prowler in town. Some one broke into the Barrys' place while they were out last night. They say that nothing of value was taken, but a some of their food was missing, and things were strewn about, and knocked over. I didn't know whether to call it a robbery or a vandalism, and of course, no one saw, or heard anything which made my job so much easier," she said sarcastically. Mary-Margaret nodded understandably.

"Well, fighting the good fight isn't ever easy, even here in a small town like Storybrooke. Come on, there's a cup of cocoa with your name on it, if you want it," Mary-Margaret said, waving her cup enticingly at Emma.

"Way to get me to get up mom," Emma teased tossing back the covers and swinging her legs over the side of the bed. Mary-Margaret chuckled.

"Ha ha funny girl, come on or you'll be late," she reminded her. Emma nodded, and Mary-Margaret walked away leaving Emma to ponder the dream she'd been having.

She had been walking down an unfamiliar road, and then she turned at a noise and saw the mayor, wearing the most god-awful outfit she had ever seen. All black, of course, to match her heart, and her general mood most of the time. She had smiled at her, and a chill, like ice-water, had run down her spine. Then it had changed. She was sitting in a dark cold room, and outside it sounded like the place was about to crash down around her. Someone was smashing and cursing and banging around somewhere nearby. The voice she heard didn't sound human. It had been so weird! And the weirdest part of all was it had seemed familiar to her. Less like a dream, and more like a memory. Emma had dreamed of memories before, on the odd occasions she remembered her dreams, but that was not a memory, at least not one of hers. She stood up slowly and made her way down to the kitchen where Mary-Margaret was sitting at the table watching the morning news.

"It's going to rain today," she remarked as Emma sat down and picked up the mug of cocoa, and sipped it slowly to keep from burning her mouth.

"It rains everyday here," Emma grumbled. Storybrooke's weather was dreary most of the time. It did nothing to lift her spirits. Mary-Margaret looked at her and grinned.

"You are in a mood today. Not that you aren't everyday, mind you," she teased. Emma eyed her over her mug and scowled. So she wasn't Little Miss Sunshine, shoot me why doncha?" she thought

"I'm sorry I'm not flitting around singing show tunes this dismal morning," she replied dryly. Mary-Margaret laughed.

"Don't be so grumpy. You need to have a little fun you know. You've been doing nothing but police work forever now," she said, and Emma shrugged.

"I'm not allowed to see the reason I'm staying here. You'd be grumpy too," she observed and Mary-Margaret made a sympathetic noise.

"I know sweetie. Don't lose heart, Regina will come around. You'll see," she reassured her. Emma rolled her eyes.

"I made a complete ass out of myself, and made her look like Mother freaking Teresa! She wonder-mayor, and I'm a schmuck. I never should have trusted Siddney! He had to know what was going on, I could feel it! I should have listened to my gut," she groused. It was true. The man had been working against her the whole time, and he had almost cost Mary-Margaret her freedom, the bastard! "I won't make that mistake again," she declared downing her cocoa in one drink. It warmed her to her toes and she would need it for the walk to work. She grabbed her hat and scarf from the hook, and put them on. "I'm going."

"Have a good day. Hope you catch that prowler," Mary-Margaret called after her as she exited the room. Emma waved over her shoulder and kept on walking. Most mornings Mary left before she did, but today was a professional development day, so she didn't have to leave until ten.

When she stepped outside she shivered. It wasn't raining yet, but the air was damp, and held the early morning chill Storybrooke always had. She longed for days in the sun, on the beach. She hoped spring would come soon. It was her favorite season, next came hot summer. She missed Florida sometimes. She'd love to take Henry to Disney, and to the beach. She could do with some rays herself. She was looking paler than the moon nowadays. Glancing around the dreary streets she sighed. Another day, another dollar.

Her cruiser had needed some repairs, and her car was having bodywork done. The cruiser would be ready that afternoon, but for now she was walking to work. Fun, fun. That meant having to speak to everyone she met on the the street. Not that she was an anti-social person, but she was a bit uneasy ever since the playground fiasco, and some of the townsfolk were a little upset at her for trying to drag the mayor's name through the mud. In truth she was mad at herself for doing it. From now on she was just going to do her job, and try to go about seeing Henry the legal way.

She really wished she had something to do with her hands, or eyes so she could pretend she didn't see the passers by. She'd read a newspaper or something, but reading while walking could get you hurt. Her luck she'd walk into a mailbox, or fall down a manhole, or worse, walk into the mayor and knock her down a manhole. Happy as that would make her she could see it now. "Sheriff Swan 28 is accused of attempting to mangle our lady mayor. News at 11." Emma smiled to herself. It would almost be worth it.

"Good morning Sheriff Swan," called Granny from across the street. Ruby was walking with her.

"Hey Emma!" Ruby called as well. Emma smiled and waved at her friend, but kept walking. She didn't want to get roped into a conversation with Granny. The woman could talk the leg off of a wooden horse. Not to mention she was still a little peeved at her for the way she'd treated Mary-Margaret during the whole affair debacle.

"Any word on who robbed the Barry place?" Granny called. She shook her head in reply, and kept walking, trying her best not to look like she was avoiding them.

"Not yet," she called over her shoulder. "I have some more digging to do today. I'd lock my doors and windows to be safe, just in case," Ruby gave her thumbs up.

"Will do. See ya!" she called. Grateful to her friend for ushering her grandma along. Ruby understood at least. She did live with the woman after all.

Emma had to go back by the Barrys' house and look around. The lighting in Ben Jr's room wasn't the best in the world, and most of the crime had been committed in there. She began to go over what she'd discovered the night before. The lock had been picked, so whoever it was was a good thief, except that nothing of value had been taken. Just food, why food? That was the red herring here. Who in the hell, broke into a house as fancy as that and just took food? Not expensive food either. Most of it was junk food, which made her think of a kid. She thought of the little Zimmer kids stealing to survive. She wondered if maybe there were more little lost kids running around hiding in this town.

Emma had become distracted by her thoughts, and wasn't watching where she was going. It cost her as she barreled right into someone. That someone had been carrying a briefcase which had hit the sidewalk and sprung open spilling the contents all over the pavement. Emma immediately scrambled to gather the errant paperwork before the wind could carry it away, and babbling apologies all the while. Then she spotted the shiny wing-tipped shoes of the person she had ploughed into, and looked up, past the well tailored suit and into the amused face of Mister Gold. Of all people she'd just had to walk into him! He didn't seem all that put-out by it though. He switched his cane to the other hand and knelt to help her pick up the papers and put them back into his case.

"Woolgathering dearie?" he asked as he took the papers from her and stuffed them back into the case. Emma swallowed hard, and nodded. She loved his voice, though she'd never admit it to him, or anyone for that matter. And it didn't help matters that he was looking very good this morning, in his long dark coat, and bright blue tie, sunglasses tucked in the collar of his shirt. Of course if she was being honest with herself, he looked good every time she saw him.

"I was thinking about the break-in over at the Barrys' place. Trying to piece it together," she said as he stood and offered his hand to help her to her feet. "Thanks," she told him, and he smiled.

"Try not to over-think it," he suggested. "The answer is probably, right in front of you." he remarked. Emma smirked.

"So, is that a confession then? Considering you are right in front of me," she quipped gesturing up and down in front of him. He chuckled.

"You wound me Miss Swan. You think I'm a thief now?" he asked laying a hand over his heart as if offended. Emma chuckled too.

"Of course not. I know first hand how you feel about thieves," she eyed him, her mouth twisting into a wry smile. He returned it and she cleared her throat. "So anyway, I really didn't get to talk to the Barrys too much. I don't know anything about them, like who'd rob them, and why they'd break into a house like that, and just take food," she caught the look of surprise on his face.

"Food?" he asked. "They are one of the wealthiest families in town, and I know that first hand. They must have all sorts of things a thief would like," he said in disbelief, snapping the briefcase shut. Emma nodded.

"Yeah, no kidding, and get this. Of all the rooms in the house the teenage boy's room was the only one that was damaged, and nothing was taken, just ruined," Emma looked away, befuddlement clouding her face.

"Well that changes things doesn't it?" he mused, looking ironically at her. Emma's brow furrowed in thought.

"What do you mean?" she asked. He shrugged, and gestured in the general direction of their house.

"This was a personal crime. Someone has it in for the boy," he replied. Emma nodded in agreement. She'd considered that, but still.

" But then, if that's the motive... then why take food? Why not just break in and tear up his stuff?" she wondered aloud.

"That is a puzzle isn't it? I haven't a clue, but no matter. You are a capable lass. You'll figure it out soon, I'm sure," he smiled appraisingly at her and she had to return it. He'd called her lass. A lesser woman would have swooned, and on the inside, she did. Just a little, and she made sure not to let it show. He'd never let her live it down.

"Not soon enough for my taste. If you can think of anything that might help, will you give me a call? I don't want this person breaking into anymore houses, on the off chance that this was not their only target," she asked him. He considered her words for a moment, then nodded.

"Of course, I'm always pleased to help you Miss Swan, as long as you do me the same courtesy when the need arises," he looked into her eyes mischievously. She bit her bottom lip, and shook her head at him.

"Ever the opportunist Gold," Emma chided him. He swept a short bow at her, his eyes never leaving hers. He enjoyed the way her lips quirked up on one side when he amused her. His eyes darkened slightly as he thought about her lips. Not a good road to go down, he decided, and grinned at her.

"Ever, my dear," he replied, leaning on his cane. "Well as much as I may desire to stand here with you and chat the morning away, I do have a business to run. You have a lovely day now," he said, and brushed past her, just a hint of his cologne wafting past her nose. She breathed in and stifled a sigh. No one knew about her little crush, and she tried really hard to keep it under her hat. That was all it was after all, just a crush. She knew she was getting a little too old for crushes, but ah hell, she couldn't help it.

Her eyes followed him as he crossed the street, as always limping slightly. She found herself, as she usually did when she was around him, wondering how he had injured his leg, or if he even needed the cane at all. More than once she'd as she thought it was just for show, to make him look like less of a threat. He certainly hadn't needed it while he was pummeling Moe French with it. But that could have been adrenaline, and he had been very upset. He hadn't been faking pain that day he was locked up. Maybe a car accident, she thought. Or maybe he'd played football in high school. Just then he stopped walking.

"It's very rude to stare dearie, captivating though my backside my be," he quipped. Emma's mouth fell open. She had not been looking there! Not that she'd never looked, but she hadn't been looking there then! She huffed indignantly and could hear the laughter in his voice.

"I was looking at your cane! Not your... anything else!" she argued. His chuckle made her want to take the cane from him and if he didn't already, make him need it.

"Oh I believe you dear. I had no idea you were a expert on canes. Tell me what is it you like so much about mine?" he turned and glanced at her over his shoulder. Emma fumed at his mockery. She couldn't think of what to say back.

"Bite me Gold," she said in a low tone. It was lame and childish, but it was better than standing there catching flies.

"Careful what you ask for, Emma," he replied, pronouncing her name very clearly, pausing on each syllable, letting them roll from his lips, before continuing across the street with a little more swagger in his step. And thrice damn him he was making sure she looked there this time! She scowled darkly, turned on her heel, and stormed on down the street.

Oh that man was so... so, ugh! So chokable! Right then and there she decided she didn't care how he injured his leg and would never ponder that again, at least not with him standing right there. God knows the man would probably think she was sizing up his, well anyway she just wouldn't look at him anywhere but in the eyes.

Emma headed over to the Barrys' house to look around a bit more. Their day maid was happy to assist her. She assured Emma that nothing had been touched since the night before, and it had made her job difficult to say the least.

"I haven't been able to clean Ben Jr.'s room, or the kitchen at all today. I hope that you catch the intruder soon," she said as she let Emma upstairs.

The room was, as the maid had said, exactly as it had been the night before. Ben Jr.'s bed was wrecked. The mattress had been pulled off the box springs, and shredded with what seemed to be a hunting knife. Wonderful! Another hunting knife. What ever happened to a butcher knife? What next, a broadsword?

All the posters had been torn down, and crumpled up, and his clothing was pulled out of the closet and dressers, then had been scattered all over the room. There was a family picture on the wall. Ben Jr. looked to be about sixteen, and had dark brown hair, and eyes, and had the same burly build as his father. He had left for a friend's house the night before, and had said he wouldn't be coming home until the culprit had been caught. She really didn't blame the kid, but he was being a brat. He'd been uncooperative last night, refusing to talk to her about anything. She'd figured that he'd want the person responsible behind bars, but he had been more concerned with his safety, than justice.

She looked around at the rubble, and just when she was about to leave, she spotted something shiny snagged on one of the broken bed springs. It looked like a thin golden chain. She moved closer to examine it. It was an intricately woven golden chain, made out of hair.

"Hair!" she exclaimed, and took a plastic bag from her pocket. "Score!" she said gleefully. All of the family members had brown hair, and the maid had red hair! It had to belong to the intruder, in fact it looked like a calling card. A creepy calling card, but still, it was something. Now if she could just find the owner of the hair she'd have her thief. She wrapped up the hair in the plastic bag, and put it in her pocket.

On her way out she would question the maid again. The lady had sworn that there had been no other people in the house that she had seen, but she needed to be sure. She also needed to speak to Mr. and Mrs Barry before she got too excited, but her gut was telling her the hair belonged to the thief, and from now on she'd be trusting her gut.

She wondered why anyone would leave such an intimate thing as that. In her experience hair bracelets were tokens of love, though she'd never understood the romance behind giving someone a lock of your hair. I mean Ewww! Give her flowers, or chocolates, or a puppy for crying out loud! This was like saying here take some of my blood to remember me by, or how about a toenail, yuck!

"At least it's not a heart in a box," she said aloud to the empty room, recalling the grisly evidence Ruby had turned up for her before. She'd take hair over that any day. She headed down to speak to the maid once more, before leaving.

"Sheriff, if you want to catch Mrs. Barry she will be at the ladies auxiliary club until two thirty," the maid informed Emma. She nodded to the maid, and hurried to the ladies club.

Mister Gold headed on to his shop after his brush with his own personal leather-clad disaster. She was almost as good at baiting him as he was her, he thought with a shake of his head. And that had become one of his new favorite pastimes, getting Emma riled, and teasing her mercilessly, and he had to admit, she was lovely when her blue eyes were snapping, and she was breathing fire. Things had really begun to perk up a bit since she arrived. Emma, the long awaited heroine.

He felt confident that she would get down to things soon. She had met the hatter recently, and he had certainly shaken her up, although he could have gone about it differently. When she and Mary-Margaret told him of their adventure he had appeared shocked, but he had known of Jefferson's plight for a while, but there was nothing he could do to fix it. Emma was truly the only one who could.

Everyone's happiness hinged on her, an she was teetering on the edge of belief and disbelief. The idiot Booth had tried and failed in getting her to believe. In fact all the man had succeeded in doing was pissing her off. He'd been tempted to throttle him as he'd done French for putting his hands on her like that. He certainly had no love for the man, the liar. Fortunately her new found friend Jefferson had come to her rescue before he'd had to resort to murder.

It had made him ill to see Booth kissing Emma against her will, and he had say he had wanted to dance a jig when she'd slugged him in the face. She definitely had an arm on her, and he was certainly glad that it had been him she was hitting. The problem was now she was even more grounded in her belief that magic wasn't real.

Gold limped around the counter and sat on the three legged stool behind the register. Another day in seemingly endless hell. He longed to be back home, in the wild countryside, away from all of this suburbia nonsense. He wanted his power back, and his castle. He wanted the queen out of his hair for good. Emma would confront her soon and he wished he could see the outcome. Emma was more powerful than the queen, if she would only see it. He sighed, as if sensing the thought of her in the door walked Regina in all of her regal ferocity.

"Gold, I need a word with you," she said firmly. He glanced up at her and smiled mildly.

"Which word would that be dear? There are so many to choose from," he joked. The woman made his skin crawl. If he pissed her off she may leave sooner. She made a sound of impatience.

"I don't have time for your games Rumpelstiltskin!" she snapped, using his forbidden real name "I have a city to run. I want to know what you know about Kathryn turning up like that. She was gone, I saw to that personally," she said acidly leaning on the counter. He sighed.

"I have no idea Your Majesty. I was a surprised as you were," he wasn't lying. He had no idea that would be the result of his spell. He had a little bit of his magic, but he didn't dare use it openly, for fear the queen would find out.

"You broke our deal! She hissed at him. "You promised that this would be it for her!" he sighed.

"I can only do so much. I suggested planting the key, and she took it. Then came back. You told me to set her up with the D.A. I did that, but it went in her favor. Not my fault," he said with a shrug. "I had to defend her to the best of my ability. I'm not ruining my reputation for your little grudge," he told her defiantly. "It was all going well, until little Kathryn turned up, and you never said to kill her dear. I don't have my powers here, so I'm forced to do things within the system to a point," he held up his hands in surrender. "Have you ever though of letting it die? She is miserable, isn't that enough?" he suggested.

"Never!" the queen spat. "She will pay for what she did to me for the rest of all time!" she declared. Gold shrugged.

"Well, then you should try something else dearie. Another tactic perhaps?" he hedged, picking up a dusting cloth and wiping down a vase that sat nearby. She eyed him.

"I'll think of something. I'm not dealing with you on this matter anymore," she told him, and turned to storm out, slamming the door behind her. His hand flew to his heart in mock-hurt.

"How will I live?" he chortled to himself. He was tired of dealing with her anyway. If she was annoyed with him she'd stay away for awhile.

Mrs Barry was the secretary, and sat behind the table with an Ipad making notes on the meeting. Emma tried not to make a disturbance, but she drew everyone's attention, so she made her way over to Mrs. Barry. The older woman looked anxious, as if Emma's presence would embarrass her, but she waved her closer.

"Hello Sheriff Swan. Have you discovered anything regarding the break in?" Mrs. Barry asked stiffly.

"I may have. First, I need to know if there has been anyone else in the house beside you, your husband, and your son before the break-in," she asked her. "Like, does your son have a girlfriend or anything?"

"Not that I'm aware of. He's never mentioned one," she replied. "You know how children are," she said snidely.

"No, actually I don't Mrs. Barry. I found something in you son's room that would indicate a person with really blonde hair was in there," Emma said, and reached in her pocket to take out the lock of hair she'd discovered.

"Forgive me, but aren't you a blonde Miss Swan?" asked the older woman in a condescending tone. Emma gritted her teeth, and looked up at the woman evenly.

"Real observant of you Mrs. Barry. I am in fact a blonde, but I was not the one who left a hair-bracelet at the crime scene. The thief must have done it, unless you have another explanation?" she fired back, and held up the hair for her to see. The older woman gasped and looked at the hair, then up at Emma in horror.

"What does this mean?" she asked fearfully. Her hands were shaking so hard she had to lay her Ipad down before she dropped it. She was worried about her son In earnest now.

"It means either a secret girlfriend, or maybe an obsessive crush. Look I need your son's cooperation with this," Emma said tucking the hair-bracelet back into her pocket. "He wouldn't talk to me last night, and that makes me suspicious. He may know who this belongs to, and if he does know, it could close this case and it would all be over," Emma said tiredly. Mrs. Barry nodded.

"He is with his friend Jerald right now. Jerald Fowler. If you can wait until I'm finished here I will come with you and we can sort this all out," she replied. Emma nodded.

"That's fine. I'll be outside when you're ready," she said, and turned to walk away, smirking at the look on Mrs. Barrys' face when she'd seen the love knot. That would teach Mrs. Snit to mess with her. She was in no mood for attitude.

Emma sat down on the bottom step and leaned her back against the stone wall. She tried to relax and let her mind wander for a moment. She was still so tired from last night, and today would be just as fun as it had been. Slowly her eyes drifted shut, and she snapped them open.

_She could feel stone against her back. It was cold and damp, but the sky must have darkened. There were shadows everywhere. She was alone, and she could hear the sound Regina's voice telling someone where she was, followed by the sound of running feet. Fear crept up her spine. The fear that no help was coming. She was well and truly alone._

_Suddenly the doors burst open and she wanted to scream but her voice failed her. Men carrying torches came in the room and spied her sitting on the floor. One of them grinned a sinister grin._

"_Here she is lads. Just as the witch told us she would be. Alright there pretty?" he sneered. "What sort of tricks did the bastard teach you eh?" he came closer to her, and hauled her to her feet. "I'll wager we can teach you much better than he could," he let his eyes rake over her body and she turned away, repulsed by his advances. He grabbed her face and forced her to look at him. She spit in his face, and he slapped her._

"_You should be grateful beauty, we are a step up from him." he snarled. "Now lads, lets find out if beauty really is skin deep," the other men laughed and advanced on her as well. Emma struggled and got loose from her captor with a well aimed kick, and ran towards the only unguarded exit, the open window. _

_She looked down, and found that she was in a high tower. The ground was far below, and shrouded in mist. She took a gulping breath and looked back. They were almost to her. It was now or never, and certain death was better than than being left in their hands. She flung herself backwards, and closed her eyes. It almost felt like she were flying. The wind rushed beneath her, whipping her hair into her face as she drifted, almost on slow motion towards her impending death. With her eyes still closed the ghost of a memory swam before her eyes and the feel of a kiss brushed her lips. She smiled._

"_I'm sorry, I love you," she heard herself whisper into the night, hoping that the wind would carry those words to the one that they were meant for, and that he would hear them, and believe them._

_Strangely enough, she never felt the pain that should have come, there was only a sudden plunge into darkness. The whole world, all color and sound was just, gone. Then just like that the world grew brighter... _

"Emma?" a voice cut through the haze of the dream and the light around her grew brighter still, until she was staring up at a overcast steel gray sky. The voice came again. "Emma, are you alright?" the speaker was David Nolan. He was kneeling in front of her with a worried look on his face. Emma sat up and shook her head to shake the memory of the dream from it. Across the street someone cleared their throat and walked away. Emma looked around David, and found herself, for the second time that day looking at the backside of Mister Gold. Had he been watching her sleep? She didn't know if she should be comforted because he had been keeping an eye on her, or creeped out because he had been, well, keeping an eye on her. She shook her head again and looked back at David.

"Hey there," she tried to say lightheartedly. "What are you doing in this neck of the woods?" she asked, stretching her neck til it popped. He grinned good-naturedly.

"Waking sleeping maidens, I guess," he replied with a shrug. She chuckled. "Are you okay Emma?" he asked, standing and pulling her up with him as he stood. She sighed.

"Yeah, just tired. I was up almost all night last night after that break-in," he nodded.

"I thought when I saw you lying there that you'd passed out or something. Then you started thrashing around like you were having a bad dream. Are you sure you are going to be alright?" he asked again. She nodded.

"I'll be fine dad," she quipped and he chuckled. Mary-Margaret had filled him in on the whole Snow- Charming-Emma family situation. He'd found it to be very cute and commented that he hoped if he ever had a daughter, that she would grow up to be like Emma one day.

"Well, you know how I worry pumpkin," he teased back, and rumpling her hair. Emma laughed, and shook her head, pushing him away playfully. David had been a good friend lately. After he had come through with his testimony for Mary-Margaret, and they had made up, somewhat, he's been around more. Emma liked his jokes, although most of them were so bad they made her roll her eyes.

" Seriously, all I need is a nap. A longer one I mean," she reassured him, brushing off her jeans and glancing at her watch. The day was getting away from her. David smiled.

"If you say so. I gotta run. My lunch break is almost over. Take care," he said patting her arm before turning to go. Emma smiled. David had a very comforting presence, and a soothing voice. It was just one more weird thing she had discovered while living here. Somehow she always felt safe when he was around, and it wasn't a romantic notion. It was like he was the first real-life hero she'd ever met, and she was in awe. Maybe it was the concept that Henry had planted in her head about him being her father. She shook her head.

"Right, a guy who is like two years older than you is your dad," she snarked at herself. "And your roommate is your mom. Well what does that make you Mister Gold? My prince charming?" she guffawed at that. She'd have to suggest that to Henry the next time she saw him, just to see him laugh if nothing else.

These dreams really had her rattled. They were getting longer and more detailed. She could feel the wind, and the brute's grip on her skin. She felt sure if she pulled up her sleeve she'd see bruises. It was so real! Maybe she should pop by and see Archie, just to find out what he thought. Could they be a sign? Emma really didn't believe in such things, but still, strange things were common in this funny little town.

When Mrs Barry finally came along, she led the way to the Fowler residence. They found the boys playing video games. Ben Jr. was the opposite of his friend, who was was tall and thin. He also had black hair. That eliminated him as a suspect. She couldn't rule out the possibility that this had been a guy. The boys looked at each other, and back at her.

"Well, have you found anything yet?" Ben asked Emma in a snide, condescending way that hinted that she wasn't doing her job to the best of her ability.. She gritted her teeth, trying not to tell the little punk off, and nodded and sat on the end table beside him.

"Look Ben, I found something that must have belonged to the intruder, but I need to ask you. Is there anyone you've been seeing, like a girlfriend, or something?" Ben shrugged, and shook his head.

"Nope, I'm available. Why? What did you find?" he asked. She took out the bag and showed it to him. He made a face.

"Is that hair?" he asked with a grimace. Emma nodded.

"It's a bracelet, or love knot. What ever you want to call it. Girls usually give these to guys they like. Is there anyone you know that this could belong to? You might have a stalker," she stated. Ben looked at his friend knowingly.

"Carrie Locke," they said to each other. Emma's brow furrowed.

"Am I missing something? Who is that?" she asked and Ben shared a chuckle with his friend.

"She's a psycho sheriff. She thought she was in love with me earlier this year. I thought she was over it. I guess I was wrong huh?" he grinned, and leaned back on the sofa. "So, what are you waiting for? Go get her, I'd like to get back to my house some time this year," he said dismissively to Emma. She gaped at his audacity.

"You are sure it's her?" she asked him. He nodded.

"Yeah, she's nuts. She needs to be in a padded cell," he replied. Emma looked over at Mrs Barry.

"You heard my son sheriff. There is your intruder and I can give you her address right now," said the lady taking out her Ipad and after punching a few things on it she looked up. "326 Goldenrod Dr." she read off. "So, run along and arrest her then."

"Well, I'll get right on that, but first, I want you to know that while I may be a public servant, I don't work for you. I work with you, and you will drop the snooty attitudes when you are speaking to me. Is that clear?" she demanded.

"Well! I..." Mrs. Barry began.

"Do have a nice day!" she said with a little curtsy before turning and flouncing out of the room in full-on diva princess mode, leaving the three stunned people in her wake. Emma didn't like Mrs. Barry, or her son, and the boy wasn't being honest with her about something. She had no doubt that it was this Carrie girl, but he was lying about their relationship. Something wasn't right, and she had to get to the bottom of it.

The house where Carrie lived was large. Emma counted three stories. She knocked on the door, and a little blonde girl about nine or ten answered. She was wearing a blue princess dress and a tiara.

"Hi, I thought you were Sara," she said brightly. Her teeth were like little white pearls when she flashed a smile. Emma smiled back.

"I'm looking for Carrie, or your mom. Are they here?" she asked kindly. The little girl picked up her train and turned to walk back in the house.

"Carrie, there's someone here to see you," she called. Carrie came down the stairs in a minute dressed much as the little girl was. Her long blonde hair shimmered like spun gold. Her dress was white and had a silver overlay. Once Carrie spotted Emma her face fell.

"Christie, go up and play in you room," she said quietly. The little girl gave a very practiced pout.

"But Carrie, Sara's coming over. We have pageant practice," she said sadly. Carrie rolled her eyes.

"Yes I know. I'll call you when she gets here. Now go play!" she said firmly. Christie held up her dress and stomped up the stairs. "Princesses don't stomp, they glide!" she called after her, and Christie walked the rest of the way quietly. Carrie turned back to see Emma eying her getup.

"Fairest Of Them All pageant," she explained. "Sara's our coordinator, shows us how to stand, sit smile, walk, all of that," she said dully. Come in, I wondered when you'd be here to get me," she said calmly. "Do you want to sit down, or do you just want to cuff me and get it over with?" she asked. Emma gave her funny look, and then said.

"Think we'd better save the handcuffs until I've talked to your mother. You do realize you have the right to remain silent?" Emma asked her. Carrie sighed, and sank onto the sofa.

"Why bother? You know, don't you?" she asked. Emma looked at her kindly.

"So it was you who broke in?" she asked. The girl nodded. " Well I know what you did. But I don't know why. Would you care to explain?" she asked her. Carrie's face crumpled, and she stifled a sob.

"I wrecked his room because that's where we were when he wrecked my life!" Carrie replied, bursting into tears. Emma's eyes flared in surprise and she sat down beside her. She handed her a tissue from the pack in her pocket.

"What do you mean?" Emma asked gently almost knowing the answer before she asked the question.

"I mean the son of a bitch got me pregnant!" she sobbed into her tissue. "He said he'd do anything for me, that he loved me," she looked around the room shaking her head in agony. "I told him we were a perfect fit, that we just made sense, and he said he thought so too. So he had me over one night when his parents were gone. It was romantic, and he was so sweet. He thought he hurt me and he cried when we..." she blushed when Emma's eyes got big, and looked away. "Sorry, TMI," she assumed.

"Yeah, little bit. But go on," Emma said gently. Carrie sniffed, and dried her eyes.

"Well, anyway two weeks ago I was feeling funny so I took a test. When I told him," she gulped and swallowed a sob. "When I told him he laughed and said he didn't know what I was talking about. That we'd never slept together! He said, right in front of his friends, that I was just a crazy slut trying to pin my problems on him! That I wasn't even his type!" she wailed, heart heart breaking with each word. Emma clucked her tongue in sympathy. She could tell the girl was being honest which was more than she could say from Ben.

"I know how you feel hon. I was in the same boat once. But why did you leave this behind?" she held up the hair-bracelet. Carrie sniffed and shook her head.

"Because like an idiot, I still love him, and I wanted him to know," she said sadly. "I really do love him you know. I'm not crazy! I just wish he'd see that we aren't that different, that what we had was real, and true" she said unwaveringly.

"Kid, I know love can make people do crazy things. But vandalism is a crime no matter what the motivation. Do you understand that?" Emma asked her. Carrie nodded.

"I was just so angry! After what we shared he'd just deny it all!" she snarled tossing the tissue down on the table. "My mom doesn't know about the baby yet, and she's going to kill me. Us doing these pageants are her life," she said distastefully.

"I take it that they aren't yours?" Emma asked her. She shrugged.

"They were fun for a while, but they've gotten tedious, stupid really. I'm just tired of all the drama, and backstabbing," she sighed.

"Would you tell me why you stole food? That one has had me stumped all day," Emma asked, needing to solve this once and for all. Carrie smiled a dry smile.

"I'm not allowed to eat what I want. My mother monitors what we eat very carefully. No one will sell us sweets, or chips, and I was craving things we don't keep in the house. So I took them from his house. I guess I thought he owed it to me after the way he treated me. Plus, I figured I only had one or two days of freedom left, so I was going to make the most of it. I pigged out last night. I haven't had ice cream since I can't remember when. I don't think Christie has ever had any," she mused.

"Alright look. I'll see what I can do. We'll say you were hormonal, and maybe get you off with probation or something, as long as your mom agrees to pay for the damages. I'll still have to arrest you though," Emma told her. Carrie nodded.

"I know," she said wiping her eyes.

"Do you want to go change first?' Emma suggested.

"God yes!" Carrie cried, and hurried upstairs to change into jeans a loose t shirt.

Sara arrived, and was filled in, and called Ms. Locke and stayed with Christie while she took her in. She really hated to do it, but she had no choice. And in just a bit she would have to deal with a pageant mom. Joy of joy.

She didn't have long to wait. Ms. Locke came barreling in the room, yelling at the top of her voice for her daughter. Carrie heard her mother, and began to cry.

"What is the meaning of this Sheriff? Why is my daughter locked up?" she cried, slamming her purse on the desk hard in front of Emma making her jump. Emma stood up.

"Hey, calm down!" Emma demanded. "I didn't want to arrest her, but she is the one that broke into the Barrys' house! She waved her rights and confessed," she said. Ms. Locke turned to face her daughter.

"Is this true Caroline?" she huffed at the sobbing girl. All she could do is nod. "Well what the hell is wrong with you girl? I did not raise you like this! How do you think this is going to reflect on me? Huh? And just think of your sister, and the ridicule she'll have to endure! What on earth could you have been thinking of?" Ms. Locke seethed. Emma came around the desk.

"Now hold on. You need to discuss this rationally. She has some things she needs to tell you about, so if you'll sit down over here the two of you can talk it out," she said, indicating the sofa near the cell. Ms. Locke sniffed and walked over to the sofa. Emma took a deep breath and sighed.

"I'll be at my desk if you two need me," she said tiredly. Right now all she wanted was to go home and go to bed. The two talked for a few minutes before Ms. Locke exploded again.

"You're what?" Ms. Locke screeched, making Emma wince in ear-splitting pain. "How could you be so stupid? How did this happen?" she raged.

"I had sex mom! That's how these things usually happen!" Carrie fired back. Emma snickered at that.

'Way to go Carrie,' she thought. But she winced at the screeching woman's voice again.

"You little tramp! How dare you talk to me like that!" she howled.

"Alright!" Emma shouted over the clamor. "If the yelling doesn't stop then I'm going to arrest you for disturbing the peace! Now, you need to control you temper!" Emma demanded roughly. Ms. Locke was red in the face, but she took a breath and rounded on Emma who had her hands on her hips ready for battle.

"How much are you setting bail at sheriff?" she asked tersely.

"Two hundred dollars. We'll be setting a court date soon, but I figure you'll want to be taking her to the doctor, about the baby and all," Emma replied. Ms. Locke set her lips in a hard line.

"Yes, we certainly will. If we act fast her figure won't be ruined, which is more than I can say for her reputation," Ms. Locke said contemptibly Emma's mouth fell open, as did her daughter's.

"There's no need to act hastily. You are both upset right now," Emma said trying to placate the irate woman. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Mom I can't believe you said that! I'm not getting rid of my baby! Forget it!" Carrie said hotly. Ms. Locke rolled her eyes.

"I'm not doing this now Caroline! You know good and well you can not have this baby! Your pageant days would be over!" she said, taking out her checkbook and writing a check for her bail.

"Then they are done! I'm done mom! I want to be able to eat again, and I want to keep my baby! I can pass my high school equivalency test with flying colors, and get a job tomorrow! Ashley did it, and so can I!" she said firmly.

"Ashley has her little prince to help her, now you are being ridiculous Caroline! I have heard enough for one day!" she handed the check to Emma. "Now release her so we can go home! I swear this has been the day from hell!"

"You can say that again lady," Emma said pulling out her keys, and walking to the cell. Carrie looked pleadingly at Emma. "Don't worry kid, it'll be alright. If you have any trouble call me," Emma said low so only Carrie could hear, and slid her a piece of paper with her cell number on it.

"I hope so, thanks," she sniffed. Emma unlocked the door, and let her out.

"Good luck," Emma called as she followed her mother out of the station.

Emma turned and walked blearily back to her desk and plunked her head down on her folded arms. One more hour, just one, and she could go home and crash. Now I everyone in town could just avoid disaster for the next twenty-four hours she'd be a happy girl.

A/N There's Chap 1! And it was a long one. Every time I'd reread it for editing purposes, I'd end up adding more to it. Does it make sense yet? If not then hopefully it will soon. Most of my stories are very heavy on the dialogue, so if you don't like that then turn back now before it's too late! (Hee hee) Tell me what you think. More Gold/Emma in the next chapter...yay!


	2. Frolicking In Green And Gold Hell

Once...And Forever Ch 2 Frolicking In Green and Gold Hell

Emma walked into the apartment sluggishly, and let the door slam behind her. She didn't even notice her roommate until she called her name. She turned and looked at her. Mary-Margaret was dressed up. Well, for her she was dressed up.

"Hot date eh?" Emma said approvingly. Mary-Margaret pursed her lips.

"Maybe. You should come out with me. You need a night out," she said patting her hair into place. Emma shook her head.

What I need is a night in, in my bed, with no interruptions," she said. Mary-Margaret looked impressed.

"Really? Will you be in it alone?" she teased. Emma eyed her.

"No I'll be having Gold over for a little frolic after you leave," Emma replied, and then laughed at the stunned look on her friend's face. "Mare, I'm kidding! Come on you thought I was serious?" she grinned, as Mary-Margaret shook her head.

"What am I going to do with you?" she chided, laughing along with her. Emma shrugged, sitting down at the table.

"So, will you be seeing David?" Emma asked, drawing out the name David, and wriggling her eyebrows a bit. Mary-Margaret blushed.

"Yes," she said quietly, looking around to see if anyone was spying in the windows. She was still uneasy about being with him where people could see them. She was still convinced the world would come crashing down at any time.

"Good for you. Just remember, I'm gonna try to sleep in a bit, so if you two end up back here try to keep it down. Hearing your parents get it on is traumatic at any age," she teased. Mary-Margaret laughed and picked up her bag.

"You are on fire today. Don't worry, we don't, I mean we aren't. It isn't like that with us yet. I mean we've kissed, a little, and talked about it, a little, but that's it really. He's still technically married, so until his divorce is final there's no, stuff going on," she explained, getting redder by the minute. Emma grinned.

"That's kinda sweet. So he's filed for divorce then?" Emma asked taking an Oreo out of the package laying on the table and bit into it. Mary-Margaret looked away.

"Yes, and Kathryn is taking it better than I thought she would, but she's been having a rough time with all that's happened, and she seems to be a sweet person. I don't want to hurt her anymore than he does. We're not in a rush," she assured Emma. "Well, I'd better go. See you later, oh and if you do decide to frolic with Mr Gold, hang a scarf on the door. No mother should ever have to walk in and see her daughter getting it on with a man older than her father," she quipped. Emma threw an Oreo at her as she ducked out the door. She laughed to herself. Mary-Margaret, wasn't always Miss Sweetie Pie. She had a wicked tongue at times, almost like a split personality.

After a sandwich, and a hot shower Emma sighed and crawled into bed. It was only six-thirty, but she was beat, and had another early day tomorrow. The bed was so soft after the day she'd had. She was out in no time.

Two hours went by, and Emma was dreaming again.

_"You actually think that after what you've done I'd let you back into my house? After you've been all alone with him for all that time? You really think that I'm so dim that I don't know what happened up there? Caretaker indeed!" he spat._

"_It's the truth! He never touched me, I swear!" she cried, wringing her hands in front of her._

"_So, you mean to tell me, that all that time the man never so much as kissed you?" he asked her disbelievingly._

"_He didn't. I did kiss him once, but it was only," she began._

"_Slut!" he roared, cutting across her so she couldn't finish. "You let him bed you!"_

"_No, I didn't! He didn't, I swear!" she cried. Her eyes must have given something away. He walked closer to her and seized her arm hard making her cry out._

"_You wanted him to though, didn't you?" he asked in a deadly tone. She looked down._

"_I'm human papa," she said quietly._

"_Oh yes, you are, but He isn't! He is a monster! Is that what you wanted? To lie with the monster, and give him little monster babies? And now I'm supposed to feel bad for you, after you unmanned me in front of my people? Going against my word and making a deal with that devil! And now after he's had what he wants of you here you are, begging on you knees like the little bitch in heat you have become!" he snarled shaking her and then pushing her away from him._

"_Please papa," she began again, tears coursing down her cheeks._

"_Get out of my sight girl," he ordered her. "Take her to the tower," he told two of his men._

"_No, let me go!" she cried. "Let me go! Papa don't do this! Help me!" she screamed, as the man coldly turned away._

"_I have no child," he replied. "Take her!" he yelled. They seized her by the arms, and dragged her from the room._

"_No! Stop it! Let me go! Nooo!" she screamed._

Emma sat up in bed and looked around covered in a thin sheen of cold sweat. Another bad dream, and this one had been a doozy. This time she'd dreamed of Mr. French. He'd been dressed kinda like Henry VIII. And she'd called him... Papa? Glancing over at the clock she realized that only two hours had passed. She flung the covers off of her in anger.

"Shit!" she snarled. "What the hell is the matter with me?" she said aloud to no one. "I'm going crazy!" she swung her legs over the bed and got up.

She went down to the kitchen and made a cup of herbal tea, and sat down at the table to drink it and clear her head. Why had she dreamed about Moe French, and Regina, and those men? It was all so strange, but yet it was all so familiar. She reached across the table to grab a pad of paper, and a red grading pen that Mary-Margaret had left lying there, and wrote down everything she could remember about her dreams. Twenty minutes later she reread what she'd written. It sounded like a weird medieval movie, or something. She was officially going off her nut. Maybe if she took them and showed them to Archie he could tell her something about them, and why she was having them.

She walked over to the sofa, and sat down picking up the remote. There was nothing on TV. Emma groaned and lay back flinging her arm across her eyes. God she needed sleep! Just then the phone rang by her head. She rolled to her side, and grabbed it. She didn't know the number, but somehow she knew who it was.

"Carrie?" she asked into the phone. A tearful reply came.

"Emma? Oh Emma, mom is being so unreasonable! She doesn't want to hear anything I have to say.

She said she's taking me to the clinic tomorrow, and I don't know what I'm gonna do! I don't want to lose my baby!" she sobbed frantically. "Please, you have to help me!" Emma swallowed the lump in her throat.

"I need a few minutes. Don't worry, I'll think of something, and I'll call you back, okay?" she said quickly.

"Okay, thank you Emma," Carrie sniffed.

"Sure, try to settle down. Getting excited is bad for the baby," Emma replied and hung up. Her mind raced. She needed help. She didn't know anyone in child protective services. She had managed to avoid dealing with them during the whole thing with Ava and Nicholas, and she was not mentioning this to the mayor, considering how much she enjoyed other people's suffering. She was sure that what Carrie's mother was trying to do was, well if not a crime, then just plain wrong!

She was in dire need of someone in the know, and she had a sinking feeling she knew exactly who she'd need to ask. She stood up and went to find the phone book. It didn't take her long to find the number, Storybrooke's phone directory wasn't very big. She hoped he was still in his shop.

The phone rang and rang. She was just about to hang up with she heard the answering click on the other end. She swallowed hard and waited.

"Gold's," he said, his light Scottish brogue making her shiver slightly. She had been a sucker for the man's accent since she'd first heard him say her name. Pronouncing it so perfectly. So, sultry, so hotly...Emma shook her head to clear it.

"Gold hey there, uh it's" she started to say to let him know who she was. Not everyone had caller id after all, but there had been no need.

"Emma," he said pleasantly. "You almost missed me. I was about to close up. What can I do for you?" she could almost hear his smile. She smiled a little too, then sobered.

"I need help. Well actually, it isn't me it's Carrie Locke that's in trouble. I have to help her, but I don't know where to start," Emma said, and thought she must sound slightly insane, babbling on the way she was.

"And how can I assist you?" he asked politely.

"Well," she nibbled her lip. "Come over, and I'll explain. I don't want to hold you up from closing up, and it'll take quite a bit to tell you everything," she waited.

"I'll be over in just a few minutes then," he replied.

"Thanks, see you in a few," Emma said, with a sigh of relief, and hung up. Then she looked down at how she was dressed and ran for the bed room to throw some clothes on. She'd just love to see his reaction if she answered the door in nothing but a t-shirt shirt and underwear, and she did mean love to see it.

Mr. Gold arrived, just as he'd said, in a few minutes. In fact Emma was still dragging a brush through her hair as she hurried to answer the knock. She tossed the brush aside and opened the door. He smiled as she met his gaze, and as always she couldn't help but smile back.

"Good evening Miss Swan," he said courteously.

"Uh hi. Come in," she said to him, stepping back to let him inside. He walked through the door, and into the room as if he owned the place, and, well really, he did. Emma closed the door and gestured to the kitchen table. "Sit down if you want to," she walked over and pulled the chair she'd been sitting in out and sat. He sat opposite her, and leaned forward on his cane.

"So, you have me here dearie. Now, what can I help you with?" he asked her. She sighed and launched into the explanation of all that had transpired that day. He nodded.

"I heard a bit about it earlier. Ms. Locke was beside herself," he said with a grimace. The woman could have woke the dead with that screeching. He was certain she was part harpy.

"I guess you heard her yelling then?" she asked. He nodded. "She is being ridiculous. How anyone could treat their own child that way is beyond me. Trying to talk her into adopting it out, maybe, but this, this is cruel," she said wincing. Gold nodded.

"It is. So what can I do to help?" he watched Emma's face closely. She pursed her lips, trying to think of something.

"I was hoping you might know someone I can talk to. Someone in child protective services," her shoulders sagged, and she wondered if maybe involving Mr Gold was a good idea after all.

"As a matter of fact, I do have an, acquaintance, as it were, who works in that department. She has been very helpful in the past. Her name's Wanda Coachman, and she's always looking out for the children's best interests. That's why we get on so well," he smirked. "She isn't like all the others. I suppose I could give her a call," he said lightly. Emma groaned.

"Why do I hear 'for a price' following that statement?" she asked him tiredly. He grinned and gave a boyish shrug.

"Oh, Miss Swan, you know me too well," he chuckled as she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah yeah, so what'll it cost me? Another favor maybe? My firstborn? Cuz you know our lady mayor might have something to say on that one," she quipped. Gold laughed of loud at that last one. Emma laughed too. God she needed sleep, she had reached the slap-happy stage where everything was a joke and every joke was funny. She probably laugh at 'why did the chicken cross the road' right now.

"Oh, nothing as exotic as that my dear," he chuckled, shaking his head. "No, I think another favor would be a good trade," he replied, taking out his cell phone. "I'll only be a moment," he said, standing up to walk across the room out of earshot.

Emma couldn't get over his confidence in his abilities to sway people. It was like he new she'd say yes before he ever picked up the phone, and of course, she would. He should be the mayor, not Regina, but somehow he didn't strike her as the politician type. He'd be more content behind the scenes, pulling the strings. The 'power' behind the throne, so to speak. God she was having too many of these blasted medieval dreams! Yeah, way too many, the word 'blasted' had entered her vocabulary. Who says that, really?

She sat there waiting for a minute, and decided to get up and make some more tea, just have something to do if nothing else. She didn't know if he'd want any, or if he'd even be staying that long. He did, no doubt, have more to do with his night than sit there sipping tea with her, but she didn't want to be rude. The water was boiling in no time so she took it off the stove, and reached to get another cup down from the pantry.

"We have success," Gold said brightly from behind her. She squealed, and jumped, the cup slipping from her grasp and falling to the floor with a dull clunk.

"Jesus you scared me!" Emma cried grabbing her chest. She looked down at the mug decorated with bluebirds on it where it lay on the floor. It wasn't broken, thank goodness, Mary-Margaret liked those the best. She bent to pick it up, and examine it, checking for cracks, "Thank God for laminate flooring. If this had been hard wood that cup would have been toast!" she said putting it in the sink and getting out another one. Gold smiled.

"Not necessarily," he said airily. "Anyway, as I was saying, she will be at their house first thing in the morning with the appropriate paperwork. It would be advisable if you went as well. Ms. Locke is a hot head, and if she tries to tussle with Wanda, she will end up in the hospital," he told her. Apparently this woman was not a person to be trifled with, Emma thought and nodded.

"That wouldn't hurt my feelings any. She should be slapped for the way she's treating her daughter!" Emma declared, and then gestured to the table. "Do you want some tea before you go? Or did you have something to do?" she asked. In a way she hoped he did, but part of her kind of wanted him to stay. She was a little bit lonely without Henry being around. He smiled.

"Nothing that couldn't wait a while. Tea would be nice," he replied and sat back down at the table. She smiled, and sat the cup in front of him. After she'd fixed it to his liking he took a sip and looked up at her. It was, perfect, as if she'd done it hundreds of times. Four sugars, and just a dash of cream. "A dash, and no more no less," he'd made that clear to very few people before, and no one he knew here. Emma noticed him looking and made a face, almost a pout.

"Doesn't it taste good? I'm sorry, I'm used to fixing it for myself, and I always forget to ask how other people want it. I suck as a hostess," she said with a self-deprecating smile.

"No, no it's perfect actually, thank you," he said and set the cup down gently, and put his hands in his lap to keep them from shaking. Emma looked relieved. He looked at her, observing the dark circles under her eyes. She looked paler than usual as well.

"Are you feeling well Miss Swan?" he asked, concern touching his voice. "You look tired," he said folding his hands in front of him. She rolled her eyes.

"In other words I look like hell," she said with a grin. He shook his head.

"Of course you don't. You're lovely, as always. You just look as though you haven't slept," he replied quickly. She was taken aback by his compliment, and had to swallow hard to answer him. He took note of the way she fidgeted when he paid her a compliment, and found it endearing. She apparently wasn't used to receiving compliments.

"I, well...I haven't been. I mean, I have slept, just not enough. It's nothing really. Probably just stress," she said waving it off. He didn't look convinced.

"Are you sure?" he asked in a probing way that made her want to spill her guts. It would be nice to talk about it with someone, although Archie was probably the best bet on that one. She sighed, and relented under his relentless gaze. She could talk to Gold, about some things anyway.

"It's just I've been having a lot of really weird dreams lately. It's nothing," she said simply. He leaned forward in interest.

"Really? I've always been intrigued by dreams. What's so strange about them? If they aren't too personal," he added. She looked away, making him wonder even more, and if she would share them with him. They may have something to do with the curse, of course he didn't tell her that. Not yet anyway.

" No they're not too personal. They're just strange. Nothing like I've ever had before. About people I've met since I've been here, but different. Like it's them, but in medieval get-ups, and weird places I've never seen. Sounds crazy right?" she asked with a sidelong glance at him. He smiled, he had been right. She was dreaming about the Enchanted Forest. But how did she remember? She had been in there only long enough for her parents to bid her farewell.

"Of course not. I'd be willing to bet that a lot of people have dreams like that. I've had my share, but why do they wake you? Are they dreams, or are they nightmares?" he watched her face very carefully, She looked as though she couldn't make up her mind.

"Well," she nibble her lip and shrugged. "Some of them are a little disturbing, but mostly they are just really vivid," she explained. She drank some of her tea, hoping he'd drop it. She really didn't want to go into the actual dreams, and decided perhaps telling him about them in detail would be a bad idea.

"Well, I'm sure you're right. You should try something relaxing before you go to sleep. Meditate, and try to clear your mind," he said helpfully, seeing that she didn't want to give him specifics. She smiled, glad he hadn't asked anymore questions.

"I'll try that, thanks," she replied, wondering to herself why he was being so willing to assist her, but she was willing to try anything if it meant she got a good night's sleep. " Hell I'd drink a magic potion right now, as long as it had the desired effect," she joked, that being eight hours of uninterrupted slumber. He grinned.

"I don't know about magic, but McCutchen's in a cup of hot tea might do it," he said raising his cup to her. She laughed.

"Now there's some magic for you! Too bad you have to deal with a hangover the next morning!" she said, he shrugged.

"All magic comes with a price my dear," he said sagely, and Emma smirked.

"Yeah well I didn't get where I am today be worrying what I'll feel like tomorrow," she quipped, and he smiled.

"Here, here," he said lifting his cup, and she clinked hers against his.

Just then the front door opened. Mary-Margaret walked in, taking off her hat and scarf. She hung it on the hook, and closed the door behind her, turning then to see the pair of them sitting at the table all cozy and drinking tea, laughing together. A look of surprise crossed her face, followed by a secretive smile.

"Oh, hello Mister Gold," she said, looking from him to Emma. "It's nice to see you," she unbuttoned her coat and hung it up as well. Emma prayed that Mary-Margaret wouldn't say anything.

"Good evening Miss Blanchard," he said inclining his head to her. She nodded back, and looked at Emma, who wanted to disappear.

"I guess it is a good evening," she replied winking at her. She dropped her bag on the sofa. "I thought you said you were kidding about the two of you frolicking Emma," she remarked on her way into her room.

"Goodnight," she said waving over her shoulder, leaving Emma thunderstruck, with her mouth hanging open. When Mary-Margaret had closed her door Emma finally looked over at Gold. He have an extremely amused expression on his face, and she wanted to die. Just fall through the floor never to be seen or heard from again. Where was Jefferson and his damn magic hat when she needed it? Take her to Wonderland, Neverland, Archenland, frigging Oz! Anywhere but here!

"What was that about us frolicking?" he asked, a smirk playing on his lips. Emma blinked a couple of times, still stunned that Mary-Margaret had actually said that. In front of Gold. Well shit! At last she found her voice to reply.

"Mary-Margaret, and I were giving each other a hard time before she left, and she just got me good," Emma said through gritted teeth. He chuckled, a wicked glint glittering in his eyes.

"Very amusing dearie, but what does that have to do with me, and frolicking?" he asked her, loving the blush that rose into her cheeks. She winced.

"You won't let this go, will you?" she asked him pleadingly. The devil should live in his eyes when they looked like that she observed.

"Not a chance Miss Swan," he teased, his eyes dancing over her embarrassed face. She sighed.

"She asked me what plans I had for the evening and I said I was having you over for a frolic after she left. I was, teasing, totally joking you know, but then you really came over so, I guess it did look kind of, incriminating," she said sheepishly. He snickered, and then threw back his head and laughed, and she did too. He had to admit, she did look very becoming with her cheeks all rosy with embarrassment.

"Well, I'm flattered you thought of frolicking with me, and not someone else," he said, inclining his head in her direction. She rolled her eyes and smirked. In all honesty she did think about him more than was proper, and the fact that he'd been the one she'd teased Mary-Margaret about and not August or even Jefferson, made it all the more awkward. Not that she'd even consider either of them in that way. She'd come to look at Jefferson as more of a buddy, or a brother, and August was just a dick.

"I suppose you think you're special now?" she quipped." He just smiled.

"I don't know. Am I special to you Emma?" he asked softly, and her blush grew deeper. She looked away. Flirt!

"You don't know when to quit do you?" she asked. He shook his head.

"It's one of those things that makes me, me," he replied, straightening his lapels. She wanted to hit him. "Well, the evening is getting away from us. I should be going," he said glancing at his watch. Emma jumped up to see him out, anxious for him to be on his way so she could try to get back to bed. Or die of embarrassment, whichever came first. Although now sleep may be more difficult to come by than it had been before, since she had so much to think about. Like him, and frolicking.

"Right, well, thanks again. I hope Ms. Coachmen is as good at her job as you say," she said following him to the door. He smiled.

"Oh no worries dearie. She is the very best in her field," he replied. He leaned on his cane, and started towards the door, and then stopped. Emma looked at him in surprise.

"Are you okay?" she asked, touching his shoulder lightly. He turned around and and had a very puckish look on his face.

"Oh, I'm fine, but I was just thinking," he paused for effect.

"A very dangerous pastime Gold," Emma said, removing her hand from his shoulder. He stepped closer to her, and took her by the hand. Before she could blink, he had twirled her around and was leading her in a light romp around the living room. Emma was too stunned to say anything, as she followed him step for step around and around, one hand gripped his cane, and the other held on to her hand. He had an almost gleeful look on his face. Emma laughed. She had never seen him like this before. She liked it.

"What in the world are we doing?" she panted, as she hurried to keep up with him. He twirled her around again and stopped her right in front of him so they were face to face, eye to eye. Then he let go of her hand and took hold of her waist instead. She took hold of his and they circled each other more closely.

"Frolicking with you, of course," he replied gaily. "I thought I should make an honest woman out of you," he teased, taking her on a couple more turns, before stopping, and releasing her, sinking into a deep bow. She dropped a clumsy, but more feminine one to him, and gigging and gasping for breath. He was very light on his feet for a man with a limp, but it was still there. No faking that.

"God, that was insane you know!" she said plunking down on the arm of the sofa, and breathing heavily. He nodded.

"Oh yeah,very, but it was fun as well, wasn't it?" he asked her impishly. She nodded, it had been fun. Too much fun. She had liked that way more than she should have.

"Yeah, it was," she admitted. "But, why did you do that?" she questioned, looking into his eyes warily.

"Because, you looked tense, and tension is bad for getting to sleep" he answered kindly, and then grinned. "And, now tomorrow morning you may tell Miss Blanchard that I frolicked your brains out," he quipped, and Emma laughed again. 'If only,' her very sinister brain thought.

"I will, she'll probably faint" she admitted. He nodded in agreement,leaning on his cane.

"Well, I'll really go this time. Ms. Coachmen keeps very early hours, so you will need to be over there early to meet her," he said once again walking to the door. Emma walked with him keeping her hands to her sides in case he decided to pull her into another reel. He didn't he merely turned to her and smiled.

"Good evening Miss Swan, it was a pleasure, as always," he bowed a little. Emma smiled.

"Yeah, thanks again Gold," she replied. He nodded, and exited the apartment.

Emma closed the door behind him, and then turned around with her back to it, a smiled lighting her face, and sighed. Then she caught herself, and shook her head. She so did not just girly-sigh over Gold! She pushed herself away from the door, and grabbed her cell to phone Carrie. Then she plucked her make-shift dream journal from the table, and headed back upstairs to her room. She was gonna try the sleep thing again, and she hoped that this time her over-active brain would cooperate.

Not freakin' likely. A little over three hours later Emma groaned and flung the covers off of her so hard they smacked into the window and she winced as it also struck the small vase of flowers , and they crashed to the floor. She moistened her lips and blinked in the darkness. Her chest was still heaving , and her heart racing. The only light was coming from the full moon outside. She reached and turned on the light. It was only ten after midnight. She reached for her pen and paper she had pilfered from Mary-Margaret, and began to write down the very messed up dream she'd had.

_ She was sitting on a cushy window seat looking out over a large stone courtyard, with a thick volume laying open, and forgotten across her lap. She was more interested in watching the road that led through the gates, illuminated by a big round moon that hung low in the sky. It was getting late. He should be back by now._

_Just then the tall entry-way doors swung open effortlessly, as a man stepped through them. He was the strangest creature! Kinda scary really, and yet she couldn't take her eyes off of him. He wore a white linen shirt, topped with a brown leather vest, and a dark cloak. His pants were leather as well, and his boots reached above his knees. His hair was a wild tangle of waves, mussed by the wind, and he sported an expression of pure glee, as he walked, skipped, hopped towards her. She closed her book and made to stand when he reached her, and took hold of her hands, leading her into a frenzied waltz around the hall, giggling like a child. She couldn't help but join him when he laughed._

"_Wine and song, come along, come along," he sang merrily. She shook her head and smiled._

"_I take it your business venture in town went well?" she asked him as he released her hands and danced in a circle around her. He trailed his fingers through her hair, making her gasp, and then giggled again._

"_Exceptionally well dearie," he said taking her hand and leading her around again. _

_"What was it this time? Another town need your protection? Did you bring me some help?" she quipped and he took her waist and lifted her off of the ground like she was made of air. She squealed, and then was back on the ground and twirling with him again._

"_I see no need to bring you any, 'help' as you put it. You do an excellent job all on your own dearie," he said praising her. She blushed, and took his shoulder as he stepped into a more traditional waltz._

"_So you don't make a habit of luring maids away from their homes then?" she asked with a smile. He cocked his head to the side and grinned, pointing one finger at her._

"_You would be the first," he said in a sprightly tone, and dipped her low to the floor. She giggled._

"_So I'm special then?" she teased. He bobbed his head around._

"_Of course you are. I wouldn't have asked for you if you weren't," he replied, and brought them close together, eye to eye. He winked, and then backed away releasing her and lowering himself into a bow. She dropped a curtsy, smiling all the while._

"_Thank you, it's nice to feel as if I have value. My father managed not to see it," she said. He shook his head._

"_A fool if every there was one. You are worth your weight in gold, and I should know," he said, taking her hand and bowing over it in a very charming fashion. She tucked her chin into her shoulder in delight. "Is supper ready? I could eat a dragon about now," he said._

"_I was keeping it warm for you. You were later getting back than I thought you would be," she replied nonchalantly. He saw through her._

"_Aww, did you miss me lovely?" he asked her sweetly. She looked away. He'd called her lovely._

"_Well, it's a big castle to be in all alone, so yes, I did," she admitted. He made a face that was a mixture of glee, pride, and mischief. Most of his expressions were very animated. _

"_Well then it was good of me to come back so you could bask in my presence," he said, inclining his head to her. "Now ply me with your culinary wiles woman," he said, tugging at the cord that held his cloak on and pulled it off with a flourish, before depositing it on her head. She scrabbled around to pull it off, and he giggled again seeing her struggle. Once it was removed, she huffed indignantly, and patted her hair back into place._

"_Now really!" she scolded, sounding like a mother admonishing a child for something. He giggled at her and mocked her stance, making her titter at how ridiculous he looked. _

"_Alright, alright. Calm yourself. Go and sit down. I'll go get everything," she said shaking her head. He bounded across the room and hopped up on the long dining table, sitting cross-legged on it._

"_Sitting! Now feed me woman!" he demanded playfully, shooing her towards the door. She smiled, and headed towards the kitchens. If anyone else had called her 'woman' like that she'd have given them a piece of her mind, but when he did it she had to quell the urge to answer "yes master" He didn't rule her, even though he could. He made demands, but nothing out of the way. She did work for him, and he was fully within his rights to work her tail off, but he asked no more of her than she was able to do. He really wasn't as bad as everyone thought. A little sneaky, and a trickster to be sure, but not the monster everyone made him out to be._

_She gathered bread and butter from the pantry, wine from the cellar, and the meat from the stove. She placed it all on a serving cart and took it out to him. He had at least come down from the table top and was seated at his usual place. She placed the food on the table, and served him his meal. He looked over the food before him with and smiled._

"_You will join me this evening," he said lightly. It wasn't a demand, more of a statement. She nodded._

"_Do you mind if I move the other chair closer? It's never made sense to me to put the chairs for a table set for two twenty feet from each other," she asked. He shrugged._

"_Of course, then I won't have to shout if there's something I require," he said simply. "And you won't have to sit on the table to converse with me," he teased. She giggled, and moved the chair down the table so she sat to his right. He teased her about sitting on the table relentlessly, often asking what his chairs had done to offend her. _

_She ate little, but he ate enough for the both of them. She never could see where he put it all, but he ate every crumb. Then he sat back in his chair and sighed. She watched him for a moment. It was nice to have someone who appreciated her._

"_Did everything taste alright?" she asked him carefully. He smiled contentedly._

"_Delicious my dear. The food, the wine, and the company," he quipped. She looked at him, not sure if she'd heard him right, blushing in case she had._

"_Did you just call me delicious?" she asked him. He looked at her blankly,and blinked._

"_I guess I did," he chortled brightly. She pursed her lips and folded her arms._

"_That isn't at all proper you know," she informed him tartly. He shrugged._

"_Nothing about our situation is proper, my lady," he replied. "You are here all alone, with no one around for miles. I'd wager everyone in your village figures you've been right and properly defiled by me by this time," he observed, templing his fingers, and watching her to see what she'd do. He thought she'd blush prettily and look away, or gasp in horror, and storm away. She did neither. She leaned forward, and looked him in the eye._

"_So why haven't you then? You're right. There's no one around. I could scream my head off and no one would hear me. Why, if you are such a defiler of the innocent, have you been nothing short of a gentleman since I got here?" she asked him defiantly. He leaned closer to her._

"_Perhaps I'm lulling you into a false sense of security," he teased. She smiled, and lay her hand atop his._

"_Perhaps, you aren't so bad after all," she said softly. He looked from her bright eyes to her small white hand that covered his. "Or perhaps I'm simply not the type of woman you desire," she teased, and made to remove her hand from his, but in a flash he'd taken hold of her wrist. He wasn't hurting her, but he had a very firm grip, so she wasn't going anywhere unless he allowed it. Her eyes found his, questioning, and not a little intimidated._

"_You're very wrong to assume that just because you have been safe so far that you will remain so my dear. You are in a very dangerous position, and you had better hope that I continue to value your cooking and conversational skills than anything else, because I confess I do feel the occasional stirring when I look at you," he said darkly. When his voice took on that tone it meant that he wasn't kidding in the least. He stood up, and tugged her with him so they were eye to eye once more, and she was a scant inch from being fully against his body. She blinked, and stared at him wide eyed and frightened, then glanced away. He seized her chin gently with his free hand and made her look into his eyes "Now, it would be wise of you dearie, to never to provoke a man like me again. Or you my beauty will find out how much of a beast I can be. Do you want that?" she shook her head dumbly, unable to reply. "I thought not," he said releasing her wrist and dragging his nails lightly beneath chin before releasing it as well, making her draw a sharp breath and sitting back down, casually throwing his legs over the arm of the chair, and watching her to see what she would do next._

_She swallowed the hot wash of tears that burned in the back of her throat, and turned to pick up dishes and place them on the cart. She would not let him see her cry! She'd rather be flayed alive than that! She blinked to stop them from falling from her eyes and turned away busying herself with the cart._

_She could feel his eyes on her, watching her every move. She bit her bottom lips so hard it hurt, a trick she had learned to keep from crying in front of her father. Once she had gathered both the dishes and her wits, and turned around to look at him. He was still watching her. She swallowed hard so she could speak._

"_Will there be anything else?" she asked, her voice quavering, and she inwardly cursed herself. She hadn't wanted him to know he'd almost reduced her to tears, but, she knew he could hear the tears in her voice._

"_Yes, there will be. Come here," he requested with an accompanying sigh. She walked forward and stopped at his chair waiting. He stood up, and took a silver key off of his key ring. It glowed purple for a moment, then righted itself._

"_This is for you,"he said holding it out to her. She looked up at him._

"_What is it?" she wanted to know what she was grabbing, before she took it. Knowing him it could be anything._

"_It's the key to your room," he replied. She looked confused._

"_Why do I need a key to the dungeon?" she asked him. He smiled._

"_It's not for the dungeon dearie. It's the key to your bedroom," he said, and she looked at him guardedly. "The only key to your bedroom," he added quickly. She caught on, but it still didn't make sense to her._

"_You don't need a key to enter a room. I saw you come through a door that had been locked and barred," she said. _

"_Listen dearie, if you lock your door with that key, no magic of mine will get me through the door no matter what I do," he said tiredly. She still wouldn't take it._

"_What's the catch?" she asked him, and he chuckled, closing his fingers around the key, and pulling his hand back._

"_I'll give it to you, if you smile for me, and forgive me for speaking so crudely to you, " he replied looking abashed. Her face broke into a grin, and her eyes glistened with unshead tears. He wasn't angry with her. He'd been warning her, for her benefit._

"_That's all?" she asked him hopefully. He nodded, and held it out to her. She took it from his hand and the threw her arms around him. He stood there for a minute unsure of what to do as if he'd never been hugged by a woman like that. He patted her back awkwardly, and then pushed her gently away from him. Her face was alight. "Of course I forgive you!" she beamed at him._

"_Now, I have some things to do a while before I retire. Your room is in the east wing, third door on the left," he started to walk away, but she stopped him._

"_Thank you for the room, but, I trust you Rumpel, I know I won't ever have to shut you out," she said sweetly. He smiled._

"_You confidence in my restraint is inspiring dearie, but it is severely misplaced," he replied gravely, and walked past her. She watched him go to his corner. She looked down at the key in her hand and sighed. It really was nice of him to do this, but when the time came, and it would, would she even bother to use the key? Maybe she didn't trust herself anymore than he trusted himself. Maybe, she wanted to find out what a beast he could be after all._

Emma finished writing and then read back over it again. What the green and gold hell had that been about? Only the name she'd spoken eluded her. What was it again? Regal? Ruggle? Rangle? Rubble? She tried to remember, but it was gone. Spoken in a whisper, and then lost. Other than that it had been all too lucid. She could feel the man's breath on her skin, feel the press of the key, the scent of the fireplace, and the rapid beat of her heart as she gazed into those amber eyes.

Who was he? What was he? And why was she dreaming of him? She read back over the dreams she'd had over the past Was he the guy that French had told her off for being with, or maybe the guy she'd declared her love for as she'd jumped to her death? Weird!

"Dammit!" she cursed flinging the pen across the room, and then once again winced as it hit something and knocked it over. She flopped back down on the pillows and looked out the window. Another long night ahead. She closed her eyes and inhaled sharply. She could almost smell his scent, as it lingered in her mind. Spices, wild places, and just a hint of what could only be described as pure magic. And it excited her to no end. Sighing she rolled over onto her side. She was sure he had been her love in this dream world she'd built in her mind. She'd felt it then, when he'd touched her. Lust, oh yeah, but there was more to it than merely that. The real question that plagued her was; why was he so familiar? She replayed it all over in her mind and then laughed. Oh no, no no no. That wasn't even funny. The dancing, the flirting, and he called her... dearie? Really? She sighed and closed her eyes. Green and Gold hell indeed.

A/N There's Ch 2! Sorry, another really long one. But ah well. I hope the dancing wasn't too OOC for Mr Gold but I had to! Rumpel does dance in the story, so it made sense that Gold may as well, just not as nimbly. Comments? Questions? Love to hear 'em.


	3. A New Hobby Gold Watching

Once...And Forever Ch 3 A New Hobby...Gold-Watching

Emma trudged sleepily over to the Locke residence stifling yawns and blinking rapidly to keep her self awake. The sun was making a rare appearance and she was hoping she'd get to enjoy it a bit that day. If she could get this done quickly without a lot of drama from Ms. Locke then there was hope.

A gleaming silver car was parked in front of the house when she arrived. A woman was in it watching her approach, and stepped out of it. She was short, and a little dumpy, but she carried herself as if she were a six foot tall supermodel. Emma smiled at her. Her hair was short, silver, and wavy. She wore thin granny-glasses on the bridge of her nose.

"Sheriff Swan, a pleasure to see you at last. Wanda Coachman," she said. Her tone was kind, but to the point. She was making it clear she was there on business.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you. Mr Gold told me about you. He said you're the best," she replied. Ms. Coachman smiled.

"He did, did he? That boy is such a charmer," she said with a chuckle. Emma was taken aback by her calling the formidable Mr Gold 'boy'. But she recovered quickly.

"You two must go way back," Emma said. She nodded.

"Further than I'd care to admit. Now lets go see about this little girl," she said turning her face coolly to the front door and walked on ahead. Emma followed at a distance, letting her do her thing. She was the back-up singer here, and she was more than happy to let Ms. Coachman hit the high notes.

Ms. Locke opened the front door and blanched when she saw Wanda standing there holding all that paperwork, and looking stern. She moved back and let them in. Ms Coachman tucked her bag under her arm, and marched inside.

"Good morning Ms. Locke, I'm Wanda Coachman of Storybrooke's child protective services division. I'm here to discuss the questionable parenting that has been going on in this household of late," she said, walking across the living room and setting her papers down on the coffee table. Ms. Locke looked offended.

"I can assure you," she began, but was headed off. Wanda's eyes snapped from sky blue, to steely gray.

"I wasn't finished speaking. You realize that although you daughter is a minor, and for the time being under your care, that she has reached the age of legal liability, which in this state is sixteen. That means that decisions she makes about her own personal body are hers to make. She's already exercised that right in the making of the child within her, and it is not yours to take away, Ms Locke. Carrie is within her rights to take her high school tests, and from what I have seen of her transcripts she will undoubtedly pass them. Then she can do as she pleases about furthering her education," she said firmly, sitting without an invitation, and spreading the papers out in front of her. Ms. Locke looked like a fish out of water, as she stood there with her mouth hanging open. Emma grinned, but said nothing. She wanted to applaud.

"Now," Ms. Coachman continued. "I am, at this time, only warning you. Things must improve, not only for Carrie, but your other child as well. Carrie must receive medical care for her pregnancy, and I will be checking on it. I recommend she see Doctor Underwood, as he is the most experienced OBGYN there is in town. You are not to make anymore threats regarding her child, what's more, your grandchild," she added. "If she would decide to give the baby up for adoption, then an agreement can be reached at that time, but until she makes that decision, the child should be treated like a member of the family. It appalls me that you have such disregard for your own flesh and blood, and makes me wonder if you are fit to raise children if they are so disposable to you!" she snapped. Ms. Locke's lip quivered, and she looked as though she may cry. "I will be coming back to check on the state of things once a week, and you will be given a half an hour notice to my visit. If I return here and things are not as they should be, then you may lose your children Ms. Locke. Think well on that, won't you? How does it feel to have the threat of losing you children looming over your head?" she demanded. Ms Locke gulped, and cleared her throat.

"I was only doing what I thought as best," she said half-heartedly. Ms. Coachman rolled her eyes.

"Best for whom? For you, I think," the older woman replied. "I know how it goes. You are too wrapped up in them winning a title to even notice that it isn't exactly fun for them anymore. I swear, I hate those fairest of them all pageants! Thinly veiled abuse, if you ask me," she sniffed. "Now, I need you to sign these. You don't have to do it now. These copies are yours, if you want an attorney to look over them first. My attorney already has copies, and is awaiting your phone call," she laid a business card on top of the papers. Emma didn't have to look to know who her attorney was. "I will return to see how things are progressing, and I am very thorough, so don't think of fooling me dearie," she said in a hard tone, her eyes piercing Ms. Locke's. Ms. Lock nodded, swallowing her fear, and looked like she may burst into tears any moment. Ms. Coachman turned to Carrie. "You will meet with Doctor Hopper to discuss your mental state when you committed the crimes you did. Hormones, no doubt, had a lot to do with it. I'm sure Miss Swan will have your court date set as soon as possible," she glanced over at Emma, who nodded.

"As soon as I can, I promise," she replied, and Carrie smiled and muttered "thanks" to Emma, she smiled back at the girl, who reminded her all too much of herself at eighteen.

"Wait, if we are going to be keeping the child, then what about the boy who did this to her? Will he be made to take responsibility?" Ms. Locke asked meekly.

"He didn't 'do' anything to me mom. I was there too, very willingly," Ms. Coachman gave an admonishing look at Carrie, but it was tinged with pride as well. She glanced back at Ms. Locke.

"That is not my arena. Family law, would be the place to start that fight. But I hear the boy is denying that there was ever anything between them?" she looked at Carrie, and she nodded. "You must speak to an attorney first," she replied in a clipped tone to Ms. Locke. " And get a paternity test. Now, I must be going. I have a dozen other cases going on right now, and no help from my fellow workers,:" she said bitterly. "You think on what I've said, and think on it hard Ms. Locke. I'll be back," she stated and stood to leave. "Take care of yourself dear," she said to Carrie as she headed for the door. The girl nodded, and smiled at Emma Emma looked back at the woman, and almost felt sorry for her. Ms. Coachman was cut-throat, she nodded to them, and followed her out the door.

"Well, that went a lot better than I expected," Emma commented as she fell into step beside Ms Coachman. The old woman turned her face and smiled a knowing smile.

"Bullies don't like it much when you get the drop on them. That's all she is, a puffed up windbag. She'll be lucky if she doesn't lose those girls," she said, and shook her head. "I could never abide anyone being cruel to a child," she said more to herself than anyone. She looked up at Emma with a knowing expression. There was something innately familiar about her in that moment. Emma shook her head to clear it, and Ms. Coachman smiled.

"Everything will make sense soon dear one. You keep fighting the good fight," she said, smiling encouragingly at Emma and patting her arm. "Have a lovely day. Oh, and when you see him tell him to come by my office when he can. I have a deal to discuss," she said warmly, and turned to get into her car. Emma was stuck in place for a minute. It seemed the woman could read her mind. How else could she know she was going to pay Gold a visit? She turned and headed for the center of town.

Gold was organizing a stack of old books when the little bell above the door tinkled signaling a customer. He smiled and put the books down. He didn't have to turn around to know who it was. He could practically feel her presence.

"Good morning Miss Swan," he said without turning around. Emma wondered how he did that. When he did turn her wore a smile that made her heart do a somersault.

"Hi, uh I just wanted to thank you again. Oh and to pass on a message," she stammered. He looked at her mildly. "Ms Coachman wants to see you. Something about a deal?" she hedged, wondering what business he had with the woman. He smiled knowingly.

"Yes, I know what she wants. I'll pop by sometime today. Thank you for telling me. She is a very busy woman, hard to get a hold of," he said, sidling around the counter and leaning on it in front of her. She backed up one step, and looked at him carefully.

"You were right about her. She had Ms, Locke over a barrel. I almost felt bad for her. Almost," she said, and he chuckled.

"I don't doubt it. She didn't intimidate you though, did she?" he asked proudly. Emma shook her head. If anything Emma had found the woman's presence to be comforting, almost motherly.

"She was really nice to me. I like her," she replied, and leaned on the counter as well, looking at him side-long, wondering what he was doing getting so cozy.

"So tell me, did you mention our little reel to Miss Blanchard this morning?" he asked her, his eyes twinkling with mischief. Emma giggled, recalling the look on her roommate's face when she'd mentioned it.

"Yes I did, and you should have seen her face when I told her you frolicked my brains out. It was priceless!" she said, he laughed softly, crossing his arms and smirking.

"I'll bet it was," he said, and Emma nudged him with her elbow.

"You're pretty light on your feet, you know. Were you ever a dancer?" she asked him. He shook his head.

"Other than the occasional thrill like I gave you last night I don't dance much," he quipped, and she snickered.

"A thrill huh?" she asked. He shrugged.

"The look of exuberance on your face last night makes that a safe assumption," he said, She looked annoyed, but pushed that feeling aside.

"Yeah yeah, I don't get out much," she retorted. He grinned.

"And were you able to get any sleep?" he asked, and she glowered at him.

"None to speak of," she said tersely. If anything the dreams I had last night were worse," she complained. She was not about to tell him about her little revelation regarding the strange man. He clucked his tongue in sympathy.

"In what way?" he asked. She shrugged.

"Just way more vivid, and weird. If that's possible. I'll be sleep-walking next," she replied. "I don't know what I'm going to do. I have to sleep," she complained. He pushed off the counter and made his way back over to the book shelf. He reached up and took down a green covered volume, and brought it over to her.

"Dreams, and their Mysteries Revealed," she read aloud. "Why are you showing me this?" she asked him. He handed it to her.

"Read it. Maybe it will shed some light on the meanings behind them. Mind you, I'm in the business of selling, not lending my books, so treat it with care. If you don't, I know where you live," he said in a teasing threat. She took the book and smiled.

"Oohh, I'm trembling, you dark and sinister man you," she replied dryly. He chuckled.

"You should be," he teased. She smirked, and in truth, she probably should be at least a bit intimidated, but she wasn't.

"I have my cuffs, if you try anything funny, remember that Gold," she teased back. He flicked his eyebrows upward in a way that made her want to hit him, or...yes hit him, just hit him.

"Oh now, that's an open invitation to try something funny, now isn't it?" he answered in that lilting Scottish brogue that made her knees turn to jello.

"You make it sound like you like being cuffed Gold," she said coolly. He smirked wickedly.

"And how do you know that I don't like being cuffed Sheriff? Did you see me putting up a struggle when you cuffed me that night you arrested me?" he teased. Emma eyes flared wide.

"Oh God! I'm so not having this conversation with you!" she cried, and he laughed.

"You are the one that brought up the cuffs sheriff, not me," he reminded her. "I see where your pretty little mind had wondered this morning," he quipped. She blushed.

"Leaving now! Thanks for the book, I'll take good care of it," she said turning to leave. He chuckled once more.

"Have a pleasant day, Emma," he said, inclining his head to her. She looked back over her shoulder and he was watching her walk away with interest. She picked up her pace and exited the shop quickly. Gold sighed, and turned back his shelves. Emma Swan would be the death of him. If not with her wit, and fearlessness, then with the graceful hip-swaying gait he observed her using each time she exited his shop. It wouldn't surprise him at all to find out that the little minx knew exactly what watching her walk away did to him. He had no idea why he kept flirting with the woman, but he really needed to stop it. Romantic entanglements always breed trouble, and he knew that better than anyone.

Emma read through the book, and tried to analyze her dreams. None of the meanings made any sense at all. She sighed and lay it down on her desk. She needed to give up the ghost and talk to Archie. Maybe he could help her find a way to get some sleep. She headed over to his office, and asked to speak to him. He was happy to listen while she told him what she'd been dreaming about. When she was done he had made some notes on his legal lad, and looked up at her.

"It sounds to me like you are overwhelmed Emma. The jumping dream is contingent with looking for an escape, and the being yelled at by someone, like Mr French for example, is fear that you aren't doing your job, and you are being ridiculed by those you serve, and protect. The mayor comes into play because of the issues you have with her in waking life," he said to her.

"And the strange man?" she asked. He sighed.

"I think you are lonely Emma, and you have created this 'dream guy' to play out things you wish would really happen. It's just a guess, I can't really delve too deeply into the meanings without knowing more background to help with the analysis. I suggest taking a break from stressful situations, maybe a hobby would help?" he recommended. She nodded.

"Maybe, I don't know Archie, these felt so real! It was like I was really there living it!" she said, biting on her lip. "He felt the most real of all, and so familiar. Like I'd known him for years," she shrugged helplessly. Archie sighed.

"Look, try some de-stressing, especially before bed. Find your happy place, and go there," he said kindly. "And maybe, try going on a date," he suggested finally. Emma nodded, but she was doubtful de-stresssing would work. And a date, not frigging likely

"Thanks for listening Archie," she said standing up. He smiled.

"Sure Emma, anytime. It's what I'm here for after all," he gestured to the door. "If you don't mind, My eleven o-clock is here," she nodded.

"Yeah, I'm leaving. See ya round," she nodded in his direction.

"See ya Emma," he replied.

Emma was about to go crazy. She'd hoped to catch some rays on her lunch hour, but didn't happen. She had a traffic thing to deal with, and happy day Mr. French to deal with as well. She wasn't too pleased with him anyway. It had only been a dream, but it had really upset her. Jefferson walked up the street as she was finishing up the report.

"Let me explain this clearly, and I'll use small words," she snarled. "This is a white zone. You can't park this green monstrosity here. This is the third time, so you get a ticket," she told him.

"This is stupid place for a white zone! There's no parking anywhere!" he complained, taking the ticket from her outstretched hand.

"Tell it to the mayor. Then she can approve funding to make more parking," she told him. " Park here again and you'll find this thing at the impound. Have a nice day," she said, and he blew out an exasperated breath, and got back in his van mumbling. Emma turned around to see Jefferson standing there smirking. She made a face at him, he made a more exaggerated one back, making her snicker.

"Hey sweetie. You look like you are having fun," he said as Mr. French sped away. Emma rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Oh yeah. I can't take all this fun. Stupid oaf! On a lighter note, I have some good news for you," she said reaching into her bag and taking out a paper. "Congrats, it's a girl!" she said in her best radio announcer voice. Jefferson grinned. Emma had run a DNA test on him and Paige, no Grace. Her name was Grace.

"I told you so," he said, with mock snideness. Emma backhanded him playfully on the chest.

"Yeah yeah," she looked at him sheepishly. "I'm sorry I didn't believe you, but can ya really blame me?" she asked him. He looped his arm around her shoulders and one-arm hugged her.

"I guess not, although you still don't believe me about..." he began, but she cut him off.

"I believe you are the good kind of crazy, that's what I believe," she said. He chuckled.

"As opposed to what? The bad kind of crazy?" he asked.

"As opposed to being crazy and stupid enough to lay your hands on a trained bounty hunter in a manner she doesn't want to you to," she said recalling August's version of crazy with a grimace.

"Fair enough. So, do you still need a deputy sheriff?" he asked her. She shrugged.

"I'd love to have you, but are you sure you're up for it, what, with the...?" she stopped and gestured at him in a you are more than slightly bent way. He nodded.

"I can contain the crazy. And if I can't pass the metal evaluation well enough to serve in an official capacity, then I'll help out when I can, I mean really, what else am I going to do for the rest of my sentence?" he asked her ironically. Emma sighed.

"I appreciate it Jeff," Emma said and he let go of her.

"Don't mention it Em. See you later," he said with a little wave.

Emma headed back to the station for a while, but the rest of the day was dull, so she got out of there just as fast as she could, and headed over to Granny's to pick up some dinner. Ruby was there, and greeted her with a wave.

"Hey there girl! Food, or drink?" she said leaning on the counter and smiling.

"Both, I'm not driving. Roast beef, and chili cheese fries, sounds good, and gimme the usual while I wait," she rattled off. Ruby winked, and pulled out a tumbler, filling it with amber liquid. Emma smiled and lifted her glass to Ruby. You are a good woman, here's to you," she said and downed it in one swallow.

"Another one?" Ruby asked her. Emma nodded.

"I'll try to savor this one a little longer," she said with a grin. Ruby winked.

"One of those kinda days eh? I'll leave it here in case you need more," she said and flounced off to get Emma's food. Emma sipped at the drink, and sighed. Maybe if she got drunk enough she could pass out in a stupor and get some sleep that way.

She heard the door open, followed by the step-tap sound that Mister Gold made when he walked. She put her head down so that her hair would fall across her face, and she wouldn't have to speak to the man. He shuffled over to a booth and sat down. Ruby brought him a cup of coffee and and took his order, then walked away quickly. She didn't hover over him like she did every other male customer.

Emma realized she didn't have to worry about him noticing her. He was off in his own world, lazily tracing the rim of his coffee cup with his finger. She watched him for a moment through her hair. He fidgeted a lot, seeming to need something to do with his hands. She could think of a few things she'd like him to do with them, {bad brain, very bad brain!} Emma took another sip of her drink and resumed Gold-watching. Archie had told her to get a hobby after all.

She noticed an odd movement he kept doing. He'd run the pad of his finger around the rim of the cup, and lift it off in the same spot, as if avoiding touching that one spot. She thought maybe that he was a tad OCD, and that was the spot he planned on drinking from, but when he picked it up and put it to his lips it was the opposite side of the cup he kept avoiding. She watched him drink from the cup and then set it back down again, before resuming the tracing motion. It was oddly mesmerizing.

Man it was getting warm in there. It must have been the whiskey, because Emma was about to break into a sweat. She slipped her jacket off and lay it on the stool next to her., and fluffed her hair away from her face. When she glanced back over he was staring out the window, and though he'd abandoned the cup for the moment, he was now running his thumb back and forth over the handle of his cane. Emma's mouth went dry as she watched him languidly stroking the brass end.

Without halting his movements he reached for his coffee cup and raised it to his lips again. Emma moistened her own and found herself thinking about his lips, the lips that were so often curled up in a wicked smirk when she was around. She wondered what they'd feel like moving against hers. Were they as soft and sensual as they looked? She swallowed hard when he moved the cup away and his tongue darted out to sweep away the drops of liquid left behind, smacking his lips softly. Emma bit her bottom lip hard to suppress the small sound that had almost escaped her. It had gone past warm to downright hot in there. Emma knew that she had to look away from him, or risk making an ass out of herself.

But he was so, well.. what was he really? Handsome, oh yeah, he was handsome alright. Sexy, yes he was that too, she had to admit it to herself. He could melt butter with one of those gazes of his. And that voice, that sultry voice that made her tingle. Speaking of tingling, the was he was absently caressing his cane was making her do just that. She could imagine him paying that kind of attention to her, his lips running over her heated skin, his hands stroking, and caressing her in places that made her blush.

"Hey, earth to Emma!" Ruby said loudly, making her almost jump out of her skin.

"What!" Emma cried even louder, and tearing her gaze away from Mister Gold before he caught her staring, as Ruby's outburst had startled him as well.

" I said your name like three times girl!Where were you, and who were you there with?" Ruby asked with a nudge setting her food in front of her. Emma swallowed hard again and cleared her throat.

"No, nowhere, with no one. I was just lost in thought," she trailed off. Ruby sniggered.

"Ah don't be ashamed. I know that look well. You were having a psychic quickie with someone weren't ya," she said with a wink. Emma flushed with color.

"Ruby! I was not!" she lied. "I was just thinking," she began...

"About, polishing a cane maybe?" Ruby supplied, and then laughed at the killing glance Emma sent her way.

Ruby really needed to learn to keep her voice down! There was no way he hadn't heard that, and he was the only guy in the room with a cane! She pulled out her money and tossed it on the counter, and grabbed her jacket, and her bag of food. She knew she shouldn't but she spared a glance over at Mister Gold, and the infuriating man met her gaze with interest, sexy smirk in place. He nodded to her, and then he did that incredibly sexy eyebrow flirty thing. Emma turned and exited the diner as if wolves were at her heels, and right now, at this moment, she'd have welcomed the wolves. To bad there were no wolves in Storybrooke.

A/N *fans self* Whew! Love me some Gold...Anyways, what do we think of Ms. Coachman? If you want a voice to put to her think Julie Walters, aka Mrs. Weasley from HP. That's the voice I keep hearing in my head when I write her. Yes she is a fairy godmother, as if the name didn't give it away. I decided to not make her a nun. CPS is a good place for a fairy godmother to work after all. Why does Mister Gold not mind dealing with this particular fairy godmother? All shall be revealed in time. Oh and I plotted this story out before 'Dreamy' aired, so I'm gonna take some liberties with fairy godmothers in the course of my little tale. Hope it's makin sense to y'all! Reviews! Please! :)


	4. A Dream Within A Dream

Once...and Forever Ch 4- A Dream Within A Dream.

After finishing his meal, Gold headed over to Wanda's office to speak with her. The light was still burning, so he rapped on the door, and heard her her call 'Yes yes, come in,' and he entered the door. The little silver-haired woman was behind a desk piled with paperwork. She glanced up and took off her her glasses to clean them on the hem of her sweater.

"You take your time, don't you boy?" she said gruffly. He smiled at her mildly, and closed the door behind him. He limped over to her, and stood before her desk.

"Forgive me, I don't get along as quickly as I once did," he said. She smiled at him warmly.

"Sit then dear one, and rest your bones," she pointed to a chair next to hers. He nodded appreciatively and hobbled over to sit by her. She spun her chair to face his. He leaned on his cane in front of him, and watched her eyes.

"What can I do for you auntie?" he asked her. Wanda was indeed, besides his son, the only family he had left. He had remained her favorite nephew even after the curse took him, but being what she was she couldn't see him much after that. She sighed, and inclined her head at the paperwork in front of her.

"One of my charges needs legal advice. Mark Corban, He can't afford to pay, but then you know why, don't you?" she said coldly. He nodded.

"Cora wasn't exactly generous to her brothers, was she?" he asked. She shook her head.

"Mark's brothers weren't kind to him either. They left him with nothing after their father died," she said. "I was going to help him before, 'the event'" she said, referring to the curse. Gold looked away from her piercing gaze. "Anyway he had gotten himself in trouble, the graffiti you know. Mother Superior was quite put out about it, considering it was her car he tagged," she sniggered, and it was clear she didn't like the woman. Gold pulled a face.

"Yes well, it was an ugly car anyway," Gold joked. Wanda's eyes twinkled.

"Would you mind taking his case dearie? He needs help, and me without my wand," she trailed off, sounding careworn. Gold knew that trick. He used it on occasion.

"I suppose I could," he replied in the same tone. She perched her glasses back on the bridge of her nose, before picking up her pen, and looked at him.

"I'll owe you one. The specifics of what I owe, I leave up to you," she told him heedlessly. He smiled.

"Agreed. You realize that you are one of only two people that I know who would make that deal aunt," he said to her.

"Yes, Miss Swan is a very brave girl. Very brave indeed. She would doubtlessly stand up to you there as well as here, and smile about it," she praised her with a little chuckle.

"You like her," he observed. She peered at him over her glasses, and smirked.

"I'm not the only one, although I do believe we like her for different reasons, thank the gods," she teased him, and enjoyed watching her beloved nephew's reaction. He shifted in his seat under his aunt's piercing gaze.

"She's a remarkable woman," he said, finding something outside the window to glance at, not wanting his aunt to see his face, as the mention of Emma Swan made him blush like a schoolboy with a crush. The woman was maddening, and though his aunt was a very observant woman her wondered if he hid his feelings well enough that all the town gossips weren't talking about the dirty old pervert he was being by lusting after a woman who was almost young enough to be his daughter. He'd try to stay away from the woman, but he just couldn't. In one way, or another he ended up in her presence at least once a day, and he always looked forward to those moments.

"That she is. I only wish she'd had a more reliable guardian. The poor dear has had such a time of it," she said wistfully. If she'd had the opportunity to watch over her as she should have done, she would have. Self-righteous snit that the Blue Fairy was, and she had allowed the carpenter to send his son through instead. If Wanda had been in charge she 'd have seen that Emma was protected properly.

She should have had one of her parents, or a fairy guard, not a little boy! And how was Geppetto's lot any better now? His son was his assistant, and he didn't even remember him, while his son was dying from a spell placed on him by the benevolent Blue Fairy. What child is perfect and never lies? Not one. In her experience even the most carefully brought up children made mistakes. Correct them, love them, yes. Turn them back into a puppet for doing it, that's just cruel.

"Emma has turned out well, despite her upbringing. She is strong, and intelligent. She can withstand anything Regina throws at her, I'm certain," he said in an off-handed way, trying to cover for his reaction moments ago. Wanda nodded.

"You're right about that. But strong as she is, she could use some looking after," the older woman said kindly. He huffed.

"Her mother is doing that. She has it well at hand," he said shortly.

"When I spoke with her earlier, she brightened at the mention of you dear one," Wanda impressed on him. "She cares for you as well."

"You are mistaken auntie. She could never care for me, not truly" he said dolefully. Wanda clucked her tongue sympathetically.

"You thought that before dear one, and it was you who was mistaken," she told him plainly.

"How do you know about that? You weren't allowed to take me as a charge!" he demanded, his voice tight in anger. His aunt pursed her lips.

"I still watched over you as much as I was allowed. Anyway, you may not have been my charge dear one, but she was," Wanda admitted. His face filled with color.

"Then why didn't you save her?" he demanded. "Why did you let her die?"

"I wasn't allowed to save her," she replied raising her voice slightly. "Once she came to stay with you she was taken from my sight, but I remained linked with her, as I am with all my charges. I felt her joy, her sorrow, and her love for you, til she could feel no more. Her last breath spoke of love for you dear one," Wanda said soberly. Gold swallowed his tears, and looked down. "Emma would have been my charge if not for the curse, and though I never officially took her on, I read her well," Wanda reached out and touched her nephew's hand. He looked up at her. "She feels deeply for you, though she may not see past her raging hormones yet. Give her a chance love, that's all I ask. It'll turn out alright in the end," she patted his hand encouragingly.

"Why do you care about this so much anyway?" he asked, reading her placid face. She grinned impishly.

"I'm invested in you future?" she quipped, and he almost broke into a grin himself. His aunt had guts, that was for sure. "You're my blood dear one. I care about what happens to you," she sighed. Gold struggled with his composure for a moment before removing his hand from his aunt's.

"I'll speak to Mark first thing tomorrow," he told her standing up. "I'll see you later auntie," he said. Turning for the door. She nodded.

"To right you will! Come visit more often boy!" she demanded jokingly. He turned and smirked at her.

"I'll try. Busy man you know," he told her. "Instigating apocalyptic battles is very time consuming," he quipped. His aunt tittered, and waved at him as he exited her office.

Gold walked out onto the street and took a cleansing breath. He'd learned a lot in that visit. His aunt never failed to surprise him, but he'd never known her for matchmaking. And why Emma? True she had shown interest in him, but it was animalistic attraction, nothing more. Emma was fearless, cunning, and hauntingly beautiful, and he couldn't believe she'd ever really want to be with him, for more than one very hot night anyway. Don Juan he was not, and for all of his bravado, and his reputation for being a hard-ass, he was still, at the end of the day as chipped as the tiny bit of china that meant so much to him. And a woman like Emma Swan, a princess in her own right, deserved more than a broken man.

Emma barreled through the door, tossed her bag of food onto the kitchen table, before flopping down on the sofa, fuming and flushed. She was so glad Mary Margaret wasn't there to ride her about why she was in such a state. Furious that dreams at night weren't enough, oh no! She was now fantasizing in broad daylight! And about him, of all people! No hot fireman, or famous studs for her. No siree, she wanted the lanky, limpy, absolute hotness on a walking stick, pawn-broker! And what's worse? He knew it! God she wanted to hit something! Or someone, namely, said pawn-broker. Well maybe not hit him.

She grabbed a sofa pillow, put it over her face, and screamed long and loud into it. Was she that hard up for action? She had been crushing on him for a while now, but come on! Granted, she had had one full drink, and half of another, but she hadn't been that addled. She could drink with the best of them. So it hadn't been the whiskey, it was simply the man was that intoxicating. She needed to try to stay away from him for a few days until the poisons had left the building. She'd never hear the end of it from him if she didn't.

She sighed and went over to the kitchen table, taking out her food and setting it on the table. Just then she spotted a note in the center of the table. She picked it up and turned it over. It read,

"Emma

I'm stating late to tutor Nicholas in math. I'll be eating out, but I threw a casserole together last night if you want some of it. And I put your laundry away. You're welcome, oh and Carrie wants you to call her. See you later.

M.M

Emma smiled at the note. Put an O between those two M's and there you have it. It was really like living with her mom sometimes. She calmed down a little at that, and looked at the bag of greasy food she'd bought. She shrugged. She could eat the diner food now, and have some of Mary-Margaret's casserole later. No doubt she'd be awake later, and hungry.

She ate her dinner, and then picked up her cell phone. She dialed Carrie's number and waited. The girl sounded like a different person from the other night.

"Hi Emma," she said brightly. "Thanks so much for coming by today," she said, and Emma smiled.

"No problem. Has your mom been alright to you?" she asked, and Carrie giggled.

"She's too afraid not to. Ms. Coachman really shook her up," Emma nodded.

"Good. So when do you go to the doctor?" she asked, and Carrie sighed.

"Not until next week. I'm anxious," she told her excitedly. Emma understood. She had been too. Even though things hadn't worked out for her, she'd been in awe of the fact there there was a living thing inside of her.

"Well, I'm glad things are better. Let me know what you find out, okay?" Emma made her promise, before hanging up. She was dog tired so she went on upstairs with her little dream journal, and placed it beside her bed. She soaked in the tub for a bit before climbing onto her bed and relaxing her mind, trying to find her happy place.

She thought of Henry, and playing with him at the castle. The thought made her smile a little sadly. It had been too long since that ice cream, and she missed him so much! He was so happy that day, and he'd even bought Mister Gold's ice cream out of his allowance. "Tell him it's an, 'I'm sorry for leaving you alone with my incredibly evil mother' present. He deserves it," Henry had joked. He was such a thoughtful kid.

Emma stretched out on the bed, and closed her eyes, breathing deeply, and tried to clear her mind of all stress. It wasn't working. Her thoughts were still on Mister Gold. Why of all people was she drawn to him? He was always up to no good, although he did have his good moments. She had glimpsed a hint of his good side when he'd given her the walkie-talkies, and talked so lovingly of her time with Henry. It had made her wonder if he had any children. He'd spoken like he'd had a child, and lost it, and he had seemed so sad she'd wanted to hug the man.

Yes he was a bit of a, well a scoundrel sometimes, and he did have a criminal record for beating someone, although after all the trouble she'd had out of French today a part of her wished he had beaten him to death. Jerk off! And anyway she was no one to talk about criminal activity. She had committed crimes while pregnant, and had been arrested twice since she'd been in Storybrooke.

Gold was no white knight, but he did at least try to help, and he was on her side where Regina was concerned. And at times, he could be so devilishly charming, that that in itself should be a crime. He had managed to charm his way into her thoughts far more than he should be there. She rolled to her side and slowly drifted into dreams...

_She was in a deep marble bathtub, soaking in warm rose scented water. The room was lit dimly, the flames from the gaslights making the shadows dance. She sighed and poked at the bubbles with her toes. This was the most relaxed she'd been in a long while. She closed her eyes and slipped under the water to wet her hair. The tub was deep enough that she could turn over fully without coming up out of the water. Much better than the the small wooden one she was used to using. She reached up and gripped the side, and pulled herself up out of the water. She figured she must look like a mermaid or something, and giggled at the thought. She shook her hair out, and reached for the shampoo on the ledge of the tub. It smelled like roses as well. She lathered her hair and then sank back into the water to rinse it. When she came up this time she gasped, and ducked back under the water. She wasn't alone in the room. He was there! Watching her with wicked eyes. He grinned and walked to the edge of the tub._

"_Enjoying yourself my dear?" he asked, his voice taking on that deadly husky tone that meant trouble._

"_I just, well, you did say I could use it when I needed it," she pointed out, trying to keep herself under the water. He nodded._

"_So I did, but you see, I was planning on bathing tonight, and you are in my bathtub," he said folding his arms, and smirking. She huffed indignantly._

"_You have a private bath in your chamber you know," she reminded him. She should know. She cleaned it often enough. He giggled._

"_This is my castle dearie, all the bathrooms are mine, and I can bathe in any of them that I choose," he replied in a sing-songy voice. She swallowed hard._

"_Well, if you'll just step out for a moment I'll get out and you can have it," she told him. He smirked again and shook his head._

"_There's no need dearie, you may finish your bath. It's a big tub," he said simply, and shrugged off his vest. She gasped._

"_You aren't coming in with me?" she said in shock. He smiled at her._

"_Waste not, want not," he said unbuttoning his shirt. His green-gold skin shimmering in the dim lamp light._

_She nibbled her lip as he shrugged out of his shirt as well. She sank lower in the water until only her head was visible. He was really going to do this, and there was nothing she could do about it, and honestly,she really didn't want to do anything about it. She looked away shyly as he continued to undress, the rustle of linen, and the faint squeak of leather, and they slid from his body to the floor He was watching her intently. She was nervous, but she was also anxious. He wouldn't hurt her, she believed that. She was his forever, and so far he had been nothing but nice to her. _

_She heard the splash as he stepped into the water, and steeled her nerves and turned to face him. He stood before her in all of his glory. She knew what a man looked like from all the books she'd read, but no book could have prepared her for this sight. He was, well in a word magnificent. He still wore that blasted smirk as he sank into the tub in front of her, but his eyes told a different story. Nervousness mingled with the evident desire. She swallowed the lump in her throat, and forced a smile._

"_Well, as long as I'm in here with you, do you want me to wash your back for you?" she offered tentatively, wanting him to say yes so she had an excuse to touch him. He shrugged._

"_If you like dearie," he drifted closer to her and turned his back to her. She reached for the spare washcloth hanging near the tub, then moved so that she was right behind him. _

_She was gentle as she scrubbed his back, and shoulders, making sure to brush his skin with her fingertips. His skin wasn't rough, as she'd though it would be. She didn't want to stop there, so she washed down his arms, and back up again, and then across the tight cords of his neck, his hair tickling her arms as she did so. He sighed softly, and a small secretive smile lit her face. He liked the fact that she was touching him. He shifted a bit, and their skin brushed against each other. They both inhaled sharply at the contact, and he tensed up a little, worried that she'd shy away from him. She didn't, but rather moved the cloth around to his chest, washing across the flat planes, and lean muscles of his torso. They were flush against each other now, and she didn't know what would happen next. She wanted to keep washing him, but she wasn't sure she could make her trembling hands do it. She leaned close to his ear._

"_Do you want to do the rest Rumpel?" she asked him thickly, her voice trembling slightly. He turned so that they were practically nose to nose, and her mouth went dry._

"_Aren't up to the task dearie?" he asked her playfully, but his eyes were blazing with desire. She shrugged._

"_Well, I've never touched a man before now, let alone washed one, and I don't have those, those parts to worry with myself, so," she trailed off. He laughed, and took hold of her hands, and drew her around in front of him so he could see her face. _

"_You have legs dearie, and feet as well, unless you've misplaced them somewhere," he teased. She pursed her lips._

"_Those aren't the parts I was referring to, and you know it!" she fumed, and he reached out and touched her face tenderly._

"_I know that lovely, it was only a quip," he said. "Now, let's put this aside," he said taking the washcloth from her and draping it over the ledge. She watched him, confused._

"_I thought you wanted to finish bathing," she said, as he pulled her closer to him._

"_I already bathed dearie," he admitted. "Now, grant me the same courtesy I did you a moment ago," he said gently._

"_What do you mean?" she asked and he smirked._

"_You watched me as I got in. You've seen all of me lovely. Now play fair, and do me the same courtesy," he said, his voice a bit tight, and she understood. He wanted her to stand up so he could see her fully. She nodded, took a deep breath, and held her hand out to him so he could help her to stand. He took her hand and watched hungrily as she slowly stood up on wobbly legs. He stared, wetting his lips and breathing in a shallow way, that told her he approved of what he was seeing. He recovered only slightly, and held up one finger gesturing for her to turn around. She did and as she turned back to face him he was grinning and almost panting, his eyes devouring the sight of her She held out her arms and watched as he swallowed hard._

"_Do I please you my lord?" she asked him. He held his hand out to her and when she started to sink back down into the water he tugged her close to him and looked deeply into her eyes._

"_Oh you are without a doubt the best deal I've ever made beauty," he said, his voice gravelly, taking her in his arms and slanting his mouth over hers. She melted into him, tangling her fingers in his wild locks and pressing her body against his fervently, wanting, no, needing his touch. Craving it, demanding it._

_His lips left hers and she made a sound of protest, until they strayed down to trace along her neck in soft nibbling kisses, followed by deeper more passionate ones. She whimpered, as he rained attention on her skin from his lips and hands._

_All of a sudden she sat up in bed heaving, covered in sweat, and looking around the room disoriented. Where the hell was she? This wasn't her room! Well, it was, but it wasn't. Something was very off about this! Then the vision swam before her eyes and she was sitting in her own bed, in Mary Margret's place, and was again heaving, and out of breath. What the hell was going on? That had been a dream? All of that a stupid dream! _

"_Ah, come on!" she said looking up at the ceiling in annoyance._

"_Emma? What's the matter my dear?" a voice said from the shadows. _

"_Gold? What are you doing here?" she asked him. He walked forward into the dim light, and he shrugged as he watched her closely._

"_I don't know exactly. You wanted me here, so here I am," he moved around the end of the bed like a stalking predator, and sat down on the end. "So the question dearie, is what do you want me to do here?" he asked in that sultry honey-smooth voice that made her insides melt._

"_Um, I didn't, I mean...I don't understand. I didn't ask you to come," she began. "I was asleep having one of those messed up dreams, and," he stroked the backs of his fingers down the side of her face, and she stopped talking and sighed. He chuckled._

"_I saw you watching me earlier, undressing me in your mind's eye. Wanting me to touch you, kiss you, take you right then and there. The same things you want now," he said. It was a statement, and one she wished she could deny, but she couldn't. He smiled. "Now answer me Emma. What do you want me to do here?" he asked again, and she reached out and grabbed him by the lapels of his jacket, pulling him close to her._

"_Help me remember, or make me forget," she pleaded, and he wet his lips._

"_I will, if you will lovely," he breathed, and he reached out and he seized her hips pulling her across his lap, and kissing her deeply. His cane clattered to the floor, forgotten in his need and hers. She pulled at his tie,and unbuttoned his shirt, while he pulled her t-shirt over her head and tossed it to the floor by his cane, soon to be joined by his shirt, tie, and jacket. She grabbed for his belt, and undid it and his trousers, and pushed at them ferociously. He helped her divest him of them and they joined the pile on the floor, before he was at her again, sliding his hands under her legs and pressing her back onto the mattress. She wore nothing but her boy shorts, which he made short work of, and she threaded her fingers through his hair and kissed him with all she had in her. Their bodies twining together like flax on a spindle. After a moment her broke the kiss to breathe and latched his lips to her collarbone, somehow knowing that that would drive her insane._

"_Gold," she moaned the only name she had for him into the near-darkness. He broke away from her skin to lean close to her ear._

"_Emma," he rasped, and that almost did it for her right there. Her name, on his lips, his voice desperate with want. She sighed and he looked down at her. She took hold of both sides of his face._

"_What's you're first name Gold?" she asked softly, and he chuckled._

"_You already know it love," he breathed, running his hands all over her, making her whimper._

"_I know! I don't remember!" she cried out, as his clever fingertips made contact with a very sensitive spot, teasing it as he had his cane earlier. He smirked._

"_Oh no worries Emma. You'll remember, I'll see to that," he said breathlessly. "And once you remember, you'll never forget it, because by the time I'm done with you you'll be screaming it," he growled, and assaulted her neck again making her cry out again, she was so close she could taste it..._

And then, her eyes were open, and it was gone, all gone! She sat up in bed as before, covered in sweat,and reached to turn the lamp on. The blankets were tangled, the sheet torn from the corners of the bed, and she was alone.

"Fuck!" Emma screeched, and flung the blankets off of the bed, and got up, storming across the room. "Stupid fucking dreams! The one time I don't want to wake up from a dream, and I wake up from two of them! Son of a fucking bitch!" she yelled and started kicking the closet door, and then punching it. "Damn it, damn it, damn it!" she roared, and on the last 'damn it', she punched through the mirror on the back of the door and broke it, cutting her hand. "Shit!" she yelped. Mary Margaret pushed her way into the room, and stared wild eyed at her thoroughly rumpeled, and clearly distraught friend.

"Emma! What the hell are you doing?" she cried, and rushed to help her. "God, you're bleeding!" she gasped, looking at Emma's hand. Emma had tears in her eyes.

"I can't get any sleep because of these God for-fuck-saken dreams, and the one time I have a dream that I don't want to wake up from I do, of course!" she complained. Mary-Margaret clucked her tongue, and looked at the wreckage of the bedroom.

"Must have been some dream then," she quipped and took Emma by the hand. "Come in here and let's get that hand cleaned up. You might need stitches," she said leading Emma into the bathroom. She got a towel to clean it with. Emma rolled her eyes.

"Great, I so do not want to have to explain this to anyone else," she said tensely. Mary-Margaret nodded.

"Okay, I'll try to fix it for you. I have some bandages," she said, and worked quickly to bandage her hand. "You''re lucky you didn't break anything but the mirror," she said. Emma looked at her and scowled.

"The bedroom is lucky the mirror is all I broke," she retorted, and Mary-Margaret laughed.

"Well I've been meaning to redecorate in there anyway. What was so bad about these dreams anyway?" she asked, and Emma sighed.

"They weren't bad, hence the pissed off reaction at waking up. The man's even a tease in dreams," she said mostly to herself, but Mary-Margaret caught it and smirked.

"What man is a tease?" she asked. Emma sighed. She knew she could trust Mary-Margaret to keep her mouth shut, but she wasn't sure she wanted to dish about her Gold fantasizing, but then, who else could she tell? Not Archie, that's for damn sure.

"I was dreaming about," she winced, and finished the sentence. " Mister Gold," she finished. Mary-Margaret just stared.

"Wow, all of that was over him?" she asked. Emma nodded. Mary-Margaret looked impressed.

"Maybe you should have him over to frolic after all. Then maybe you could get some sleep," she teased, and then blushed at her daring. Emma rolled her eyes.

"It's not funny Mare! It's bad enough the man haunts my waking hours, now my dreams too," Mary-Margaret looked confused so she had to explain about the staring and the drinking, and the embarrassment earlier. Mary-Margaret shook her head.

"That Ruby!" she chided. "Well if it's any help at all, it's plain to see the man likes you too. He lights up like the sun when you are around. He never smiled much before you arrived here," Emma shrugged. "Do you like him, or do you just want to sleep with him?" Mary-Margaret asked her. She has adjusted her opinion of Mister Gold since he'd saved her ass during the trial. She almost liked him now.

"I like him way too much, " she sighed. " I shouldn't like him, I mean, everyone's afraid of him," she said.

"You're not," Mary-Margaret observed.

"Yeah. He committed arson you know," she reminded Mary-Margaret.

"To help you, and would you have really hated it if he had managed to blow Regina up?" Mary-Margaret replied wryly.

"Okay, point taken," Emma said with a smirk, and then a worried look crossed her face. "He beat up a guy," Emma said, nibbling her lip.

"Because he stole something important to him. How would you be if someone stole your baby blanket?" Mary-Margaret pointed out, and Emma sighed.

"I'd beat them senseless," she admitted. "But," she looked for some other retort, but there was nothing.

"See, you can like him, you two have a lot in common, violent tendencies and vigilante justice aside," she teased, earning her a look from Emma. "And, I know he likes you. Didn't he tell you so?" she asked, and Emma nodded.

"Yeah, he likes me because I'm not afraid of him. Because I stood up to him," she said with a sigh. Mary-Margaret shook her head.

"He likes you because you're beautiful, and spirited, and funny," she said chucking Emma under the chin. "You must get it from my side of the family," she said with a little laugh. Emma sniggered. "The question is, what do you like about him, and is it enough of a reason to date him?" her friend asked sagely. Emma thought about it for a minute.

"He's funny, and he can be sweet, and very charming. Then there's his smile, and his voice," she trailed off, and then shook her head. "See, you've got me gushing over him like a lovesick teenager!" she groaned. Mary-Margaret smiled.

"Honey, that's what's wrong with you. You keep dreaming about the man, maybe the dreams would stop if you got some of the real thing," she said, and then covered her mouth and giggled. Emma's mouth dropped open in shock. "I can't believe I just told you to go get some of Gold," she cried, and Emma recovered and laughed.

"Yeah, really! What the hell mom? Good talk there! And before you ask, yes I have protection," Emma quipped, and Mary fell over in the floor holding her sides.

"Oh God! Emma you are such a brat!" she teased swatting at her. Emma dabbed at her eyes, and they sat gasping for a moment before either of them spoke.

"So, you think Gold is the man from my dreams?" Emma asked, and Mary-Margaret looked confused.

"He isn't? I thought you just said you dreamed about him. Who else is there?" she asked motioning for Emma to come out and sit in the living room. They both flopped down on the couch and Emma shook her head.

"I did dream of Gold, but then there's this other guy. He resembles Gold in a way, but in another way he's totally different," Emma said, and Mary-Margaret wrinkled her brow in confusion.

"So maybe he's your medieval version of Gold?" she offered. Emma shook her head.

"He's so different to be the same guy. Gold is reserved, and quiet most of the time. This guy is like the flipping joker! He laughs a lot, and he's well he's hard to describe. I guess he could be some dreamy-messed-up version of Gold. They do say some of the same things, and do some of the same things," she mused. "Like the dancing thing, and the deal making thing, and the calling me dearie. And then there were other similarities," she mused, remembering the feel of both sets of lips in the exact same spot on her neck. Her hand drifted there, and she sighed. Mary-Margaret cleared her throat, and Emma's hand flew back to her side. "Never mind that, oh hell maybe it is him, and I'm making him some kind of wizard or something." Mary-Margaret nodded, a little embarrassed, and changed the subject.

"I've dreamed about David too, so don't feel alone there," she said. Emma shrugged.

"Do you dream of him in medieval dress, and all that?" Emma asked , and Mary-Margaret nodded.

"Oh yeah, all the time sweetie. I attribute it to Henry's theory, and laugh it off, but he is always my prince," she said with a small smile.

"That's sweet Mare," Emma said with a smile. "I'm really glad you two worked things out."

"So am I. I was going crazy not seeing him," Mary-Margaret said quietly. "So, are you gonna bite the bullet and ask him out?" she asked. Emma shrugged.

"He may not want to go out with me," Emma said with an apathetic little shrug. "Just because he likes me doesn't mean he'll want to date me, and I'm not sure I want to date him either. I think I'll just see what happens. I'm really worried about Henry, and all that right now anyway," Emma sighed, and leaned back on the sofa.

They sat up talking for a while before Mary-Margaret gave a big yawn, and said she had to get back to bed. Emma sat there for a while and mused over the dreams. That was the strangest one yet, and now that she was calmer, and not sex-crazed anymore she analyzed it a little. She had been dreaming, that she was that version of herself she kept dreaming that she had been, and that version of herself had been having a very naughty dream about her, well her boyfriend, or employer, or captor, or what ever the hell he was to her, and then that version of herself had woken up before it ended. Then the dream had changed, and she was sitting there as Gold entered her room with the same intentions that her dream-friend Doctor Giggles had had about the dream version of herself. Both clearly set on seducing her, and both succeeded, or would have if she hadn't woken up when she had, damn it all! Couldn't she have finished one of the dreams, even if it had been that weird dream within a dream, she would have had some kind of, well, closure, among other things.

She sighed, and went back upstairs to write all of it down. These she would not be sharing with anyone, no matter what. Then she looked at the wreckage that had been her bedroom. She remade the bed. Damn, if a dream could do that then what would the real thing be like? She wondered then mentally kicked herself. No going down that road Emma, you'll never get any sleep, she thought, and then walked over to the mirror she'd broken.

She'd caught it with a strong right hook. It was cracked beyond repair, so cracked in fact that her reflection was distorted with all the spider web thin breaks. She knelt and picked up the one piece that she'd knocked loose and looked at it. Broken, just like her life. She was missing so many things it wasn't funny. She knew it was always said that you can't miss something you never had, but that was a lie. She missed her mother, and her father, and any other relations she might have had. And oh, did she miss Henry. Sometimes she just felt empty inside, hollow, like the biggest part of her was gone. Like she was the broken piece and the rest had just disappeared. She lay the shard of broken mirror on the dresser, and went to lay back down. Maybe if she counted sheep she'd bore herself to sleep. She hadn't tried that yet.

"One, two, three," she said closing her eyes and imagined cute fluffy sheep jumping over a fence. Then an odd random thought struck her. Sheep's wool repels water. Why had she thought of that? It was followed by the memory of twinkling eyes and a devilishly hot smile owned by the person that had imparted that knowledge to her. Then his voice came into her mind. 'Woolgathering dearie?' he'd asked her.

"Damn it to hell!" she swore and turned onto her side. She'd bet he wasn't having trouble sleeping. She'd like to give him some trouble sleeping! Part of her wanted to march right over to his very large house and pound on the door and when he answered flustered and half asleep, rape him senseless. She was fairly sure she could overpower him in her current state, and she'd make sure he'd love every hot second of it.

Sighing she closed her eyes, and tried to imagine the scene she'd been dreaming about before. She wasn't going to get any sleep, and she was going to hell in a hand-basket anyway, so what could a little bedtime fantasizing hurt? Not one frigging thing, that's what!

A/N I'm sorry, don't hurt me! :) She had to wake up, it was an important plot point I swear! Trust me I didn't want her to wake up either. From either one. I wrote her rant upon waking verbatim from my own ahem, episode, 'cept I hit a wall, not a mirror. Oh, and I didn't correct the word 'rumpeled' on purpose, cuz let's be honest, we all want to be rumpeled don't we? ;) I hope this chapter didn't confuse anyone, but if it did, sorry. Me brain be a scary place sometimes. :) Reviews are most welcome!


	5. Where There's Smoke, There's Fire

Once...And Forever Ch 5 Where There's Smoke, There's Fire

Emma woke to the sound of the smoke alarm's shrill piercing shriek,and the scent of burning something. She bolted straight from her bed, grabbing at clothing and rushing out into the hall clutching her baby blanket, and almost dove down the ladder to get out. She paused as found her roommate standing on a chair with a dishtowel trying to fan the smoke away from the screeching noise-maker. Emma leaned on the door-frame and sighed in relief. It would have been funny, but Mary-Margaret looked horrified. Finally the alarm stopped beeping and she took a deep breath and hopped down out of the chair. She crossed to the table and picked up her cell phone.

"Hi, no I'm fine. I got it. No really, you don't need to come," she told the person on the other end of the line, then giggled loudly. "David! Behave yourself!" she chided him, and Emma guessed what his response had been, and sniggered, before entering the room fully.

"Yes please behave! No phone sex in front of the child!" she said loudly, and opened the fridge to pull out juice, and eggs. 'Take that for the other night mom!' Emma thought with a smirk. Mary-Margaret gaped and looked over at Emma, who giggled and and looked at the pan on the stove. The charred remains of what looked to be sausage, and a coating of flour that had been used to douse the flames lined it. No using that pan then, she thought as she picked it up carefully, half expecting it to burst into flames again, and put it into the sink to soak, and then opened the window to let some of the smoke out.

Mary-Margaret finished her conversation and had hung up with David. Emma eyed her with amusement. The other woman looked flustered beyond belief. Emma was glad to see she wasn't the only one suffering.

"Okay, so you wanna tell me what happened here?" Emma asked lightly, noting the color in her friend's face. She fiddled with her hands, and nibbled her bottom lip.

"I was on the phone and I didn't notice the flames until the alarm started going off," Mary-Margaret said guiltily. Emma nodded.

"So explain not noticing the smoke," Emma teased.

"It's sausage, there's always a little smoke when you fry sausage. I didn't notice," she replied with a little shrug. "I'm sorry Emma. I didn't mean to wake you," she said sheepishly. Emma smirked.

"David had you occupied," she said enjoying the blush that crept into her friend's cheeks. "Oh, so I was close to the mark about the phone sex then?" Emma teased. Mary-Margaret looked away.

"No, we were just really wrapped up in the conversation, that's all," she said picking at invisible lint.

"Right, an I'm Mary, Queen of Scots. Nice to meet you," she said dropping a curtsy. Mary-Margaret giggled.

"Emma!" she said laughing. "Well, I've had my excitement for the morning. I'm going to work," Mary-Margaret said with a little wave. Emma waved and turned the radio on to play while she was cooking. She found a classic rock station, and turned it up loud. She never sang along with the radio, but she had actually gotten some sleep before the alarm fiasco, so she was in a better mood than she had been last night. She danced around the kitchen scrambling eggs, and poured them in the pan to fry. She took off the button down shirt she'd grabbed to throw over her tank top and shorts in case they had to exit the building, and began to clean the burnt pan.

"I'll give ya something to live for, have ya grab ya til you're sore! Hello daddy, hello mom, I'm your ch-ch-ch-ch-ch-ch cherry bomb!" she sang loudly, and not too well, but she didn't care. Well that is until she heard Mary-Margaret's voice over the radio.

"Emma!" she called. Emma winced and turned the radio down a few notches, not turning around.

"Sorry mom, I'll keep it down," she teased. And went on about cooking her eggs. Mary-Margaret giggled.

"Thanks, but that's not what I wanted Emma. You have a visitor," she said, picking up her forgotten keys and turning to exit, nodding to said visitor on the way out. Emma cursed silently, not wanting to turn around and face him. She must have the same ability sensing him, as he did sensing her. She turned around and nodded to him.

"How ya doing?" she said to Mister Gold. He smiled.

"Oh, I'm just splendid. By the way, very nice rendition you were doing there sheriff," he teased, coming into the kitchen. He didn't miss the fact that she was wearing less clothing than he'd ever see her wear. Thin blue tank top, and matching shorts, bared her pretty legs, and shoulders to his eyes. It made him wish they'd been stranded in a warmer climate so he could appreciate the view more often. She shrugged.

"I'm gifted. You want some breakfast?" she asked him. She couldn't believe herself, offering to cook for him, make him tea, what next? Offer to pick up his dry cleaning? Have his baby? Sheesh! He shook his head, though he appeared intrigued by the offer.

"No thank you dearie, I ate before I came," he said it with a smile, and placed some papers on the table. Emma almost bit a hole through her tongue to hold a straight face. Inside she was screaming. Why those words? Really? Was he trying to give her a stroke?

"Suit yourself, I make a mean scrambled egg," she said turning back to the stove and making a face, and silently screaming. Composing herself she reached up to get a plate with her left hand, since her right was still throbbing. Gold noticed her wincing, and reached up to get the plate for her. At this close proximity to the man she had to fight the urge to reach out and grab something. Her fingers flexed instinctively, wanting to bury themselves in his hair like she'd dreamed of doing the night before. Several heated images danced before her eyes, and she had to mentally shake herself to make them disperse.

"Miss Swan?" he said, breaking through her day dream. She blinked dumbly, and looked at the plate in his hand.

"Oh, thanks," she said, cursing her raging hormones, before taking it from him, and setting it in front of her.

"Not at all. What on earth did you do to your hand?" he asked her lifting her hand to inspect the large white bandage criss-crossing it. She swallowed hard, and managed a nonchalant gesture.

"I punched a mirror," she admitted with a shrug. He snickered, and released her hand.

"I take it you don't mean the newspaper?" he asked lightly. She shook her head.

"Nope, and this is nothing. You should have seen the other guy," she joked and he chuckled.

"Well, I hope you felt better afterwords," he said and she shrugged. Not one damn bit better thank you very fucking much! She wanted to yell, but she maintained her composure.

"Actually, I didn't, but it doesn't matter. It's not the first time I've wanted to punch glass," she said, meaning Siddney.

"I know the feeling," he replied, nodding understandingly. "I stopped by the station, and you weren't in yet. I brought those papers to give you," he gestured to them. "Mister French has agreed to drop all the charges, if I forgive his debt, which I have done. So there will be no need for a court date," he said simply. She turned and looked at them where they lay on the table.

"Well, good for you. I'll file these when I go in," she said, attempting to scrape the eggs out of the pan and onto the plate, and failing. She winced, and then puffed the hair away from her face in an aggravated manner. He reached and carefully took the pan, and the spatula from her.

"Allow me," he said chivalrously, and finished plating her breakfast for her. "You should see a doctor if it's paining you that much Emma," he advised, setting the pan down and placing the plate on the table for her, not really knowing why he was being so helpful to the woman. He just hated to see her struggling. "You might have broken something." Emma sniggered.

"I did. No fixing that mirror," she said, and walked over to sit down at the table, a little confused by Gold's behavior. "Do you want to sit down?" she invited, he shook his head.

"I can't stay dearie. I have a client to attend to," he replied. She nodded.

"Oh, okay, she said, masking her disappointment. "Nothing serious I hope?" she hedged, curious about what client he'd taken on now. He shrugged.

"Not as glamorous as Miss Blanchard's case I'm afraid. Just a kid who needs legal advice," he said flippantly. His eyes twinkled with mischief as a thought came to him "Your hand aside, it's good to see you are feeling better. You looked a little flushed when you left Granny's last night," he commented, leaning forward on his cane. "I thought you might have a fever," he said. Emma blanched. Never a break! She thought of a reason quickly on the off chance he hadn't heard Ruby.

"I had a drink, and I think I drank it too quickly. It made me kinda sick," she said, not looking at him. He smiled, not believing her for one second. He knew the reason for her sudden departure had had something to do with her watching him. He'd felt her eyes on him, but he hadn't realized he'd caused such a reaction, then Red's observation about her wanting to polish his cane had thoroughly amused him, but then the look on Emma's face had only reenforced what Red had said.

"I wondered why you left in such a hurry," he pretended to ponder the cause, deciding to tease her a bit more to see what she would say. She shrugged, but on the inside she was yelling, 'Oh could it be because you were making me hotter than dragon fire?' she wanted to say.

"Just wanted to get home. It was a long day," she lied, her cheeks flaming. He smirked.

"Yes, and I noticed Ruby giving you a hard time as well, or so it seemed," he said casually. He had heard. Damn him, his cup, and his cane!

"Yeah, she got me good. Almost as good as Mary-Margaret got me the other night," she said with a little laugh. He chuckled as well.

"Your friends like ribbing you about me a frightful lot. I wonder why that could be?" he mused, and Emma wanted to hit him. Smug bastard!

"Search me," she replied, taking a bite of her eggs. His eyes radiated pure roguish delight. Oh he'd love to search her, he thought wickedly.

"Is that an invitation sheriff?" he asked, and she stopped chewing and looked at him, then swallowed quickly trying not to choke on her food.

"Yeah, why not? Mary-Margaret thinks I want to frolic with you, and Ruby thinks I want to polish your cane, but they were both wrong. I really want you to frisk me," she responded flirtatiously, and went back to concentrating on her eggs. 'Ha, take that perv!' she thought. He looked impressed, and regarded her with mock-confusion.

"Forgive me sheriff, but I thought frisking people was your job," he said with a laugh, pointing at her. Emma snickered and looked up at him. That one damnable corner of his mouth quirking up. God she wanted to kiss him there!

"Well, you'd know first hand, wouldn't you?" she replied in a teasing voice. She refused to let him the get the best of her, although if they kept this flirty game of one ups, things were gonna go south fast. Just thinking of things going south made her mouth water. Gold seemed unfazed, but he was anything but. He needed to leave before once of them said something that led to neither of them making it to work that day, but had to reply. He had to.

"Oh yes, I know all too well. If I hadn't been in such a state that night I'd have asked if you were going to buy me dinner first," he replied, trying to keep the flow of conversation light and humorous, remembering her very thorough search for his gun. That had been an experience to say the least.

"You had a gun, and had to make sure it wasn't on you. Sometimes I really love my job," she said wriggling her eyebrows at him. Oh yeah, she'd really loved that part of arresting him, and for a moment she'd thought he did have his gun, but she had been mistaken, much to her enjoyment, and his apparently. He smirked and leaned both hands on his cane in front of him.

"So you feel up everyone you arrest then?" he quipped. She shook her head.

"You're special, remember?" she said leaning on her hand, and turning her head to the side, before batting her eyelashes. "You got special treatment." she said sweetly, and when she leaned, completely unbeknownst to her, he could see the swell of her breasts along her neckline, he swallowed hard, gripping his cane tightly, forcing a smile.

"Well, I thank you for your consideration sheriff," he replied with a little bow, and then looked into her eyes. "I'll have to return the favor one day," the corner of his mouth quirked up, and he winked. He actually winked at her! Her throat went dry as the Sahara. She swallowed hard. That did it! She was gonna rape him if he didn't leave now!

"Promises, promises," she replied with a very put-upon sigh, rolling her eyes. Gold grinned and looked down at his watch. He needed to get some distance from her before he did something stupid. The damnable woman brought out the worst in him every time he was in her presence. She was so beautiful, and it had been too long since he'd met a woman that stirred him like she did. Not since...well that was too long ago.

"Well on that note, I must go. Have a pleasant day, Emma," he said turning to leave.

"Thanks, you too," she said, glad he was leaving. She was going insane. He turned and looked over his shoulder and graced her with one more devilish smile, and this time when he left the room she did stare at his ass. She couldn't help it. Once he had walked out, and the door was closed, she slumped over on the table. God as her witness, she wanted to do so many illegal things to that man!

After breakfast she headed out to her car, and groaned. August was standing there waiting for her. She gave him a dirty look and forwent the car. Walking was good for you after all. He pushed off from the car and limped after her.

"Emma! Wait up, I don't walk as fast as you do!" he called. She looked over her shoulder and scowled at him.

"If I wanted to talk to a brainless hunk of wood I'd go find a tree!" she snapped and faced forward again.

"Emma! I'm sorry alright. Please stop!" he pleaded. Emma barked a mirthless laugh, and kept walking.

"Right, so you can trap me into another liplock. I don't think so!" she snarled. August hissed in pain but kept following her.

"Emma, I swear I wasn't coming on to you! I just," he began, but she whirled around and almost walked into the man.

"You just what? Just wanted feel something? Huh? You people need to learn about personal space!" she told him indicating the area around her, then rest her fists on her hips. "So what? Did Regina steal your heart too?" she seethed. He looked confused. "Oh wait, you don't have a heart do you? You're a fucking puppet!" she said and turned to walk away. He grabbed her arms to stop her.

"Hey! I do have a heart! Alright? I'm trying to tell you I'm sorry. I don't, I didn't feel anything romantic towards you. I told you I'm dying, and you didn't believe me. I was desperate!" he pleaded. Emma looked down at the arm he held.

"You wanna keep that arm my friend? Then let go of me!" she snapped and pulled out of his grasp when his grip slackened. "By the way, when you kissed me, I think you gave me a splinter!" she growled, and turned to walk away. He looked stricken.

"Emma! I feel horrible about it! I was supposed to protect you," he said limping after her. "Then I go and do that! It was stupid of me, and I really am sorry" he told her. She stopped walking, and turned around again.

"You crossed the line Booth. I trusted you. Is that why you were hanging around Henry all that time? To mess with him and his book so you could get to me? He's in therapy for this delusions, and here you are making them worse!" she accused him. August got angry then.

"And what do you think you're doing then, with all this Cobra stuff? Huh?" he asked her. "Bit like the pot calling the kettle black wouldn't you say?" he scoffed. She bared her teeth, and stepped eye to eye with him, glaring daggers.

"I never mislead him. It's a game to me and he knows that! You told him you believe him!" she hissed. "You messed with his book so he'd believe you!" she said. "You are a liar August! And do not let me see you anywhere near Henry again!" August looked sad then, and backed up.

"Emma, I like Henry. I would never hurt him," he said meekly.

"You don't have to punch someone in the face to hurt them! You're hurting him by feeding into this fantasy of his," she explained tiredly.

"I'm just letting him know that he's not alone. He believes Emma, I believe. So does your friend Jefferson. And he's not the only one. You can bet your ass Regina does too," he warned her. She rolled her eyes.

"Please! She has the kid in therapy because he says these things. She doesn't believe him!" Emma retorted.

"Oh yes she does. She knows all about it, that's why she has him in there. She wants to brainwash it out of him before he tells anyone else," he said gravely. "And if that doesn't work she'll do something worse to him, trust me. I've seen what she can do," he told her.

"When?" she asked crossing her arms.

"Before the curse struck. She's evil Emma, you know that!"

"That's right! She is evil, so are a lot of people. Lex Luthor and Magneto are evil too, and kids pretend to be heroes, and fight them. In our case, I pretend to be a hero and fight the wicked queen. When in reality, I'm just a woman trying to protect her kid from psychotic witch. It's not a fairytale August, it's real life. Real evil. And if you care about Henry like you say, then stop it, alright?" she told him firmly. He sighed.

"When I'm dead, will you be sorry you didn't believe me?" he asked her sadly. Emma prssed her lips together in a tight line.

"Don't you fucking do that to me!" she cried poking him in the chest with her finger, seething with indignation. How dare he play on her sympathies like that? She looked away and then back at him. "Are you really sick?" she asked him point blank, then read his reaction.

"Yes," he said firmly. She sighed. He wasn't lying about that.

"Then you need doctor," she informed him. He shook his head.

"There's no cure for what I have Emma. Not here," he replied dejectedly. Again he was telling the truth.

"Well what do you want me to do about it Booth?" she asked him.

"Help me," he begged, his voice low and pleading.

"I can't! I'm not a doctor. And I'm not a fairy-godmother either! I can't just wave a wand and fix you!" she snapped. "What do you want from me?"

"Just believe me. That's all," he gritted out. His legs hurt so badly tears burned his eyes. Emma swallowed her own tears and looked away from him, he was clearly in agony.

"That's asking too much," she said shaking her head.

" Fine," he gritted out. "I gotta go. Papa, I mean, Marco, is waiting for me," he stammered, and stepped around her. Emma blinked and stopped him.

"Did you call him papa?" she asked him, remembering her own words in that one dream. Who calls their dad papa anymore? He looked at her mildly.

"Slip of the tongue. 'Scuse me," he said and turned to walk away.

"So he's supposed to be Geppetto?" Emma asked sceptically. August turned around again.

"You don't want to hear that," he sneered. "Consider yourself lucky Emma. At least your son knows who you are. The rest of us aren't so fortunate."

"Is Marco your real father?" Emma asked him.

"Match our DNA if you like. He cut himself carving me, so we share the same blood, if you need proof. It worked for Grace and Jeff didn't it?" he asked her. "Awfully funny isn't it? That a ten year old little girl doesn't know her own father? Or a sixty year old man has a son, but he doesn't remember him or his wife ever having kids?" he shook his head and sighed. "Of course if you want blood from me you may want to take it soon. You can't take blood from a dead hunk of wood," he said, and turned in the direction of Marco's and walked away.

Emma walked the rest of the way to the station in a daze. Jefferson was already there waiting on her when she got there. He'd made coffee, and man did she need it. She started to take a sip and then looked at him.

"Not laced with LSD I guess?" she teased and he smiled.

"Nah, I used Valium this time," he retorted. She'd forgiven him for drugging her, since he was just disturbed about losing his daughter, and she knew how he felt.

"If it makes me sleep I'm all for it," she said sipping at the strong hot beverage. "Anything going on right now?"

"All quiet on the western front chief," he said with a salute.

"Good, do you wanna do patrol today?" she asked dangling the keys to the cruiser.

"So I'm official?" he asked her happily. She nodded, and handed him the badge.

"If anyone asks, you don't believe in fairies," she quipped. He smirked.

"But Emma, every time you say that," he began.

"A fairy falls down dead, yeah yeah. Whooptie fucking doo!" she said twirling her finger around. He laughed.

"Well, aren't you Susie Sunshine today," he said. "What's the matter Em?" he asked her. She sighed.

"I talked to August, and now I'm getting a headache," she groaned. "I mean is it possible for a parent to be looking in the eyes of their kid and not know who they are, or that they even had them to begin with?" she asked aloud.

"You talking about Snow, or James?" he asked her, and she glared daggers.

"Neither! It's August I'm talking about, not me!" she fumed. He backed up.

"Down kitty! Sorry! So, you mean Geppetto doesn't know Pinocchio," he said, and she nodded.

"Is August Marco's son?" Emma asked. Jefferson looked away.

"I want to say no. I want to respect your no talking about the curse rule," he hedged. "But you know what happens when you lie," he said, placing a finger on the tip of his nose and extending it outward like it was growing. Emma grunted, and rolled her eyes.

"Not funny Jeff," she sighed, and he folded his arms.

"Run the test," he said with a shrug. "If it's the only way to ease your mind, then do it. What could it hurt?" he said, and she nodded.

"You're right. What could it hurt?" she repeated. Just then the was a bang, as the door slammed open.

"Sheriff Swan! Where's my van?" Moe French bellowed, coming into the room. She winced. What was with the yelling? Sheesh!

"Easy there! Now what are you on about?" she asked him. His face was almost purple he was so worked up.

"My van. It's gone! I was making a delivery, and I got hung up for a few minutes and when I got back it was gone. Where is it?" he asked. Emma sighed.

"I warned you," she said holding up her hands in defense. "It's more than likely down at the impound lot," she replied and picked up a pencil to fill in a form. He came closer and stood in front of her desk.

"I need my van back sheriff!" he demanded.

"Then you have to pay for it!" she retorted. "That's how this works. You broke the law, you pay the price. Not my problem bud!" she told him grouchily.

"If you hadn't given me all those bloody tickets this wouldn't have happened he complained.

"If you hadn't parked where you're not allowed to park then those 'bloody tickets' wouldn't have happened French!" she replied, mimicking his accent a little too perfectly for her taste and his. Where the hell had that come from. "I was just doing my job," she said hotly. French sneered at her.

"Your job. I know all about your job sheriff, and how you got it," he said disdainfully. Emma flushed, and stood up leaning on the desk.

"Just what the hell are you implying French?" she asked acidly.

"I'm saying, that you didn't have a hope of becoming sheriff, and the mayor was against you from the start. You've been arrested twice since you've been here, and your record speaks for itself, and yet there you sit. Why do you think that is?" he asked. Emma stared a hole through him daring to finish what he was saying. "And just how did you get him to back you 'eh? What could a pretty young blonde possibly have to offer someone like him?" he asked scathingly. Emma was a hair's breadth away from diving over the desk and clawing his eyes out.

"Alright pops, you need to go now," Jefferson said stepping up next to him, and seizing his arm. Emma was staring at him open-mouthed. Tiny pricks of red were flashing behind her eyes. She wanted to throttle the man! "Go, or you'll be sorry. I'm not all there when I'm not mad," he said darkly. French looked at Jefferson, and pulled away from him, before storming out. Jefferson looked at Emma.

"I'm gonna go medieval on his ass Jeff, I swear to God!" she seethed. "How dare he say that I'd, I mean not that there anything wrong with the guy, and he did help me, but not for that reason!" Emma cried, and Jeff hugged her.

"It's okay Emma," he soothed. "Calm down sweetie. He's a bastard. Always has been. You know he disowned his son for falling in love with a girl that he didn't approve of. He did the same to one of his daughters,or so I hear," he said with a shrug. "Don't give him a thought. You deserve to be sheriff Em. Fuck him and his opinions," he said gruffly. Emma hugged him back and sniffed. What the hell had she done to offend that man in another life? Jefferson stepped back and smiled at her "So, you want me to do patrol?" he asked her. She nodded and handed him the keys to the cruiser.

"Be careful Jeff," she told him, and he waved.

Emma leaned back in her chair and rubbed her face. What in the fuckall hell had she done to French? Gave him a ticket? So what? He deserved a ticket! Actually he deserved a swift kick in the ass!

Think you can just park where ever the hell you want to? Not on my watch!

Living in a small town was good in a way, in that crime was not at an all time high here. But it was a little bit boring sometimes. She wondered if there would be any cats up trees reported.

"Nope, that's the fire department's thing. I get barking dogs, and stolen tea cups," she said laughing to herself. She really wanted to punch French when she thought of that. That was another reason to not like him. He was a thief! It had obviously meant a lot to Gold if he had wanted it back so much, not that a man like French would care!

Her thoughts drifted to Gold as they had lately whenever her mind was idle for too long. She remembered his face when she'd returned from her outing with Henry that day. He'd looked so sad, and lonely too, sitting there holding that little chipped tea cup. She'd wanted to hug him.

Flashback

"_Hey there, you look like a guy who could use some chocolate ice cream," she said holding the cone out to him. He looked up, and smiled a small smile that didn't reach his eyes._

"_Thank you for remembering," he replied, and took it appreciatively. She smiled and leaned on the bars._

"_You actually have Henry to thank too. He paid for it out of his allowance. He said it's an 'I'm sorry for leaving you alone with my incredibly evil mother present', she smiled, and he chuckled._

"_I owe the lad a cone then," he said kindly. Emma smiled, but it melted away as she looked at his face. _

"_Did everything go okay? She didn't try anything did she?" she asked him, concerned that Regina had done something to him. His eyes twinkled slightly._

"_Your concern is touching Miss Swan. No, she just wanted to rub it in my face that she was the reason I'm in here," he replied holding up the tea cup._

"_That's what was missing?" Emma asked, looking confused. "A tea cup?" he nodded. Emma looked at it carefully. It looked so ordinary, but who was she to judge? She still slept with a baby blanket sometimes. Then a thought struck her. "Wait so Regina was involved in the break-in?" he smirked ironically._

"_Not directly, no. That's not how she operates. She told Moe French what to steal, knowing that I'd be pissed, and want it back," he sighed in a defeated way that made her want to hug him again._

"_Sounds like she should be the one in there, not you," Emma said sympathetically. "I'll bet I could do something, with your testimony," she began. He chuckled lightly._

"_No thank you dearie. Regina wouldn't be in here long enough for it to matter, and she'd be angry. Then she'd take it out on you for arresting her. No, I've contacted my attorney to post bail, and I'll strike some bargain with French. He'll drop the charges, I'm sure of it," he smiled for real then."Thank you Emma, we are lucky to have you as sheriff," his words brought a smile to Emma's face. _

"_You're lucky to have me as a friend," she replied and he looked hopeful._

"_So you consider me a friend now?" he asked. She nodded, making him grin from ear to ear. _

"_Good," he said almost playfully, and began to tackle his ice cream cone. Emma shook her head. He looked like a kid sitting there. She felt a kind of tenderness for him when he was vulnerable like this._

"_Do you need anything else?" she asked him. He shrugged._

"_It'll be a bit before Drew comes with my bail, since he's in court. My leg is aching something wicked," he complained. Emma clucked her tongue, and looked toward the storage closet._

"_I can get you some spare blankets, and a pillow to prop it up on," she offered helpfully. He looked embarrassed, but nodded._

"_If you would, damn leg," he grumbled. She went to the closet and pulled out the blankets and pillows. Then unlocked the cell and placed them on the cot._

"_Come on," she said patting the bunk. He looked at her wryly._

"_Really Miss Swan, here?" he teased. She rolled her eyes._

"_Yes here. Take me now you bad bad man!" she said dryly. He laughed._

"_Careful what you ask for dearie," he said. "I may take you up on it " he teased, and made to stand, then winced._

"_Oh God, I forgot! You don't have your cane!" she turned and held her arm out to him. He took it , and stood up gingerly. She placed his arm around her shoulders so she could get a better grip on him, and put her arm around his waist. She kind of liked the way they were holding onto each other, but she shook it off,and helped him over to the bunk, and he dropped onto it hard, gritting his teeth in pain. Emma winced for him, and helped him elevate his leg, then placed one of the pillows under it. She then took the other one and put it behind his back. He looked up at her with wonder, and settled back against it._

"_Thank you Emma," she smiled._

"_Anytime, and no this doesn't count as your favor," she teased. He smirked._

"_Oh I know that dearie," he replied, and she lay her hand on his shoulder._

"_Well, you have a snack, and you look comfy, so, are you good?" she asked him. He smiled._

"_A man could get used to this kind of treatment," he said with a sigh and shifted his back against the pillow. Emma shook her head and made a little bow._

"_Anything to make you happy, sahib," she replied sarcastically, making him chuckle. And then turned to exit the cell. It wouldn't look good if anyone came in there and the sheriff was fraternizing with the prisoner..._

Emma shook her head to clear it. Gold had since been very nice to her, and of course they flirted occasionally. But the past few days had been murder on her libido. That dream last night had been the cherry on top. She just couldn't escape the man. She liked him, a lot, and he seemed to like her, but it never went beyond teasing words. She still wasn't sure she wanted a relationship with the man, or if he wanted one with her for that matter. Still she knew he felt the pull that she felt. He was like a flame to her proverbial moth, but she was worried if she got too close she may wind up burned.

After Jefferson returned from patrol, he'd been giddy after his first assignment, and had offered to do some of the filing. Emma was about to write the day off as a slow one when things picked up.

Someone banged on the door-frame. Emma turned to look and saw a young girl standing there. She had bright blue eyes and long fiery red hair. She hurried over to the desk and looked scared.

"Oh hi there. What's the matter?" Emma asked and the girl look wildly around. "Here, sit down!" Emma cried and stood to help her sit down in the chair next to the desk.

"What's your name?" she asked her. The girl started to sign, and Emma understood.

"Are you deaf?" she asked her slowly, pointing at her ears. The girl shook her head and pointed to her throat then opened her mouth to speak, and no sound came out. "Oh, you can hear, but you can't talk," Emma said, and the girl nodded. "Okay, well I don't do sign language, so can you write down your problem?" Emma asked her. She nodded, and took the pen and paper from Emma.

"My name is Arianna Versely," she wrote. "I'm looking for my father. He never came home last night, and I'm worried something has happened to him. He's the captain of The King Fish, and I need help finding him!" she scribbled the last part because she was in a hurry for Emma to read it. Emma looked up and nodded.

"Where was he last seen?" she handed the paper back to the girl, and she started writing furiously.

"On his fishing boat in the bay. He's just gone!" she wrote back.

"I'll start looking. Where can I reach you in case I find something?" she asked her. The girl gave her her cell number.

"Text me," she wrote, and Emma nodded.

"What's your father's name?" she needed to know. Arianna wrote it down for her.

"Trevor Versely," she wrote on the paper, and handed Emma a picture of him. He had long white hair, and a beard. He almost looked like Santa Claus

Emma told her not to worry and she'd call her if anything turned up, and hopefully not body parts this time. She had in a way wished for some excitement, and now she had it. Yay! She did go over to Granny's and ask if Ruby could come with her. Ruby agreed.

"Emma, what are we looking for this time?" she asked, and Emma told her about the missing man.

"God I hope that there's no heart in a box this time, urgh!" she said as they made the round, asking questions, and then went to check out the boat.

"He was here, eight hours ago, or so," Ruby said. He's not been hurt, at least not here. There's no blood," she said looking over the railing. If he fell in the water here, he'd be fine. It's not deep, and I know Mr. Versley. He's the swim coach and swims like a fish himself. I don't think he'd drown, not here anyway," she said.

"Well, that leaves kidnapping. God, why do people disappear so much here?" Emma asked her. Ruby shrugged.

"Dunno, when people do disappear they always turn up though. Kathryn did," she reminded Emma.

"Yeah, lucky thing too. Mary-Margaret almost went down for a crime that didn't even happen," Emma replied.

"Lucky thing you're so tight with Gold. He's the one that really made that happen," Ruby smirked. "He's a magic man!" she squealed and Emma rolled her eyes. "Just how tight are you two these days anyway?" she hedged.

"We're friends Ruby. That's all," she said and nodded towards her car. "Come on. Let's go canvas a while. If you're up to it," Emma said with a smile. Ruby shook her head.

"I'm up for it. Do you want to go get Jeff? He could help us," she suggested

"I'll give him a call. Maybe he can check on his end of town," she replied and phoned Jefferson. He said he'd ask around and call her if he found anything.

"So, tell me what you know about Arianna," she said to Ruby. The other woman shrugged.

"She's a sweetheart. She loves music, a total song lexicon. Her dream was to be a singer, but..." Ruby trailed off with a little sigh.

"No voice. That sucks for her," Emma said, as they climbed in the cruiser. Then an odd thought hit her. "What does Arianna do for a living then?"

"She's the lifeguard at the pool, and she teaches swimming at the Y. Everyone likes her, and even though Mr. Versley is a tough coach I don't know of anyone who'd hurt him," Ruby said, twisting the dial on the radio.

"Henry would probably say she's Ariel," Emma sniggered. Ruby looked at her blankly. "You know, The Little Mermaid?" she elaborated. "Made a deal with a witch to be human, lost her voice, married a prince. He father was the king of the sea," she continued.

"Well his boat is called The King Fish. It does make sense, but then he thinks I'm Little Red Riding Hood, so..." she giggled. "Could you just see me skipping through the woods with a little basket, picking flowers. So not cool!" she joked. Emma nodded.

"At least you have a story," Emma complained. "I'm not a character at all, I'm just me," she sighed.

"Hey if you were a character, who do you think you'd be?" Ruby wanted to know. Emma thought about it for a minute.

"I'm not princess material, All the girls in those stories are princesses. All of them are always locked up in a tower, or cursed to sleep forever, or in some other horrible way," she said with disdain. "I'd rather be a knight or something. "Slaying dragons, riding horses, now that sounds like fun," she said excitedly. "I mean, could you see me in one of those ball gowns or something?" she laughed.

"I don't know. I think you'd look pretty Emma. I've never seen you even wear a dress," Ruby observed. Emma gave a derisive snort.

"I've worn them, just not since I've been here. Nowhere to put my gun," she quipped. Ruby laughed.

"Still, I want to see you in a dress. Come shopping with me tomorrow! You can model one for me!" Ruby squealed.

"Oh, I don't know Ruby I...what the?"Emma slammed on her breaks as she saw someone wondering across the road.

It was Mr. Versley. He waved to them. Emma and Ruby jumped out of the car and walked around to the front. Mr. Versley had a large purple bruise on his face, and looked fearful.

"Hey there, Mr. Versley," Ruby said jovially. "Are you okay? She asked him. He looked from Ruby to Emma.

"I need to get to Mister Gold. It's an emergency. Have you seen Arianna?" he asked in a dazed voice.

"Yeah she's looking for you and worried out of her mind. What do you need with Gold?" Emma asked him. He looked up at her and swallowed hard.

"That's all I'll say until I've spoken with him. I know my rights," he said. Emma nodded.

"Alright, but you need to let your daughter know that you are alive. She was frantic when she was at the station," Emma told him. "Here, use my phone to text her," she handed it to him, and waited while he sent her a message. Then let him in the cruiser.

The rest of the ride was spent in silence. Emma watched the road occasionally looking in the rear-view mirror. Mr. Versley was flighty, and fidgety. Ruby continued with no success to find a good song on the radio.

At last they got to the shop, and Emma had never had such a awkward car ride. She walked in with Mr. Versley, hoping to catch a hint as to why he needed Gold's legal services. The man himself was looking very carefully at what looked like a contract, when they entered.

"Ah good day, Trevor, and Miss Swan, always a pleasure. What can I do for you?" he asked looking form one to the other.

"I need counsel," Versley said quickly before Emma could speak. She looked at him and scowled.

"I found him wandering on the side of the road," she told Gold.

"I need to talk to you, privately," Versley said, over her. "I need you help," he pleaded.

"Alright, come to the back. We'll get something on that eye, and then something for the nerves, eh?" he said helpfully. "Emma, a word?" he asked her as Mr. Versley tottered to the back room.

"Gold what the hell is going on?" she asked him, and he surprised her by putting his hands on both sides of her arms, and looked in her eyes.

"Emma, Trevor needs counsel. I assure you that he's a good man. He came to me before about this. Someone was making threats against his fishing business, and his daughter. I promise I'll let you know if there's anything to report, trust me, yeah?" he asked her, with a small smile. She blinked and nodded. She did, trust him that is.

"Just, make sure that he hasn't murdered anyone, okay?" she requested weakly. He chuckled.

"I'll see what I can find out," he said, giving her a little squeeze and then letting her go, sliding his fingers down her arms a little as he did. She drew her breath sharply. He smirked.

"Be sure to let me know if you're ever in the mood to get frisked," he teased, and turned to go attend to Versley. Emma's eyes almost popped out of her head. Really?

"Damn you," she said. And heard him chuckle lightly as he disappeared behind the curtain.

She returned to the car. Ruby was leaning on it looking excited. "Well?" she wanted to know. Emma shrugged.

"I don't know. He wouldn't talk in front of me. Gold said someone threatened him, and his daughter. We'll just have to wait and see," she said leaning on the car hood.

"Damn, oh well. At least he's alive. So, shopping tomorrow?" Ruby hedged. "You, me, and maybe Mary-Margaret too, if she wants?" she looked so hopeful Emma nodded.

"Yeah, okay. But I draw the line at ball gowns." Emma said with a smirk.

"Yay!" Ruby said happily, then looked at her watch. "Oh crap! I gotta get back to the diner, or Granny'll skin me alive! See ya tomorrow, about noon? We can have lunch," she said. Emma nodded, and Ruby waved and took off at a run towards the diner, drawing a lot of attention as she did so. Emma sighed. What had she gotten herself into? She called Jefferson and told him she'd found Mr Versley, before heading back to work.

Emma had lots of ideas about what to do with her day off. Pretending she was a princess playing dress up was not on the top of her list. Standing in a dressing room, in a dress she would never wear in a million years, Emma felt as ill at ease as she had when she had been made to attend a seventh grade dance, and had worn her first heels. This dress was a far cry from ball-gownish, but still,

"Come out Emma," her friends called from the other side of the dressing room door. Emma sighed, and stepped out earning her a long loud wolf whistle from Ruby, and a gush of compliments from Mary-Margaret.

"Emma, you look gorgeous!" she cried, standing up and taking Emma by the hand leading her in a pivot turn. Emma blushed. The dress they had railroaded her into trying on was a soft blue spaghetti-strap dress. It had jeweled detailing on the bodice, and had a thin layer of black lace over the bubble hem skirt. It fit just perfectly, falling just above her knees. Not too long, not too short. She stood there self-consciously. Mary-Margaret gushing over her made her feel like she was eighteen, and picking out her prom dress.

"I feel naked," she complained, rubbing her bare arms. "This isn't suitable for Maine's weather," she said turning to look in the mirror.

"You look hotter than July Em!" Ruby raved. "You'll heat up the whole town if you wear that!" Emma smirked and turned to see how it made her ass look. Not bad, she mused to herself, but still.

"I'm not buying it. Where would I wear it anyway?" she reasoned. Mary-Margaret giggled, peering past her with interest.

"On a date with your stalker maybe?" she answered. Emma sighed. Gold was driving her to the point of distraction

"I'll be right back," she said and turned to meet eyes with said stalker. He looked her over appreciatively, and smiled.

"Good afternoon sheriff," he said inclining his head her way. She nodded back, and Gold watched her walk with the grace of her namesake. She was a swan, without even trying she was every bit the princess she was born to be. He had to mentally shake himself to break the spell she cast on him, so he could focus on her words.

"Hi there, and no cracks about where I'm hiding my gun," she threatened. He smirked.

"You have my word," he said, and then looked at her politely. "I will say you look lovely though," he commented, and she smiled a little.

"That's nice of you to say. I feel like a life-size barbie doll. All that's missing is the Velcro snaps on the back of this thing," she joked, not feeling like herself, but the way he was looking at her made her think that dresses weren't all bad. She did feel pretty in it.

"It's a wonderful thing when the truth can be nice my dear. Too often it's not," he said wistfully. "I planned on coming by the station to talk to you about our conversation yesterday. I didn't know you were here. I came by to collect rent, and lucky me, here you are," he said. She smiled.

"Lucky me as well," she said dryly, crossing her arms in a signature 'Emma' pose, earning her a snigger from him. Inside she was truly glad to see him, but she hid it well, and she was curious about the thing with Versely. "So are you gonna tell me, what that was all about?" she watched his face closely to detect any trace of a lie, although she'd never been able to find any. He stepped closer to her so they wouldn't be over heard. Emma looked up into his face, and waited.

"Trevor had an altercation with a woman named Sue Morgan. She has a rival business, and tried to gain control of Trevor's business with blackmail, and threats. She threatened his daughter, and that was all it took. There was shouting and she came at him with a hay-fork, of all things. They fought, and he wrested it away from her and when she came at him again he hit her with it. It was self defense," he said. Emma's mouth fell open.

"So she's dead then?" she asked. He nodded. Emma looked disheartened. Another damn murder!

"Yes, but he didn't murder her. It was an accident. All he meant to do was stop her so he could call you, but there was no time. He had to defend himself," he explained with a shrug. Emma nodded in agreement.

"Are there witnesses?" she asked, needing to get the facts straight.

"Yeah, the two young fishermen that work for him," he replied.

"I'm gonna need statements from them. All three of them," she said. She was clearly stunned.

"I'll talk to them, and get them to come in," he replied. "Oh there is one more thing. Sue was, well, an acquaintance of Regina's. She won't be happy to hear of this," he said gravely. Emma rolled her eyes.

"Shit!" she snarled with a grimace.

"My thoughts exactly. We need to make sure she doesn't have anything to threaten the boys with. Until they can speak for Trevor at the trial," he leaned on his cane.

"I'll try to keep it quiet. As far as Regina's concerned they were never there," she said with a smirk. He returned it.

"Am I rubbing off on you Miss Swan?" he asked playfully, and she shrugged.

"Maybe a little. Not that that's a bad thing. Dealings with Regina have to be handled with care," she said, and he nodded, looking at her with pride.

"That's my girl," he said with a wink. She blushed. He noticed. "Well, I just wanted to keep you in the loop. I'll go speak with the boys, and Trevor. They'll come in and give a statement." he said turning to go. She started to tun away when his voice stopped her. "Oh and Emma," he said as an after thought. "From a man's perspective, you should buy it my dear. It does wonders for your eyes," he remarked, eying her in the dress once more. She sniggered.

"It's doing wonders for yours too, I see," she teased, not being able to help it. He certainly had taken an eyeful after all. He smirked, and kept walking.

"Among other things," he quipped, one final parting remark, and a little wave over his shoulder and he was out of the shop, and down the street before Emma recovered. The man had just told her in the nicest, and most charming way possible that she turned him on! Well, good! It was nice to know that she wasn't the only one suffering from sexual deprivation. She turned and walked back over to her friends with a little bounce in her step.

"Hey what was that about? You getting it on with Gold?" Ruby wanted to know.

"I wish," Emma grumbled, and the girls laughed. She did too, a little bit. "No really, he was telling me about what happened with Mr. Versley the other day. I probably shouldn't talk about it. I don't have all the facts anyway," she said, and her friends nodded.

"So what else was he talking about? He couldn't take his eyes off of you," Mary-Margaret observed. Ruby nodded. Emma looked away.

"He liked my dress, said it did wonders for my eyes," she said quietly. Mary-Margaret emitted a little squeak, and Ruby covered her mouth and giggled.

"Ooh hoo hoo! Emma's got a boyfriend," Ruby sang at her. Emma shook her head at her immature friend.

"I told you he liked you! Who was right?" Mary-Margaret said in a self-assured tone. Emma rolled her eyes.

"Stop guys!" Emma pleaded. "Now I'm gonna go take this off, so I can pay for it, and we can go get lunch. I'm starving!" she said, and headed for the dressing room. Ruby looked at Mary-Margaret.

"She's buying it!" Ruby said gleefully.

"Yeah, a perfect dress for a date with a stalker," Mary-Margaret said with a secretive smile.

"He can stalk me anytime," Ruby remarked. Mary-Margaret's eyes bugged, and she swatted at her.

"Ruby! He's Emma's guy. Or will be soon, I have a feeling," she said in a low whisper. Ruby sniggered.

"Well maybe, but he's still kinda hot," Ruby sighed. Mary-Margaret rolled her eyes at her. Leave it to Ruby to state the obvious.

A/N : Wow long long chapter here. Longest yet! My brain just wouldn't stop adding things. Anyway, I hope y'all liked it. I'm still plugging away at it. I'd love some reviews, tell me what you think. :)


	6. Rain Rain Go Away

Once, And Forever Ch 6 - Rain Rain Go Away

A/N So sorry t took me so long to get this chapter up. I hit a major block, but I think I knocked it down. :) Oh, I thought about calling this chapter Gold n Showers, but changed my mind because it's misleading in two ways. Either it brings to mind something kinda, well eww, or we think of Gold in the shower, not that that's a bad thing, I mean come on, Gold in the shower, ahem s'cuse me. But sadly no shower scene, yet. I may now have to write one in a later chapter for my own amusement. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this one.

"Siddney is gone," Mary-Margaret told Emma over her morning coffee. There was a huge write-up about it in the paper. Emma's eyebrow shot up, and she sneered.

"He was a sucker. What he saw in the woman I'll never know. I guess she's pretty and all, but her personality is seriously lacking," she replied looking over the paper.

"Well, at least Kathryn is safe now. I can't believe he was involved in that," Mary-Margaret said disdainfully. Emma nodded. She couldn't either. Idiot!

"So, what do you have planned for today?" Emma asked Mary-Margaret. She shrugged.

"It's supposed to be warm today. I may see if David feels like a picnic in the park. How about you?" she asked sipping her juice, and swiping the local section, and glancing at it. Emma smiled.

"I'm getting some sun today. I'm starting to feel like an albino," she said, and Mary-Margaret giggled into her hand.

"Yeah really! I'm supposed to be Snow White! What the hell?" she asked, and Emma laughed, but then sobered.

"Hey Mare, do you think it's possible for a parent to forget they ever had a child? Like if they had long term amnesia or something?" she asked. Mary-Margaret shrugged.

"I guess, although that would really be a question for Archie, or Doctor Whale. Or you could always Google it. Why?" she asked, watching Emma closely. She shivered slightly.

"It's just something August said. How long have you know Marco?" she wanted to know, no needed to know if Mary-Margaret could tell her anything.

"Since I've lived here. Why? What does that have to do with August?" she asked her.

"He's claiming Marco is his father," she said, and Mary-Margaret looked shocked.

"He has a kid? He always said he and his wife couldn't have kids," she replied, confused.

"Apparently he was mistaken," Emma said snidely.

"Well, I could see a father not knowing, I mean he doesn't have to be there for the birth for it to happen. I can't see a mother not knowing her own child. Some things, you just know, know what I mean?" she said, and Emma nodded.

"I guess. I'm heading out before the sun disappears for the day," she said quickly. Maybe this was the wrong time to talk about this. She wasn't just wondering about August now, and Mary-Margaret had given her chills. Was it possible? No. Not possible. Not at all possible! She shook her head and walked over to the empty chaise lounge off the entrance way. She had been waiting so long for this. A sunny day at last! She settled herself into the chair and kicked back, staring up and the puffy white clouds as the drifted lazily across the sky.

Emma breathed deeply. Some of the earliest blooming flowers were starting to blossom. Spring was here, and she was happy. She was tired of the cold, not that Boston had been much warmer, but still, this was a whole different cold. It crept into your bones, and lingered there. She closed her eyes and sighed, soaking up the warmth.

_She was running in the woods, fast as she could run. Tears flowed freely from her eyes. She carried little, just a small bundle, and it was light. Panting as she ran, her chest feeling like it was on fire. It hurt so much, so much. Love, she had read about so often, but it hand never been described as something that burned you from the inside out._

_Through a copse of trees she saw something white flash by. She thought at first it was a swan about to take flight, it's wings unfurled. She was wrong and ran right into the 'swan' which turned out to be a frightened young woman's long white cloak. She fell back on the thick green moss of the forest floor._

"_Oh my! I'm so sorry! I didn't see you there!" the woman cried. "Here, let me help you," she said._

"_I'm alright," she told the girl and made to sit up on her own. "I didn't see you either. I thought perhaps you were a swan or something. The woman giggled._

"_I've never been mistaken for a bird before," she said, then she noticed the tears running down her face. "Oh, are you hurt? Or lost? I'm lost myself. My huntsman abandoned me to the wilds, but it's better than death I suppose," she mused._

"_I"m not so sure about that," she told the girl._

"_What's your name?" the woman asked. She knew she couldn't tell her real name. Everyone knew her as the imp's whore._

"_Call me Rose," she said looking away from the woman._

"_I'm Sn, I mean call me Swan if you like. It's a pretty name," she said. "I'm an outlaw now, so I shouldn't tell you who I am. It could be dangerous, since the queen wants me dead," she told her._

"_The queen?" she repeated, and got a chill._

"_Regina. You should steer clear of her. She's not a nice person," Swan told her. _

"_Dark hair, and darker eyes? Blood red lips? Fancies black everything?" she asked, and Swan gasped._

"_You've met her?" she asked in surprise. She nodded in response._

"_Oh yes, we met. She tricked me into something that ended up costing me the man I love!" she snarled. Swan gasped._

"_Is that why you were crying? Did something happen to him?" she asked her._

"_No, I broke his trust, thinking I was doing something good. He won't believe that I'm not working for the queen," she began to cry again feeling ashamed for breaking down in front of a complete stranger, but she was so hurt, so raw. Swan wrapped her arm around her shoulder, and let her cry. _

_Shhh, don't cry Rose. You should go back to him. Find some way to convince him that you were tricked. Don't give up on love," she said, her voice full of promise. "Love is hope. Love is the best kind of magic," Swan chirped, making her chuckle mirthlessly and look up at the hopeful woman in front of her. _

"_That may be true, but even the best kind of magic comes with a price," she said wisely. "Not even love is free, true as it may be. You still have to pay," she sighed. "The price is high, and it hurts like you wouldn't believe you can hurt. When there's a hole as deep as the sky inside you, you'll know you've had love and lost it. Paid in full," she said cynically. Swan shook her head._

"_I've never been in love, so I can't begin to understand how you feel, but you shouldn't give up," Swan told her, patting her arm gently. She smiled at her._

"_When you find love, treasure it. It's a vapor, and just like that," she said snapping her fingers. "It can be gone," she told her._

"_Well, where are you going? Do you have a place to stay?" Swan asked her._

"_No, not anymore. I'm going to try to go speak to my father, but I doubt I'll have much luck there," she told her with a little shrug. Then they heard baying in the distance, and Swan jumped up._

"_They are looking for me! I'm sorry Rose, but I must go. Think on what I said," she said as a parting remark before taking off into the trees. One final flash of white cloak, and she was gone. _

_Sighing she took off in the opposite direction. If the owner of those hounds worked for that wretched queen she wanted no part of them. She had cost her enough for one lifetime._

Emma opened her eyes, and wiped at her face. Had she been crying? Shit no! Stupid rain! So much for getting some sun. She shrieked as the sky opened up and it began to pour torrents, and it was cold. She jumped up and sprinted for the apartment door as fast as she could. By the time she got inside she was soaked to the bone.

She hurried upstairs to get some dry clothes, and to write down her dream. That had been strange! She had called Mary-Margaret, or a girl that looked a lot like her Swan. Her last name, which was weird. She had been talking weird, and apparently Regina was the queen and had somehow come between her and that guy she kept dreaming about. That sounded like something she'd do, she had tried to break up Mary-Margaret and David, but it was a dream. A very messed up dream, but still just a dream

Now that she had the rest of the day to herself she wondered what to do. Her conversation with August kept playing on her mind. How, if August was Marco's son was it possible that Marco didn't remember him? He'd been serious about being the kid who found her, and leaving his home, when he was seven. How do you have a kid for that long and not remember them?

She decided that she'd go nuts if she thought about it too long. Getting up to go forage for something lunch-worthy, and it didn't take long to realize that it was time to go grocery shopping and closed the refrigerator door with a sigh. Just then the door burst open and Mary-Margaret came through it with David in tow. They had three bags of groceries, and were both dripping wet, and laughing. Emma grinned. They were psychic. Mom and Dad to the rescue.

"I see the rain caught you too," Emma said with a laugh. They looked over at her, and David plunked the wet bags on the table, and shook the water from his hair.

"Mind the floor, you're not a dog you know," Mary-Margaret chided him, heading for the bathroom. David's grin matched Emma's.

"I work with them all day, so I guess I'm turning into one. Arf arf!" he joked. Emma chuckled shaking her head at him. "Are you hungry? We got enough food to feed and army," he offered. Emma shrugged.

"I guess, but aren't you two on a date?" she asked awkwardly. The last thing she wanted to do was intrude. He waved it off.

"Nah, Mary-Margaret won't mind either," he said nodding at her as she came back with two towels.

"Won't mind what?" she asked coming back in wearing a long white bathrobe handing one to David, and wrapping the other one around her wet hair.

"If Emma eats lunch with us," he replied. Mary-Margaret smiled.

"Of course I don't mind," she said to Emma, then turned to David. "You need to go get out of those wet clothes. I have a spare robe on the back of the bathroom door, she told him pulling things out of bags. He nodded, and turned to go change. After a moment he bellowed.

"Really? You couldn't have left the white one for me?" Mary-Margaret giggled. Emma looked over at her wryly.

"Oh Mare what did you do?" Emma asked, and her friend covered her mouth.

"My spare robe is pink, with little yellow butterflies on it," she said laughing in earnest now. Emma glanced toward the bathroom, and broke out laughing as well.

"Oh yeah, laugh it up you two," David called, and came out wearing it, and posed in the doorway. "Say what you want, I make this look good," he said, and they laughed even harder. Emma grabbed for her phone.

"This is going in The Mirror on your birthday daddio!" Emma quipped snapping a picture. David smirked.

"Go ahead, I'll get ya," he laughed. "And you," he rounded on Mary-Margaret. "You set me up," he accused her playfully. "You took the white one," he said pointing at her.

"Yes, the white silk one, with lace. Which do you think would bring out your feminine side best hmm?" she asked. He smiled.

Emma smiled too as she watched them tease each other. In all her life she'd never felt at home anywhere, except here. This odd little town, with it's odd little people, of course Emma was the rough side of normal herself so it fit in a way.

Lunch was fun, but Emma began to feel a bit like a fifth wheel. She loved the fact that they were together, and it was nice to see them happy, but it did nothing to stave off her unease when they began making kissy faces at each other.

There was a knock at the door startling her out of her daze. She looked out the door and a grin spread across her face. Henry! She flung open the door and he stood there grinning from ear to ear before barreling into her full throttle.

"Emma! I missed you!" he cried. Emma's eyes misted, and she smiled down at her son.

"I missed you too kid, but what are you doing here? If Regina finds out," she warned. He shrugged.

"Grace is covering for me. I'm at her house until three thirty, and the queen is in a meeting until four. I thought of something, and I had to show you!" he said, then looked around her to wave at Mary-Margaret and David. They waved back.

"Want some snicker-doodles Henry?" Mary-Margaret offered. His face lit up.

"Sure!" he said brightly. "Can we eat them in your room Emma? Cobra stuff," he said letting his voice drop conspiratorially. She glanced over at Mary-Margaret.

"Is it okay? I promise I won't spill," Emma teased crossing her heart. Mary-Margaret giggled. Henry smiled at them.

"You're a nut Emma! Go on," she replied handing over a plate of cookies and two glasses of milk.

They climbed up to Emma's room and sat on the floor by the window to watch the rain. Henry pulled his book out of his bag, and Emma gave him a weird look.

"How'd you get the book? I had it locked up," she said, and he smirked.

"Jefferson got it for me. He's in Operation Cobra you know," he told her simply. Emma nodded.

"Right, of course he is. So what did you want to show me?" she asked, and he flipped the book open.

"We have a happy ending to fix. This is Kathryn, you know David's 'wife'," he said quote unquote, and showed Emma a picture of Princess Abigail. Emma wrinkled her nose, and looked confused.

"Who is she supposed to be?" she asked him. He turned to the first page of the story.

"She's the daughter of King Midas. And who did you say found her car when she disappeared?" Henry asked, and Emma shrugged.

"The gym teacher at your school. Rich Dolyn. Why?" she asked and Henry pointed to the golden knight.

"He's Sir Fredrick. He's Kathryn's true love," Henry told her.

"So you want to play matchmaker?" she asked. He grinned.

"Maybe. We need a plan," he said taking in his surroundings. His eyes fell on the broken mirror. "What happened over there?" he asked. Emma looked out the window sheepishly.

"I happened. It's nothing," she said, and Henry snickered.

"You hit the mirror? That's awesome!" he said. "Did it do something? Did you see something?" Henry asked excitedly. Emma rolled her eyes and showed Henry her hand.

"Yes I did. I saw stars. Never ever punch a mirror, cuz the mirror will win every time," she told him with a little chuckle. Henry laughed. His mom was the coolest!

"Anyway that's just one I've figured out," he told her, handing over the book. "There's a ton more," Emma eyed her son.

"Do you ever do your homework, or do you just sit around spinning theories all day?" she asked ruffling his hair. He batted her hand away.

"I do my homework, but this is important Emma," he told her, and she nodded. She looked over at him and sighed.

"Look kid, I know you think this is all real, but you gotta make schoolwork a priority, yeah?" she told him and he nodded.

"It is. I make almost straight A's. Now will you help me?" he prodded. She smirked and looked down at the book. One of the illustrations caught her eye. A grand hall in a large castle with a large spinning wheel in the corner of the room. Emma gazed at it a minute, and then the picture came alive. A vision swam before her eyes, 'the wheel spun beneath his hand, and the windows, and a ladder, and falling down, and arms catching her, then those eyes,'

"Emma? What is it Emma?" Henry asked her. He shook her and the room faded back into view.

"Huh?" she said blankly. Henry looked concerned, and excited.

"Did it move?" he asked her. She looked up at him. How did he know. She nodded, and lay the book down carefully, pulling her fingers back as if they had been burned.

"The only one that moves for me is the Snow White story. I think it may be because we're related, but I don't know, if this one moved for you. Why were you looking at Beauty and the Beast?" he asked her.

"I saw that castle in a dream," she stammered. "What is it?"

"It's the dark castle. Where the Dark One lives. He's the beast in my book, Rumpelstiltskin," Henry a said turning a page and showing her a picture of him. Emma's mouth went dry, and she almost passed out. It was the man from her dream, right there in the book. Wild hair, wild eyes, it was him!

"Rumpel! That's his name!" Emma said, looking like she'd been struck by lightning. Henry looked worried. No one called the Dark One Rumpel!

"You dreamed about Rumpelstiltskin? Why?" Henry asked munching on another cookie. "He's kind of a bad guy," Emma shrugged, and glanced back at the window.

"I don't know. I've had a lot of weird dreams lately. I think I've got Cobra on the brain," she said with a little laugh. Henry shook his head.

"It means something Emma! Tell me what you dreamed," he begged. Emma shook her head.

"No, some of them are too violent," she protested. "You'd have nightmares," she said. He shrugged.

"I already do. I've dreamed about the queen cutting out my heart," he said. "So tell me yours. They can't be as bad as that," he defended, and Emma stared at her poor little boy, scared his adoptive mother would rip out his heart! She swallowed the lump in her throat.

"I dream about people that I've met since I've been here, but in medieval clothes, and stuff," she said.

"You're dreaming about the Enchanted Forest Emma! I know it!" Henry said happily. "It's a sign, it has to be!" he said, and she sighed.

"Henry, it's probably like I said. I looked at your book, and picked it up from there," she reasoned. He shook his head.

"No, it's not. Tell me what you dreamed about Rumpelstiltskin," he said, and she had to think about it. She didn't want to tell him about everything she dreamed.

Well, I dreamed that I lived with Rumpelstiltskin in his castle. I worked for him or something," she admitted. Henry turned the page again, and showed her a picture of Belle.

"You dreamed you were her?" he asked, and Emma blanched. That was the same dress and everything!

"I never see my own face, but I was wearing that dress!" Emma said, and looked up at her son with wonder. "Why am I dreaming about this Henry?" she asked hoping he'd have an answer.

"Well, either you have some sort of strange power for seeing the stories as they happened, or you were Belle before the curse," he said giving her a simple answer that only a child could give. "Which would be uber cool since you already have one story," he said watching her face. She shook her head.

"Belle's not real Henry. She's a character in a book. I don't know why I'm having these dreams but that can't be it," she said vehemently."Besides, let's say for a moment that all of this is real. I'm Emma, born a baby right before the curse struck. How could I be both? If you're right then wouldn't Belle be here trapped with everyone else?" she asked him skeptically. He shook his head.

"Belle wasn't alive when the curse hit, see?" Henry turned another page, and showed her the picture of Belle trapped in the tower window. "She jumped out of a tower to get away from some bad men. She didn't survive the fall," he said sadly. Emma stared at the picture that mirrored her dream perfectly. Her eyes filled with tears. She looked away, and swiped a hand across her eyes.

"You okay Emma?" he asked her. She nodded. No way was she going to let Henry see her cry over a story in a book.

"It's just a sad ending. I thought fairy tales all had happy endings," she told him.

"Not anymore. Not until we help bring them back," he said in a determined voice that proved he was hers. He made her almost believe in magic. What if. She glanced at the clock.

"Oh man kid! You gotta go! It's late, and your mom'll cut my heart out if she catches you here!" she told him. He nodded, and packed the book away. "Do you want me to drive you to Grace's house?" she asked him.

"Would you? It's still raining," he said. Emma nodded, and stood up. She might as well go see August if she was gonna get him to take that test. She needed him to do it now, for her sanity.

She waved at Mary-Margaret and David who were snuggled on the sofa watching a movie, before taking Henry out to the car. He buckled up and they drove over to Grace's house. She was waiting for him on the porch, and waved when they pulled up.

"You dodged a bullet. Your mom just called. I told her you were sick to your stomach and in the bathroom puking. You might want to call her back and tell you're okay. She was ready to rush over here" she said. Henry's face fell.

"I'm sorry I made you lie Grace," he said, and Emma looked at him.

"I thought your name was Paige," she told the girl. She smiled.

"Grace is my code name," she said proudly. "I think it's a much prettier name than Paige," she looked at Henry. "I don't mind lying if it means you get to be with your real mom, she said. Emma smirked.

"I guess you don't like Regina much?" Emma asked her. Grace shook her head.

"She's mean. But you're not. You're nice to Henry, and you have kind eyes," she told Emma, making her blush a little.

"Thanks," she told Grace before turning to Henry. "Call her now. I'm going," she said with a wave.

"See ya soon Emma!" Henry called, and darted into the house to call his worrisome mother.

Emma got in the car and headed over to Granny's B&B where August was staying. She sat there for a moment poring over what Henry had told her. There was no way any of that was real. No way. She was just tired. The picture didn't really move. It was just an optical illusion.

She got out of the car and walked into the building. She headed for August's room and knocked on the door. He didn't answer the door right away, and when he did he was moving kind of slowly. His eyes brightened a little.

"Hi Emma. Whatcha need?" he grunted in pain, and leaned on the door-frame.

"Your blood, and Marco's if he will," she said bluntly. He looked surprised.

"You're gonna test it?" he asked, and she nodded.

"I have to, for my own sanity," shew said to him. He grinned.

"You believe me?" he asked hopefully.

"I believe it's possible that Marco may not know you are his son. I'm going out on limb here, but I have to know. For my own piece of mind," she told him. "Come on, let's go do this," he winced, and stopped her.

"How are we going to get Marco to agree?" he asked her. "I can't lie anymore, or that'll be it," he told her gravely, his eyes held no hint of a lie at all. Emma sighed.

"Are you sure there's no way a doctor can help you? We can find you treatment someplace else," she suggested. He shrugged.

"If we can manage to get back home there's treatment there, but here, there's nothing anyone can do, except you," he said sadly. Emma blew out an exasperated breath.

"Look, I'm not saying I believe you about the curse thing. But I do believe you're sick, and if it turns out that Marco is really your dad, well we'll cross that bridge when we get there," she told him. August smiled.

"Thanks for trusting me Emma," he said, and leaned on the door-frame wearily . She sighed.

"Come on then. I'll think of something to tell Marco." she helped August into her car.

She came up with a fantastic story about August having some rare form of sickle cell anemia, and asked Marco if he'd let her test his blood for typing, telling him that August hadn't really befriended anyone else and he needed it, and she was the wrong type. He agreed without hesitation, smiling warmly at August.

"Why didn't you tell me you were sick my boy?" he asked, cuffing August kindly on the back of the neck.

"I was enjoying wood-working again, and I didn't want you treating me like a terminal patient or something," he replied honestly with a small shrug.

"Well, you should have said something regardless!" Marco chastened him. "Not to worry, if I can help you, I will," he told him. August smiled, and Emma got a chill.

So they headed to the hospital, and gave blood samples to someone Emma trusted not to screw it up.

Doctor Underwood was the only doctor she trusted completely. He was an older man, and sweet as the day was long. She told him not to tell anyone what it was for, and to give the results to her, or Jefferson, but not anyone else. Just to be sure. She knew Jefferson wouldn't do anything to them.

"It'll take a few days sheriff, but I'll handle it personally. We don't want another repeat of the Nolan debacle," he said tersely.

"Me neither. Thanks for doing this Doc," she said, and he looked at her strangely.

"Doc?" he seemed lost in his own head for a second, then returned to normal. "Right, well I'll take care of everything sheriff, never fear," he said and turned to take the samples to the lab.

"She dropped August at Granny's because Marco told him to go rest. He hadn't wanted to, but with him insisting like that he had to go. He thanked Emma again before she left.

Emma sighed and turned to go home. In a way she hoped that Mary-Margaret and David's date was over by now. She drove down the street, and noticed the lights on the dash beginning to dim. She shifted into neutral and edged it over against the curb before it sputtered and died. Emma slapped the steering wheel in fury.

"Oh come on, really?" she snarled, and yanked the door open, shrieking as buckets of ice-cold rain poured on her as she rushed to the front of the car and put the hood up. She leaned in and looked dumbly at her engine, hoping she could stare it into starting. The Force was not gonna be any help here.

She was no mechanic, but it seemed like the battery had died. Perfect! And her without jumper cables. She'd lent hers to David. Wonderful! She raised up and hit her head on the inside of the hood.

"Shit!" she cried and came out from underneath it, and rubbed the top of her head vigorously. "Damn stupid car!" she swore. Now she was drenched, and had a concussion. Fan-fucking-tastic! Just then the rain stopped falling on her as a shadow loomed over her. She half expected to find a grizzly bear behind her. She turned and instead saw Mister Gold, holding an umbrella over her head.

"Need a hand dearie?" he asked her. She sighed in relief, and smiled at him, a genuine glad-to-see-you type smile. Her hero! Oh hell no, she so did not just think that!

"Thanks," she said, nodding to the umbrella. "And yeah, I think my battery is dead. Do you have any jumper cables?" she asked hopefully.

"I have some in my car, but unfortunately, since the weather was nice this morning I left my car at home today," he said ironically. "You are welcome to come inside my shop and dry off. You can phone the garage as well," he offered. Emma bit her lip, and then nodded. She was dripping wet, and the icy water was running down into her boots.

Gold held out the umbrella for her to take, and extended his free hand to her, as the other was gripping his cane. She took hold of his arm so they could both walk beneath the umbrella, and let him lead her to the door of his shop. She released him so he could open the door, and he ushered her inside, then took the umbrella to shake the water from it, before depositing it in the stand near the door.

Emma was shivering now, and as he turned to face her, he noticed. He had been watching her from inside his shop, and had heard her shriek from the rain. Thankfully she'd broken down just outside his shop, and he had been able to assist her quickly. Fate did smile on him occasionally.

"My dear, you must be freezing, let me see if I have something for you to change into. Can't have our sheriff catching pneumonia now can we?" he said lightly. She slid out of her jacket, and it hit the floor with a dull squishy 'splat' heavy with rainwater. She fished her cell phone from her pocket and checked it for water damage. It still worked, thank goodness, and walked further in the shop to lay it on the counter.

"Thanks," she said, hopping on the spot a little, tugging at the wet t-shirt that clung to her like a second skin. Gold noticed. He could make out the outline of her bra through the thin gray material. cleared his throat. "There were some clothes back here dearie," he said, tearing his eyes away from her, and limped over to a trunk in the corner of the shop. There was a pile of clothing inside it. He opened it up and riffled through it for a moment, before pulling out a long blue sundress. He turned and held it up for her. "I know you don't fancy dresses, but at least it's dry," he told her and she smiled.

"It's fine. Thank you," she took the dress, and looked around.

"Where can I get out of these?" she asked, tugging the material away from her skin, and Gold's throat tightened. He nodded toward the back room, and she looked back that way.

"Will my office do?" he asked her thickly.

"Oh yeah, sure," she nodded looking back at him. He smiled.

"Help yourself dearie, and here," he said shrugging out of his suit jacket. "Put this on as well. It'll warm you up faster," he said, and she fought not to sigh. Such a gentleman! God what was wrong with her today! She may just swoon over him!

"Thanks," she said again, not knowing what else to say, taking the jacket from him. His fingers grazed hers gently, and she looked up at him, thinking he'd be smirking, but he wasn't. His eyes fairly smoldered as they met hers. She swallowed. He looked away.

"Shall I call the garage for you while you change?" he choked out, and Emma smiled. He was affected by her as well.

"I'd appreciate it, if you don't mind," she replied.

"Not at all dearie," he said, happy to have a distraction from the fact that she wore a black bra beneath her sodden t-shirt, and the wondering if the bottoms matched it.

Emma wandered back to the back of the shop. She had been there before, only this time it didn't reek of what ever that stuff was he had been using. She glanced back towards the door, and pulled her wet t-shirt over her head, then kicked off her boots, before she shimmied out of her jeans. She shivered, and rubbed her hands up and down her arms to stave off the goosebumps. How had it turned off so cold so quickly? It had been in the sixties only two hours ago, and now it felt below zero.

Her socks were sodden, as was her bra, and eww, even her underwear was all squishy, she thought. She had to take them off to let them dry. Perfect! So she'd be sitting there in a dress, and that was it. She'd die if he saw her underwear, because he knew she had no others. Man that would get his wheels turning, but good!

She slid the dress over her head and felt warmer immediately. It fell almost to her ankles, and the material was heavy enough that you couldn't see through it, thankfully. She didn't want to give Gold a show after all. Well, not here anyway, and not now. Maybe some time, if things went right. Or he could give her one.

She shook herself. The though of him stripping in front of her was enough to make her weak in the knees. Not to mention making her all the more aware that she had nothing on beneath her dress. She smoothed the dress in front and tried to put on an expression of no-I-was-not-just-fantasising-about-you-Gold, before stuffing the wet undergarments in her jacket pocket to hide them from him, and then balled it up around her shirt and jeans. She put his jacket around her shoulders, and gave in to the urge to see if his scent lingered on his jacket. Sniffing, she blanched. God! Spices, and wild places! Just like her dream! She was not gonna make it til her clothes were dry! Sighing she took a steadying breath, then carried her things back out there. He was waiting when she emerged, and his eyes roamed her briefly.

"Perfect fit I see," he said, nodding to the dress, and walking over to her. He saw she was wearing his suit jacket as well. He looked up at her face. She looked as though she were hiding something, but she smiled at him, and he let it go.

"Yeah, thanks for letting me wear it. How in the hell did it get so cold? It was supposed to be sunny today," she complained, coming closer to him. He shrugged, and looked out the window.

"I'm not sure dear, but, Mr. Tillman at the garage said that someone will be along in a little bit. This weather has apparently caught a lot of people unawares," he said,turning back to her. She looked a little ill at ease standing there in bare feet and a borrowed dress. He smiled, and pointed to an antique rocking chair. "Would you like to sit while you wait? We can lay those wet clothes out to dry a bit in the mean time," he suggested.

"I'll lay the clothes out, but I don't need to sit. Do you mind if I just browse? I've never really looked around your shop much. I'm usually only in here for business," she said, and his mouth quirked up.

"Not for pleasure," he finished. Her pulse quickened at that one word, and she once again was all too aware of her lack of underwear.

"Right," she stammered. He chuckled, and gestured around.

"Feel free to pleasure-seek to your heart's content dearie," he told her, and she inwardly cursed him. He'd said it twice! Was he trying to kill her?

"Thanks," she tried to say lightly, but it came out a little huskier than usual. She cleared her throat and made her way over to the shelves. Gold went back behind the counter, but continued to watch her as she ran her fingers along the spines of his books, picking up nick-knacks, and looking at them. She seemed fascinated with many of his treasures.

He'd often wondered how she would look dressed as the princess she was. For some reason he'd had difficulty picturing her in a gown until the other day when he'd seen her in that blue dress. Then it had been all too clear. She would look more like a goddess than she did in jeans and leather jackets. Now the dress she wore, although much simpler, was just as flattering. Blue truly did amazing things to her already radiant features. It turned her eyes the color of the Atlantican Sea, green, with just a fleck of blue.

He could see her, dressed as she was now, strolling through his gardens. Lying in the meadows looking up at the sky, her golden hair spread like a halo around her, around him, shining brighter than any gold he could spin. Her lips finding his in the dusk, as the sun sank below the horizon, and millions of stars came out glittering above them as he touched her, then claimed her as she cried his name into the night. He wet his lips and tried to push the vision from his sight before she caught him staring.

Far too many times he'd dreamed of her since her arrival in town, and he knew he shouldn't. Some were innocent enough, just him seeing images of her lovely face smiling, or laughing. Some were not so innocent, of her coming into his shop late at night and begging him to fuck her, and those were her exact words. Some were of him taking her hard in her bed over at Miss Blanchard's, moans of his true name falling from her lips, and him daring her to scream with her mother just a room away. Of her nails scraping up his back. Her fingers burying themselves in his hair as he pleasured her with his mouth. And then her doing the same to him. Gods she drove him insane!

"I'm not gonna steal anything you know," she said from across the room. He shook his head to drive the ghost of his fantasy from in front of his eyes. He was caught, oh well. No sense pretending.

"I didn't think you were dearie," he said, resting his chin on his the backs of his hands. She placed a hand on her hip, and looked at him.

"Well, I don't have a cane, so what are you looking at?" she asked him, and he smirked.

"You really have to ask Emma? Surely you can forgive me for allowing myself to become enthralled by the most bewitching woman I've seen for many a year," he said, his eyes roving her with mischief, wondering how she'd respond. She grinned.

"Nice save. Real nice," she told him wryly, though inside she was flattered. She had seen him staring at her out of the corner of her eye, and the intensity of his gaze had made her hotter than hell. He moistened his lips, and smiled.

"Does it surprise you that I find you attractive Emma?" he asked her bluntly. "It shouldn't," he said, and she didn't know what to say.

"Well, I, I mean I guess not. I mean, I don't really know much about what kind of, um, women you go for," she stammered.

"I think it should be obvious, Emma," he said nodding to her, a smile on his lips, and pausing on her name as he often did. He came out from behind the counter, and leaned on it. He looked like a big cat readying itself for the pounce. She put the book back on the shelf, and walked closer to him until they were about a foot from each other. She felt as though she were being pulled closer to him by invisible strings. She had to stop herself from rushing forward and planting one on him.

She felt like she should say something. He'd just said he found her attractive, like she didn't already know, but it was nice to hear him say it. Just out with it Emma, she told herself. Just say it!

"I, well I'm glad to know that, cuz I'm well, I'm kinda in the same boat here. Cuz you're so, well attractive is a good word, and I uh," she floundered, looking anywhere but at him, knowing his eyes were studying her, and she was almost trembling she was so nervous. It had never been this hard to tell a guy she liked him before! She glanced back at him. He was still smiling, and his eyes, God she could drown in them.

"What are you trying to say dearie?" he asked her softly. She swallowed, and worried her bottom lip with her teeth. He watched her do it, and was entranced with that movement, wanting desperately to nip at her lips with his own teeth.

"Well, um, you know that thing we do?" she asked him haltingly. Trying to get it out before she made a fool of herself. "That thing, like giving each other a hard time?" she asked.

"You mean us shamelessly flirting with one another?" he put in, and she grinned, and snickered.

"Um, yeah. That. Well, anyway, it's one of those things I look forward to. You know, it makes me smile. Brightens my day," trying to find the words, she rubbed the back of her neck, and cleared her throat. "It's hard to explain, but I'm kind of drawn to you. I'd call it a crush, but it's more than that," she admitted, wanting him to say something. He wet his lips, and smiled, boyishly shrugging.

"I've never made it a secret that I find you to be lovely, as well as incredibly courageous, and clever," he said reaching out, and curling his index finger beneath her fingers, and drawing her hand nearer to him, and the rest of her followed, moth to a flame. Inside Emma was screaming, as she stepped closer to him, staving off the butterflies fluttering in her stomach.

Gold watched her eyes. They were as anxious to see what would come of this exchange as his were. They stood watching each other for a moment. He was tired of fighting off what he felt for her. It wasn't going to do any good. He closed his fingers around hers, and she gripped his as well.

"You are in my thoughts more than you should be. I shouldn't think of you in the ways I do," he admitted. "But I can't help it, you captivate me Emma," he said, and she almost fainted. She opened her mouth to speak and had to focus on the words really hard.

"I um, I don't know how to put into words what goes though my head when I'm around you. It's like so easy to talk to you, so natural. It's hard to explain," she told him shaking her head. He nodded.

"It is, and it's hard to fathom what you see in me, with you knowing what you know about me. I'm no prince charming," he told her plainly. Emma shrugged.

"I don't want prince charming. He's married to my mom," she quipped with a little laugh, and he looked at her funny.

"What do you mean?" he asked her.

"I guess you know a little about Henry's thing? That we're all storybook people?" she wanted to know.

"I know some of it, why?" he asked, intrigued.

"Well, I'm supposed to be the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming," she explained.

"Ah yes. So that makes you a princess as well," he said bowing over her hand. She giggled a little, then rolled her eyes.

"Hardly. I'm no princess," she told him. He smiled.

"No, goddess sums you up best I think," he said, and she blushed, her mouth fell open in awe. A smile slowly crossing her face. "I don't suppose a mere mortal such as I would be fortunate enough, to have your company tomorrow evening?" he asked her.

"I think that could be arranged. Why?" she asked him, stunned. He grinned.

" I planned to go for a walk tomorrow. I'd like it very much if you would join me," he requested. She smiled. He was really asking her out!

"Sure, I'd love to. But if I go are you gonna wear that suit?" she asked. He let go of her hand and lay a hand on his chest in mock-offense.

"You don't like this?" he asked, looking down at his clothes and then back up at her. She smiled.

"I like it fine, but if we're just talking a walk I thought you might want to try something a little more casual, like, oh I don't know, jeans maybe?" she hinted.

"Ah I see. You just want to see me in jeans," he accused. She shrugged. He wasn't wrong.

"Hell, forget the jeans. How about leather?" she teased, thinking of her dream-friend and his leather pants. She almost choked on her tongue at his response.

"Now that, I can do," he said wickedly gunning his thumb and forefinger at her, and smirking evilly.

"What? You, you own leather pants? I was kidding," she gasped. Thoughts of Gold in leather made her almost hyperventilate. He chuckled.

"So was I," he admitted. And she swatted at him. "Like that image did you?" he asked. She snickered.

"Oh shut up!" she snapped playfully. He chuckled.

"Wardrobe choices aside, you did agree to join me?" he asked, taking her hand again, and she nodded.

"Yeah, sure. It'd be nice to get out, clear my head. Might stop these dreams if I de-stress a little," she told him, and he ran his thumb over the back of her hand.

"You're still having them then?" he asked her. She sighed in mild frustration. Mild because he was still holding her hand.

"Yeah, I saw Henry today. He told me what he thought about them, but I don't know. I think I'm going crazy," he smiled, and shook his head.

"I doubt it dearie. What did Henry think they meant?" he asked her. She shrugged.

"Another royally effed up theory. He thinks I have the ability to see the stories in his book as they happened. Well, that was one of them anyway," she told him. He was intrigued, wondering what else the boy had come up with. Henry was a very bright lad.

"What else did he have to say about it?" he asked her. Just then the door opened and in the doorway was Mr. Tillman. Emma jumped, and turned to face him

"Hey sheriff. Sorry it took so long. Billy was nowhere to be seen, so I came myself," he said, not paying any attention to her close proximity to Mister Gold. What's the problem?" he asked her.

"The battery, I think. Or hope rather. It could be the alternator," she said with grimace. "The keys are the ignition." she said, and he nodded.

"I'll check it out for you," he replied, turning to go to work on her car.

"Is something wrong dearie?" Gold asked her, wondering why she pulled away from him. She blushed.

"No, it's nothing. Just, well, you know how fast good news travels in a town this size," she said waveringly.

"You're worried what people will say if they see us together," he said, sounding a little hurt. Her eyes flared wide and she grasped at his hand.

"No! I don't care what they say. Some of them have already formed an opinion about our relationship, so, it doesn't matter to me," he studied her face for a moment.

"Who has already formed an opinion about us?" he asked her darkly. She swallowed hard.

"It's nothing, just something Moe French said the other day," she admitted. He set his lips in a hard line.

"And, what did he say Emma?" he asked her.

"Basically that I got my job as sheriff by giving you a 'job' of a different kind," she sneered. Fury flashed across his face and he clenched his fists.

"Well, someone has a death wish," he said, his voice taking on a light, but deadly tone. Emma blinked, and shook her head.

"Don't you do anything, he's not worth it," she said giving his hand little squeeze. He looked up at her and smiled.

"Your honor is worth it. How dare he say something like that to you? He can say, or do anything he likes to me, but you have done nothing to the man," he fumed. Emma shrugged.

"I guess I offended him in a past life," she joked. He looked up at her, and sighed.

"If going out with me is going to create a problem for you," he began, but Emma cut him off.

"I really like you Gold, and I want to go out with you. I have been thinking about it for a while, and I'm not about to let some jackass mess it up," she stepped a little closer to him so they were almost nose to nose. "This is gonna happen," she told him firmly. He blinked in surprise. She wanted to go out with him! A pleased smirk danced across his face.

"Mmm, as you command princess," he said enticingly. Emma squirmed a little at him calling her princess like that, but recover and returned his smirk.

"Well, I've got a special place in my dungeon for you pal," she told him. He chuckled.

"Chain me to the wall my lady," he replied, offering his free wrist to her. She snickered.

"Oh I forgot, you like being cuffed don't you?" she teased, circling her fingers around his wrists.

"Only by you sheriff, he quipped, and she smiled, and tugged him closer to her, so that their bodies brushed against one another. This time when the door opened wild horses couldn't make her move.

"Hey, got it started sheriff. It was the battery after all," Mr. Tillman called walking into the shop. He stopped dead, then cleared his throat as Emma and Gold broke their heated haze to glance his way.

"Thanks a lot Mr. Tillman," she said brightly, and he looked away, and backed up.

"I'll just bill you. You look busy," he said quickly and exited the shop. Emma looked back at Gold, and he smiled.

"Well, I wonder what his problem was?" he mused. Emma shrugged.

"No idea. You must have frightened him," she accused. He grinned, and cocked his head to one side.

"Me? Why? I'm harmless as a little lamb ambling on the hillside," he said.

"Right, a little lamb. More like a wolf in sheep's clothing," she said sarcastically. "You need your own warning label. It should read, 'approach with caution'," she said.

"And yours should read 'slippery when wet' dearie," he replied, nodding to her still wet hair.

"Only when you're around," she said before she thought, then bit her tongue, but it was too late. It had been said. He laughed darkly.

"Dearie, if we don't put some space between us, bad things are going to happen," he warned her.

"How bad?" she hedged, and he took a cleansing breath, then smirked wickedly.

"Very bad," he replied. She grinned.

"Bad can be good," she quipped, and he flicked his eyebrows upward suggestively, that damn smirk never leaving his face.

"Bad can be very good, but I don't think Mr. Tillman would fancy seeing us being 'bad' should he decide to come back in here for some reason," he pulled from her grasp, and his hands fell against her sides, and pulled her flush against him, showing her what she did to him. His suit jacket slipped from her shoulders, and pooled around her feet. She gasped, and looked down then back up.

"I don't guess you have your gun today?" she asked him breathlessly. He leaned forward.

"All me, my dear," he said low, his breath whispering against her skin. She shivered, and not from cold, and wondered briefly how sluttish it would be to screw a guy before the first date. She loved talking to him, teasing him, and well just looking at him, but right now every hormone in her body was screaming "Screw first date, flip the shop sign to closed and fuck him senseless!"

"My mistake. I've seen your gun. It's not that big," she whispered back, pressing her hips against his. He groaned and she smirked.

"You're killing me Emma," he grunted. Her hands slid up the front of his chest.

"If I wanted to kill you I'd use my hands Gold," she replied, and moved his head back only slightly to look in her eyes once more.

"I'd die happily under your hands Emma," he said, then moistened his very dry mouth, gazing longingly at her lips. Emma swallowed hard, breathed in, and then released it.

"Ah screw it!" she huffed and her hands went from his chest into his hair and she tugged him closer, drawing his mouth to hers. God she had been needing this! His lips felt just like they had in her dreams.

Soft, and perfectly formed to fit hers.

Gold's eyes flared with surprise before drifting closed, contentedly. He could honestly say, no woman had ever fired his blood like Emma Swan. He couldn't believe she was kissing him! They had kissed so many times in his dreams, but this was so much better. Sweeter, and much hotter.

The kiss deepened, and they both had the same idea. Their tongues met in a fierce tango, darting back and forth, teasing and tasting. Emma pushed slightly, pinning him between her and the counter, and when there was no more give their hips ground against one another hard, drawing an animalistic growl from them both.

Gold's hands roamed up her back, and discovered that the lump where her bra should be was absent. Curious his other hand skimmed down almost to her hip, and found the waistband of her underwear was also absent. He broke the kiss, panting and smirking, leaning forward to press a kiss to her neck just below her ear.

"Very naughty of you Emma, no undergarments," he murmured in her ear, nipping at it, making her whimper.

"Not my fault, they got wet," she sighed, breathlessly. He chuckled, and brushed his lips against the side of her neck. Emma's mind flashed to her dream. God, how did he know what that did to her? And if he'd only move lower and, _oh!_ There it was! His lips closed around that one sensitive spot at the base of her neck, worrying it with his teeth, caressing it with his tongue.

"Gold!" she cried, and he teased his way back up to find her ear.

"Emma," he breathed, and that was that. She was psychic, she'd dreamed it would happen, and it did. And her reaction was the same. She arched against him, striving for what she'd wanted ever since she'd met the man.

And of course her cell phone chose that moment to ring. They both stopped what they were doing, and glanced over to where it lay on the counter. She caught her breath, and growled. She heard Gold mutter something like "bloody contraption" and sighed. She really hated technology sometimes.

"Damn phone," she muttered, and reluctantly stepped from his embrace to answer it. "Sheriff Swan," she said into the receiver.

"Emma, you'd better get over here at the impound. French has gone off his head," Jefferson informed her. "He punched the guy behind the counter, and then came at me when I tried to break it up," he said shortly. Emma pushed the hair from her face and sighed.

"Where is he now?" she asked. Jefferson laughed.

"He's a little tied up at the moment, but you'd better come get him. Wally wants to press charges," he told her.

"I gotta run home and change. Then I'll be right down. No rest for the wicked eh?" she joked humorlessly. He chuckled.

"None at all. Hurry though, I don't want to have to hurt him," he said pausing a moment before saying. "Ah hell, take your time. Just tell anyone who asks, he tripped," he said, and she giggled.

"Kick him once for me. I'll hurry though," she said, and then hung up, before turning back to Gold, almost beaming.

"I get to arrest French. He punched a guy, and he's pressing charges, she said gleefully. He smirked.

"Well if we must be interrupted, at least it's for a good cause," he quipped, glad that French was getting payback, and she nodded.

"We'll finish this later," she said stepping back in front of him.

"Finish?" he asked, and she quirked an eyebrow.

"Finish." she repeated, and leaned forward to plant one more light kiss on his lips. As she pulled away he took her hand and brought it to his lips.

"So, until tomorrow Miss Swan?" he said politely.

"Meet me in front of my building?" she asked.

"Seven-o-clock?" he replied. She nodded.

"I'll be there with bells on," she said, and went over to gather up her still damp clothing, and slip on her still squishy boots. Eww! Not good! She'd definitely need to change first! "I'll uh, wash this and get it back to you," she said motioning to the dress. He smiled.

"Oh no dearie. Keep it. And when you were it, remember what you were doing the first time you wore it," he said seductively.

"How could I forget?" she sighed. "I'll see you tomorrow then," she told him, turning to go.

"Tomorrow, Emma," he breathed her name just as he had in her ear a few moments ago, and she shivered again before leaving his shop. Damn his sexy accent!

A/N: Oh my God! They just kept talking and I just kept writing and now, Whew! Longest chapter yet! The car breaking down thing was inspired by Regina's little stunt to get David. Speaking of David, did ya like the fuzzy pink bathrobe? I could see him rocking that! I tried to keep everyone in character as much as possible. Please review, give me some feedback. Questions? Comments? I'll take 'em all.


	7. Getcha Some

Once...And Forever Ch 7 Getcha Some

A/N: Hi! Okay my family has been conspiring to keep me from writing, I'm sure of it! But I finally got it done! So here is my next chapter, oh and thanks to my kind reviewers. Much love! :) And the readers as well. Enjoy!

Emma left Gold's in a daze. The drive back to Mary-Margaret's place was full of random thoughts. Gold and his kisses, Henry and his theories, August and his ailment. And it all seemed to run together. She drifted into the apartment, and Mary-Margaret watched her walk right past her, and head for the ladder up to her room. She wiped off her hands and followed her.

"Emma, are you alright? Why are you wet?" she asked her. Emma turned around, and looked at her friend.

"Oh, my car wouldn't start and I got caught in the rain. It's okay now though. I have to hurry. I get to arrest Mr French," she said almost gleefully. Mary-Margaret climbed up the ladder behind her, and watched her for a moment.

"Emma, did something else happen?" she asked. Emma looked over at her and smiled.

"What do you mean?" she asked, and Mary-Margaret smirked.

"I mean, what is that?" she wanted to know, pointing to the side of Emma's neck. Emma's eyes went wide, and her hand came up to touch the base of her neck, just as she'd done that night she'd had the dream, then rushed over to her broken mirror looking into it as best she could.

"I'm going to kill him!" she gasped, as she saw the deep pinkish mark Gold had left there. She felt a tiny blush of pleasure creep into her cheeks. In a way, he'd marked her as his. Mary-Margaret giggled and covered her mouth.

"So, sometime between your car breaking down, and you coming home, you, uh ran into Gold?" Mary-Margaret supplied, hinting for Emma to take it from there.

"Yeah, ran into, that's a good way to put it," she said crossing to her closet and pulling out a turtle neck, not wanting to explain to Jefferson how she got a hickey.

"And, how did it go?" she asked her. Emma rolled her eyes and pointed to her neck.

"I got a hickey Mare, how do you think it went?" she said to her friend. Mary-Margaret looked impressed.

"So, what happened?" Mary-Margaret asked, turning her back so Emma could dress. Emma sighed and told her about Gold saving her from the rain, and giving her the dress, and their extremely heated encounter.

"Oh hoo, gotcha some," Mary-Margaret quipped. Emma rolled her eyes, smiling.

"Just a little bit," she snickered, hoping she'd get more soon. "Anyway, I have to go pick up French. I'll see you in a while," she said grabbing her bag and heading for the impound.

Jefferson hadn't been kidding when he'd said he was tied up. French had his hands bound with a bungee cord. He was yelling and cursing. Jefferson leaned lazily on the patrol car, and was looking pleased with himself. Emma winced as she walked up to him.

"So, tied up eh?" she said nudging him in the ribs. He grinned.

"Hey, he was being crazy, and I know what crazy looks like," he said in an aside to her. "I had to," he shrugged.

"I need my van! I don't have the money to get it out, and if I don't have it then I can't make any money! This is ludicrous!" French bellowed. Emma glared his way.

"You have the right to remain silent. Please exercise that right!" she demanded, and untied the cords so she could cuff him in front and put him in the car. Wally, the desk clerk had an ice pack on his face, and he looked scared.

"So, can you tell me what happened here?" Emma asked him. He looked fearfully towards the car.

"He came in here today, wild eyed, and ranting. I told him was gonna cost three hundred and fifty dollars, and he starts yelling and saying, that it was a mistake and if I didn't go get it right now he was gonna beat the life outta me. Well, I told him that I couldn't do that, I'm just the clerk, and he grabbed me by the collar and pulled me across the counter and starts punching me. I covered up as best I could, then he goes out to the lot and starts bellowing at them to get his van. So I called for help," he said, his voice quavering.

"And, Wally is a minor," said a voice form behind Emma. "He's only seventeen," Emma turned to see Ms. Coachman standing there. She smiled briefly at Emma, then looked over at Wally.

"Are you alright dearie?" she asked him gently. He nodded. "Well, I hope Mr. French has a very good attorney, because this is beyond wrong," she said firmly. "Beating a child," she shook her head. "I don't know what else I expected after," she stopped, and took a breath, exhaling harshly. Emma wanted her to continue.

"After what? Has he done this before?" she asked her. Ms. Coachman, sighed.

"He disowned two of his children, because of their choices in the love department. As if love gives us a choice," she said knowingly. Emma looked confused.

"Does he have a history of violence?" Emma asked. She made a non-committal gesture.

"I'd call it cruelty really. All the man cares about is himself, and bugger the rest," she said snappishly. "I don't like the man one bit, and now this," she waved a hand at Wally. "This is it. I will be pressing charges on behalf of Wally, since his his mother is too busy," she mimed drinking to Emma, and she nodded understandably.

"Well, follow me to the station, and we'll get it took care if," she said to her. The older woman nodded, and took Wally by the arm.

"Come on now dearie, we'll sort you out," she said kindly to the boy. He went with her to her car.

Emma headed back over to the car. Jefferson was leaning on it grinning. She patted him on the arm.

"Good job deputy," she told him, and he preened a little.

"Why, thank you sheriff," he said with a little bow. "I'll get him back to the station, and lock him up for you, unless you want a free swing?" he joked. She smirked.

"Tempting, but no. Go on and put him in the lock up, I'll handle the rest," she said. Jefferson clicked his heels and saluted.

"As you command chief," he teased.

"Hardy har har," she said dryly. "You are one funny kitty cat," she said shaking her head, and he laughed.

"I'm a kitty cat?" he asked. She giggled a little.

"Sorry, there was a Shrek marathon on the other night," she said, and he laughed.

"You were watching Shrek?" he asked quirking an eyebrow at her. She shrugged.

"There was nothing else on!" she defended. "And hey that movie is hilarious," she said, and he shook his head.

"Whatever you say. I say it's misleading. Ogres are not nice or funny," he said, and Emma looked at him weird.

"And you know this from experience?" she asked him, and he looked at her blankly.

"I plead insanity sheriff," he said holding up his hands, and she rolled her eyes.

"You aren't that crazy Jeff," she told him, crossing her arms.

"And why exactly is a raven like a writing desk?" he asked, tapping his chin, and she chuckled.

"I'll get back to you on that one," she replied, slugging him playfully on the arm. "Meet ya there," she said, and went to get in her car.

So she headed down to the station and handled the paperwork, and everything needed to press charges on French. The security tapes showed that all Wally had said was correct, so that was that. There would be a trial.

Wally got to leave with his mother when she came to pick him up. Ms. Coachman glared at her darkly as she took her son. Emma noticed.

"Not too keen on her I take it?" Emma asked.

"She refuses help with her drinking. I'm only one person, and I can't put a gun to her head, although the thought has crossed my mind on occasion," she quipped. Emma chuckled. She really liked this woman!

"So how do you know Gold? I'm just curious, because you two seemed to have a history," she hinted, hoping to find out more about the guy she'd be spending the following evening with. Wanda's eyes twinkled.

"Think he's a former lover do you?" she joked, and Emma blushed.

"No, not that!" she laughed nervously. The older woman patted her hand.

"He's my favorite nephew. I know you aren't supposed to have a favorite, but well there you are," she informed her, and Emma gasped. She'd had no idea he had any family here, but then he was a private man. She searched the other woman's face for traces of Gold's features. It was the eyes she saw him in the most, not so much the color as the mischievous twinkle.

"He doesn't take after me much," she explained, watching Emma watch her. "He looks more like his father actually," she told her,"And I probably shouldn't dish on our family too much dearie. You should ask him about it though," she stood up and reached out her hand to Emma. Emma nodded, and shook her hand, wondering if the word 'dearie' was a family endearment.

"I'll do that. We're, um kind of going out tomorrow evening," she said withdrawing her hand. Wanda's eyes lit up.

"Are you really? Oh, I'm so pleased!" she cried, clapping her hands together with delight. Emma looked a little surprised at her reaction. "I hope you two have a lovely time!" she said happily.

"Yeah, I'm sure we will. We, um, we get along really well," she said in an afterthought. Now that she knew Ms. Coachman was a relative of his, she was a tiny bit uneasy, but the woman seemed to like her, so maybe there was nothing to worry about.

"I'll bet you do dearie. He's quite taken with you, you know," she said covertly to her, and Emma blushed a little.

"Yeah he, uh, told me," she stammered.

"I hope you make each other very happy dear one," Wanda said, patting Emma on the arm. Emma shrugged.

"Well, it's only our first date. We'll see how things go," she said, and Wanda smiled.

"Yes, we will see," Wanda looped her purse strap over her shoulder, and nodded to Emma. "I have to be going my dear, I'll be seeing you," she told her, and turned to go. Emma sighed, and put the report into a file.

It had been a very eventful day off, and she was exhausted. She'd never be able to sleep, even if she didn't dream, but the chances of that happening were very slim.

Mary-Margaret was waiting for her when she got home, eager to hear more about her encounter with Gold. Emma outlined it for her without too many details. She didn't want to scar her roommate for life, or anything.

"So you're going out with him tomorrow?" Mary-Margaret said excitedly. Emma nodded.

"Just for a walk. I'm kind of glad we're doing something where we'll be able to talk," Emma said, hugging a sofa pillow to her chest. In truth she was nervous as hell. She'd been on tons of dates, but most of the guys she'd never seen again because they were determined to convince her they were the greatest thing on the planet, and they weren't even the greatest thing in the room.

Gold was different than any guy she'd ever known. He encouraged her, he believed in her, and he made her feel things she'd never known she could feel. No one had ever made her weak in the knees. Hell, she'd never even known that she could be weak in the knees, and kissing him was like heaven. She felt a little like a sap for thinking that, but it was true. Fireworks had burst behind her eyelids, her heart had felt like it was about to take flight it was beating so hard, and the air around them crackled with electricity. No, it was more like heat lighting, waves of passion-induced haze surging from them and charging the space around them, making it flash and spin, and sparkle like a starry night. Magical.

"Emma!" Mary-Margaret said loudly, trying to bring Emma back to earth..

"Huh?" Emma said, jumping slightly, and turning to face her friend. Her eyes all dreamy and soft. Mary-Margaret smiled.

"Awww, Emma. You were still thinking about him weren't you?" she squealed. Emma blushed.

"So what if I was?" she said defensively, and then sighed. "Mare, I don't know what's the matter with me. I just can't,"

"Get him out of your head?" Mary-Margaret offered. Emma looked at Mary-Margaret hopelessly.

"Yeah, I wish I understood it. Ever since I got here it's been one thing or another to do with him. I can't even look at the man without feeling all, well, I don't think warm and fuzzy is the right way to describe it, but you know what I mean," she said.

"I know exactly what you mean. I think someone has been bitten by the love bug," she sang at her, a knowing look in her eye.

"Woah, love? No. We like each other, and want each other, but love is a very strong word for what we have. We haven't even been on a date yet," she reasoned, and Mary-Margaret grinned.

"Well, tomorrow night when you get home and that excuse it gone, then we'll see how you feel," she told her. "I'm going to have a bath, and turn in," she informed her. "Nighty night," she waved, and left Emma to her thoughts.

She'd never even considered the possibility that true love was real, or all that love at first sight nonsense she'd read about from those paperback novels that always seemed to sport a tall broad-shouldered man, and an under-dressed woman gazing hungrily at each other. Grown up versions of the fairy tales she'd quit reading or believing in years ago. Always speaking of fate, and love written in the stars. 'What a load of crap!' he overly cynical brain had always shouted. Doesn't exist, not real, just like the Easter bunny and the tooth fairy. A myth. A pretty lie, meant to sell books, flowers and greeting cards.

So why then was she sitting here pondering the existence of more than just very lustful 'like' between her and Gold. The way he plagued her thoughts, and seemed to feel her presence, just as she could his, the ache just one touch from him created, the missing him, yes she missed him right now! She wondered if he thought of her, and if he thought about these things as much as she did, or at all. He didn't come across as a very fanciful man, but then she didn't come across as a woman who still slept with a baby blanket when it stormed, and made lonely wishes on star-shaped candles, but well there you are.

Sighing she lay back against the plush arm of the couch, and flung and arm across her eyes. Her head hurt from the lack of sleep, she closed her eyes and saw his face, his smile. It wouldn't be hard to love him, despite what he'd said about it being difficult. It would be easy as falling asleep...

The next morning Emma went dragging down to the station to get to work. She sat at her desk, pouring over paperwork. She did entirely too much of this. Maybe if the mayor would use city funds for, oh I don't know, computerizing the files and things. Sheesh, what was it here the nineteen fifties?

She let her pen drop from between her fingers and hit the desk with a soft clatter, rubbing her hands over her face tiredly. She hadn't slept more than eight hours in the past three days all put together. The dreams were getting worse. She didn't know what to do next.

"Sheriff Swan," she heard the mayor call from the door. Sighing she looked up at her and tried to managed a pleasant expression, but she had a feeling, she failed.

"Yeah, what can I do for you?" she asked. Regina folded her arms and locked eyes with her.

"I want to know, what is going on with the Versely case," she demanded. Emma smirked and looked away. Just like her to stick her damn nose in where it didn't belong.

"I'm not at liberty to discuss it. You aren't family, so the particulars of this case are not your concern. If you want to know anything you might speak to Mr. Versely's attorney," she hedged. Regina set her lips in a hard line.

"And who would that be exactly?" she snapped, not used to her demands not being met.

"Well, it's uh. It's Mister Gold, actually," she told her with pleasure, and want to giggle at the look that crossed her face.

"Gold?" Regina spat, and Emma nodded.

"Yeah Gold, you know the man with the pawn shop and the cane?" she explained as if she had no idea who she was referring to.

"Don't be smart with me Miss Swan! Sue Morgan was an acquaintance of mine and I want her killer brought to justice!" she said her voice a deadly calm.

"Don't worry, it's being taken care of. Now I have a lot of work to do, so could you please leave?" she requested, picking up her pen and shifting the papers around on her desk. The mayor's eyes flared and she walked closer to the desk.

"What did you say to me?" she sniffed. Emma looked up at her and took a breath.

"I said could you please leave, I have work to do," she repeated slower, so the woman understood her.

"He told you to say that didn't he?" she accused, her dark eyes snapping with rage.

"Uh, who? And say what?" Emma asked her.

"Gold! He told you to say please to me, didn't he?" she asked wildly.

"Um, no," Emma said carefully. "He wasn't around when I learned my manners," she watch Regina as she came unglued.

"You're lying! Don't you ever say that to me again!" she exclaimed.

"Fine! You'd rather I be rude? Get the hell outta my office then!" Emma snapped. "I hope you have at least had the sense to teach Henry good manners!" she retorted. The other woman's eye blazed.

"What I teach Henry is no concern of yours! Just you do your damn job, and don't worry about my son!" she hissed, and turned on her heel to leave, her pumps clacking on the floor as she walked out.

Emma watched her go for a second, and then shook her head. She was nuttier than a fruitcake! Why the hell would Gold tell her to say please to the mayor? The only please she wanted to say where he was involved would be followed by a 'don't stop' She sighed again, and tried to work on the paperwork some more, but the more she read the more tired her eyes got, until soon, she lost her fight with the sandman.

_She was walking with purpose, light of both step and heart. Carrying a basket over her arm she stopped in front of the tall heavy doors._

"_I'm back," she said to them and they swung open of their own accord, as if welcoming her. Smiling she pushed back her hood and shook off the road dust. She was home, and it felt good to be there._

"_Back already?" a voice called from across the vast hall. "Good! Good thing, I'm nearly out of straw," he said. He was sitting at an old fashioned spinning wheel. Really it looked at though he was hiding behind it, it was so large. He looked up hopefully, as she crossed the room, and then turned impassively back to his work, looking anywhere but at her. She smiled, and placed the basket on the table, before crossing the room to stand in front of him._

"_Oh, come on. You're happy I'm back," she said peering through the spokes of the wheel, making him look at her. He did, but looked a little ill at ease, and forced a grin._

"_I'm not unhappy," he replied, but he was not convincing her anymore than he was convincing himself. He had missed her, every bit as much as she missed him when he was away. She smiled shyly, and with secret glee at this knowledge, and ambled around the other side of the wheel, and leaned over his shoulder, almost hugging him. She could feel him tensing up beneath her touch as she placed her hands on his shoulders angling her head around to look at him. His breath caught at the sight of her so close to him. She could tell he wanted to get up and run away. She smiled at his nervousness, but then, she was nervous too. Her new found feelings had shaken her, but her resolve was strong._

"_You promised me a story," she informed him, before letting him go. He relaxed a bit, and tried to look as though he couldn't remember promising such a thing._

"_Did I?" he asked absently._

"_Mmmhmm," she said reaching to take the threads he was spinning from his hand and laying it aside for the time being. He watched her, unsure of what she would do. She sat down opposite of him, and settled herself, before leaning forward, resting her hand on his leather-clad thigh. He jumped a little at her audacious touch, but recovered and tried to maintain some semblance of control._

"_Tell me about your son," she asked sweetly leaning forward and waiting for him to speak. He obviously hadn't expected to have to share this tale and wasn't prepared to answer her question fully._

"_I uh, I lost him," he said wistfully. "Nothing more to tell really," he made a small smile, his eyes looking so sad, and full of regret at those words. She wanted to hug him, hold him, make the hurt in his eyes ease. Show him some kindness. She didn't press him to tell her more, as she suspected it hurt to much, and the last thing she wanted to do was hurt this man. This man that she had such a deep love for. Yes it was there. For no matter what he said, he was just a very extraordinary man, and she loved him._

"_So, since then you've loved no one? And no one has loved you," she asked him carefully. He made her no answer, and she wasn't expecting him to invade her personal space the way she had his, but he leaned closer to her, searching her face with a mixture of longing, concern, and fear._

"_Why did you come back?" he asked her quietly, in disbelief that she sat there in front of him, real, and alive, but there she sat, all dreamy eyes and dewy lips. He'd really believed she wouldn't come back. He looked frightened, and a little bit intrigued, as he stared deeply into her eyes, waiting to hear her response._

"_I wasn't going to," she admitted, and then a tiny smile lit her face at the thought of what she would do. "But then, something changed my mind," she said leaning closer to him. He was almost frozen, not sure if this was what he wanted, but he met her, a little less than halfway. It wasn't a passionate kiss, but it was everything you'd expect a first kiss to be. Loving, and gentle, no demands or expectations. Her heart swelled, racing, soaring, flipping over inside her chest. It was love, so true, so simple, and so complex, it made her feel faint, and she was so very glad she was sitting down, because if they had been standing her knees would have buckled beneath her._

_He didn't dare move closer to her but his hands had found their way to her waist holding her gently, and hers had done the same to his. Magic hummed in the air, as their lips began to part. Already she was aching to have him kiss her once more..._

"Emma," a voice called. "Emma? Sheriff? Emma, are you alright?" the voice demanded. The warm fuzziness of her dream was shimmering, and then it was gone.

Her eyes popped open. Gold's face was inches from her own, his eyes searching her face for signs of life. She drew back and gasped, her hand going for her weapon. She swallowed, her breaths quick. He moved back a little bit so she didn't feel threatened, for at the moment she looked like a caged lioness.

Emma breathed deeply and relaxed somewhat, relieved that it was only him. Her eyes traveled Gold's face. She wasn't sure what unnerved her more, the fact that he'd been so close to her, or the fact the he seemed oddly familiar at this angle. She looked away quickly. After dreaming about what she had the last thing she needed was him that close to her. He sighed in relief.

"I'm sorry I startled you. You looked as if you might have passed out, or something," he said concern in his voice. She wet her dry lips and shook her head. That kiss in the dream had almost made her pass out.

"I get that a lot," she groused. "No, I was just asleep, damn it! I didn't mean to fall asleep. This is getting ridiculous," she sighed pushing her hair out of her face. "So what can I do for you?" he held out some papers. She looked at them scornfully. "More paperwork, joy of joy," he smirked.

"The boys gave a deposition. These are only copies. No action needed on your part," he told her. She took them and lay them in front of her.

"I'm sorry. Lack of sleep has made me a little edgy," she said stifling a yawn. He tutted at her, and rested on the corner of her desk

"No matter my dear. So, you're still not sleeping?" he asked. She shook her head.

"I've tried everything. Tea, milk, alcohol, warm bath, adding lavender to said warm bath, meditating, counting sheep, nothing works. I can't figure these dreams out. Archie said they were stress-induced, Mary-Margaret thinks otherwise. Henry posed even crazier theories, I read the book you lent me cover to cover," she sighed. "I don't know," she said looking down.

He smiled at her. Her warm bath comment had made him warm. He'd thought of nothing since she'd gone the day before but the kisses they'd shared. He wanted to kiss right there and then, but thought better of it. They had a date that night, and perhaps then...

"By the way, what does Regina have against good manners?" she asked him.

"What do you mean?" he wanted to know.

"I mean, I said the word please to her, an she acted like she wanted to claw my eyes out. And she seemed to think you told me to say it to her," she said, and he grinned.

"That is an old quarrel we have. Don't fash yourself over it dearie," he said sitting on the corner of her desk looking down at her. She leaned back to look up at him.

"She was asking about Versely. I didn't tell her anything, but she may want to speak to you about it," she warned him.

"I expect you're right, but it'll do her no good to ask. Confidentially for my clients is key," he told her with a smirk.

"Good," she said with a smile. "Oh, and I have a bone to pick with you mister," she said sternly.

"What ever did I do?" he asked, and she pulled her collar down to show him the mark he'd left on her neck. He smirked. "Ah," he realized, and shrugged. "You started it you know, you kissed me first," he said, and she grinned.

"And I'd do it again, but I owe you for this," she told him, and he turned his head to the side.

"If you keep owing me my dear you'll never pay off your tab," he quipped, and she lay her hand on top of his where it rested on the end of his cane.

"I'm sure I could think of a way to repay it," she teased, and he smiled, trailing the fingertips of his free hand through a lock of her hair.

"I'm sure I'd like that, Emma," he replied, and she swallowed hard, her heart pounding from just looking at him, and all he'd touched was her hair.

"Hey boss," Jefferson called, walking in waving an envelope. "I've got something for you. Doc called, and got no answer here, so he called me. The results are in," he said dropping the manilla envelope on the desk with a flourish, they'd moved apart a bit at hearing him enter the room, he looked over at Gold and nodded to him. "Hey Mr Gold," he said.

"Good day Jefferson," he replied politely. Emma looked at the envelope and back up at Jefferson.

"There's no way it's done already! Results take days, weeks even," she said tearing open the envelope, and looking at the papers. There was a not from Doc inside.

"Emma

I ran the results three times. It's a match. Not only that it's a 99.999 percent match. No match is that perfect, but if you're sure that the blood came from two different men then they are almost the same in every way. Twins have more dissimilar DNA than they do. It's a match. Tell Marco congratulations.

Sincerely,

Doc Underwood

Emma looked at the results, and gave a helpless little whimper, then lay them down on the desk. Gold and Jefferson both looked concerned. She looked up at them, and sighed.

"How is this possible?" she asked Jefferson. He shrugged.

"I do not believe in fairies," he replied like he was reading from a cue card. Emma huffed, and stood up, walking to the window and looking out. Gold laughed.

I don't suppose there's any chance you just killed Mother Superior?" he mused. Jefferson looked at him blankly, and then laughed.

"If only," he replied.

"Well, there's always a flyswatter I suppose," Gold quipped. Emma looked over at them and smirked.

"Is there a reason the two of you are plotting to kill a nun?"Emma asked them. "With a flyswatter?"

"Other than the fact that she's a liar, and likes to screw up people's lives you mean?" Jefferson commented. And Gold nodded in agreement.

"Well I don't really know the woman, but if you say so," she replied with a shrug. Gold sighed and looked at his watch.

"Trust us, we know her very well," he said nodding to Jefferson. "But, you look busy, and I must go. I'll leave you to it," he said, glancing Emma's way. "See you at seven-o-clock Miss Swan," he told her with a smile and rose to leave. Emma watched him walk out and had to shake herself when Jefferson spoke to her.

"Seven-o-clock huh? So, you have a date with Gold?" he asked her, and she nodded.

"Oh hoo! Emmy's got a boyfriend!" he sang at her.

"Cut it out hat boy!" she demanded.

"Can't, it'll grow right back," he teased. "Emma and Gold sitting in a tree," he joked. She glared at him, and he grinned. And looked down. "Shutting up boss," he said meekly.

"You better! Now help me understand this! How is it possible Jeff?" he shrugged.

"Do you want the truth, or the lie?" he asked. She sighed.

"Let me guess, magic?" she asked him wearily, and he pointed to his nose.

"Bingo," he said, and she rolled her eyes.

"Come on Jeff, get real," she told him, and he shrugged.

"I am real. It's August who's having trouble staying a real boy," he teased and Emma put her head down on the desk.

"I'm going out of my mind!" she groaned wearily.

"No you're not. You're perfectly sane," he told her. "You're just a skeptic who's being thrown headlong into belief. That's bound to give you a bit of a head rush," he said, and she made a frustrated noise, and looked up at him,

"Jeff do you realize what a leap that is? Fuck head rush, this is full on vertigo!" she cried. "No, there has to be another explanation," she said shaking her head.

"That's the problem with this world!" he said tensely. "Not everything has a scientific or logical explanation. Some things are nonsensical, and some things have to be believed, not seen," he raked his hand through his hair. "I don't want you mad at me Emma. I'll shut up now," he sighed, and picked up the car keys. "I'll take patrol, and if you want to knock off a little early so you can get ready for your date, I'll keep an eye on things, he told her.

"Thanks Jeff," she told him, and he grinned.

"No problem. I hope you have fun. Don't do anything I wouldn't do," he teased as he walked away, then stopped, and looked back. "Strike that last comment, I'm one twisted motherfucker," she laughed.

"Jeff!" she cried, and covered her mouth in shock.

"What? My wife was a mother, and Grace is the proof that I, well you get it," he grinned, and Emma shooed him out the door.

"T.M.I. my friend!" she called after him, and he laughed as he exited the room.

She did as Jefferson had suggested and left a little early so she could get ready. They were just going for a walk, and she'd railed on him for wearing a suit so she wasn't going to dress up, but she didn't want to look too casual either. She stood in front of her closet in her underwear and socks for forty-five minutes until she came up with what she wanted. Her pale yellow sweater looked nice, and it was warm enough should it turn off cold later. Her favorite jeans that were comfy, and made her ass look good, and her knee high boots, completed the outfit. She fluffed her hair, grabbed her purse and went down to the living room to wait. She didn't want to go outside yet so she sat down at the table across from Mary-Margaret, who was sitting there reading, She looked up and her and smiled brightly.

"You look pretty Emma," she told her kindly. "You also look nervous."

"I am nervous. Thanks for reminding me," she said dryly, and Mary-Margaret giggled.

"Don't be. You look great and the man likes you already, so you have nothing to worry about. Have fun," she told her. Emma nodded, and fidgeted with her purse for a few minutes, before glancing up at the clock. It said ten til seven. Well, it wasn't too early. She could wait ten minutes. After all ten minutes isn't over-eager, it's just being punctual. She grabbed her jacket and purse before heading out the door.

She didn't have long to wait. She could hear him coming up the street, but pretended not to. She instead kept her eyes on the skyline as the sun set. She was almost shaking, and not from the cold.

"Emma," he said. She swallowed and turned to face him. And almost hit the ground. He looked amazing! From the boots, (Italian leather not doubt,) to the snug jeans, (those should be illegal) to the white button down shirt with the top two buttons undone, (tease!) to the tan suede jacket he wore. God he looked gorgeous! She tried not to stare, but it was too hard not to. He smiled at her appraisal.

"I take it the lady approves?" he asked, gesturing to his clothes.

"Oh yeah, I mean, you look great. Dress down real nice," she stammered, giving him a thumbs up. He shrugged.

"I aim to please," he said walking up and holding out his hand to her. She put hers into his, and he bowed over it. She fought back a very girly giggle and blushed. "You look lovely, as always Emma," he commented, his eyes sweeping her for a second. She tried to shrug it off but her voice quavered when she spoke.

"I aim to please," she was so nervous that she was glad he offered his arm.

"Shall we go then?" he asked. She took hold of him and nodded. It was a very nice clear night. The rain had stayed away thankfully. As appealing as getting caught in the rain with the man sounded, she'd seen one too many movies that started with the couple getting caught in the rain, and then ended with them waking up in each others' bed the next morning. "And the problem with that would be?" her very bad brain asked her, to which she told said brain to stuff it before she embarrassed herself.

"So, where are we going?" she asked as they began their stroll down the street. He nodded to the right.

"I thought the park might be a nice place to go. It's quiet in the evenings," he remarked. She nodded her approval. Quiet was good.

"So, I saw Ms. Coachman yesterday, and don't get mad because I asked her, but I wanted to know how you two knew each other, and she thought I thought you two were involved, and she said you were her favorite nephew, but she said if I wanted to know anything else I'd have to ask you," Emma said quickly, wanting to get that out in the open in case he talked to her. He smiled.

"I wouldn't be mad about that. It pleases me that she considers me her favorite," he replied.

"So is she your father's sister, or your mother's?" she asked, and smiled, as if remembering something.

"She is my mother's younger sister," he said. "She has always been good to me," he looked a little wistful. "Even at such times when I didn't deserve it," he looked away, and she squeezed his arm lightly.

"She seems to care for you a lot," Emma observed.

"Yes, she's quite fond of you as well," Emma blushed.

"I'm glad, she's a nice lady," she unsure if she should ask anything else about his family. He seemed to like his privacy. But she supposed she'd have to find out more about him sooner or later.

"So, if you're her favorite nephew, do you have brothers?" she asked. He looked a bit reluctant to answer, but he finally nodded.

"I had two older brothers, but they went to war, and didn't come back," he said gravely. She looked over at him in dismay.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," she said apologetically. He shook his head.

"Don't be dearie. They both died heroically, and it was a long time ago," he told her with a small smile. She nodded, and looked away. 'Well that went well,' she thought to herself. She was afraid to ask anything else now. He seemed to sense her unease, and smiled wider.

"You didn't upset me Emma. My brothers and I never really saw eye to eye. I wasn't as, well, let's just say I didn't have death wish," he told her, and she looked at him strange.

"Well, at least you had brothers. I always wanted a brother. I wondered all the time growing up if I had one somewhere." she said sadly.

"So you never wanted a sister then?" he asked. She shook her head.

"I had my fill of 'sisters' growing up. I once shared a room with four other girls. Not fun," she said, and he nodded understandably.

"Well, I can see how that would turn you against having a sister," he said, knowing that Emma had often endured things of that nature while she was younger. It was a crime that she had been tossed into this world and treated like anything less than the princess she was meant to be. He'd known that her life here would be difficult when he first realized what kind of place they had come to, and it made him worry all the more about his son, though by now he'd be grown. If he was alive at all.

"Yeah, but anything's better than nothing. I'd take a sister if that was all the family I had left," she told him, her voice a little sad. By now they had reached the stone archway over the entrance to the park. The sun had gone down the rest of the way, and the lamps that lit the bike path had kicked on, casting a soft luminescence on the ground.

Gold looked over at Emma, and sighed. She seemed to glow in the low lighting, her golden hair radiating a light all it's own. Ethereal, and perfect, she turned her eyes on him, and smiled. He returned it and stopped walking. The smile left her face, and she looked concerned, until he reached up and stroked his finger down her cheek. Her eyes softened as they met his.

"Emma, my dear, I hope you know that you aren't alone here," he told her softly. Her heart thumped harder against her ribs, and she smiled at him again, and touched his arm.

"I know. I never thought I'd like it here so much," she admitted. "Of course you are one of the reasons I like it here," she told him, and he chuckled low, making her shiver.

"I like you being here," he told her playfully, and she smiled with pleasure, and looked away. He slid his arm around her waist pulling her closer to him. "I do Emma," he said earnestly. She smiled, and they turned to continue their walk, and she put her arm around his waist too. It felt natural, so perfectly and strangely normal a pose for them to walk arm in arm or hip to hip as they were now it almost unnerved Emma. It did him as well, but they both hid it well.

Emma took in the scene before them, and enjoyed the view. It was so quiet, and peaceful. She kept stealing glances at him. She liked the view next to her more than the view in front of her, but shook it off.

"It's different here than living in a big city," she mused. "Time moves slower here." Gold sniggered lightly.

"You have no idea dearie," he said, and she looked over at him.

"So you get bored here?" she asked, and he nodded.

"At times, but things have certainly brightened up since your arrival," he told her, and Emma smiled at the memory of her first couple of days in town.

"I felt like a one-woman freak show when I first arrived here. Everyone looked at me like I had two heads or something," she joked, and he chuckled. "So was I like the only new arrival in town ever?" she asked, and he shrugged his shoulders.

"For quite a while. About ten years actually," he told her, and she looked up in confusion. "Henry was the last new arrival to town," he clarified, and Emma sighed.

"I screwed up sending Henry here. I thought I was doing a good thing, but he ended up with her," she said sadly. Gold pulled her closer, in a comforting way.

"You didn't know he'd be placed with her," he reasoned, and inwardly felt guilty for his part in Henry coming to Storybrooke. He'd merely done as he'd always done and fulfilled a deal. Regina had asked for a son, since she was unable to conceive. That was part of the price she'd paid for casting the curse. So, he had found her one. It just so happened that the son he'd found for her was the son of the aforementioned savior.

He'd had no idea how Emma would come to Storybrooke. Only when she'd come. He hadn't seen Henry as being the one who would fetch her. Seeing the future was tricky at times, and you never see the whole picture. So he'd been just as surprised when he'd realized how fate had directed his hand in bringing her to break the curse that he'd created.

"I know it wasn't intentional, I just feel like I messed up his life," she sighed.

"No more than I did," he found himself admitting. "I was the one who found him for her, and had him brought here," Emma looked over at him.

"You brought him here?" she asked. He winced a little bit thinking she'd be mad at him. He nodded carefully.

"Regina was unable to conceive and she wanted a son so badly. She asked me if I could use my connections to find one for her, and I found Henry," he said. Emma watched him closely. "But think, if I'd not found Henry, and brought him here, then Henry would never have found you, and brought you here, to me," he finished. It probably sounded like he was bullshitting her, but he was being honest.

"So, there's a method to all the madness?" she asked, and he nodded.

"You needn't worry about Henry my dear. I promise you things will get sorted soon," he told her. She wanted to believe that he was right.

They left the bike path, and strolled around the duck pond towards the gazebo. It was very dimly lit, and no one else was in it. Emma had learned that Gold was responsible for Henry being with her, but he'd been honest about it, so she wasn't upset. And he was right. She'd never had met him if Henry hadn't come and found her first.

"I guess you're right, things will work out one way or another. I'm still really mad at myself for the whole playground thing," she admitted. "Now I don't even get to see him, except if I sneak around to do it. And then she just dangles him in front of me like a carrot," she said tersely.

"She likes to do that, it's how she masters people. Teasing them with what they desire, until they crack, and heed her every command. Don't let her do that to you. You are more powerful than she is Emma," he said, as they walked up onto the gazebo, and found a scenic spot overlooking the pond. Emma leaned against the railing and sighed.

"Gold, we've been over this before. I may be sheriff now, but at the end of the day she's still mayor, and I'm still me. How can I fight that?" she asked helplessly.

"In Henry's eyes you've won already. You have his heart my dear, she doesn't," he told her, joining her view, and looking over at her. Her eyes found his, searching his face. He reached out and took her hand. "I've seen how you are together. That day you took him for ice cream he was glowing, as were you," he said, and she nodded.

"Yeah, I still feel guilty about that. I probably violated you rights or something," she said lightly, and he squeezed her hand.

"I wouldn't have begrudged you that time if Regina had come into the cell and beaten me. You should take every opportunity you get with him," he said wistfully, turning back to look over the pond, his eyes seeming to be lost in memory.

"Gold, I don't mean to pry, but can I ask you something?" she asked, and he nodded. "Did you, or do you have a kid?" she asked. He swallowed hard, and his eyes closed in pain.

"Yes, I have a son," he replied finally, his voice thick with emotion. "I don't know where he is though. I lost him a long time ago," he informed her sadly, and Emma's brain tried to register a sense of deja vu with this conversation. _"I lost him, nothing more to tell really,"_ she heard a voice say. Her dream? She stored that in the back of her mind to examine later.

"I'm sorry," she said, seeing the sad look on his face. "I don't mean to keep bringing up painful memories," she said, her eyes sweeping his profile. She reached and lay her hand on his shoulder. He turned and looked at her hand where it rested, and then at her face, a small smile on his lips.

"It was a some time ago dearie," he said, his hand coming up to cover hers tenderly. She grazed her lip with her teeth.

"What's his name?" she asked, an dhe smirked at the memory.

"I called him Bae, but his proper name was Baelfire," he told her, and she quirked and eyebrow.

"Seriously?" she asked and he chuckled.

"If you think that's strange," he said, and she waited for him to finish that sentence, but he snickered and shook his head. "I know it sounds unusual," he said, and she shrugged

"Well, yeah, a little, but ah well. I've heard stranger names," she told him honestly. "I like the name Bae," she said, and he smirked.

"Good to know dearie. So why were you all up in arms about test results earlier?" he asked, attempting to change the subject. Emma sighed.

"August is sick, and he's being nuts, but that aside, Marco is apparently August's father," she said. He perked up.

"Really? Well I can't say I'm surprised to hear that my dear," Gold said looking back over the now completely dark sky. "Mother Superior told me he was in town to see his father. I actually believed that," he stopped and swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat. Emma's eyes grew wide as she realized what he was saying.

"You thought he was Bae didn't you?" Emma breathed. He shrugged.

"He led me to think he was as well," he admitted, his shoulder sagging defeatedly. Emma, thought a moment before deciding to put her arms around him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her closer to him. He didn't allow himself to break down, but inside his heart ached.

"That was very wrong of him," Emma murmured against his shoulder. "But, don't worry. We'll find Bae. I promise," she said before she thought. Gold stiffened a little and pulled back to look her in the eye.

"We'll, find him?" he asked, and she nodded, her eyes shining a little with unshed tears, her heart aching for him, and showing the emotion he wouldn't. She smiled a little.

"I'm good at finding people. It's what I do. In fact my parents are the only people I've looked for and not found, so my track record is pretty good," she told him. He was shocked. Granted he and Emma had grown close of late, but he never expected her to do anything like this.

"You'd really help me find him?" he asked. She grinned.

"Of course I will," she told him in a 'well duh' way.

"What's in it for you then?" he asked, in a half teasing way. She touched his face.

"You, happy because you found your son, that's what. I like you just a little bit you know," she told him. He shook his head.

"I can't see for the life of me why you care for the likes of me," he said, and she looked deep into his eyes.

"Because you believe in me, and you make me think about things I never knew I could think about," she said, running her hand down the front of his jacket.

"Such as?" he asked, searching her face.

"That things really do happen for a reason. That we are here together because we are meant to be here together," she sighed. "That maybe the idea of magic isn't so far fetched after all," she said, and he grinned ear to ear.

"You think this is magic then dearie?" he asked her.

"I think it's something. I don't know what, but magic sums it up pretty well, don't you think?" she mused, and he smirked.

"I don't know about magic. Perhaps it's only attraction Emma," he teased wetting his lips, and hers went dry as the desert.

"Well yeah, I mean that's there, no doubt," she said with a smirk, and he nodded pulling her closer to him. His cane clattered to the floor of the gazebo, and he seized the railing at her side to lean closer to her.

"Merely base primitive me man you woman need?" he asked her, nudging his body against hers, and her knees almost gave way, and her hips bucked in response to his. Quick as lightning she was kissing him with all she had, her fingers finding their way into his hair. He smiled against her lips a moment before responding in kind, one of his hands coming up to cup the back of her head, and the other gripping the railing to keep him upright, and giving him the leverage to mold their bodies against one another.

Emma noticed one thing. The kiss she'd dreamed about earlier had nothing on this one, sweet as it had been and as much as it had affected her, this was sweet madness. She whimpered as Gold swept his tongue across her lips questing for entrance to her mouth. She opened for him and met him halfway nipping at it lightly then drawing it in between her lips. He growled, and teased her tongue into dueling with his.

Gold pressed her back against the railing, so there was no space between his body and hers. And somehow she ended up sitting on the railing with no idea how she got there, and had her legs around his waist when the kiss ended. She gasped for breath, pressing her forehead close to his. He tried to slow his breathing, and looked up into her eyes. She smiled.

"Much more than attraction," she rasped out, and he smiled, bringing his hand around to caress her face.

"Much more, so much more," he breathed and she pulled him to her again, their lips not quite touching. "Perhaps that is why 'this'" he pressed his hips against hers, making her mewl with want, "is so appealing," he growled darkly, his brogue thickening, and his desire for her burning in his eyes. He wished he'd had his magic right now so he could spirit them away to his castle, take her to his room, and tangle her up in silk sheets and fur blankets until they were both so sated they couldn't move for days.

Emma leaned her head to the side, her lips ghosting over his cheek, before closing her lips on his ear, nibbling on it gently. God she wanted him so bad! Her breath wafted over his ear as she replied.

"Can we pretend that yesterday in the shop was our first date?" she whispered, nipping at his neck. He smirked and leaned away to look at her.

"Whatever for?" he asked, and she smirked.

"Because I haven't ever done this on a first date," she replied, her hands traveling around his waist and down further to press him closer to her. He smirked, and did the same to her, making her jump a little.

"What grabbed your date's ass?" he asked playfully, and she smacked at him. "Or spanked him maybe?" he quipped.

"Gold, I swear I can't live through one more night of fever dreams, the weird ones make me lose enough sleep," she told him.

"Well, you aren't the only one who's been losing sleep over 'us'" he admitted.

"Then we should do something about it, doncha think?" she asked.

"Most definitely love, but not here," he said, lifting her off of the railing with one arm, and standing her up on the ground, and held her until she was steady on her feet. "Come with me?" he bade her holding out his arm.

"Where to?" she asked him, glad to go, and he nodded in the direction of Granny's.

"My house is quite a walk from here, and I don't think Miss Blanchard would appreciate the sounds you'll be making," he said, and she swallowed hard. He was right. So he bent to retrieve his cane, and she took his arm and walked with him to the bed and breakfast. It wasn't far, and that was good.

They walked inside and he went straight to the desk and took a key. The part time clerk goggled at him, and the sheriff. He looked at the girl and smiled.

"Not a word, or I'll know who talked. You may take the room out of next month's rent," he told her, and Emma who was too far gone to care just smiled at the girl as they turned and headed for the room.

The door was unlocked, opened, and relocked, with a do not disturb sign on the outside doorknob before Emma and Gold were back in each others' arms again. Both of their jackets hit the floor in suede and leather puddles at their feet. They made it to the bed, and Gold sat down, dropping his cane, and pulling her onto his lap. She straddled his legs and met him halfway for a devouring kiss.

Now that he was sitting and not forced to lean on his bloody cane he could hold her in his arms, and touch her with both hands, which he did with relish. She had been in his blood for far too long, and he needed to be with her. Apparently she mirrored his feelings. She looked to him like a lioness who had not been fed in a week and he was a piece of meat, offered up as a sacrifice to her voracious appetite. And he went gladly, let her eat him alive. At the moment he couldn't care less.

Emma unbuttoned his shirt the rest of the way and slid it down his shoulders. His torso was lean and tan. She bit her lip and sighed. She'd pictured Gold with out a shirt before, but the real thing was so much better. Her eyes traveled the length of his body to the jeans. Gold was sitting in front of her in nothing but jeans and boots. She swallowed hard, and moistened her lips in anticipation.

"See something you like dearie?" he asked. She managed a smirk and looked up at him.

"Oh yeah. I can check one fantasy about you off the list," she teased, tugging at his belt, and he took hold of her wrist gently.

"You have a list?" he teased, placing her hand over his heart. She could feel it thundering under her touch.

"Yeah, of course," she said pressing closer to him, running her hands down his chest, and over his stomach. He sighed, and pulled at the hem of her sweater. He chuckled.

"Well, let's see how many we can can fill then," he growled, and pulled her sweater over her head. She wore a pale yellow bra beneath it, and he quirked and eyebrow. "No black this time?" he asked, and she shrugged.

"It would have shown through," she admitted. "Does color really matter? I mean you are planning on taking it off of me, aren't you?" she asked and he nodded happily, and pulled her into another kiss. She pulled back to undo his belt and unzip his jeans. He began working on hers as well.

Fabric scraping, and hitting the floor, then moans of ecstasy as skin found skin were the only sounds for several minutes, until at last they were both down to the last scrap of clothing between them. He had indeed gotten rid of the bra, before pressing her back against the pillows, Emma gasping as he worshiped her breasts with his hands, and then his lips and tongue. She bit down on her lip and cried out, her hands weaving through his hair holding him against her.

Her hips writhed against him, silently begging for completion that only he could give her. He could feel the urgency in her movements, but he didn't want to rush. He wanted to love her in a way that they could both remember, in case this was the only time it happened. She cared for him, she'd told him that much, but what if she wasn't happy with him in the future?

"Love, are you sure this is what you want? I'm not a good man. You know that," he whispered against her skin. She pulled his face up and looked in the eyes.

"You are more than good enough. Besides, if you were a saint you'd make me look bad," she teased. He chuckled, and ran his hand over her stomach, and lower.

"If you're sure," he hedged, and she pushed his hand down further.

"If you stop now you are going from Gold to Goldielocks, I swear," she threatened playfully. He grinned.

"As you wish princess," he purred, and slipped down to rest between her thighs, pulling off her underwear, and tossing it to the floor. Her eyes never leaving him, as he leaned in to kiss along her thighs and up, low across her belly. After an eternity of tantalization, he finally gave her what she craved. His mouth on her relentlessly, and it was a good thing they had decided to come here,and not her place, because he had been right about the noise. In truth, Mary-Margaret could probably hear her anyway.

He took his time wringing every cry he could from her lips, discovering all the delightful places that made her wild with his fingers, as well as his lips and tongue. She tore at the sheets, pulling them off the corners of the mattress, searching for something anything to hold onto as she rode out the tempest he'd created within her. Wriggling, and writhing against him, crying out for release.

Gold had never been truly in awe of anything in all his life, but his sweet Emma there before him, in the throes of passion, moaning his name was enough to render him speechless. She found her release with his name on her lips, her chest heaving with labored breaths, and her hands fell to her sides, her eyes closed, and sighs of contentment escaped her before she opened her eyes and looked at him up at him, surrounded by tangled sheets and her golden hair mussed, and spread all around her face.

"C'mere," she said softly. He obeyed with a smile, she lifted her hands to tug at his underwear. "Off," she commanded. He leaned up to comply with her request and she looked down. "Not a gun," she breathed, and snickered.

"All me love," he repeated his words from the day before, and she gave a little squeak as he leaned forward, his 'gun' brushing against her. Slowly she tore her gaze away to look back into his eyes, her own burning with the intensity of unfulfilled need.

She lifted her legs and wrapped them around his waist, urging him forward. He ran his hands up her side, over her breasts, and up her arms, before lacing his fingers through hers, and pining them by her head on the pillow. He pressed forward, their bodies fit each others' like they had been created for this. Cast to fit one another perfectly. As he pulled back and thrust deeper inside her, she called his name, and any tiny doubt that may have lingered fled for the hills.

This was what it should feel like, Emma managed to think. All those book hadn't been bullshitting after all. She felt it, deep inside, the feelings she felt for him warming her to her very core. She felt as though she'd never be alone again, like one thousand and one nights of crying herself to sleep could be blinked away in an instant, like she'd finally found one of the things she'd been missing in her life. He felt right, he felt like home to her.

"Emma," he breathed her name like a benediction, and she locked eyes with him.

"Kiss me," she gasped out, and he lurched forward to cover her mouth with his, and she felt this one soul-deep. She kissed back, humming contentedly, and he plundered her mouth with his tongue.

He released her hands, and slid his under her hips and drove deep into her, she hissed greedily, her hands finding his shoulders pulling him even deeper. And he never wanted to be anywhere else. He growled low, and broke the kiss to bend near her ear.

"You're mine Emma, mine," he grunted. He was taking her, even though he had no right, but then in that moment he'd decided. She was his woman, and he was the only man ever able to touch her like this. The only man to hold her against him. And in turn she was the only woman he wanted like this. Never had another made him feel as she did. Never.

"Forever, and longer," she rasped out. And his heart leapt in his chest.

"Forever is a long time," he replied, and she pulled his face back to hers.

"Not long enough," she panted,and leaned up to kiss him once more.

They came together, again and again, wave upon wave against each other, like a storm on the sea. Their bodies covered in perspiration, and straining to meet each others' needs. Until at last with one guttural moan she felt him erupt inside her, and her whole world turned upside down, inside out and broke into a million pieces before it shimmered back into view, and he was there, looking down at her, like she was the only thing that mattered to him. His forehead pressed against hers as he caught his breath, before pressing a kiss on her hairline, the bridge of her nose, and then her lips again, softly this time. They stayed like that, breathing each others' breaths, steadying one another.

"Oh Emma," he murmured, his eyes closed, and then open searching her face. "My Emma," he declared. She smiled a smile smile, still trying to catch her breath.

"Gold, I've never felt like this, not ever. Not even close to this," she told him. He nodded.

"Neither have I love, not even close," he said, and it was true. He'd never felt such a burning yearning desire in his life. Nor enjoyed the company of another like he did her. He leaned and kissed her once more before sliding of to the side to keep from hurting her. She sighed and snuggled closer to him. He pulled the blankets up over them.

Emma didn't want to sleep now. She wanted to stay awake and enjoy the afterglow. But unfortunately her body had other ideas. The lack of sleep mixed with the sudden release of months of sexual tension had drained her to the point of mental,and physical dehydration. Her eyes drifted closed, and in minutes she was out like a light.

Gold held her close,and kept touching her just to make sure she was really there. The whole experience had been real and surreal at the same time. Chemistry, and magic, overwhelming, and underwhelming, giving and taking. What he felt for her transcended all that he had seen or done, any magic he'd worked paled in comparison to her. Could it be? That was his last thought before he joined her in sleep.

A/N : Oh my god another long one! No pun intended. :P So, things are about to get interesting for our pair here, as if they weren't already, what have I done? :) Review please! Pleeeese! :)


	8. Sobbing Nuns and Scalded Cats

Once... and Forever Ch 8 Sobbing Nuns and Scalded Cats

Sunlight filtered through thin floral curtains, and hit Emma square on her eyelids. She grumbled and turned over, snuggling deeper into Gold's shoulder. He still slept, and she was not ready to leave the warmth of his embrace to put her feet onto the cold floor, and then have to go out into the bone chilling morning air to go to work. What time was it anyway? Sighing she glanced back at the alarm clock on the nightstand. Only six thirty. She could drowse a few more minutes, so she nestled back against his side, resting her hand in the center of his chest, and breathed a contented sigh.

"Good morning," he murmured to her, his eyes still closed, fondly brushing his fingertips up her bare back. She shivered a little.

"Morning," she replied, scrunching her own fingertips against his lean chest.

"How'd you sleep?" he asked softly, not wanting to break the euphoric spell that seemed to have been cast over them.

"Like a log. Not one dream all night," she said, so glad for that. "I didn't wake up once," she said happily. He smiled.

"Good. So I suppose the cure was sleeping with me then?" he asked teasingly.

"Do you mean sleeping, as in sleeping, or sleeping as in the epic sex?" she asked, and he smirked and opened his eyes. Her's were open now as well. He grinned.

"Both." he said, and then made a face. "Epic?" he asked, and she nodded.

"I don't think I'm going to be able to walk. I may call in sick and just stay right here all day," she replied. "Jefferson can handle things for one day," she reasoned, and he chuckled.

"Wonderful as that would be, I have a meeting with a client today, so I must get up in a bit," he said dolefully, wishing he could stay right there and hold her all day and night. She felt so good in his arms. So perfect.

"I know, and I gotta go in too, but it was a nice thought," she said dreamily.

"Very nice thought," he agreed. "So, that was a lot for a 'second' date," he said, and she giggled.

"Well, it was a little surprising. But in a good way," she assured him.

"No regrets then?" he asked, hoping she felt the same as he. That there would never be a reason to regret what had passed between them.

"No, never," she vowed. "I wanted this Gold, just as much if not more than you did," she said running her hands over his chest. He sighed.

" That's a lot then," he chuckled, then sobered a bit. "Emma, all that I said to you, I want you to know that I meant ever word. You are mine," he told her with a finality that made her quiver.

"I meant what I said too. I want to be yours. I like the thought that someone wants me that much," she said, and he smiled.

"Someone wants you very much," he replied, and she lifted her face to his. He pulled her against him, sweeping her lips with his tongue. She parted them for him kissing him back greedily. After a few moments, she could feel him stirring to life against her thigh. Grinning, she pulled back, straddling him fully.

"Emma, don't you have to be getting ready for work soon?" he asked, then groaned as she rolled her hips against him.

"Soon, but not right at this moment.," she replied flirtatiously. "Do I need to convince you?" she asked, arching her back, and moaning as he brought his hands around to cup her breasts.

"Not necessary love," he purred, molding them to fit his hands. She sighed, tilting her head back, her hair spilling down her back like a golden waterfall. He looked at her in awe. "So beautiful," he uttered, and she looked down at him.

"Flattering me to get in my pants eh?" she teased him. He smiled, and raked his thumbs across her nipples..

"Of course not. How could I be trying to get into your pants, when you don't seem to be wearing any at the moment?" he mused, one of his hands sliding down over her stomach, settling on her thighs, before darting between her legs to stroke over her center, one of his fingers delving inside just enough to make her want more.

"Gold," she whimpered. " I want to touch you, I didn't really get to last night," she panted. He nodded.

"Feel free to touch anything you like dearie," he said. "But I won't be stopping until you find release at least three times," he informed her. "Once, like this," he moved his fingers, making her whimper. "Once like this," he said pulling her a bit closer so he could drag his tongue across her breasts, stopping to pay some attention to them. "And once," he stopped and to accentuate his point, thrust his hips upward, and she cried out again. "Perhaps more than once," he growled.

"Oh God," she said, her eyes closed. "Are you trying to kill me?" she asked him, and he grinned.

"Never!" he vowed playfully. "Arouse you into insanity perhaps," he quipped.

"I think I may be insanely aroused already," she breathed as he moved his fingers again.

"Oh, no love, not even close," he said darkly, and sat up so that he could claim her lips with his, while sliding his fingers deeper inside her. He continued to kiss her, and tease at her excited flesh, as she strained against his fingers for release.

Emma moaned and moved against his touch, yearning for him to bring her to paradise once again, which he did. She kissed him back heatedly, one hand in his hair, then other wondering down to encircle him. He hissed and drew back from her lips to take a breath.

"Emma," he groaned.

"You said I could," she reminded him breathlessly, loving the feel of him.

"Yes," he sighed, his voice tight, and his eyes drifting closed in pleasure. She moved her hand up and then down his shaft He sought her mouth again and they settled into the rhythm of her moving against his fingers, him thrusting into her hand for several minutes, until he halted her movements.

"Emma love, if you don't stop I'm going to," he began, and she pushed him back onto his back.

"I think that's the idea here Einstein," she teased, and before he could protest she smirked evilly, then slithered down his body and took him into her mouth. His eyes rolled up in his head, and he grunted.

"Gods Emma love," he uttered, as yet another of his fantasies came true. Emma's lips curved into a smile around him, and just watching his face as she pleasured him made her aroused. And it aroused her even more as she brought him to edge, and pulled him over. Never had she seen him so unrestrained. His usual cool and collected demeanor lost in the feelings she was invoking in him She sat up, smiling at his dazed expression. After a moment he reached for her. She moved back up his prone form, and he seized her gently by the waist pulling her up farther.

"What are you doing?" she asked, as he pulled her up to sit her on his chest, before gazing up at her.

"I believed we had an agreement my dear," he said wickedly, and drug her forward, settling her before his waiting lips.

"Oh damn," she breathed, and he set to work making good on his statement from earlier, returning the favor she'd bestowed on him, and pleasing her with his mouth. She gripped the headboard, crying out his name. God, the man's tongue should be illegal, she thought, as he plunged it deep inside her before dragging it upward, circling it around the tight bundle of nerves, before drawing it between his lips. Emma threw back her head and yelled, her body arching against him as he brought her to completion again, and then again, until at last she collapsed beside him, gasping for breath, her whole body humming. Her legs felt like rubber, and ached slightly from their escapades the night before. She'd never be able to walk to work today. She'd be lucky to make it home.

Emma lay in a stupor for several minutes until the stars ceased to dance before her eyes. She glanced over at Gold who lay there, self-satisfied smile on his face. And even after what he'd just done for her, she wanted him again. What was wrong with her? She was turning into a total nympho!

"What's the matter love?" he asked, turning onto his side to face. She sighed.

"Not one frigging thing," she breathed, and he smirked, and reached out to take her hand, bringing it to his lips and kissing it tenderly. She shifted closer and rested her head on his shoulder, as he took her in his arms and held her against him.

He'd feared he'd awaken this morning to find her gone. He'd also feared that he'd been something she needed to get out of her system, but as had become the trend, he'd been mistaken. She was there still, and she seemed to want him even more than she had the previous night. He smiled at that. He thought he must want her more as well. Now that he'd felt what could happen between them he doubted he'd ever get enough.

Emma sighed, she knew that they had work to get to, but she'd savor this as long as she could. She wondered if the girl at the desk was sufficiently afraid enough of Gold not to tell anyone that they'd been there for a tryst. Not that she cared. She didn't care what anyone said about them being together. She wanted to let the world know about them.

Gold dragged his fingertips up her back again. Her eyes drifted closed and a soft moan escaped her. He smirked, enjoying the thrill of finding new places to touch her that drove her crazy. With a chuckle he tugged her atop him once more.

"Feel like a morning ride dearie?" he asked with a smile, and she grinned.

"Oh yeah, do you?" she replied eagerly, leaning to look into his eyes. They sparkled with mischief.

"I'm a willing steed at you command love," he quipped, and she crashed her lips to his. He wrapped her in his arms, reveling in the feel of her silken skin under his hands. She moved against him wantonly, breaths ragged, and broke the kiss, lowering her lips instead to the crook of his neck. Nipping lightly, she smiled when he emitted a low groan.

"That's right. Let me hear it," she demanded low in his ear, then sank her teeth into his neck, just hard enough to leave a mark as he'd done to her. He moaned louder, and called her name huskily.

Gold reached down and took hold of her hips settling her into place against his. She shifted a little so that their bodies fit together, and he tugged her downward. She moved as well, impaling herself on him.

"Oh damn!" she cried biting her bottom lip in pleasure, as his hips bucked up beneath her, moving deep.

"Emma!" he moaned. Emma leaned over him.

"Kiss me, kiss me and never stop," she breathed, needing something to anchor her. He pushed himself up to an almost sitting position, and drug her face to his, and did her bidding, their mouths mimicking the actions of their bodies as they twined together. Although, it was only a few moments it seemed like they kissed for hours, as their bodies strained together to reach the peak. Finally they were both there, and Emma felt as if she were falling, just like in her dream. Floating in slow motion towards the ground, but then, she felt Gold's arms around her, and felt his lips on hers, and she knew she'd never find a safer place in the world.

He fell back against the pillows, completely spent. Sighing, as she seemed to drape across his body, resting her head gently against his heart, which was thundering wildly. He pressed his lips against her hair at least a dozen times, holding her close and hating the fact that he had to leave. The possibility of calling in sick was sounding better and better. But he knew he had to meet with Versely. For the time being he had to keep up appearances, and do his job.

Soon, he'd be back in his castle, and hopefully have his Emma there beside him. He wondered what dear Snow White and her husband would think of their darling little Emma in the arms of the Dark One. He smirked. Emma caught the look, and frowned.

"Something funny?" she asked him, and he look at her puckishly.

"Just wondering what your friend Mary-Margaret will think of you coming home this 'early' after being out so 'late', he mused.

"Why? It's not like she's my mother," she joked, and he chuckled, thinking 'oh the irony of that statement'. "Besides, she was kind of encouraging me to get with you," she admitted. He quirked an eyebrow.

"Really? I was under the impression that Miss Blanchard wasn't very fond of me. I seem to frighten her," he said, and Emma rolled her eyes.

"Cuz your just so scary, oogy boogy," she teased, making him laugh. "She wasn't too fond of you. But that was before you saved her ass during the trial. She sort of likes you, and now she's only mildly intimidated," she told him with a giggle. "Besides, she knows how I feel about you, so she has been very supportive," she told him.

"Well, I owe her a thanks then," he replied and spared a glance over at the clock. "My dear, it's going on eight-o-clock," he informed her. Emma's eyes flared wide.

"Shit! I'm gonna be so late!" she started to get up. She was still straddling his waist, and was trying to find the best way to get up without getting him 'up' again. She leaned away from him, half fell back on her side of the bed, then she looked over at him. He looked amused by her acrobatics. "Unless you changed you mind about calling in sick?" she teased. He grinned.

"If I could, I would. I'm meeting with Versely to decide on a plan for his defense. Perhaps you could come by the shop around noon. We could have lunch if you like," he suggested. She brightened.

"Sure! I'd like that," she leaned up and kissed him. He pulled her closer, and deepened it, running a hand down her side, and over her hip to squeeze her ass. She whimpered, instinctively moving against him. Oh no, they couldn't start that again. They'd never get to work at this rate! Finally she had to make herself pull away from him.

"I gotta get dressed, so I can get home and grab my stuff for work," she moved away again, and this time she swung her legs over the side of the bed and hurried over to gather up her wrinkled clothes, so carelessly discarded the night before. She shimmied into her underwear jeans and bra, as she reached for her sweater she heard Gold sigh, and she turned around to find him gazing at her.

"What are you looking at?" she asked with a grin. He shrugged boyishly, and tucked his hands behind his head.

"Putting clothes on your body is like painting a mustache on the Mona Lisa," he said, and amazingly, even after all they'd done together, a compliment like that made her blush like a teenager.

"Well, I need my mustache, or I'd have to arrest myself for indecent exposure," she joked, and he chuckled.

"Such a pity," he bemoaned playfully, and she rolled her eyes.

She pulled her sweater over her head, then sat down on the edge of the bed to put her socks, and boots on. She felt the mattress shift as Gold slid up behind her, and pulled back her hair to press a kiss to her neck. Her eyes drifted closed and she dropped her left boot to the floor.

"Gold I'll never be able to get dressed if you keep doing that," she sighed. He chuckled darkly.

"I'll try to keep the beast at bay, but he's fighting it hard. You'd better hurry because he wants you naked, and writhing beneath him," he whispered in her ear. Emma emitted a little squeak as his lips closed around her earlobe.

"Bite me Gold," she said though gritted teeth, and then gasped as he did as she bade him this time, renewing the mark he'd made two days before.

"I warned you once to be careful what you ask for love. I take things quite literally," he quipped and she sighed.

"So if I say go get fucked," she hedged, and he grinned.

"Well for that one you'd have to come with me," he teased, leaning closer. "And believe me Emma, you would be coming," he vowed low in her ear.

"Oh God," she breathed. "You are so mean!"

"I never professed to be nice. I warned you love, I'm not a good man," she turned to face him.

"Yes you are. I don't ever want to hear you say that again, promise," she demanded gently. He smiled.

"Alright, since you asked so nicely," he replied and she kissed him again, then bent to pick up her boot.

After she was dressed she reluctantly bade Gold farewell, and hurried home to change. Mary-Margaret was waiting for her.

"Hi, I'm gonna be so late!" Emma said to her. Mary-Margaret smirked and once more followed her up to her room while she changed.

"So, last night went well?" she hedged, trying not to pry, but she was dying to know. Emma looked up and nodded. Her hair was a mess, he clothes were rumpeled, and her eyes were bright as stars. She looked like she'd slept for a month, and then woke up and won the lottery.

"Went great, we're having lunch today," she said hurriedly.

"That's great Emma. I'm happy for you. You do realize you have your sweater on backwards," she informed her, trying not to laugh. Emma looked down at it and smirked.

"Well, would you look at that," she reflected, smiling fondly at it. "Ah well. I gotta change anyway," she pulled it over her head and tossed it into the hamper.

"Well I'm happy for you two. Now that I know you're alive, I have to get to work. I'll see you later hon," she said and turned to leave. Emma smiled after her friend. She had been waiting on her to come in before she went to work. Such a total mom, she'd make a good one one day.

She finished dressing and made some sense of her tangled mess of hair, opting to drive to work since she was running behind, and because her legs were still a little wobbly. She may have to forget walking to go green if she was going to be around Gold.

She pulled in at the station. Jefferson was already there waiting. She grabbed her stuff, still clipping on her badge, and shrugging out of her jacket as she scurried for the door. She found Jefferson pouring coffee, and looking amused.

"Sorry, I'm late! I'm so late!" she gushed hanging up her jacket on the hook.

"I'll stow the white rabbit quips for now," he joked handing her a cup of coffee. She giggled, rolling her eyes at him.

"You know what, go ahead wise guy. Make your jokes," she said happily. "I don't care," she walked into her office, and settled into her chair. He followed her through the door and

"I guess you'd be the white swan, not the rabbit," he said, and she laughed.

"That's me. A big white swan in a waistcoat," she replied. He looked a little surprised at her.

"Someone had a good night last night," he observed. She shrugged.

"I finally got some sleep. Not one dream all night. I'm hoping to make that a trend," she told him. He nodded.

"I hope you do. So, how was your date?" he asked casually. Emma smiled.

"It was nice. We had a great time together, and we're meeting for lunch today," she told him. She had to play down the date a little, not wanting to kiss and tell.

"That's great Em. I'm happy for you," he told her honestly. Her eyes shined brightly, and she smiled at him.

"You gonna patrol today, or do you want me to?" he asked. She shrugged.

"I will, you can handle the paperwork, and listen for the phone. Call me if there's any trouble," she told him.

"You got it boss," he said with a little salute. She offered one back, and turned to get her keys.

The streets were pretty quiet. Most everyone was at work or school, so Emma headed down main street and took a left. Then she had to slam on her brakes as someone walked right out in front of her cruiser. Jeeze! Did people not ever look where they were going? The person in question was Astrid, and she looked very distraught. Emma jammed the gear shift into park and opened the door.

"Hey there. You okay?" she called to the sobbing nun. Astrid shook her head and kept walking. "Hey, come back here!" Emma said stepping away from he car. "I almost hit you! Do you need a doctor, or something?" she asked.

"N-n-no. I'm fine," she said and turned to keep crossing the street.

"Watch out!" Emma yelled and waved at the passing motorist to stop. They leaned an their horn at Astrid. "Look, get in the car. You need to calm down before you kill yourself," Emma told her taking her by the arm, and leading her away from the other car so they could be on their way.

Astrid blubbered the whole time Emma was ushering her to to the cruiser. Emma winced and wanted to help, but she wasn't sure how. She walked around to the other side of the car and got in. She glanced over at the poor girl, and sighed.

"So, do you want to talk about it?" she asked her. Astrid shook her head no, so Emma put the car in drive. "Look come for a ride with me. I have to finish my patrol then I'll drop you back at your place, okay?" Emma said gently. Astrid nodded, and they drove on.

Every few minutes the girl would sniff, and dab at her eyes with the sleeve of her jacket. Emma thought maybe she should just drop her off back at the convent, and go. Then without warning Astrid began to speak.

"I know I don;t know you well, but can I ask you a question?" she said, and Emma nodded.

"Sure, fire away," Emma told her.

"Well, lets say you made a promise. A promise to do one thing for the rest of your life. But then, one day you come across something else you'd rather be doing instead," she said, then her eyes flared wide, and she blushed. "Wait, that didn't come out right! Um, I mean you find something else that you'd rather dedicate yourself to. Do you keep your promise, and stay true to your vows, or do you move on to something different, and maybe be much happier for it?" she asked, saying all of this really quickly. Emma thought about it for a minute.

"I guess it depends on the nature of the promise," Emma replied. "What's the promise you made?"

"It's just that, I love what I do, and I love working with kids, but other than that I'm just so empty inside. It's like nothing I do matters at all," she complained tearfully. Emma thought about her words, and smirked at why she'd gotten so flustered.

"This is about a guy, isn't it?" she asked, and Astrid looked down at her hands in her lap, and nodded.

"I'm not supposed to think about things like this, but I can't help it. He's in here and I can't not think about him," she sighed. Emma nodded understandably.

"Been there. I'm there now as a matter of fact. So you like a guy, but you're a nun, so that's a no-no," she said, and Astrid shrugged.

"I wish it weren't. I want to be with him so badly, but I can't, and still be what I am," she choked. Emma clucked her tongue in sympathy for the girl.

"Did you speak to Mother Superior about this?" she asked her. She nodded.

"She said I must banish these thoughts for my own good and focus on my calling," she replied.

"Well the question is, is it really your calling? Or could your calling be to get married, have a couple of kids, and have a good life being a wife and mother?" she said to her. Astrid shrugged, biting lip, and flushing at the thought about having kids with him.

"Maybe," she mused.

"Who's the guy?" Emma wanted to know.

"Leroy, the janitor at the hospital," Emma looked at her in surprise. Leroy, then town drunk? Oh well, everyone's pretty to someone. Emma thought as Astrid gushed on about him. "Ever since Miner's Day all I've wanted is to be near him. I think about him all the time. Especially at times when it's inappropriate. Mother Superior says I shouldn't have those kind of thoughts about any man," she said, and Emma smirked.

"She'd rather you think about women then?" she teased, and Astrid gasped.

"No! But she's right. I really shouldn't think about him the way I do," she looked down as if ashamed.

"Look hon, all people have those kind of thoughts. I'll bet even the great Mother Superior is guilty of it at one time or another. It's just how we're wired, it's natural," she shrugged.

"I guess, but I don't know Emma. What should I do?" Emma sighed.

"Look, I'm not about to tell a nun, not to be a nun anymore. The choice is yours. You should talk to him though. See how he feels. Then decide. If he loves you, and wants you, then if it were me, I'd go for it. Note, I said if it were me. You are not me. So, on your head be it," Emma told her with a smile. "I won't be responsible for leading a nun to the dark side," she said ominously Astrid giggled.

"There's nothing dark about the way I feel about him. I could tell the last time I saw him that he wished I wasn't what I am. When he smiled his eyes were so," she sighed, "So dreamy, and wistful," her eyes looked pretty dreamy, and wistful themselves.

"Well, it sounds like you've already made your mind up," Emma told her knowingly. Astrid shrugged.

"I'm not sure. Say, I decide to try? What do I do for money. I won't be able to stay there anymore, or teach there," she said worriedly. Emma thought it over, and then snapped her fingers.

"You like working with kids, right?" Emma asked her. Astrid nodded. "Well then, you're coming with me," Emma told her wryly. Astrid blinked at her.

"Where are we going?" Astrid asked her, looking around at where they were headed.

"I'm just giving you an option. I think I l know someone who can help," Emma replied, and drove them over to the CPS offices.

They walked up to Wanda's office, and Emma knocked on the door. She heard the gruff, 'yes yes come in,' from Ms. Coachman. Emma opened the door, and peered around it. The woman sat at her desk holding a file folder in her hands, and thumbing through a stack of papers. She looked up, and a huge smile crossed her face.

"Hello there Miss Swan. Come on in, don't be shy," she said laying the folder down and taking her glasses from the end of her nose. Emma walked in, and Astrid followed nervously behind her. "Good to see you my dear, and you have a tag along. Hello dearie," Wanda said waving at Astrid. She returned the wave shyly.

"Hi there," Emma replied, taken a little aback by the warm reception. "So, um, this is Astrid, and she has a little bit of a dilemma," Emma told her, and Astrid looked at the floor.

"Oh? Well come and sit down. We'll see what we can do to help," the older woman said kindly laying her glasses aside, and rubbing her eyes tiredly. Emma motioned to Astrid and they walked over and sat on the other side of Wanda's desk. Astrid looked as though she were going to have a stroke she was so nervous.

"So, what is troubling you dearie?" Wanda asked Astrid. The confused girl bit her lip to keep it from trembling.

"Well, it's just a little thing," she looked over at Emma, silently pleading for help.

"Astrid is reconsidering her choice to be a nun," Emma said plainly. "She isn't happy." Wanda nodded knowingly.

"I understand dearie. That life isn't for everyone. My sister had a similar problem once. She had a 'calling' but she gave it up to marry, and never looked back," Wanda smiled kindly, remembering the day her sister had given up her wings. It had been the happiest day of her life.

"And, what happened?" Astrid asked her eagerly. Wanda shrugged.

"She had three sons, one daughter, and a very loving husband. She was happy, and fulfilled, despite what she'd been told to the contrary. She died happy," the woman said her eyes going a bit misty. Astrid bit her lip and sighed.

"I wish it could be like that for me," she said dreamily.

"Well, it can. But it won't if you just sit on your rump waiting. You have to take charge. Know what you want, and then go after it," Wanda told her. Astrid's face blazed like a brand.

"I want Leroy," Astrid said, and then covered her mouth in shock, blushing furiously. Wanda smirked and Emma noticed that when she did that she looked just like Gold.

"So, it is a man that's turned your head," Wanda said wryly. Astrid nodded.

"I brought her here, because she loves working with kids, and I thought maybe, if she does decide to hang up the habit, then she could work here, like an assistant, or something," Emma told her. Wanda pondered this for a moment.

"I could use some help after all, the pay is regrettable, but worthwhile cases make it balance out. Here my dear," Wanda gave her a card with her number on it. "When you decide what you want to do, then you call me. I'll make a spot for you here if you want the work," Wanda told her. Astrid beamed.

"I'll go talk to Leroy right now!" Astrid said brightly. Emma flagged her down.

"Wait, call me too. I want to know what he says," Emma said, writing her number on the back of the card.

"I will! Bye Emma. By Ms. Coachman," Astrid simpered, and almost danced out of the room. Emma glanced back at Wanda and offered a small smile.

"Well, thanks for the help," Emma said to Ms. Coachman, turning to go.

"Not so fast dearie," Wanda called, and Emma winced. Man she'd even sounded like him just then! Emma turned back around.

"Yeah?" she asked. Wanda motioned for her to come back closer.

"I don't want to pry, but I was just curious as to how things went," Wanda wanted to know. Emma fought the urge to grin.

"We had a great time, and well, we are a couple now, I guess. We talked about it, and we feel very strongly for one another," Emma said trying to avoid the 'L' word, since it was never said, by either of them. Wanda grinned, and stood up coming around her desk with the speed of a woman half her age.

"I'm so happy for you!" she gushed hugging Emma tightly."I just knew it would work out!"

"Well, I'm glad I have your approval then," Emma said, and the other woman held her away at arms' length.

"My dear, you have no idea how pleased I am. My poor boy has been so lonely since he lost his son. He is as dear to me as a son would be, since I have no children of my own," she said a little wistfully.

"I know, I can tell," Emma said. Wanda stepped back to give her some breathing room. "So, you were talking about Gold's mother before?" Emma hedged. Wanda smiled.

"Yes, my sister was a very courageous woman. I admired her for that," Wand said proudly. Emma wondered what kind of 'calling' Gold's mother had given up. She had chosen to have a family instead.

"She sounds like she was a very good woman," Emma said.

"She was the best woman, and you remind me of her a lot my dear," Wanda told Emma, making her blush.

"I don't know about that, I'm really not very courageous," she tried to say, but Wanda shook her head.

"Don't be silly dear. It was very brave of you to come here. To try to be in your son's life. To stand up to Regina, and even, him," she smiled nodding in the direction of her nephew's shop. Emma chuckled.

"I don't get it. He's not that scary," she said offhandedly.

"No, not scary really. He can be intimidating to some. He cares about you though, so he's much nicer to you than he is to others. You were brave enough to get to know him," Wanda told her.

"I guess," Emma replied, biting her lip. "Well, I'd better be going. I have to finish patrol. I guess I'll see you around?" Emma said lightly. Wanda nodded.

"So it would seem. The more the better, my dear. Come by whenever you like," Wanda said giving her upper arms a little squeeze, and then reached to hand her a card like the one she'd given Astrid. "Call if you ever need anything dearie. You have a lovely day," she said kindly. She turned to go back to her desk, and Emma waved at her, and exited the office.

She needed to get back to the patrol, but she had been putting off dealing with the fact of that test result. If Marco really was August's father then he should know. August obviously hadn't told him, and if he really was sick then he needed to, just in case.

Sighing she got in her car and turned it in the direction of the B&B. Maybe she could talk August into telling Marco. She really didn't want that job to fall in her lap should something happen before hand, but if it did, she'd feel too guilty to not say anything. So better she coerce August into telling him.

She knocked on the door, and waited. She could hear staggering around and a few swear words, before the door opened. August looked like hell. Emma felt bad momentarily for making him get up. He managed a smile.

"Hey there," he grunted out, and swung the door open wider. "Come in," he said invitingly. Emma nodded to him, and walked inside. He closed the door and limped back over to the bed, and plopped down on it. "Feel free to sit anywhere," he said gesturing to the two chairs in the room. Emma sat in the one nearest the bed, and winced when he swung his legs up and lay back down.

"You okay?" she asked, and he looked over at her.

"Just peachy. So what's on your mind?" he asked, cutting right to the chase. He knew she'd never come to visit for no reason.

"I already got the results from the test," she blurted out. "He's your dad, like you said," she admitted.

"Okay, is that all? You came to tell me something I already knew?" he said impatiently. Emma sighed.

"I came to tell you that I know it now, and I'm sorry I doubted you about that anyway. And that you should talk to him about this. If you are really as sick as you say, then he needs to know the truth, before it's too late. August sighed then, like a parent who had to explain something to a child for the umpteenth time.

"I already told you Emma, he doesn't remember me. I looked him right in the eyes, hoped he'd know me, that some spark of recognition would hit him, but there was nothing," he teared up, and looked away from her. Emma's heart broke for the man. He had been her friend before he'd begun to talk crazy, and she didn't want anything to happen to him. It was Graham all over again, minus the puppy love syndrome.

"I'm sorry. I wish I could say I know how you feel, but," she began, then August hit the nightstand with his fist and it promptly fell apart. Emma jumped. He muttered something about shotty craftsmanship, then glared at her.

"You do know!" he cried. "You know exactly how I feel! You live with your mother. You see you father all the time. You don't know it, and neither do they, but you have them. It's them Emma, and if you'd sift things through your filter you'd see I'm right," Emma stared at him fearfully. "You feel close to them, like you know them? Like they are familiar?" he asked. She swallowed and looked away. He was right. He wiped his eyes.

"I'm sorry. I did mean to scare you. I want to make up, be friends again. I don't want to spend the time I have left fighting with you over who's right," he said, and Emma bit her lip.

"It's okay. I'm sorry too. I know this is hard. But will you please talk to Marco so I don't have to give him any bad news?" she pleaded. He grinned.

"I'll talk to him, no worries," August assured her. Emma nodded, and stood up, walking closer to his bedside.

"Alright, well, I'll get going. You look like you need rest," she said kindly.

"Yeah, I do. I had my sleep interrupted last night, and then again this morning" he complained, shifting on the bed to get more comfortable.

"Oh yeah? By what?" Emma asked, walking around to fluff his pillow a little bit.

"Some people in a room down the hall were having very loud sex. Bed banging into the wall, moaning, yelling. She sounded like a scalded cat at one point," he joked, and Emma's mouth fell open.

"Well, that was very, uh, rude of them. I'd have reported it if I were you," Emma said blushing. Had she really been that loud? And scalded cat now really! "You be sure to call me if it happens again, and I'll come right away. I mean come over and sort out the noise problem right away," she stammered.

"Will do. Take it easy sheriff," he said, and she turned to leave. It would not be happening again. Next time they'd go to his place, or hers.

"Bye August," she said, and he gave a little wave. She closed the door. Man that had been too close.

It was now time for lunch and Emma headed over to the diner to pick up the lunch order for her and Gold. She sat down on a stool and waited. Ashley came in with Sean and they sat down next to Emma at the counter.

"Hi Emma," she said sweetly. Emma looked up and smiled.

"Hey you three," Emma said, eying the baby. Little Lexi cooed at Emma.

"I think she likes you Emma. Do you want to hold her?" Ashley asked her. Emma shook her head.

"Oh I don't think so. I'm not good with kids," Emma protested, but she still held her arms out. Ashley smiled.

"It's fine. She's a real people person. Here," she plunked the baby into Emma's outstretched arms.

Emma panicked. She hadn't held a baby in ten years, but Ashley had been right. Lexi didn't mind one bit that Emma was holding her. After a minute Emma relaxed. Lexi gurgled and gabbled at her, making Emma smile.

"Hey there," she cooed to the baby. "Hey little girl. You are a cutie, yes you are," Emma said tapping Lexi's little balled up fingers. She chose then to latch on to Emma's finger and squeeze. "Wow, you got some grip little girl," she told Lexi. Ashley laughed.

"Yes she does, my hair can attest to that," she joked. Emma tried to pry her finger from the baby's grip, but she wouldn't let it go.

All of a sudden Emma was back ten years in the past, as she remembered the last baby she'd held like this...

"_Miss Swan, it's a boy. 6 pounds 8 ounces, and he's healthy," a nurse said to her._

"_Good," she breathed tiredly against the pillows. She felt like she'd been shrunk, then stretched, then had her insides removed with a butter knife. How in the blue hell did women do this without drugs? _

"_Mr. Evans won't be here for a few minutes. Do you want to hold him?" the nurse asked her. She shook her head._

"_I shouldn't. I'm no good to him," Emma said. "Take him, please," she said tightly. Then there was a beeping sound from across the hall. _

"_Code blue!" the nurse cried. "Miss Swan I'm sorry, but we are short handed on this shift I have to help out," she cried and thrust the baby into Emma's arms. Emma stared wide-eyed at the squirmy dark-haired thing in her arms. He was soft, and warm in his little blanket._

"_Uh, hey kid. Look, I wasn't supposed to do this. You were supposed to go on from here, and not be with me," Emma watched as the little boy gazed up at her. "Don't look at me like that!" she pleaded. "You are going to have a good life. Way better than with me. I'm a total screw up," Emma told him. The baby gurgled at her. _

"_I'll bet there's a pool where you're going. A big house, and toys. Hey, maybe your new mom and dad will get you a pony. Would you like that? All kids like ponies don't they? I wanted a pony when I was little," she mused. "But then, I wanted the sword of protection from She-ra for Christmas one year and I didn't get it, so wish in one hand," she told the baby. He stared up at her in awe of his mother, enjoying hearing the voice he'd listened to for nine months._

"_I wonder what they'll call you? I was going to call you all sorts of crazy names before I decided to adopt you out, like Axel, or Brett, or Maurice, like from that Steve Miller song, you know? Then I thought Cygnet, that's a baby swan you know, my last name? I read that somewhere. Anyway, you'd probably have hated me for that one," she prattled on. " They'll give you a new name anyway, but I'm gonna give you one first. Unofficial like," she thought a minute. Then it hit her. "I got it! Your name is, Rumpelstiltskin! Let them top that one!" she said and then giggled. The baby eyed her as if to say, really? That's the best you can do?_

"_Sorry, I'm still a little doped up. See why you're better off going with someone else? I'm sure whatever I'd decide to call you would get your ass kicked in school," she started rocking the baby a little bit. "But look, you'll be fine I'm sure you'll like your family Rumpel, and your name," she said. A little stream of drool ran from the corner of his mouth and dripped onto her hospital gown. Ordinarily she'd be disgusted by that, but she smiled knowing the little guy couldn't help it._

"_Believe it or not I don't really want to do this. I'd keep you if I could, but you don't need to be here. It's a bad place. Where you're going will be so nice. You'll be happy," tears welled in her eyes as she looked down into his little face. The corners of his tiny mouth lifted in an unknowing peaceful smile. Emma leaned and kissed him on the forehead._

"_I'm so sorry. But you see, I screwed up, and you shouldn't suffer for it," she said as the tears spilled onto her cheeks, and she leaned her shoulder up to brush them away, not wanting to release her hold on him. "Listen, I probably don't have long, but I want you to know. I do want you, okay? I really do. I don't have another choice. You'll end up in foster care if I don't give you up, and I'd rather be shot in the head than let that happen to you," she said firmly as she could. "I love you, I do okay? I do with all my heart, and I hope that you have a happy life, and you grow up to be like a genius! And you go to to college, and make like a billion dollars a year, and get married and have kids of your own and," she stopped and fought back the sob trying to claw free from her throat._

"_You'll never think of me, maybe never even know who I am, but if you ever need to find me it won't be too hard. Just follow my arrest record, and you'll get there," she half giggled, half cried. "You know you are the only really good thing I ever made, normally I just make a mess," she said, her tears flowing freely now, falling down into his hair. _

_Emma ran her finger over his forehead, nose, lips, and chin, looking for traces of herself in his face. He kind of had her chin, and maybe her nose. She touched his toes, and feet. He kicked her hand away. She smiled. He was ticklish, so was she. Maybe he'd be a lot like her, and wonder where it came from. Maybe he'd find her one day, and he'd know she loved him._

_She touched his fingers, counting them, running her own fingers over the tiny nails. They were so small, so delicate, too perfect to be real. Just then he reached out and grasped her finger hard, and hung on. Wow, what a grip! Her little man was strong! Her little man. Hers'!_

"_Miss Swan?" said a voice from the doorway. Emma looked up to see a tall man in a white polo shirt and khakis._

"_Uh, yeah. That's me," she replied, knowing who he was before he introduced himself._

"_I'm Jim Evans. I'm here for the uh," he nodded to the baby in her arms._

"_Oh yeah, right," she said trying to keep her voice strong. "You got some identification pal? I'm not gonna hand him over to you without being sure," she told him stoutly. _

"_Of course," he pulled the photo id badge off of his belt and showed it to her. She looked at it closely. She knew how to spot a fake, she'd used one often enough. But it was real._

"_Alright, looks legit," she said. The man smiled._

"_I assure you Miss Swan. I am with the agency," he said. "I just need your signature, and I'll be on my way," he said in a business-like manner. Emma swallowed hard and nodded._

"_Sure," she said, and lifted the baby up over her shoulder, and tried to pry her finger from his grasp. He wasn't letting go for anything. Emma sighed. "Come on kid, I need that finger back," she told the baby. It took everything in her to make him let go. She took the pen from the man and signed the paper as quickly as she could manage, trying to keep the break as clean as she could._

_Now the baby had a death grip in her hair. She lifted him away gently, but he wouldn't let go. Tears threatened to fall again, and Emma held the baby close to her cheek._

"_I hope you come looking one day. I love you baby, I love you," she whispered against his fine dark hair. "You gotta let go now," she told him. He didn't. He wanted to stay with her! She had to loosen each of his fingers from her hair. At last she had freed it from his grasp and she placed him in the arms of the strange man, as the nurse came back in to check on her._

"_Don't worry Miss Swan. He'll be fine," the man told her. Emma nodded, and then bit her lip as the baby began to cry. "Thank you Miss Swan, I hope everything works out for you," he said, and with that he turned and nodded at the nurse, then was gone. Emma could hear the baby crying down the hall, and her head fell back on the pillows, her body wracked with sobs, her heart breaking at the sound of her baby desperately crying for her. She yanked the I V tube from her arm and flung it as hard as she was able._

"_Don't do that sugar! It'll be okay. You made the right decision," the nurse said trying to comfort her._

"_Leave me alone! You don't know anything about what that was like! Just, just go! And, don't you look at me!" she snapped, sobbing harder. The nurse clucked her tongue in sympathy, and did as Emma asked, leaving her to spend her tears as she always had, alone._

Tears fell from Emma's eyes, and she tried in vain to blink them away as she returned to the present, and realized where she was. She handed the baby back to Ashley, and swiped her sleeve over her eyes. Ashley looked concerned.

"Are you okay Emma?" she asked.

"Yeah, fine," Emma said. "Tell Ruby I changed my mind about the food, will ya? I'll pay her later," Emma said getting up and dashing out of the diner, her eyes half blinded by her tears. Ashley looked after her in worry.

Emma ran across the street, and down. She only hoped there were no customers right now. Enough people had seen her break down in her life. The bell signaled her entrance to him, and she flipped the sign from open to closed.

"Gold," she choked out. He looked up from the counter, and gasped.

"Emma? Love, what's the matter?" he rushed to her side as quickly as he could manage on his injured leg. She fell into his arms and cried against his chest. He held her and let her calm down.

"Love, tell me what happened," he asked her gently. She told him about the memories that holding Lexi had brought to the surface. Gold held her close to him, soothing her tears.

"Gold I just let him go! He chose me! He wanted me! My parents didn't, none of my foster families did, and the jerk who knocked me up sure as hell didn't! He was the only one in my whole life who did, and I just gave him away!" Emma sobbed.

"Oh my dearest," Gold breathed into her hair. Emma looked up at him tearfully.

"Gold, I want my baby back!" she choked out. Gold's own eyes teared up at the desperate look on her face. He cupped her face in his hands, brushing at her tears with his thumbs.

"We'll find a way love. I promise," he vowed, kissing her lips gently. "I'll help you, whatever it takes," he said, and Emma looked at him hopefully.

"You will?" she asked.

"Of course I will. I feel responsible for him being there with her too. He needs to be with you, and I promise you love. He will be soon," he said, making her smile a little.

"Thank you," she said softly, her voice raw. "Maybe if I can get Henry back, and then we find Bae," she said, trailing off. Where was she going with that thought? Gold smiled and stroked his thumb down her cheek.

"Go on," he urged her. She bit her lip and blushed.

"Well, I was just saying that if I had Henry, and you had Bae, and we're together then it would almost be like we're," she looked away. He grinned.

"Like we're a family?" he added. She nodded. They could be a family. It could be odd to have a stepson older than you are, but she could live with it.

"Yeah, kinda. I mean I'm not saying that we'd be, uh, you know," she floundered. He chuckled at her unease.

"You're adorable when you're flustered," he told her, and she rolled her eyes.

"Shut up," she said, and leaned in to kiss him. He sighed, and kissed her back softly, not wanting to start something they couldn't finish. She pulled back with a sigh, and looked at him. He smiled, and tucked her hair behind her ear lovingly.

"I'm glad you came to me love," he said softly. "So other than your happy little breakdown how has your day been so far?" he asked, making her giggle.

"Not bad. Although I think I might have led a nun to the dark side today," she quipped, and he laughed.

"What?" he asked her, not sure of her meaning. She snickered.

"Well, do you know Sister Astrid?" Emma asked him. He shook his head.

"Not really. I know of her, but we've never spoken," he replied.

"Well, she may leave the nunnery. She asked me what I thought about it, and since it's because she's fallen in love, I told her to go for it," Emma said, and then lowered her voice. "You can't say anything, but it's Leroy that she's in love with," she told him and a look of understanding crossed his face.

"That makes sense. Leroy tried to get me to excuse a month's rent for the nuns around Miner's Day. It must be that it wasn't really for all the nuns, it was just for her," he mused. It made sense that he'd try something so pointless for the woman he loved, and he found it funny that the dwarf had fallen for a fairy, but who was he to judge? He was who he was, and was smitten with the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming. Emma smiled.

"So he's in love with her then?" Emma asked, and he nodded.

"So it would seem," he said, and she grinned.

"I made a match then! That's one happily ever after down! Henry will be thrilled," she said brightly. He looked confused. She patted his arm "It's just that silly fairytale thing he goes on about. We're supposed to help people find their happy ever afters," she said.

"Well, good for them. I hope you won't feel guilty for telling her to go for it?" he asked, and she shook her head.

"No, but I did take her to see your aunt about a job should she decide to leave. She was very helpful. She told Astrid about you mother choosing to give up her calling for your dad. Astrid didn't know who she was talking about, so don't worry. Family secrets, are still secret," she promised. He smiled.

"In my aunt's eyes you are practically family anyway," he said and she blushed.

"Yeah, she was happy we had a nice date," Emma said, and looked away. He smirked.

"You told her it was a nice date?" he asked and she rolled her eyes.

"I told her we had a good time, and we are together now," she told him. "I didn't want to say to your elderly aunt, 'oh yeah we took a nice walk in the park, made out, then staggered back to Granny's and fucked each other blind', that woulda went over real big," she said, an he laughed.

"I wouldn't be so sure dearie. She's been around for ages, and she's seen it all," he said.

"Yeah well, somehow I don't think she wanted details. Oh and apparently I sound like a scalded cat when I'm having an orgasm. You could have told me," she said. He grinned.

"Sorry love. I was too busy giving it to you to notice. Who told you that?" he asked, and she smirked.

"August. I stopped by the tell him about the test results, and he told me. We woke him up last night, then again this morning," she told him, and he grinned.

"Did he know it was us?" Gold asked her, pulling her against him. She giggled as he ran his hand down her side and cupped her ass.

"No, and I didn't tell him! It's none of his business," she said.

"Well if he brings it up again, you should tell him. I for one am very proud of my handiwork. Mouth work too," he said lowering his lips to her collarbone, and kissing her there. God yes there!

"Gold, I have to be getting back in a minute," she sighed.

"Pity," he growled in her ear.

"Gold, I have to go. I made you miss lunch," she said, and he smiled.

"It was worth missing it. The food was only an excuse to see you again anyway," he said, brushing his lips against hers. Emma's heart leapt, and she deepened the kiss. Emma sighed into him mouth. Reluctantly, she pulled back, and smiled at him.

"I really have to go. Thank you for being here, and listening to me. I uh, I, I'm glad I have you," she said finally, and he smiled.

"I'm glad I have you too love," he said stroking his thumbnail down the center of her throat. She smiled.

"So, I'll see you, soon?" she asked hopefully. He grinned.

"The sooner the better," he replied, and she stepped away from him, and towards the door. Her legs threatening to give away.

"Okay, um, so until next time?" he nodded, sweeping a short bow.

"Next time," he repeated, and she waved before leaving the shop.

A/N: Okay, so there's that one done. Please review!


	9. Mad Reunions and Loud Celebrations

Once and Forever Ch 9 Mad Reunions and Loud Celebrations

After Emma finally made it back to the station, she found Jefferson sitting at his desk cutting a very intricate pattern into a folded she of typing paper. Emma smirked.

"I like to make paper airplanes myself," she teased. He spun in his chair, and unfolded the paper. It looked like it was made of lace, and had dozens of tiny flowers and leaves. Emma gaped at the detail.

"For you," he said, presenting it to her proudly. Emma turned it over in her hands marveling at it.

"How did you do this? It's amazing!" she said. He shrugged.

"Hands of a craftsman," he replied, holding his hands up for her inspection. She shook her head in disbelief.

"It's awesome, but wow, you must have been really bored, to do all of that" she said, noticing the pile of paper lace on his desk. He nodded.

"It's been really quiet. I got the paperwork done, then had to entertain myself a bit." he told her, and she sighed.

"Small towns are, fun, fun, fun" Emma said dully.

From somewhere outside there was a big crashing noise, and then the power went out. Emma rushed back out of her office. Jefferson was on his feet, gun in hand.

"What the hell was that?" she asked pulling her gun as well.

"Sounded like a car crash," Jefferson replied. "We better get out there," he said. Emma nodded and grabbed her jacket.

"Remind me of this the next time I complain about it being slow here," she grumbled as they ran out of the office.

"You got it boss," he replied.

They ran outside the station, and looked down the street. There had indeed been a car crash. Someone had ploughed into a power pole, and brought it down lengthways on Main Street. The front end of the car in question looked like crumpled up aluminum foil, and it appeared to be leaking gasoline badly. Emma turned to Jefferson in panic.

"911 Jeff, fire department" she said quickly, her voice quavering as she spoke. He nodded, pulling out his phone. He spoke quickly to the dispatcher as they both raced over to the car. An unconscious woman was slumped over the steering wheel. Emma looked around a crowd had started to gather.

"We have to get her out of there! It could catch at any time," he said. Emma nodded in agreement.

"You're stronger than me, can you try to get her out? I'll work on getting everyone back," Emma said hurriedly. Jefferson nodded, and grabbed for the door. Emma turned to the crowd. "Get back! Get away!" she cried. The crowd dispersed a little at seeing the gasoline pooling under the vehicle.

Jefferson wrenched the door open. The woman had been wearing a seat belt, so she was not harmed, other than a purple bruise that was forming on her face from where her head had snapped forward striking the steering wheel. Jefferson reached in to undo her seat belt, then hoisted the woman over his shoulder as gently as he could, while still managing to do it quickly. Then he carried her away from the car, and across the street, til she was out of harm's way.

"Everyone away from here!" Emma called. Just then there was another bang as the car burst into flames. People were scrambling for cover, as the sirens blared in the street over from the fire department. Main Street looked like a war zone, and Emma looked on in horror. "Get away now!" she yelled, waving people away.

Jefferson knelt down to one knee, and carefully lay the woman down flat on her back. He hated to place her on the hard concrete, but she may have incurred internal injuries, and he might have done more damage by holding her than the pavement would. He brushed the white-blonde hair from her face, then all the color drained from his. The bruise on her face was nasty looking, but it was small, and only hid a small portion of her face.

"Alice?" he said softly, unable to believe his eyes. He'd seen her so often in his dreams. touching the uninjured side of her face gently. The woman's eyelids fluttered, and, she moved slightly.

"Is it alright?" she muttered, her light Britannic accent like music to his ears. He frowned, and looked down at her.

"Is what alright?" he asked her. She blinked her eyes into focus.

"The rabbit. I didn't want to hurt it. Is it alright?" she murmured. Jefferson looked around, but to no avail. He saw no rabbit.

"I don't see it. He must have hopped away," he told her. Her eyelids fluttered again, and she looked up at him. Their eyes met fully, and she smiled

"It's you, my Je," she said, starting to say his name, but passed out again before she could. Jefferson looked up at the street at the wreckage his beloved had caused, and shook his head. All for a rabbit. The blasted woman never did anything by halves. It was all or nothing. Not doubt she was his Alice. He looked back towards the burning car. Another moment and he'd have lost her for good. He swallowed the lump in his throat and looked back down at her.

"Jeff, is she okay?" Emma asked him. He motioned for her to come to his side. She knelt down by him.

"Any idea who she is?" she asked, and Jefferson leaned close to Emma.

"She's my wife," he said, his eyes full of worry as he turned them back to her. Emma stared at him.

"What do you mean?" she asked looking from him to her. Jefferson shrugged.

"I don't know where she came from, but it's her. She found me. She knew me Emma, tried to say my name. She's not cursed," he breathed, in awe of her. Emma looked at the unconscious form in front of her, ignoring Jefferson's crazy talk. She was very pretty, sporting a small upturned nose that her daughter must have inherited from her, and long white-blonde hair, that lay in fluffy waves.

"What's her name?" she wanted to know. He smirked.

"Already with the name thing?" he asked with a chuckle. "You read the story, right?"

"Jefferson," Emma warned. This was no time for games. He rolled his eyes, imitating her.

"Her name is Alice, of course," he said, and Emma looked at him skeptically. "And don't 'really' me right now Emma. She's hurt," he said, turning his eyes back to her. "She needs a doctor," he said, touching her face tenderly.

Emma watched him carefully. He did seem familiar with her, and she noted the loving look on his face. There was no mistaking that look. He loved this woman dearly.

"Okay, then we'll put you down as emergency contact before Regina can get her claws on her. We'll need a fake name as well," she said quickly. "Can you think of one?"

"Lyss, it's close to her name, and I called her that sometimes," he said.

"Alright. Just get her checked out. I'm gonna go break the law," Emma said, standing up. Jefferson looked at her strangely.

"What do you mean?" he asked, and Emma shrugged.

"She's gonna need a fake I.D, and I know how to make them," Emma told him. "I haven't done it for a while, but it's like riding a bike. Just get her to the hospital. I'll meet you there," Emma told him.

"Thanks for trusting me Em," he said. Then Regina's voice cut above the din. Emma looked up at her. Jefferson panicked. "She can't find out about her! She'll take her from me! I can not lose her again!" he cried. Emma looked back up at Regina.

"Shit!" she swore. She'd have to run interference. She looked back at Jefferson. "You owe me hat boy!" she told him. He smiled.

"Thanks," he said, and tried to look as though he was just watching over the unknown fallen woman until she could be picked up by the paramedics, and not guarding the love of his life from harm. Emma stood up and headed straight for Regina.

"What are you doing here?" Emma told her pushing her back on the sidewalk. Regina pushed at her hands.

"Unhand me Miss Swan! What are you doing?" she demanded, squirming away from the crazy woman.

"Look, we got lines down, fire all over the place, as you can see. You can't be here. You need to be at city hall right now," Emma told her. "If one of these lines comes down on you we are screwed," Emma told her hoping if she fed her ego enough she'd listen.

"What do you care?" Regina spat.

"Who says I care? But there is no one else around here to run things. I mean I guess we could get Mr. Gold to step in if need be. He knows the ins and outs pretty well," Emma trailed off.

"The hell you say!" Regina snarled. Emma smirked, she'd hit the right nerve.

"Madame Mayor, we need repairmen to fix this, and get the power back on," she told her. Regina took a look at the damage, and shook her head in disgust.

"What happened here anyway?" Regina wanted to know.

"Someone took out the pole with their car, and she's hurt. I'll get on finding out the why of it all, but we gotta get this cleaned up before anyone else gets hurt," Emma reasoned. Regina frowned.

"I realize that Miss Swan. I know how to run my town," she seethed at her.

"I never said you didn't. I'll investigate the wreck, and I'll let you know what I find out, deal?" she asked, and Regina blew out an exasperated breath.

"Don't use that word with me!" she demanded, and Emma rolled her eyes.

"Would you mind making a list of the words on your taboo list, so we don't have to go through this every time we speak?" she asked tiredly. "Am I allowed to use the word banana? How about rainbow?" she half wanted to call her 'dearie' just to get a rise out of her, but now was not the time for that.

"Don't be cute with me Miss Swan!" Regina said.

"Well really! Do you think I sit around all day thinking of ways to annoy you? Believe me your grace, you are not that high of a priority in my thoughts," Emma told her. Regina looked affronted. "Now I have to check on some things. I will tell you all I find out later on, agreed?" she repeated choosing her wording more carefully.

Regina gave a stiff nod, and turned in the direction of city hall. Muttering to herself the whole way. Emma took a cleansing breath and turned to go back over to Jefferson. EMTs had lifted Alice into a stretcher.

"You. Owe. Me." Emma said halting on each word. He nodded, small smile on his face.

"Okay, I get it. I'm going with her to the hospital." he told her. She nodded.

"I'll get the I.D done, then 'find' it close to the wreckage," she said low by his ear. "I'll meet up with you later."

"Thank you Emma," he said, and she clapped him on the back.

"Don't mention it. To anyone," she finished with a grin. He returned it and climbed up into the ambulance with her.

Emma felt a shiver of awareness run down her spine, and she just knew that Gold was standing there down the street watching her. She turned and caught his eye, smiling. He returned it, a look of relief crossing his face at seeing that she was unharmed. Emma held her thumb and pinky up by her head in a "call ya" gesture, and he nodded, surveying the damage, then mouthed "good luck" at her. She smiled, and nodded, mouthing "thanks" back, then air kissed at him. He ran his tongue over his top lip, then flicked his eyebrows upward seductively, making her giggle, and then turned to go.

After the clean up had begun Emma was free to get started on the woman's identification. She had it all, but a last name. She thought about it a minute. What would work as a last name? She'd wanted to peruse the book and come up with something from the story, but Henry still had it. Finally she settled on the last name Grey, as in Earl Grey tea, as in tea party. Gave her a chuckle, anyway. If she was gonna break the law she was gonna be amused in the mean time damn it!

She headed to the hospital fake I.D in hand. She'd make sure to tenderize it a little, make it look like it had been carried around in a woman's purse in other words. She found her friend sitting by the bedside of his unconscious wife. He noticed her out of the corner of his eye, and waved her over.

"Hey, looky what I found," she said handing it to him. He took it and smirked.

"Grey? As in Dorian?" he asked. She shook her head.

As in Earl, you know the tea ?" she said quietly. He chuckled.

"Cute. If I didn't know better I'd say you believe me," he said, and she rolled her eyes.

"Give me a break Jeff," she begged, then changed the subject. "So, is she okay?"

"She had a CAT scan, and no damage was done. They think it's just the shock of the wreck that's keeping her in this state," he replied. Emma nodded, crossing her arms.

"Well she ought to be fine then. Did you put yourself down as contact?" she asked him. He nodded, stroking Alice's hand lovingly.

"As soon as she's able I'm taking her home with me. She'll be safe there," he said gazing at her slumbering form. Emma had a funny random thought then.

"Hey, did ya try kissing her?" Emma quipped. Jefferson eyed her, and she giggled.

"She isn't under a curse Em," he said testily. She shrugged in response.

"I thought true love's kiss was a cure-all," she said, and he shook his head.

"Not necessarily," he said. "She wasn't touched by magic, this is different," Emma smirked.

"Look you missed her didn't you?" she asked her friend. He swallowed hard.

"Like you wouldn't believe," he sighed.

"So then, what's the harm? Kiss her," Emma nudged. "Show me some magic," she teased.

"I don't have magic Emma. You're the one with magic," he reminded her.

"Oh right, I forgot. You want me to kiss her?" Emma joked, and Jefferson covered his mouth to stifle his laughter.

"Emma, you are spending to much time around me. I've driven you crazy," he gasped. She grinned.

"It was a short trip sunshine. So you gonna kiss her, or you gonna move over so I can show you how it's done?" she prodded, cracking her knuckles. He rolled his eyes, and leaned to kiss his wife on the lips, brushing them gently with his own. Her eyelids fluttered, and then opened. Jefferson jumped back a little and stared at her. Emma's mouth fell open in shock.

"Oh, oh God," Emma breathed, covering her mouth with her hand. Jefferson whipped his head around and looked at her triumphantly.

"Great call Em! You did it!" he praised her heartily. Emma shook her head vehemently.

"Fuck-all I did it! You kissed her, not me!" she sputtered, her mind racing. What the hell had she just witnessed here?

"It was your magic Emma. Your magic made the kiss work!" he replied, not budging.

"Jefferson?" the woman lying on the bed said wearily. He turned back to his wife, his eyes misting with tears.

"Oh my love," he said, low enough that only they could hear. The mayor had eyes and ears everywhere.

"It is you!" she said, smiling brightly. "Oh I missed you my Jefferson!" she said, reaching out her arms to him. He hugged her close to him.

Emma was torn between smiling happily, and running in horror. Had she really just seen that work? She had been joking! No. It had to be a coincidence. The feel of someone kissing her had triggered some kind of fight or flight thing. That had to be it. Had to be, had to! She was fine, breathe, just breathe!

"Emma, come here," Jefferson said to her and she shook her head.

"I'm fine," she told him, trying to smile, her hands shaking like crazy.

"Nonsense. I want you meet her," he insisted so Emma moved slowly toward the hospital bed. "My darling, this is my friend Emma Swan. She helped me save you," he said, Alice turned her gaze to Emma, who blushed.

"Jefferson did the heavy lifting," she said sheepishly. "I didn't do much," she said, but Alice smiled.

"You have kind eyes Emma Swan. Thank you ever so much," she said sweetly.

"No problem, and just call me Emma okay?" she said, then remembered what Grace had said to her. You know Grace told me the same thing the other day," Emma told them. "The kind eyes thing?" she said, and Alice sat up in bed.

"Grace? How is she?" Alice cried. Jefferson seized his wife's shoulders gently.

"My dear we are living under a dark, and powerful curse. I realize you have missed a lot love," he began.

"I know about the curse, and I didn't miss as much as you think my love. I saw you, and her as time passed," she said wistfully.

"But how?" he asked. "Where were you?" Emma stood, listening in shock as she told her tale.

"I was running from the red knights, and I spotted a pond. I thought I'd be safe if I jumped into it and hid among the tall grasses. But the pond was a trap. It pulled me under, and down into a room surrounded on all sides by tall gilded looking glasses. I saw you looking for me. I saw Grace, and all my other family, and friends. But they couldn't see or hear me. You couldn't," she said sadly. "I yelled until my throat was raw, but all I could do was watch. It nearly drove me 'round the bend," she said, shivering slightly. "I'm not sure where I was, or how long I was there, but time stood still there. I was in a frozen in between place, not hungry or thirsty, or growing any older. It must had heave been a punishment from the the queen. You sit, unchanging as you watch your loved ones grow old and die. I wanted to get to both of you, but I couldn't," she said her voice cracking with emotion. "The mirrors wouldn't break, so I just sat there, watching, waiting," she said, tears falling onto her cheeks.

"How did you get away?" Jefferson asked stroking his wife's face softly to brush away the tears.

"I'm still not entirely sure how it happened. I was sitting alone on the floor, and it was as if the whole room turned itself on it's head, then I tumbled through one of the mirrors, and landed in an open field here in this world," she said looking up at her husband. "I searched everywhere for a trace of you or Grace, but the world has changed so much since I lived here," she mused, and Jefferson pulled her to him again.

"You found us love, that's all that matters," he said gently, kissing her temple. Emma smiled a little. The woman must have hit her head, really hard, but she seemed coherent, so she thought it must be okay to leave them there.

"Alright, that's enough fun for me today. I'm going, but first, here's the story if anybody asks," she moved closer to the bed. "She's a lost tourist. Her rental car place is going to bring her another car. I'll 'drive' her to the city limits to get it, and then you take her the back way to your place. Regina needs to think she's left town," Emma said to them. Jefferson nodded.

"Good plan, but what about the damages done to main street? She can't have insurance," he said, looking back to her. "Do you?"

"No, I was desperate to get here. I saw where you were in the glass. I just had to borrow a carriage to get here in," she said looking away towards the window. Emma eyed her.

"And when you say borrowed," she hedged. Alice looked at her hands.

"It isn't stealing, because I fully intended to return it. If it hadn't been for that rabbit it would have been fine. I've become a fair driver since I've been here," she told her. Emma blanched.

"Wait. A rabbit? You nearly killed yourself for a rabbit?" she asked in disbelief.

"I've always liked rabbits, especially white ones with little pink eyes. They are so darling I just can't bear to see them harmed," she replied with a shrug. Emma swallowed hard. She was in this room with a couple of people who thought they were the Mad Hatter and Alice, and she was beginning to feel like that hare, that threw things, and talked to spoons. She needed some air, and a chat with a shrink. She wondered what Archie was doing right now.

"Kay, well, I'm gonna go. Call me if you need anything," she said to Jefferson, then glanced at Alice. "Nice to meet you," she said with a little wave.

"Oh likewise, I hope to see you again soon," Alice called after her. Emma nodded over her shoulder, and turned to leave.

She hit the street and took a deep breath, to clear her head. She had just been involved in a conversation about red knights, curses, and enchanted mirrors. The sad part was that just for a second, she'd bought it, hook, line and sinker. They both needed to talk to Archie as well. She turned in the direction of her car when her cell rang.

"Sheriff Swan," she answered, and a high pitched squeal came out the other end of the phone making her wince,and hold it away from her ear.

"Oh Emma, thank you! Thank you so much!" Astrid cried. "I'm in love! And I'm so happy!"

"Great, I'm glad. Are you guys okay over there without power?" Emma asked her.

"Yeah, we got plenty of candles," she replied, in her sweet slightly southern accent. "Enough to choke a dragon. Anyway, I won't keep you I know you're busy. I said I'd call you," she said, and Emma smiled.

"Congrats girl, and to him too," she told the bubbly ex-nun happily.

"I'll tell him. Thanks again, goodbye," she hung up, and Emma grinned into the phone, then it hit her, "choke a dragon?" Who says that? Moose, hippo, even water buffalo she could buy, but what part of your ass do you pull 'dragon' from when making that statement? Emma sighed, and decided that there was something in the water, and turned to get into her car.

Thankfully, Storybrooke's power company was efficient enough to get the power up and running in about two hours. Just as the day was winding down, the lights in Emma's office came back on. She stood up and was about to leave when she heard the sound of heels clacking on the floor. Yippee!

"Sheriff?" Regina called before she came inside.

"Yeah, I'm here," she called trying to keep the ire out of her voice.

"So, did you find out what happened?" she asked impatiently. Emma nodded and sat back down.

"She's a lost tourist. She took a wrong turn, and ended up here. The car was a rental. I'm working on getting the info on that. She wasn't hurt too bad. She swerved to keep from hitting a dog, and hit the pole instead," Emma lied smoothly, carefully avoiding anything that could lend to Alice's true identity. Regina nodded.

"So, anything else?" the mayor asked impatiently, tapping her foot at Emma, urging her to get on with it.

"So far, that's all I know. I'll keep you posted," she said, and Regina nodded.

"So, she's awake then?" Regina asked her.

"She wasn't when I left at the hospital. She was awake for a minute, but she has a head injury. Jefferson offered to stay with her for a bit in case she woke up again," she told her. Regina made a derisive noise.

"I still can't believe you took him on as your deputy. He's very unstable, Miss Swan," Regina warned her. Emma shrugged.

"We all have our moments with stability Madame Mayor. He's as sane a person as I've met since I've been here. Now could you banana leave so I can finish up here?" she asked , and Regina looked at her like she'd sprouted horns.

"What did you say?" she asked, flabbergasted.

"I said banana. You said not to say the 'p' word, so banana, is my new 'magic' word. So would you, banana go, so I can finish up and go home?" she said, and Regina scoffed.

"You're crazy as Jefferson is Miss Swan," she said scathingly, and turned to go.

"Banana have a nice evening," Emma called after her, then as she rounded the corner and was almost out of earshot Emma muttered 'dearie', and Regina turned back and glared at her, then stormed out. Emma sniggered. Take that beotch!

When she arrived home she was never happier to be there. She knew she should have blown off the day and stayed in bed with Gold. She opened the door, and there laying by the door was a thick official looking piece of paper. She bent over and picked it up. It read 'Notice of dissolution of marriage' across the top. Emma laid it on the table, along with her purse, and keys. No sign of her roommate anywhere. Must be celebrating.

"David must have gotten his divorce at last," she said aloud to herself. "Good for them," she said, then walked over to peek in the fridge. Just then she heard a sound from the back of the apartment.

"God, yes! Harder David! Harder, harder!" Mary-Margaret cried, followed by a guttural grunt from David. Emma's eyes bugged out, and she swallowed hard. Had she really just heard that? A crash came from the room, next followed by another moan of. "Faster! Yes! right there!" Emma closed the refrigerator, and covered her ears.

"La la la la la la la," she said loud enough to drown out the noise, and she dashed back over to the table, and grabbed her things, before vacating the apartment tout sweet.

She plopped down in one of the chaise lounge chairs out front of the building and sighed. What was she going to do now? She was not going back in there right now. God only knew how long they be at it.

She pulled out her cell phone and dialed Gold's shop. She had promised to call him after all.

"Gold's," he answered. She smiled.

"Save me," she pleaded teasingly.

"Save you from what love?" he asked her with a chuckle.

"Save me from horror. I can't go back in my apartment right now," she told him with a grimace.

"Why ever not? Is something in there?" he asked his voice raising slightly in concern for her safety.

"David is in there. His divorce was finalized today," she said.

"Well, what does that have to do with you being stuck outside?" he asked her gently.

"They are celebrating in there, loudly," she added, to accentuate her point.

"Ah, well, now you know how we made Mister Booth feel. Karma is a bitch is she not?" asked her teasingly.

"Yeah, I guess so. I want to tell you about what happened today, but not over the phone. Can you come over?" she asked him.

"I was about to close anyway. I'll pick you up, and we can take a drive," he said. She grinned.

"Okay, see you in a few," she excitedly, and hung up the phone.

It was only a few minutes, and Gold pulled up in in his car. Emma gave an appreciative whistle and smiled when he got out and came around to open her door. Such a gentleman! She walked over to him, smiling.

"Normally I'd say a guy who drives a car thing big is compensating for something, but in your case, I know different," she said, leaning in and kissing him softly. He grinned around her lips, and pulled back to look at her.

"That you do," he said, wrapping his arms around her. She wrapped hers around him as well, and laid her head on his chest with a sigh. She had missed him, and they'd only been apart for a few hours. She could kind of sympathize with Mary-Margaret and David's wanting to celebrate, but still, she didn't have to hear it. Eww!

"So, where are we going?" she asked him, as she climbed in his car. He leaned on the door.

"Where do you want to go?" he asked her.

"Well, I was going to get something to eat before the crescendo began," she complained, making him chuckle.

"Dinner it is then," he replied, closing her door, before going around and getting in himself. "What would you like my dear?" he asked her, and she shrugged.

"Something quick. All I had for breakfast was a cold pop tart, and we didn't get to eat lunch today, so I'm starving," she said, and he nodded.

"I'm feeling peckish myself," he replied, in total agreement. He'd missed both meals as well, since he couldn't count having her for breakfast, though he'd gladly give up his morning meal for her everyday if it meant they could spend the time doing what that had done today.

Granny's was crowded as always. So they decided to go to Shan Yu's for take-out. They took the food to the park and sat under a small pavilion to eat. Emma couldn't remember the last time she'd wanted and egg roll so badly.

"So, how did it go with Versley today? Is he going to be okay?" Emma asked him, as she dug into the rice. He smiled and nodded.

"The case is solid. I think he'll be fine, all things considered. We just have to keep Regina from poking her nose where it doesn't belong," he said, and Emma made a tisking sound.

May be easier said than done. She's already sniffing around about that woman that took out the pole earlier," she said, and he leaned in closer.

"You did say you'd tell me what happened," he reminded her eagerly. She nodded.

"Okay, but not a word to anyone. This is just us, okay?" she said, and he smiled.

"You have my word love," he vowed, and she smiled at his endearment, then told him about the strange woman, and her involvement with Jefferson, leaving out the crazy parts.

"And now he's worried Regina will find a way to take her from him like she did Grace. I know that woman has something to do with that," Emma said. In her heart she was certain Regina was behind it all.

"It could be. She never has liked him," he mused, and Emma wrinkled her nose.

"I can't see why. He's a very nice guy once you get past his quirks," she said, unable to picture anyone not like Jefferson. He was such sweetheart! "I'll bet she doesn't like fuzzy bunnies and kittens either," Emma said, picturing her chasing the poor little creatures with some gardening tool screeching at them like the harpy she was.

"She likes them well enough," Gold replied. "I believe she had several fuzzy hat and coats," he quipped. Emma giggled.

"Feathered and furred creatures beware!" Emma said ominously, and then sniggered, which soon turned into a laugh. Gold laughed as well. She was more right than she knew.

.

"As long as I've known of Jefferson he has been a decent fellow. I'm pleased that his wife has found him," he said. Emma smiled. She was too. He'd looked so happy today as he'd seen his wife's eyes open, he deserved to be happy after all that had happened to him. Crazy as that happy may be.

They finished their meal, then got back in his car and drove around for a bit, pointing things out that she'd never noticed about Storybrooke before. She'd been in town for a while, but hadn't really had much of a chance to look around. It really was a nice town, if a little on the strange side sometimes. Emma guessed it was the whole small town thing, where everyone knows everyone. All the places she'd lived before had been bigger cities. It was nice to have a sense of knowing that's she was going to stay here for a while.

After he'd shown her the town he drove her back to her apartment. She pulled out her cell phone and dialed her roommate. After a few rings Mary-Margaret picked up.

"Heelllooo!" she sang into the phone. Emma stifled a giggle/grimace.

"Is it safe?" she asked in a hushed, teasing, almost terror filled voice.

"What do you mean?" she asked, sounding confused.

"I mean, I came in a while ago, and I heard you and David, celebrating his divorce being final, so I went out for dinner with Gold. I just wanted to see if I can come in now," she said in kidish voice.

"Oh my God!" Mary-Margaret cried. "You heard that?" she asked. Emma sniggered.

"I think they heard you on Jupiter Mare," Emma quipped, and Gold sniggered at that.

"I'm sorry! We didn't mean to drive you out of the apartment!" Mary-Margaret swore, and Emma giggled again.

"I'm happy for you two. I may also be scarred for life, but I'll live," she said, teasing her friend. "Is David still there?" she asked.

"No, he didn't bring any spare clothes and he has to work tomorrow," she replied, still sounding a little embarrassed.

"Alright, I'll be in a few," she said, and Mary-Margaret murmured 'bye' and they hung up. She turned to face Gold. "All clear," she said, looking relieved.

"Good, you look tired my dear," he said reaching out to brush his fingers down her cheek. She nodded, leaning into his touch.

"I am. All that chaos in town today really took it out of me. I'm hoping I can sleep, she said, sliding over closer to him. "I guess we'll find out if sleeping with you is the cure for those dreams I've been having," she said, and he grinned.

"Indeed. I hope you can rest, but if not, I'll happy try to cure you again," he teased, running his hand up her thigh. She squealed, and he chuckled darkly.

"Evil man!" she accused him, and he preened.

"Flattery will get you everywhere my dear," he quipped, and tugged her closer to kiss her soundly on the lips. She kissed him, back, and sighed as his hands leisurely roamed her body.

"Gold, I have to go inside in a minute," she breathed against his lips. He grinned, and pulled her across his lap.

"So, I have exactly one minute to make you scream my name, then?" he asked and dipped his head to her collarbone, and closed his lips around it.

"Gold!" she cried, and he looked up at her victoriously.

"Was that even one second love?" he asked, and she snarled like a wild creature, and slanted her mouth across his, her tongue invading it. He was surprised, but he wasn't going to complain. He loved how forceful she was when she wanted something, especially if that something was him. He reveled in the fact that this beautiful princess wanted him this much. Sadly there in the car on a public street, with Regina's spies lurking around here and now was not the place for a tryst, so he reluctantly ended the kiss, stroking her face gently.

"I hope you have sweet dreams love," he said softly to her. "May they be of me, how was it you put it earlier? Oh yes, of me, fucking you blind," he said then, his voice dark, and seductive, and she moaned quietly at hearing him say that in his voice.

"So not fair!" she cried. "Just you wait, we will finish this," she promised, her hips grinding into his to accentuate her point.

"Finish?" he grunted, his voice more playful then.

"Finish. And yes, it's a promise," she said. His eyes danced with mirth.

"I can't wait dearie," he told her. "Come over for dinner tomorrow night, if you're free?" he asked her. She smiled.

"Sounds good, I'm free. What time do you want me?" she asked him, and he grinned.

"All the time love," he said, and she giggled. "But shall we say seven o clock?" he asked, and she nodded.

"Sounds like a plan. See you tomorrow," she said, leaning in to brush one more kiss over his lips.

"And tomorrow, love," he replied. She loved hearing him call her that. She gingerly slid from his lap, and got out of the car. She waved, and stood watching as he drove off in the direction of his house, then sighing a little, she walked, albeit a tad wobbly, up the front steps, and into her building.

When she walked inside she found her roommate eating chocolate chip ice cream at the kitchen table. She took in Emma's slightly disheveled appearance, and grinned. Emma closed the door behind her and grinned back.

"So, have a nice dinner?" Mary-Margaret asked her.

"Yeah, how was yours?" she asked, and Mary-Margaret blushed.

"Oh Emma, I really think things are going to work out this time. He and I are finally free to be together," she sighed. Emma smiled.

"Yeah, now we gotta get Kathryn together with that gym teacher guy, and all will be right with the world," Emma said going over to the utensil drawer, and getting another spoon.

"Say what?" Mary-Margaret asked, offering the paper carton to Emma. She dug her spoon in and grinned.

"Henry thinks that the gym teacher at school is her true love, and we are supposed to get them together," she said, rolling her eyes fondly as she thought of her son.

"Oh that's sweet. Henry is always thinking of others," Mary-Margaret said, smiling as well. "I'm going to hate when this school year is over. He'll move on the the next grade, and forget all about me," she sighed.

"Nah, he won't forget. He'll probably visit all the time," Emma assured her, her eyes drifting closed at the taste of the ice cream.

"Maybe. So what happened in town today?" Mary-Margaret asked, so Emma explained all she could to her, leaving out the part about who Alice really was. The less people that knew, the better.

She sat talking to her friend for a bit before Mary-Margaret said she was tired, Emma believed her fully after what she'd heard. Emma drifted upstairs and lay across her bed, mulling over the day. She hadn't been so exhausted in a while, and sleep wasn't long in coming.

_She was running down a stone pathway toward, Jefferson? His hair was longer, wilder, instead of perfectly styled. He held his arms out to her, a broad smile on his face, and lifted her off the ground, swinging her over his head, and around in a circle. She giggled as he set her down, and swept a bow at her._

"_My lady," he said. His voice sounded different, like hers had before. "How have you been bluebell?" he asked her tweaking her nose._

"_I'm doing well sunflower," she replied, and he laughed._

"_I should call you dandelion You've grown like a weed!" he said looking at her. "Quite the young lady now. Papa must have to beat the suitors away with a stick," he mused, and she shook her head._

" _Not really Jeff. They all think I'm strange, all but this one fellow, and I'm afraid I don't much care for him. He's a dullard," she said rolling her eyes. "All he cares about is my looks, and I don't like him," she said firmly. Then looked past him to a very pretty blonde woman standing off to the side. Her face broke into a grin "Is that who I think it is?" she asked him._

"_Oh, what is the matter with me? My manners are seriously lacking. Come here love," he called to the woman, and she came over to him, taking his arm. "This my love, is my little sister, and this bluebell, is the woman I crossed time and space for. My beloved Alice," he said, and Alice reached to take her hand._

"_I'm pleased to meet you. Jefferson has told me all about you of course," she said smiling brightly at her, and she returned it._

"_I'm so glad he found you!" she exclaimed. "He was dreadful to be around before," she informed Alice._

"_No telling tales on me bluebell. I wasn't that bad," he defended. She looked at him impishly._

"_He went positively mad," she told her, making Alice giggle._

"_Oh I know. No worse than I was, of course, but he was looking a bit ragged when we found each other," she confided, and Jefferson looked affronted. _

"_How is this now? The two women in my life conspiring against me?" he teased, and they laughed._

"_Of course. We women have to stick together to get anywhere in this world!" she told him, and Alice nodded in agreement._

"_Well said sister," she sang, and then clapped a hand over her mouth. "Oh dear, my mouth has run away with me again1" she cried. "It was meant to be a surprise," she finished lamely._

"_What was?" she asked looking from her brother to Alice._

"_We are married bluebell. Alice is my wife. My very chatty wife," he admonished her playfully, swatting her on the behind. She blushed and looked away._

"_I'm sorry, but I was caught up. I'm ever so glad your sister excepts me. Everyone where I come from thinks me odd because I won't follow the rules of society there," she scoffed._

"_Then we have more in common than you know sister. I'm the funny girl around here," she said to the other woman and walked forward to hug her, glancing over at Jefferson. "Well since she's family now must make her a flower!" she cried, and Alice looked up in alarm._

"_A flower?" she asked._

"_Just a nickname love. Our mother gave us flower nicknames when we were young Bluebell, Sunflower, Daffodil, " he told her and she relaxed._

"_Oh, very well then," she said relieved._

"_Well then bluebell, what shall she be?" he asked her. She sized her up a moment._

"_Well, she favors the color blue, and she's been always in your mind, so shall we name her forget-me-not?" she said smartly, and a huge grin broke across Jefferson's face. _

"_Forget-me-not," he mused a minute. "I like it! What about you my love? Can you live with that that? I know it's a bit mad, but," he asked her trailing off, She smiled._

"_I love it! They are one of my favorite flowers, and my favorite shade of blue!" she said in delight._

"_Well then my forget-me-not, welcome to the family,"he said kissing her cheek. She blushed prettily._

"_Yes, welcome. Papa will be so pleased," she chattered to her, linking her arm through Alice's. "Now come and I'll show you where you can freshen up a bit..._

_Then the dream changed-_

"_Belle!" Jefferson cried rushing up to her. "There you are. You must take care of Grace. You are the only one I trust!" he huffed. She looked at him in alarm._

"_Why? What the matter? What's happened" she asked him. He looked anguished._

"_It's Alice! I have to go back for her!" he cried "I can not lose her again!"_

"_Go then sunflower, I'll take care of her, never you fear," she promised her brother. He smiled, and kissed her on the cheek, then leaned to kiss his daughter._

"_I love you both! I'll return for her soon bluebell, I swear!" he said, giving them one last look before, turning to place his hat on the ground. It began to spin, and then he jumped into it, and was gone, leaving her standing there holding a now screaming baby in her arms. Her eyes filled with worry for her dear brother, and for he beloved sister in law as well. She swayed on the spot, jiggling the little girl a bit._

"_Hush now snowdrop, it'll be alright. Your papa and mama will be back soon. Until then, you are here with auntie, and it will be alright. I know, I'll read you a story. Would you like that?" the little girl's crying softened, intrigued with her aunt's voice. She smiled down into her sweet face, and she batted her eyelashes at her. "That's right love, no more tears. Now what shall it be? A dragon tail, or mermaids? I've got loads of stories snowdrop, I'll tell you both, and then we'll have a nice meal, and take a walk through the orchards," she cooed to the infant. The little girl stopped crying completely and snuggled closer to her, as she carried her through a large stone archway..._

Emma say up breathing hard, and looking around. What in the hell? After she calmed down, she grabbed for her dream journal, and wrote it down. There was no way in hell, it was just where she'd met Alice today, and her brain had made it into a dream smiler to the ones she'd had before. That was all!

Granted, she did feel a sort of brotherly kinship with Jefferson, but she'd done without a family for so long it was nice to think of a friend as you would a family member, and he was going through much of the same thing as she was. Fighting for his daughter as she was her son. They had that in common.

These dreams were going to drive her crazy. Maybe they already had. She had listened raptly to Alice's story earlier and was drawn into believing her. That had to be the cause of these last two dreams. She picked up the pad and reread it.

Jefferson had called her Belle, and bluebell as a nick name. Henry had posed the theory that she'd been Belle in another life. She shook her head, and laid it down again. Okay, Belle did not exist. She was a character in a book, movie, and a play. That's all, the end!

Then again, the Mad Hatter didn't exist either. Nor did Alice, or Snow White, or Prince Charming, or Red Riding Hood, or anyone else! No matter how much anyone believed they did. Damn it!

She got up and walked over to the window peering out at the few neon lights in town. It was late. She had at least been asleep a while. She went to get a drink of water, and then made her way back to bed. Tomorrow, she'd just ask Jefferson if he'd ever had a sister, and what did he used call her. There was no connection from Belle, and the Hatter in the book, so there was no way he'd know the answer. That would prove to her once and for all that these dreams were foolish. Maybe if she believed hard enough they'd stop, or maybe she could just move in with Gold, and let him cure her. He had offered after all, she thought smiling to herself.

She closed her eyes and tried to will a dream about Gold to mind instead of freaky medieval dreams. After a few minutes she drifted off again. This time she managed to elude having any disturbing dreams for the rest of the night.

A/N: I hope you liked this chapter. I was originally going to have the woman in the car be Aurora, but my muse said no, make her Alice, so Alice is back, and this chapter was born. It doesn't change the plot except now Jefferson has his wife back. I don't like him being sad. I like Jefferson. Please review, and tell me what you all think so far!


	10. Memories and Meltdowns

Once And Forever Ch 10 Memories, and Meltdowns

Emma groaned and rolled over. The alarm clock was blaring in her ear. Groping groggily for it she misjudged the distance and fell off the edge of the bed.

"Shit!" she snarled. That was gonna leave a mark! She flailed around madly to disentangle herself from the sheets. How during the night had she managed to wrap herself up until she resembled a human burrito? Then that last dream she'd had came to her.

"Oh yeah, damn you Gold," she grumbled, then smiled fondly. She really couldn't blame him as she had been trying to make herself dream of him instead of the enchanted forest, so careful what you wish for there.

She dressed and headed down to the kitchen to find Mary-Margaret on the phone with David. She was at least minding the stove this time, so there were no flaming skillets of death to deal with. Emma walked over to the refrigerator and pulled out the juice.

"Okay, I'll call you tonight. I love you too," Mary-Margaret said into the phone, then smiled, and hung up. She sighed and turned to see Emma grinning at her. She blushed.

"Morning," she said and turned to tend the skillet. Emma sniggered at her.

"Morning to you. No fire hazards I see," she teased her. Mary-Margaret huffed at her, then giggled, unable to be annoyed with her.

"No, you want some?" she asked her.

"I think I will. After what happened yesterday I didn't get to eat until last night," Mary-Margaret frowned at her.

"You shouldn't do that Emma. You need to eat right," she scolded gently. Emma blinked at her.

"I'm fine mother," she said sarcastically sitting down at the table with her juice. Mary-Margaret giggled, and carried the skillet to the table dumping eggs on her plate, then some on her own. Emma reached for the toast, and looked up at her friend "Thanks," she muttered and Mary-Margaret beamed indulgently at her.

"I'm only worried because I'm your friend. How would Henry feel if you got sick?" she asked, and Emma sighed.

"I know. Normally I do eat right, but yesterday was just crazy, in more ways than one," she said cryptically, then dug into her eggs. Mary-Margaret let it lie and sat down with her to eat.

After breakfast Emma hurried down to the station. Jefferson was already there, he looked anxious. Emma smiled and patted him on the arm.

"How's she doing?" she asked him. He smirked, and shrugged a little.

"She's doing alright, and really anxious to get home, but the doctor said he wants to keep her one more day just to be sure her injuries weren't more severe," he replied. "I was hoping I could take off early this afternoon, if my boss is feeling magnanimous today," he hinted, and she smiled at him.

"I guess I could be nice just this once. In the interest of true love and all," she said, and he handed her coffee, and ruffled her hair.

"You're the best Emma," he said, and turned to go over to his desk. Emma shivered, remembering her dream from the night before. It would be time to go on morning patrol soon. She'd ask him her questions afterwords.

For Jefferson, the morning was slow. Pongo got loose and chased Pauline Boyd's cat up a tree. Not that anyone really minded, except Ms. Boyd. He caught Pongo and took him back to Archie. The cat could fend for itself, he decided, after trying to get it to come down. The damn thing snarled at him. Snarled like a tiger! Jefferson usually liked cats, but not that one. That thing was the devil incarnate.

Emma had quite a bit to occupy her, the power outage had cause a lot of confusion, so she spent a lot of time driving around, and answering calls. At last things slowed down after lunch. Emma came out of her office, and walked over to Jefferson's desk. He looked up at her.

"Something on your mind?" he asked her. She nibbled her lip nervously. No she had no reason to be nervous. It had been a dream. A crazy dream.

"Yeah, a couple of things actually. I just wanted ask you something," she said, and he smiled at her.

"Fire away," he said leaning back in his chair. She sat on the corner of the desk so she could read him closely.

"I was just curious how you met Alice," she asked him. He watched her face for a minute, then sighed.

"Do you want the truth, or the lie Em?" he asked her. She was taken aback by that.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I mean I have two different accounts of how that happened in my head. Do you want my actual memory, or do you want the lie Regina planted in my head?" he asked, and Emma sighed tiredly.

"Jeff please," she pleaded tired of his riddles.

"Okay, you be the judge. We met at a party. She was just as eccentric as me. We had some laughs, and she gave me her number. We only dated a few months before we got married. After a little while Grace was born, and she was the light of our lives. Then one night I get a call from the sheriff's department. Alice and Grace were killed in a car crash on the way home from town, drunk driver," he said all this like he was reading it from a cue card. "And then I went a little wobbly from the loss, and refused to leave my house in my grief," he said finally. Emma looked him in horror.

"How could you say those things?" she cried. "They're not dead!" she said. He nodded.

"I know that. So tell me Polly Graph, did I lie, or was it the truth?" he asked her. She frowned.

"It was a very obvious lie Jefferson! Why would you say those horrible things?" she asked him, getting angry.

"So you'd have something to compare it to. You want the truth now?" he asked her.

"I wanted the truth to begin with!" she demanded.

"Just wanted to get the lie out of the way. So, here it is, We met when she was twelve and I was fourteen. I was on an errand for my father, and a heard a girl yelling for help. I ran to see what it was, and there she was, stuck in a muddy hole. I helped her out. I could tell she wasn't from around there by the way she spoke. We became fast friends, and she decided to accompany me on my errand. She liked riddles, so we asked each other one after another, until I stumped her with one," he said with a chuckle.

"Let me guess, why is a raven like a writing desk?" Emma supplied. He nodded.

"Yeah, she thought about it forever, then she gave up and asked me the answer. I told her it had no answer, it was complete nonsense. She laughed, and even then it was an enchanting sound," he said fondly. "She told me of the place she was from, and said she needed help to get back there. She couldn't go the way she came, so I searched and searched for a way to help her get home. I'd heard about the blue fairy's magic being good, and so I called on the blue star, and there she was. She gave me my hat, telling me that it would send her home, but that I couldn't accompany her, because the place she lived had almost no magic, and the hat wouldn't work, so I'd be stuck, with no way home," he said, swiveling the chair back and forth. Emma nodded.

"Yeah, then what?" she was intrigued by his tale, crazy as it may be.

"The blue fairy told her what door to go through, then left us. I opened the doorway. Alice hugged me, and kissed me on the cheek. She said she'd never forget me, and she would think of an answer to my riddle for when we met again, and then," he sighed. "Then she was gone. I missed her so, though we only knew each other a short time. And so after a long indecisive time of brooding about it, I began searching for a way to find her. Silly as it may have been, my heart was hers," he said smiling, and Emma smiled as well, thinking it was sweet.

"I searched forever it seemed, realm after realm then by chance I found her in Wonderland. I was nineteen at the time, and she was seventeen. Once again I found her stuck in a hole, but this time she was in bog of some kind. Urpuals were after her in the muck, and so I pulled her free. We tumbled over into the grass and our eyes met. It was almost like she'd never left me. She smiled and said she had an answer for me. She told me they both have feathers, because a writing desk often had a feathered quill to write with, and raven of course have feathers as well. We shared a laugh, and then we kissed, and it was magic. I was a bit surprised actually. It was kinda fast, but she had missed me as I'd missed her, and she wanted to stay with me. Her father had died, her mother was despondent at the loss, and her sister was the worst of all. When she told her of her journey and of her meeting me, her sister tried to have her locked away in a place called Bedlam. It was a place in her land for insane people," he told her. Emma nodded, having head about the place before.

"It was famous for it's ill treatment of people there," she said with a grimace. He nodded in agreement.

"She ran away from her sister, and began searching for a way to get back to me. The way she'd come before was filled in. Finally after being heartsick with longing, much as I had been, she stumbled her way to Wonderland, and there I happened to be. Stuck with no way home. By some stroke of ill fortune, or not so ill depending on how you look at it, the person I escorted to Wonderland was thief, and he had been captured and put to death by the queen, so I was free to take Alice with me. For that is the first rule of traveling by hat. Two go in two come out, or none do.

"She and I were married for a couple of years before we found out she was having Grace. She came with me on trip and went into labor. I delivered Grace with my own hands," he told Emma looking down at them. "But we had a problem. Grace had been inside her mother's body when we came through, and so the hat only recognized two passengers. So two had to return. Then we were ambushed by the queen's guards. They had heard about the birth and had come to take us before the queen. All children born in Wonderland have to be presented to the queen, to deem it worthy to live in her kingdom. You can guess what happened to children she deems unworthy," he said darkly making a slashing motion across his throat. Emma swallowed the bile that rose in her throat. How could anyone be so cruel? Fictitious or not!

"So you ran with Grace?" Emma asked him, and he nodded. "And what Alice told us about the other day was what happened after you left her there?" she supplied. He nodded again.

"I took Grace to my sister to keep for me, then rushed back to find Alice. I wanted to hide her somewhere near the looking glass until I could find a way to get her out, but it was too late. I looked everywhere, but I couldn't find her," he said sadly, pinching his lips into a tight line, running his fingers through his hair. Emma was white as sheet.

"So this sister of yours, is she here somewhere?" she asked him shakily. He shook his head.

"No. She died before the curse happened," he replied, his voice thick with emotion, and looked away.

"Do you have any other family here? Your mother? Father maybe?" she asked, and he exhaled sharply.

"My mother died before the curse as well, so no, she isn't here. Alice and Grace are all I have left," he said, with a finality that made her a little afraid to ask the next question.

"So your father's dead too?" she asked him, and he chuckled darkly.

"As dead as he can be to me, or Alice, or his granddaughter," he said, standing up and walking over to the window to avoid eye contact.

"So you two had an argument?" Emma guessed, and he chuckled again, as mirthlessly as before.

"I have several reasons for hating that man. He treated my wife like dirt, refused to acknowledge Grace, sent my brothers to their deaths, and as much as killed my sister with his own hands. He should be beaten within an inch of his life for that," he mused, then turned to Emma, and smirked. "Oh yeah, he was," he said cryptically, and then turned his back to the window and leaned on the sill.

"Jefferson tell me the nickname you used to call your sister," she demanded suddenly, unable to put it off anymore. Every word he'd spoken just then was true as true could be. He was not lying. Jefferson turned, staring at her.

"How do you know about that? That isn't in Henry's book!" he said standing upright.

"I know. Prove to me you aren't crazy, and answer the question," she said, looking him in the eye. He shrugged.

"I always called her bluebell, like our mother did," he replied, and Emma made a little sound of desperation.

"And she called you," she prompted, and he watched her closely.

"Sunflower," he said slowly. "Why do you want to know this?"

"And she nicknamed your wife?" she asked again.

"Forget-me not, because," he began, but Emma interrupted him.

"Because she liked the color blue, and she was always in your mind," Emma finished, her voice trembling, unsure what to do with this information. Jefferson blinked and pushed away from the window.

"How do you know that?" Jefferson asked her, his voice low. He walked toward her, and Emma stood from the corner of he desk, moving back away from him.

"I dreamed about it, last night," she said, and he grasped her shoulders, leveling his gaze at her making her look at him. Then it was like the top of her head was a lightning rod and she's been struck. Memory after memory of another life poured into her head, making it feel as though it would split in two.

"Emma?" Jefferson asked in concern. Her eyes sunk back in her head and she whimpered in pain. "Emma are you okay? He asked her.

"I hurts!" she cried.

"Emma! Honey what's wrong?" he asked her.

"My head is bursting! I can't stand it! Make it stop, please sunflower!" she pleaded, then her head fell forward onto his chest and she sobbed. Jefferson was prone to hearing things, but he'd just heard his sister's voice come out of Emma's mouth. He looked down at the wailing woman in his arms, is eyes wide in disbelief

"Belle?" he asked her softly.

"Yes," she whimpered, then she pulled back from him. "I mean no! No! I'm Emma damn it!" she snapped. "I'm still me. Oh God! I am still me, aren't I?" she cried, seizing a hand-full of hair in her hand. "Still blonde," she sighed, and then was mad at herself for crying.

"Emma honey, calm down. I'm here, and you're still you. Don't worry," he soothed, wrapping his arms around her, petting her hair, as he used to do for Grace when she'd had bad dreams. Her bottom lip trembled as she looked up at him.

"Am I still me? Who am I?" she asked him tearfully. He smiled at her fondly.

"You just said it sweetie. You're Emma," he went with her as she sank to the floor.

"I'm not so sure. Her memories are crowding mine," she said wincing. "My head hurts so bad!" she groaned.

"You get used to it over time. Learn to love aspirin," he teased. Emma emitted a shaking sigh, her shoulders sagging. Things were clicking, and Emma rubbed her temples.

"French was our father," she said finally.

"Yes, and I'd use that term loosely. He contributed the DNA, nothing more."

"Our mother's name was Amaile," she quoted to him. "And she loved flowers."

"Of all kinds," he affirmed. "She looked a lot like you used to."

"Papa hated flowers," she said, and Jefferson grinned.

"And so now he sells them for a living. Talk about a curse getting you where you live," he chuckled, and Emma's eyes popped open. French had been her father once! That was insane! Her mind raced back to the conversation she'd had with Gold the night she'd arrested him.

(Flashback)

_Emma_ _walked out of the cabin, and watched as Mr French was placed in the ambulance. He had a concussion, and a broken arm, but he'd live. Gold was leaning on her cruiser, and he looked like he might be in mild shock. She walked up to him trying to lighten the mood a little._

"_I heard you managed not to break anything he needs," she quipped. "You're lucky Gold," she said sidling up to him. He looked up at her, his face masking his hurt, and rage as well as he could._

"_You have a funny definition of lucky," he replied. She felt sorry for him._

"_You have a funny definition of justice. What did he really do to you?" she asked, knowing full well she did not know the whole story._

"_He stole from me Miss Swan," he said placidly. "I already explained our history to you." Emma rolled her eyes at that_

"_Oh come on! That reaction was about more than someone stealing a few trinkets from you. You said something about how he hurt her? What happened to her? Who were you talking about? If someone needs help, then maybe I can help," she tried to tell him._

"_I'm sorry sheriff, but I think you heard that wrong," he replied, trying to look nonchalant. Emma wasn't buying it, but she wouldn't pry. Not now anyway._

"_You're really not going to cooperate are you?" she asked him._

"_You know what? We're done here," he said, a look of defiance crossing his face. He turned to go, and Emma seized him by the arm._

"_Actually, we're not. You are under arrest," she said pulling out her cuffs to accentuate her point. He didn't look surprised. In fact he almost looked amused, maybe even proud. It seemed to be more of an inconvenience than anything. She snapped the cuffs on his with a small measure of satisfaction_

"_Turn around and place your hands on the hood," she said to him. He complied._

"_Is this necessary? You have my weapon," he said nodding to his cane._

"_You are in possession of a gun. I know that firsthand. Now, hold still," she told him. He stood still, as Emma felt of his sides, and checked his pockets. Then her hands went under his jacket to the front of his shirt. No gun there. So she ran her hands down both sides of his pants felling the pockets there. Her right hand brushed against something. Gold jumped at the contact and turned his head to look at her questioningly. Emma blushed. 'not a gun' she thought to herself._

"_Okay, no gun. Good. Come on, get in the car," she said quickly, and managed to hear the low chuckle as he turned toward the car door. He leaned on the car for support until he got in and sat down._

_She came around and got in to drive him the the station. He was silent, and looked out the window. Emma sighed._

"_If you'd just tell me what he did I wouldn't have to do this you know,' she said finally._

"_The man is scum Miss Swan. And whether you believe me or you don't, he deserved what he got, and more," he seethed._

"_Well regardless, that's not for us to decide. He should be the one sitting there right now. Not you. If you'd just let me do my job. I could have had him," she said, as they pulled into the parking lot at the station. She shut off the engine, and turned in her seat to face him._

"_You don't understand Emma. He took something irreplaceable from me," he said, his voice shaking he was so upset. Emma sighed._

"_I'll get it back, if you'll trust me," she said, and he laughed mirthlessly._

"_Why should I? You don't trust me," he told her plainly. She bit her lip, and looked him in the eye._

"_Look, I will do my damnedest to get it back, okay? And if you'll just tell me what he did, who he hurt. I may be able to do something about it," she told him. He shook his head._

"_There is no helping her, now please, leave it," he said, his voice soft, and pleading. Emma nodded._

"_Alright. You are aware of your rights?" she asked him. He nodded. "Good come on then. I'd have liked to be in my bed an hour ago," she grumbled. Gold muttered something unintelligible, that had the word 'bed' in it. Emma blinked._

"_What was that?" she asked him._

"_Nothing, nothing at all sheriff," he said innocently._

_Emma got out of the car, and walked around to open his door. She had to help him up since he didn't have his cane, and then he had to lean on her for support . She glanced over at him._

"_I want to know what you said Gold," she demanded._

"_Help me inside first. Then I'll tell you. Deal?" he asked, trying to look innocent. She nodded exasperatedly, and helped him walk in the station, and sit in a chair. Then she perched on the desk looking for her print kit on her messy desk._

"_Alright, you're in. Now what did you say? And don't lie, or I'll know," she told him. He smirked._

"_I said, I'd have liked to be in your bed an hour ago as well," he replied, flicking his eyebrows upward at her flirtatiously. Emma's mouth fell open, and her hand knocked the pencil cup off of her desk, spilling the contents onto the floor. She turned to look at him incredulously. _

"_Just a quip dearie," he said, and Emma closed her mouth, and frowned._

"_Ha ha," she said and got up to pick up the fallen pencils and pens. She looked up at him. He was watching her mildly, his eyes still looked troubled, but much less so than they had. She rolled her eyes and put the cup back on her desk._

"_You're lucky I'm tired, or I might take you up on that," she told him, and he raised his eyebrows in interest. She smirked. "Just a quip dearie," she replied mockingly, echoing his words. He laughed. Really laughed. She'd never seen him laugh before. His eyes looked lighter, less careworn. He looked even more handsome than he usually did. She swallowed hard, and shook her head to banish that thought from her brain._

"_You are a gem Miss Swan," he told her, his laughter fading to a friendly smile. Emma blushed._

"_Gee,thanks. I'm a gem and you're Gold, together we could make one pretty necklace," she joked. He chuckled, and she relaxed a little bit, and shook her head. God she was tired! "So anyway, I have to take the cuffs off of you to get your prints. Will you behave if I do?" she asked him. He shrugged._

"_I promise nothing," he teased, and she smiled._

"_You won't try to escape?" she asked him. He nodded to his bum leg._

"_I'm fairly sure you could outrun me dearie, even if I have my cane," he said. Emma clucked her tongue in sympathy. _

"_Alright," she said, taking off his cuffs. "Lets get this over with," she said dryly... _

Emma came back to the present, and smiled a little. He'd beaten him up over her! Er, well, over who she used to be anyway! And, that day he'd had a cup with him. A broken one. She remembered how it had gotten that way. He still had it! She blushed with pleasure. He did love her! Or, well, he loved Belle

anyway. She didn't really know what to do with that information though. Part of her was happy he felt that way, and part of her was hurt. What if he never loved her the way he loved Belle?

She had been feeling it for a while, slowly drifting into it. She was falling in love with Gold, all over again. And just like before she was unsure if he felt it too. He had said some very loving things when they were together, and she knew he cared about her, but love? She wasn't certain.

One thing was for certain things had begun to change between them after she'd arrested him. After she'd found out that Regina had made French take his cup, before she'd even know the significance of it, she'd wanted to rip the bitch a new one. For teasing Gold with it that day, and placing that haunted look on his face, making him look so broken. He'd even looked like he'd been crying. Regina had done that to him! The bitch really was the evil queen, and that woman had her son. Then it hit, the realization she had been fighting since her arrival in town. The curse! Gold remembered! He remembered her! He knew who he was! It was all real.

"God Henry!" she looked up at Jefferson. "It's all true! The curse, everything Henry has told me, it's all true!" she said, her voice starting to shake again.

"I've been trying to tell you that for a while sweetie," he reminded her gently. She swallowed hard, her lip trembling.

"Jefferson, I'm sorry I called you crazy," she said, laying a hand in his arm. He smiled.

"It's nothing I haven't been called before, and it kinda true," he said, and Emma shook her head, which still hurt very badly.

"But still, I'm sorry I didn't believe you, and, oh God!" she exclaimed. "August is really sick! And he's turning back to wood! And my baby is living with evil queen! And I'm living with Snow White all this time, and she's my mother, and I,"

"Emma!" Jefferson said gripping her shoulders gently, and making her look at him. Emma blinked and then focused on her friend.

"I'm fine," she said absently. "I just, I have to help them, I have to help all of them. August could die, and who knows what Regina will do to Henry," she said biting her lip. "She tried to put Mary-Margaret in jail. And she's been trying to keep her away from David because they loved each other. She's been setting all this up," she said, and then her face got hard. "She set me up!" Emma stood up. "She told me to kiss him! Told me to break his curse and I believed her! Then she sent those men to me," she scowled darkly. "I'll kill her!" she seethed, and turned to leave. Jefferson grabbed her arm.

"Whoa Emma! Where you going?" he asked her.

"The evidence locker. That cane is still in there, and I'm gonna need it," she said. Jefferson shook his head.

"Emma, you can't just walk up and hit Regina," Jefferson said trying to reason with her. Her lips set themselves in a hard line, then broke into a maddened grin.

"Oh I'm not gonna just hit her. I'm gonna beat her within an inch of her worthless life!" she vowed. "She can join 'papa' in physical therapy, if she ever walks again!" she said her voice raising, fuming with anger.

"Emma, sweetie, calm down, okay? You don't want to do that. There are better ways of getting to her, alright," he said. Emma took a deep breath, and sighed.

"Jeff, I want. Her head," she said in a calm voice. He grinned.

"Talk about confused. You think you're the queen of hearts now?" he teased. She rolled her eyes.

"Please, that bitch has nothing on me!" she said, and Jefferson laughed.

"Calm down Emma," Jefferson said soothingly. "Don't do something you'll regret," he warned. She sighed and pressed the heel of her hand to her head.

"My head is splitting," she complained, and sank back to the floor, her back to the wall and he nodded, and followed her down.

"I understand completely. You know, I knew there was something familiar about you when we met. I never would have thought of this," he said, grinning from ear to ear. "My little sister," he shook his head. "So what were you going on about before? What did Regina do to you?" he asked.

"You know about me going to live with him, right?" she asked. He nodded.

"Yeah, I thought of visiting, but I couldn't just walk up to his place and ask to see you. He'd have probably turned me into something slimy," he told her, smirking. Emma chuckled,

So she told him her tale, or Belle's tale rather. Telling him about her falling in love with Rumpelstiltskin, and then meeting Regina on the road, followed by the sad story of her leaving him, and trying to return home, their father's rejection of her, and then Regina sending the men after her. Jefferson listened to every word, his eyes getting misty when she told him of her last memories.

"Oh sweetie, she really sent those men in to hurt you?" he asked.

"Yeah, and they would have succeeded, if I hadn't," she looked away. Jefferson hugged her then.

"I wish I'd been there," he said. "I should have been there," he said grimly. Another thing to blame the old man for! If he hadn't sent him away, he could have been there! He could have helped her.

"It's not your fault. None of it was. I made my own choices Jeff," she told him.

"Still, if you'd just come to me instead of him," he said. She shook her head.

"I tried to get to you, but the road was blocked. The queen's guards were everywhere. I thought he'd understand," she said, and he nodded.

"And I thought he'd accept my choice in a wife, I was wrong," Emma nodded, then gasped. Thoughts of her few conversations with Wanda flooded her mind.

"_I'd call it cruelty really_," she'd said "_He disowned two of his children for their choices in the love_ _department_." Emma blinked, and looked back at her friend.

"Jeff, do you know who people really are? Like who they were before the curse?" she asked him.

"I know most of them," he replied.

"Well, do you know who Wanda Coachman used to be?" she asked him. He nodded.

"Oh yeah, I know her very well. She used to be your fairy godmother, a very nice lady," he said, like it was something she should have known.

"Why don't I remember her?" Emma asked him. "Shouldn't I?" she asked him.

"Maybe she didn't want you to remember," he said with a shrug. "I do know she can't stand the blue fairy, much like me," he told her.

"Why don't you like her?" Emma asked him.

"Weren't you listening? She screws with people's lives. Always so quick to offer magical help, without explaining the consequences. Gilda never offered you magical solutions, only advice. She was there for you after we lost our mother," he told her.

"She didn't help you?" Emma asked him. He smiled.

" 'Papa' wouldn't allow it. She wanted to, but he said I had to learn to live without cowering behind apron strings," he said a little gruffly. "Girls are different though, they need a woman around to 'explain' things when the time is right," he grinned at that. "I still remember the look on your face after that conversation," he said with a chuckle. Emma blushed, vaguely remembering some of it too.

"_One day dearie, you'll find the one you can't live without. He'll be your match. He'll make you angry, and he'll make you laugh. He'll make you want to hit him, and he'll make you want to drag him to your bedchamber by the hair," she'd laughed at the shocked look on her face at that. "He'll be as dear to you are breathing, and you will be the same to him. True love, the most powerful thing in all the world,"_

"_But how will I know him?" she'd asked._

"_When he's always on your mind, when you're away from him, and you ache, when your dreams are haunted by his face, his voice," she patted her arm. "You'll know dearie. It may not be easy, true love isn't easy. But have faith dear one, when the time is right, you'll know," she had told her. It had certainly given her a lot to think about._

"Emma?" Jefferson said, calling her back to the present. She blinked and looked at him.

"Jeff, what do I do now?" she said, her voice trembling. "I have to go over there tonight. We have a date, and oh Jeff, what will he say? I can't keep something like this under my hat," she breathed.

"You aren't wearing one Emma," he teased, and she rolled her eyes.

"You know what meant! The last time we saw each other, we parted on bad terms. What will he say?" she said fearfully.

"Emma, what do you mean, 'bad terms'? That was another life, another time. You two are on very good terms now," he told her gently.

"You're the one that keeps speaking of home, and everyone's memories. How can you say another life?" she asked him.

"Because for you it was another life sweetie. You are not who you used to be. Granted there are few similarities. You're both stubborn, and determined. You have the same pout when things don't go your way. You both like cinnamon on things cinnamon shouldn't go on," he said, and she giggled. Jefferson thought that cinnamon and chocolate together was a crime against chocolate. He smirked at her amused expression. "But other than that, you are not her anymore, not really. You're tougher, braver, less naive. You have more," he seemed to have trouble finding a word.

"Muchness?" she supplied, and he chuckled.

"That's a good word, yes. More muchness, more heart. Like you went into the forge as aluminum and came out as tempered steel," he told her, smiling proudly. "Dear Belle, lived in a word of books, and imagination, she longed for things, adventure,romance, but bless her, she was too timid to go out and make them happen. You grab life by the balls and twist until it gives you what you want," he declared, and she scoffed.

"I'm not as strong as you think Jeff, look at me, sitting in the floor of my office in tears," she said shaking her head in a self-deprecating way.

"Honey, you just found out you lived another life, magic is real, and all you've ever believed about the world was lie. You're not rocking back and forth in the fetal position, I think you are doing great myself," he said patting her heartily on the back.

"Gee thanks bro," she said snarkily

"Anytime sis, speaking of which, we should get up off of the floor. If someone comes in," he trailed off and Emma nodded jumping up.

"Right, but Jeff, really. What should I say? Hi, remember me? Auburn hair, pouty lips, used to clean your place? Well I died and then was reborn as the blonde chick you see before you? Wanna smush?" she said gesturing to herself. Jefferson snickered.

"Honey, be nice. Personally I want to shake that man's hand every time I see him," he told her with a smile.

"What do I tell him? How do I tell him?" she asked him.

"Tell him the truth sweetie. You did love him before, do you love him now?" he asked her. She shrugged.

"Yes, I do, but he loved Belle. I'm not her anymore!" she said touchily, and he smiled.

"Sweetie, I think you're worrying for nothing. I've seen how he is around you. I know what a man in love looks like," he said. "I've been looking at one in the mirror since I was fourteen, and if you count the 28 years of hell here, that's a long time," he said, and she nodded, a little smirk playing at her lips

"So it doesn't bother you that your little sister in love with the scourge of the enchanted forest?" she asked him. He smiled.

"You can't argue with true love Emma. So, did you ever give him a flower nickname?" he asked her, and she blushed, remembering that she had called him a name in her head, although she'd never told him aloud. It unnerved her that she could call her memories to the surface just like that. Jefferson noticed her blushing, and grinned. "What was it?" she looked away from his piercing gaze and muttered something unintelligible. "What was that?" he asked her.

"Goldenrod," she said hurriedly, and he snickered.

"Too much info there. I never saw him, and I heard he was kind of golden, but really," he teased.

"It wasn't because of that! I never saw his, well, not then anyway, it was because of the whole spinning straw into gold thing, not, THAT!" she cried. Jefferson threw back his head and laughed.

"I'm just messing with you Em, I knew what you meant," he said. She rolled her eyes.

"Ha ha, so are you gonna go visit my sister-in-law now?" She asked him.

"Sure, you wanna come? She'd be thrilled to see you," he said. Emma wondered if that were true. Her memories of the woman now swam to the surface of her over-crowded mind. They had been the very best of friends. She recalled visiting her when she had been expecting Grace. She had been so excited, but now knowing how she had lost her, and Jefferson as well made her sad for her former friend. She said former, because she just wasn't that person anymore, no matter how many of her memories she possessed.

"Jefferson, I don't know. She seems nice, and I have very fond memories of time spent with her, but I'm not Belle, not now. She may not like who I'm now. She hasn't changed, but I have," she said, looking away. He made a sympathetic sound, and touched her shoulder.

"Sweetie, Alice liked you, she told me so," he reassured her. "Come visit her with me. Besides we need a plan to get her to my place without Regina knowing," his eyes looked nervous as he said that and she nodded.

"Okay, but just for a minute. I can't be away from here all day, and I still have tonight to worry about," she replied. She was very worried about tonight.

Emma rode with Jefferson to the hospital. Doctor Whale was there checking the back of her neck when they walked in. He looked up at them and smiled pleasantly.

"Sheriff, deputy, good to see you both again. Come to check on our little Lyssa here?" he asked, and they nodded. "There doesn't appear to be any damage done to her neck, but I'd take it easy for a day or two just be safe," he said more to her than them.

"I just need to clear up some things about the rental car company, and her insurance," Emma lied, and Doctor Whale nodded.

"Oh sure. Well it looks like she can leave tomorrow. Does she have a place to stay while she's in town?" he asked, hoping that she didn't.

"I already to care of that, but thanks for your concern Doc," Emma said dismissively. He nodded, and smiled at her before exiting the room, as Jefferson glared a hole through his back.

"Letch!" Alice grumbled, then brightened as she met her husband's blue eyes, and she reached for him. "Jefferson, I want to go home now! Please, isn't there something you can do? I feel fine!" she pleaded. He grinned, and leaned to kiss her gently.

"He said tomorrow love, and tomorrow it will be. We've waited this long," he said low near her ear. She swallowed hard, and smirked at him.

"Too long," she breathed, and kissed him again. Emma looked away giving them a moment to themselves.

"My love I have to tell you something. This lady, Emma, is my little sister Belle, reborn," Alice looked at her in awe.

"Belle? Is it really you?" she asked her. Emma shrugged.

"Well, yes and no. I'm Emma now, I remembered things today. I remember you being my sister-in-law, and us having tea, and laughing at Jefferson's baby name ideas," Emma smiled fondly at him. Thank heaven for Alice because he was a good at naming kids as she was, not very. Alice grinned, and her eyes glistened.

"I saw you when," she swallowed the lump in her throat. "I saw it all. I wept for days," she held out a hand to Emma.

"Alice, I hope you'll like me for me, and not just because I used to be her.," Emma said, taking her hand, and Alice pulled her into a hug.

"Oh Emma, silly dear! Of course I like you. You're helping against the queen, and helping my Jefferson protect me," she told her. "I want to know you, as you are now. We'll be great friends, you'll see," she said knowingly. Emma bit her lip.

"I, uh, I hope so, she said with a little half-smile. Alice held her away at arms length.

"I know so!" she declared. Emma smiled, and glanced over at Jefferson, he was smiling too.

"Lotta love in this room," he teased. Alice swatted at her husband

"Behave you! Now can you tell me what we are going to do?" she asked them. They filled her in on the plan, and strategized the events of the following morning.

Emma finally tore herself away from them, promising to be on the lookout for the mayor. She was even more worried now that Regina would get some wild hair to come snooping. And she was not completely sure she could handle seeing the woman face to face at that point in time, considering she had cost her her happiness, not once, but twice. One of which she'd taken the man that Emma had loved, and the other one ripping her from her parents before she could ever know them, or love them.

She felt so lost, and she desperately wanted to run to him, but knowing what she now knew, well, she needed time to clear her head and stop it from spinning if she was even going to make it to their date. She needed to calm down, and breathe. It was early yet, and she still had a job to do. Sighing she turned and headed back toward the station, forgoing the urge to curl up in a ball and cry her heart out. The walk would do her good, she'd decided. Jefferson could use the cruiser. She walked slowly, kicking at rocks on the sidewalk, until she heard someone calling her name. She looked up. It was Grace. She fought the urge to smile, as the little girl made her way across the street.

"Hi Emma," she said brightly. Emma nodded to her and crossed her arms waiting for her to speak.

"Hi there, is school out already?" she asked. She had been so dazed she hadn't heard the bell.

"Yeah, just let out actually. Henry sent me to give you a message. He said you have to meet him in the park. It's important for Operation Cobra," she said shifting her bag higher on her shoulder.

"Really? Did he say anything else?" Emma said, getting excited. She was filled will a little bit of vigor now that she believed him, she was eager to swap theories, and take an active roll in bringing Regina down.

"Yeah, he said come alone, unless Jefferson is with you. You can bring him, because he's in on it," she said sounding a little confused. "Emma, does he always play games like this?" she asked her.

"Henry? Well, I don't know, I mean I haven't really known him a long time," Emma began, Grace shook her head.

"No, I mean Mr Jefferson. I understand you playing with Henry, because you're his mom, but why does Mr Jefferson play with him? Grown-ups don't usually play games like that. Is he your boyfriend, or something?" Grace wanted to know, her large dark eyes looking up at Emma questioningly. Emma had to bite her lip to keep it from quivering. She grinned, and shook her head.

"No, he's my friend, like a brother really," Emma replied. "He plays with Henry because he is lonely. He had a daughter a long time ago, and he lost her. And he misses her very much, so he plays with Henry like he would play with her, if he had her back," Emma told her kindly, fighting the tears from her voice. Grace smiled.

"Oh, well, I guess that makes sense. What happened to his daughter? Did she die?" Grace asked Emma, and she shook her head again.

"Tell you what kid, your house is on the way to the park. Walk with me, and I'll tell you the story," Emma said, and Grace smiled up at her.

"Okay! Tell me!" she implored Emma.

"Alrighty then," Emma said, and began the tale that started with Jefferson meeting his wife, and ending up with him getting trapped in Wonderland. Grace hung on her every word.

"So then what happened?" she asked eagerly as they reached the front of her house. Emma shrugged.

"So the curse keeps everyone trapped here, until I can find a way to break it," Emma finished, and Grace giggled.

"I see where Henry gets his imagination from," she said. "It was a wonderful story Emma, but how does it end? Does he find her? Does he find Alice? Do they go home together?" she wanted to know,

and Emma smirked, remembering those bright eyes wide in awe as she'd told her tales long ago. She apparently still knew how to spin a good story.

"You bet they do," she replied. Grace got a dreamy look on her face.

"And they'll live happily ever after?" she asked carefully.

"Well duh! Isn't that how all these stories end?" Emma asked her ironically, and Grace giggled again.

"Yes, and I hope so! Oh Emma wouldn't it be wonderful if all the stories in Henry's book were true?" she asked her wistfully. Emma nodded.

"Yeah, it sure would be," she said, and patted the little girl on the back. "You better get inside. They'll worry," she said, inclining her head toward her house. Grace shrugged.

"I guess. I'll see you later Emma, thanks for walking me, and for the story too," she said turning to go. Emma smiled.

"Sure thing, anytime," she replied and started to walk away.

"Emma?" Grace called after her, making her stop.

"Yeah?" she asked turning back to her. She looked unsure about something, but there was something else in her eyes besides uncertainty. There was hope, and not a little courage there.

"Does Mr Jefferson like to play hide and seek?" she asked hopefully. Emma's face broke into a huge grin.

"It's his favorite game, why?" she asked, and Grace nibbled her lip.

"It's my favorite game too, only, my mommy and daddy won't play it with me. They always say it's time for me to grow up and stop playing silly games," she said, her eyes downcast. "So, if Mr Jefferson ever gets lonely, and he wants to play a game, I'll play with him. He seems really nice, and now I know why he's so sad," she said, and Emma swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat.

"Hon that would make his decade. I'm sure he'd love to play with you," she replied and Grace's face lit up like the forth of July.

"We can play in the park. There are lots of trees to hide behind!" she said happily. Emma nodded.

"I'll be sure to tell him. He'll love it!" Emma said, and Grace turned as the woman that was her fake mother appeared in the doorway.

"Is something wrong sheriff? Paige hasn't gotten into trouble has she?" she asked folding her arms crossly. Emma shook her head.

"Oh no, I was just going the same way she was. Have a nice day," Emma said nodding to the woman. "See ya around," Emma said turning to the little girl, and said 'Grace' in covert tone. Grace giggled, and nodded, acknowledging her codename.

"See ya," she replied, and followed her fake-mom into the house. Emma swiped the sleeve of her jacket across her eyes and kept walking. The park wasn't very far, and Emma was filled with hope, her spirit rekindled. She believed in magic, she really did! It was real, as real as air, and light. And as real as darkness. A darkness she would now have to fight.

The park was buzzing with children, running through the grass, walking dogs, blowing bubbles. There were no slides, or swings, or even climbing bars in this park. The only play space had been the castle until it had been destroyed, and Regina had decided to build that metal monstrosity instead. Emma spotted her son by the duck pond, feeding them bits of his left over turkey sandwich. Her heart leapt in her chest when he turned his little face to her and smiled, waving her over.

She hurried across the lawn, til she reached his side. She didn't care who saw as she threw her arms around her son. He looked a little bit startled, but he hugged her back. She smiled, and tears of happiness coursed down her cheeks. He grinned and pulled back to look at her.

"What's the matter Emma?" he asked her, wondering if he should be concerned for his mother. Emma choked out a sob, that turned into a laugh.

"Henry, I believe! I believe you!" she declared. "You were right! You were right about everything!" she said, leaning and kissing him on the forehead. "I'm sorry I didn't believe you," she told him, her face threatening to crumple into sadness, as she met his shinning eyes. Henry grinned and hugged his mother back tightly.

"Really? You really do?" he asked her hopefully. She nodded, and kissed his hair.

"I do! I really do!" she assured him, then held him away from her at arm's length. "And there's something else you were right about," she told him.

"What?" he asked her eagerly.

"About my dreams, and what they meant. They were of another life. I was Belle, then I was reborn as Emma," Henry blinked up at her.

"Well, if you were Belle, then have you figured out who Rumpelstiltskin is?" Henry asked her. Emma smiled.

"It's kinda obvious now that I think about it. Makes deals with everyone, the whole baby thing, spins Gold," she said, accentuating the word 'gold' and Henry slapped his forehead, and turned to pick up his book from the bench.

"Mister Gold! Mister Gold is Rumpelstiltskin!" Henry said, his voice raising in his excitement. Then he frowned, and looked around lowering his voice. "But wait, isn't he a bad guy Emma?" she shook her head.

"Not really. I don't think he is. He knows about the curse. He remembers," Emma told him. Henry shrugged.

"He should know. He created it," he told her, and flipped through his book to the tale of Rumpelstiltskin. How he became the dark one, and him losing his son, to the conversation with the blue fairy, and Emma gasped.

"He told me he'd lost his son, but he wouldn't say how," Emma reached to take the book from Henry, and winced as more memories shot into her brain. She saw Mary-Margaret holding her when she was a baby, and then kissing her her goodbye, saying her name, with such heartbreak it was almost unbearable to hear. She saw David carrying her in his arms, fighting for their lives, until he had her safely tucked inside a cupboard. He leaned and kissed her tiny face, saying 'find us' in firm sure voice that both did, and did not belong to David.

Because they weren't Mary-Margaret and David. They were Snow White, and Prince Charming, her ferociously loving mother, from whom she got her stubbornness, and her chin and her bold heroic father, from whom she got her heroism, her nose, and her lips. Now that she thought about it she could see much of herself in their faces. And she could see them in Henry too.

"Oh God!" she cried as the vision left her, and she looked down at the book in wonder.

"What Emma? Was a that a good 'oh God, or a bad one?" Henry wanted to know. She looked at him, her hands shaking.

"I saw them! I saw Snow White and Prince Charming! Why didn't I see before?" she asked him. Henry shrugged.

"You didn't believe before," he said with the simplistic reasoning of a child. She nodded.

"Yeah, right. Okay, so, where does that leave us?" she asked him. He smiled.

"I called you here because I over- heard the queen talking to someone this morning about her apple tree. She said it's dying. That means the curse is weakening! That tree is from over there," he said nodding to the book. Emma sighed.

"Well if the curse is weakening then what will happen if it breaks? Do we all just poof back there?" she asked her son. Henry shrugged.

"I'm not sure what will happen. We may go home and we may have to find a way back," he said, and Emma nibbled her lip.

"Well, Henry, I guess I could just ask Gold. We have a date tonight," she said, and Henry looked up at her.

"You're going out with him?" Henry asked in shock. She nodded.

"Well, okay, if you're sure. I want to know what he says. Are you sure we can trust him?" he asked her.

"I'm sure, he's on my side, and that's our side. Don't worry, I'll talk to him, and I'll tell you what he says, more or less. I'm sure you don't want to know everything," she said, ruffling his hair. Henry pulled a face, and she laughed. Henry shook his head at his mother.

"No, not everything, but stuff about the curse, of course. Tell me," he replied with a grin. He hugged her again.

"That was all I wanted. The curse is weakening," he said happily. "Have you noticed anything else like that?" he asked her, and Emma told him about the strange thing Astrid had said to her the day before, and then about Grace wanting to play hide and seek with Jefferson.

"They are trying to remember! This is awesome!" he cried, and then his face fell. "Unless the queen finds out about it. Oh Emma, we have to be very careful not to let on," he said, worry crossing his features. She nodded.

"Oh don't worry. Now you'd better go. She'll be looking for you," Emma told him pressing her forehead to his.

"Alright, tell me what you find out," he said stealing another hug, and then rushing off in the direction of his house.

Emma watched him go, standing upright, and turning to walk slowly back to the station. What on earth was she going to say to him? How would he take it? Would he be angry with her at all? She worried her lip between her teeth, and wrapped her arms around herself.

Suddenly she felt the urge to run to someone else. To her best friend, and her best friend's boyfriend. To cry to them, and beg them to remember her. She now understood the pain in August's eyes. He'd known who his father was all along, but when Marco looked at him, there was no recognition. None at all.

She hugged her body tighter, walking faster, and biting down on her bottom lip hard, silently willing the tears not to fall. Somehow, she was going fix this, she had to! She was the only one who could, and that knowledge lay heavy on mind as she walked back inside the station.

A/N: Another one down. I know I didn't continue on to her dinner with Mister Gold but I had to split this chapter in half. The next chapter is gonna be a long one one too. This one was more about Emma dealing with things. And I know there's a lot of her and Jefferson in this one, but I promise the next chapter will be more Emma/Gold related. Please review, and tell me what you thought. Thanks!


	11. Once and Forever

Once...And Forever Ch 11 Once and Forever

A/N No that wasn't a typo. This is the chapter that gave me the title of this story. Not the last chapter by far, but the one that inspired me the most, and the one I've been looking most forward to writing. Enjoy!

Emma walked down the hallway, took out her keys and winced as she turned the lock. She had been dreading this the whole way home. Mary-Margaret's car was gone, so she hoped with everything in her that she wasn't home. She so couldn't handle looking her in the eye right now. She was shaken, and scared, and angry, and hurt. She was hopeful, and vengeful. She was also deeper in love than the well she and August had visited went underground. She still had no idea how she was going to talk to Gold about this.

She peered inside the apartment, as the door swung wide. No one in the kitchen, or living room. No noise coming from the bedroom. She breathed a sigh of relief and stepped inside, letting the door close behind her. She walked slowly through the apartment, dropping her keys onto the table.

She didn't stop moving until she was in front of her bed. She wasn't sure if she had time for this, but if she didn't let it out she was going to burst. Flinging herself down on the bed, she buried her face in the pillow and bawled her eyes out, until her throat was raw, and her eyes were red and puffy. She probably looked like some hideous swamp creature, mascara smeared, hair tangled, face sopping wet with tears. She glanced up at the clock. Only 25 minutes had passed. More than enough time to wash away the evidence of her meltdown.

After a shower, and fresh makeup, complete with water-proof mascara, she slipped into the dress. The pretty blue one that Gold had talked her into buying. It felt nice, and she felt very princess-like. She turned and exited the bathroom to go get her shoes and ran right into Mary-Margaret, who blinked and then her face broke into a huge grin. She covered her mouth in awe.

"It's even better than before!" she gushed. "Oh Emma, you look gorgeous!" Emma gaped, and had no time to react from that compliment before hearing David's voice from the kitchen.

"Wow! What's the occasion? Got a date?" he asked her. She turned from the beaming face of her mother to meet the twinkling blue eyes of her father, and she nodded dumbly not trusting herself to speak just then. He smiled.

"If a guy's opinion matters to you, you look pretty Emma," he told her kindly. She couldn't fight the smile the crossed her face. She'd always longed to hear her father say that to her.

"Pretty? Are you kidding? She looks amazing!" Mary-Margaret gushed, clapping her hands together. "Gold is going to flip when he sees you!" she said, and David looked over Mary-Margaret in shock.

"Gold? She's dating Gold?" he asked. Mary-Margaret nodded, and he looked back at Emma. "Wow, well that's great! Only, and it's not really my business, but isn't he a little but old for you?" he asked her, and she shrugged.

"No, not really. I mean it's never come up," she said, thinking to herself that the man was more virile than most men half his age, and twice as sexy. But she wasn't about t say that to David. He looked flummoxed enough. He nodded slowly, indulging her.

"Well, as long as you're happy," he said, smiling reassuringly. She nodded in assent that she was.

"You just have to wear my sliver ballet flats, they will go perfectly with that," Mary told her. Taking her hand and leading her to her bedroom.

"It's okay, I have shoes," Emma began, but Mary-Margaret wouldn't budge. She pulled them out of the closet, and held them out to her.

"Here, we are the same size after all. What's the fun of being roomies if you can't share clothes?" she reasoned. Emma took the shoes and sat down on her mother's bed to put them on, then grimaced. Her parents could have very well made her a sibling in this bed. Eww! She stood up and walked over to the mirror. They did look good, and they were so comfy. Much better than heels.

"Thanks," Emma said to her mother, and caught her smile where they were both reflected in the mirror. How long had Emma waited for a moment like this. Sure they had had a moment like it the other day at the dress store, but it was different now. Emma knew. She knew that this woman was her long awaited mother. She swallowed hard, and looked away, jumping as Mary-Margaret nudged her from behind.

" I won't wait up. You should take a change of clothes, just in case you run late again," she wriggled her eyebrows, and Emma groaned. She so didn't want to discuss this with her!

"Mare!" she cried, and Mary-Margaret giggled.

"What? That way you won't have to come all the way back here in the morning wearing a rumpeled dress. You can just change there. Maybe shower there, eh?" she hinted with a wink. Emma eyes went wide. But in a weird way her mother's logic made sense. Couldn't hurt to take some spare clothes, just in case.

Emma went to grab a some things and tossed them in a bag. Mary-Margaret watched her with a knowing grin. Finally she ducked into the bathroom to get her toothbrush.

"I'd better get going. I said I'd be there at seven," she said glancing over at the clock. She only had fifteen minutes now.

"Okay go. You have a good time," Mary-Margaret said following her out of the bedroom. David smiled again as the two of them crossed the living room. Emma grabbed her coat, and glanced at her father. He nodded to her.

"Be careful out there. I hear there is gonna be a hellatious storm tonight," he informed her. She managed a small smile.

"I'll watch out. Thanks for the warning. See ya," she said quickly, and turned to go. "Bye Mare," she called and shut the door quickly behind her. She took a breath, and sighed. That went a lot better than she'd thought it would. She turned and walked away from the door, leaving her parents to enjoy themselves.

Inside she was a wreck, but she had cried so much before, she'd spent every tear in her. None left to cry now. She had to pluck up her courage, and just do this. She remembered saying once that if she did the brave thing then bravery would follow. She had to tell him everything, because she loved him, and he deserved to know.

She drove slowly, thinking about what she would tell him, and several times considered turning around and rushing back to the safety of her apartment, calling and faking sick. No, she thought, as much as she hated liars, she would not do that. She gripped the steering wheel hard to keep her hands from shaking, and set her eyes firmly on the road.

Pulling up in front of his house, she shut off the engine. Deciding to leave her bag in the car, she took a deep steadying breath,and stepped outside, wiping her sweaty palms on her coat. The walk to the door seemed a mile long, though it was only a few yards away. She stopped in front of his door, and lifted her hand to knock. Then as if by magic the door swung open, and there he stood, scintillating smile in place.

Emma's mouth fell open in shock. He wore his usual dark suit, complimented by a red tie, flecked with an intricate gold design. Typical, the snarky side of her brain wanted to say, but the larger portion of her brain wanted to pounce on him. His eyes swept her approvingly, and his smile grew wider.

"Good evening love," he said huskily, his brogue a little thicker than usual. Emma's mouth went dry, and she swallowed hard, calling a nervous smile to her lips.

"Hey there you," she said, as lightly as she could manage. He moved back a bit, bidding her to come in. She crossed the threshold, and he closed the door behind her. No going back now, she was well within the dragon's keep. And she so had to fight the arcane thoughts and phrases that kept rising to the surface. She was Emma damn it! She blanched when she caught him looking at her mildly.

"Your coat my dear?" he asked politely, reaching out to take it from her. She nodded,and shrugged it off of her shoulders. Gold's breath caught in his throat. She was wearing the dress, and she was a goddess. He took in her lovely form, and moistened his dry lips. Emma looked down at herself, in a self-conscious way.

"I uh, I ended up buying it," she stammered, and then cursed herself. 'Duh! What does he thing you did steal it? Rent it for the night? Great Emma, so witty! Why don't you just blink stupidly, and say 'I carried a watermelon' that would make it perfect!

"I see that my dear, fortunately for me," he complimented her. "You are a vision," he said, making her smile, as color filled her cheeks, self-conscious thought fading away. He stepped closer to her taking her hand and bringing it to his lips. She nibbled her lip. What did she have to be nervous about? They had seen each other naked for crying out loud! And oh great. Now she was thinking about him naked!

"Thanks," she said moving closer to him. "I like your tie, very you," she said seizing it between her fingers. Silk, she mused, and she slid her fingers down it. "Nothing but the best for you, 'eh?" She teased him. He, smirked, and pulled her against him, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Nothing but the absolute best love. That is why I have you," he said, and leaned in to brush his lips across hers. Damn that man was smoother than his damn silk tie! Emma leaned in and kissed him back, promptly melting into his embrace. His tongue teased at her lips, making them fall open, beckoning, him inside. They kissed deeply, Emma's knees feeling so weak, she had lean on him for support. He may not have been able to stand either if not for his cane. He gripped it tightly, and wound his fingers through her golden hair.

When they broke apart at last Emma nestled her forehead against his. She hoped against all hope that he would not be angry. That he'd still see her as herself. She opened her eyes and met his deep brown ones. He smiled. Emma's mouth was slightly agape, her eyes blinking in wonder at the feelings coursing through her, she felt it, even stronger than before. The feelings she had, on top of the feelings she'd once had, and oh how she loved this man!

"I shall never tire of seeing that look in your eyes my dear," he said softly, touching her face gently. She sighed.

"I shall never tire of wearing this look," she murmured. Shit that hadn't sounded like her at all! "I uh, I mean, so I like kissing you, sue me counselor," she quipped earning her a chuckle from him. She grinned, wow, she really had to pay attention to what she said.

"I hope you are hungry my dear," he said and she nodded.

"Oh yeah, very," she replied, and he nodded toward the dinning room.

"Well, come with me, I'll feed you your fill," he said, and Emma caught the double meaning, and chuckled to herself. "Do I amuse you?" he asked lightly, pretending to have no idea why she was laughing. She eyed him, and smirked.

"Always," she replied. "So, what are we having?" she asked him stopping at a chair, and eying the food on the table.

"Roasted chicken, and buttery herb-ed potatoes," one of my favorite meals," he told her, and she smiled.

"Mine too," she said, very impressed. "Did you cook?" she asked, and he shook his head.

"If I were only that talented. No, I had a little help with the preparation, although I did grow the vegetables," he said, and Emma nodded.

"Well, it smells great," she went to pull out the chair, he let her, but held it steady as she sat down. She smiled over her shoulder at him. They did not make men like him anymore. He pushed her chair up a bit, and then went around to his. He had moved the chairs closer together, so that they would not be a mile away from each other.

Dinner was delicious, but Emma was nervous, so she barely at enough to satisfy her hunger. She wanted to get this over with, so when he asked her about dessert, she shook her head. She needed to talk to him before she lost her nerve.

"Can we just go in here? I'd like to talk to to you about something, and it's kinda important," she said nodding toward the living room. He looked in there, and nodded.

"Of course we can. Is everything alright?" he asked her.

"Yeah, I just found out something today, and I want to tell you all about it, and I wanted to ask you about some things," she said. He smiled mildly at her and nodded.

"Come then love," he said, and she stood up, taking his proffered arm, and let him lead her into the living room.

It wasn't as cluttered as it had been before. He must have had someone come in and clear it up, because the last time she had been in his house it had been littered with odds and ends. She sat down on the sofa, and he sat beside her.

"Now then, what ever is on that mind of yours dearie?" he asked her. Emma smoothed her skirt over her knees and rested her hands in her lap to keep them from trembling as she met his eyes.

"Okay, I uh, well, first, you know all the stuff Henry says about fairy tales being true, and we are all characters in his book?" she said quickly. He nodded. "Well, I believe him. He's right. We are, Regina really is the evil queen, and this town really is cursed," she told him. He smiled at her.

"And what brought you to that conclusion?" he asked her. He wasn't looking at her like she was crazy, a good sign, she thought to herself. She shrugged.

"Well, lots of things. This town is flat out weird sometimes. And the book, and, well what pushed me over the edge was the dreams," she replied. He nodded.

"So you've understood them at last?" he asked her, leaning forward in interest.

"Yeah, I have. Kinda funny really, um, Jefferson was the one who made me see that they were more than just dreams. They were memories," she told him, he lifted his brows.

"Oh? How did he do that?" he asked his voice tinged only slightly with jealousy. He knew that she had no feelings for the man, and he had just been reunited with his long lost wife. But he felt that somehow, it should have been him that made her believe

"I dreamed about him, from over there," she nodded ambiguously towards wherever the Enchanted Forest would be. "And he was my brother," she said.

"Brother?" he asked her.

"Yeah, brother. I lived another life before I was born there as, well me, this me. And the fact that Jefferson was my brother wasn't in Henry's book, so I asked him about it, and he confirmed that what I'd dreamed had really happened, over there. So I knew he wasn't lying and it all had to be true. When that realization hit, so did the memories," she looked away again. "I know who I was, and who you were," she finished, then turned back to judge his reaction. He didn't look surprised. In fact his face broke into an grin.

"That won't be a problem will it?" he asked, and she shook her head, smirking.

"I knew you remembered!" she said in awe. He shrugged.

"I would never have made myself forget dearie. When I make a curse there is always an advantage for me in it somewhere," he admitted.

"So you did make it. Why? Why do all of this?" Emma wanted know. She knew he had to have a good reason, he would not have done something this major without one. The price for it would have been astronomical. Of course he had not been the one to cast it, so maybe Regina was the one that had to deal with the fall-out, which if it were the case, suited Emma just fine. Gold held up his hands helplessly.

"Because, it was the only way I could reach my son. The damned blue fairy went and filled his head with talks of a land without magic. A land where I could be a normal man, no dark powers. She gave him magic to reach this place. We were supposed to go through the portal together, but I was afraid of losing my power. What would I be without them?" he looked ashamed. "I slackened my grip for a second, and he was pulled from my grasp, and was lost to me," he sighed, meeting her eyes. His own looked sad, and careworn.

"I'm so sorry Rumple," Emma said before she thought, covering his hand with hers. He chuckled.

"You are one of the few people I let get away with calling me that dearie," he teased her, turning his hand to gently grasp hers. Emma caught her lip between her teeth, and took a breath.

"We will find him, I promise you," she said. "I won't stop looking until we do," she squeezed his hand gently. He nodded.

"I have no doubts of your skills love," he told her emphatically. "I know that if anyone can find him it will be you. I only hope when you do he will want to be found," he said sadly.

"You are his father. I'm sure he will want to see you, if for no other reason than to punch you in the face," he eyed her, and she giggled impishly. He smirked.

"Emma you are a treasure, " he said lovingly.

"So you've said. And as to what you said about you not having your powers, I think you are pretty great with or without them," she said, and he looked at her funny.

"How do you know what I was like with them? We never met over there," he said, and Emma drew her hand gently from his. "Did we?" he asked her. She looked toward the fireplace.

"We met," she said vaguely, her mind racing. How to say it? How? He didn't know that Jefferson was Belle's brother. She'd thought he might make the connection, but he hadn't. But then Jeff had done a

very thorough job of distancing himself from their father. Changed his appearance, and his accent as well, not wanting to be anything like the man. She didn't blame him for that. She was glad she was who she was now, not like him at all, instead being the daughter of a true king.

"Well, where then? How did I know you?" he asked her. "Did we deal together over something?" he asked her, hoping that he hadn't, since his deals were often not good for the ones he made them with. She nodded without looking at him.

"Yeah, we did," she said, and looked at him, his eyes were on her raptly. "I uh," she swallowed hard, and wet her lips.

"What is it my dear?" he asked her, watching her fidget nervously. He began to worry. What could be troubling her so? She sighed.

"Okay, these dreams, they were my memories. Jefferson was my brother, and French, well he was our father," she blurted out. Then pressed on, trying not to see the gut checked look on his face. "I remember. I remember everything. I remember, making the deal to leave with you to save the village. I remember chipping your tea cup. I remember pulling down your curtains, and falling into you arms," she tried to keep going, but Gold took hold of her shoulders and that gave her pause. Last time he'd seized her like that he'd been angry.

"What are you saying Emma?" he said, and their eyes met. Tears formed in her eyes. Yep waterproofing was a good idea.

"I'm saying that, I'm Belle, or was before," she trailed off and her body shook as she fought the sob forcing it's way up her throat. Gold still held her arms, but his grip slackened, and his eyes went blank. He floundered for words, and could find none other then to speak the name.

"B-b-belle?" he stammered, his eyes searching her face for a trace of lie. There was none. "What, how?" he asked, his voice shaky.

"I don't know! I don't know, I just am, or was, or well I guess in a way I still am," she said, shaking her head in confusion. "My head is spinning more than your wheel used to, but I had to tell you what I have remembered. You deserve to know," she said firmly. "And this time I will tell you everything right away. I understand why you thought I was working with Regina, so let me explain. That way you will know for certain that I wasn't trying to weaken you or hurt you, I really did have good intentions." he nodded dumbly. Unsure if he could speak.

"Tell me everything," he said thickly, fighting the tears back.

"I was walking on the road and met Regina. She was very friendly. I was not from that part of the land, so I did not the queen. I thought she was a noble-woman out for a drive. She started asking me where I was going, where I was from, and I told her, there was no reason not to, she seemed so nice. We spoke of you, not by name, just that I worked for you, and was in love with you, but that you would not love me in return because I believed something evil had taken root in you. And she told me that she suspected you were under a curse, and that I could break it if I kissed you, if our love was true. I believed it was, and it really was, so I came home intent on trying to break it, so we could be together," she said all this very fast and without pause. "You know what happened there, and I don't blame you. I should have told you that I met her on the road. Told you what she told me, then you could have warned me not to trust her," she said, and he shook his head.

"No, I was cruel, I should have trusted you, I should have known you'd never do that. I knew you were good, and sweet, and not capable of such meanness," he choked out. "So you really did... you really were gone?" he asked her.

"Yeah, and then was reborn, as you see," she told him. He nodded a bit.

"What happened to you?" he managed to rasp out.

"It was Regina and French's fault. She set me up, to hurt you, then after I returned home, 'papa' locked me away in a tower, thinking me evil and thinking you and I had been lovers, he shunned me. Did nothing to protect me when Regina sent a bunch of men to where I was. They were dressed as clerics, but they were her guard, I knew it. Clerics are learned men, and these men were not that. He had to know it as well, and just didn't care. He let them come. They burst in on me, intent on, well they were there to rape me," she swallowed the bile that rose in her throat. "All of them. I tried to run, tried to get past them, but there was no way. The only other exit was the window," she said, and he choked back a sob too.

"Oh no, no no no," he whispered, and she rested her hands on his thighs.

"Let me finish, please," she said. "I have to tell you this," she swallowed hard, and he nodded, his lips quivering in anguish as she spoke of her final moments in that life. "I knew I had to jump, because I had not done what I was being accused of, and neither had you. I was not going to let them take something that wasn't theirs to take. So I jumped before they could lay hands on me. I fell slowly, it seemed. I could see the stars, so bright, and I wished that by a star, or by magic or something, that the words I said would reach the one they were meant for, that he'd hear them and believe them. That you would hear them, then I said aloud into the wind, "I'm sorry, and I love you," she was crying in earnest now, but managed a chuckle.

"Funny how magic works isn't it? 28 plus years later I'm my own messenger," she said, breaking at last. He drew her into his arms then, unable to speak, letting her tears spot his jacket, as his fell into her hair. They stayed like that for a while. Neither was sure who moved first, but somehow they were looking into each others watery eyes again.

"I just, can't believe it," he said touching her face gently. "How could it be you? After all this time, you be here?" he asked, and Emma sighed and looked away, for a minute, composing herself, before finding his eyes again.

"Listen, I need to tell you something, okay? I may remember being Belle, and in a way, I guess still am, she is part of me, but I am Emma now, and that's who I will be. I'm not the same as used to be. I'm sarcastic, and loud, and rough,and I'm the girl that grew up here alone, had to make it alone. I'm a blonde, and I wear leather, an denim, not damask and lace. And I just hope that finding this out about me won't make you feel different about me, because I want you to want me because I'm the one you want now, not because I used to be the love of your life," she told him, a pained look on her face. He chuckled, his dewy eyes twinkling.

"So, you think Belle the love of my life do you?" he asked her, and she nodded.

"You still have the cup. You beat French almost to death over it. And the look of pain on your face when you talked about her, or me, whatever," she shook her head. "I know what that look was. You loved her," her eyes fell to their laps, and she tried to hide the fact that she was envious, of herself of all people. Gold chuckled again, and tucked his hand beneath her chin so she would look back up at him.

"You are correct. I did love Belle, I loved her very much. Much more than I knew I could love a woman," he said and Emma shrugged.

"I know that, knew that, I mean... damn stupid time,memory, paradox thing, " she said, and he laughed then, and leveled his gaze at her.

"May I finish?" he asked and she nodded. "I said, I loved Belle. Loved, past tense. She was at that point the greatest love of my life, but that part of my life has gone. She has gone, all but what part of her became you. So yes, I did love her, once, but it's you, Emma Swan, you who fills my dreams, haunts my days. You who fuels my desire, my passion, it's you, all you, Emma. And it's you, who I will love forever, throughout all eternity, while my life still lasts," he told her, his eyes blazing like the fire licking at the logs in the fireplace. He looked a bit sheepish then, as he had the day he'd given her the rose, and said in an afterthought, "If you'll have me," Emma's face lit up like the 4th of July.

"Oh I'll have you Rumpelstiltskin, Gold, Dark One, pawnbroker, don't care what. And I'll love you, forever too," she pulled him close and their lips met in a soft passionate kiss. Emma tangled her fingers deep into his hair, and he did the same to her, pulling her as close as he could making her feel like they were part of each other.

Home. It felt like home, like finally everything in her messed up life made sense. He made it make sense. He was her home. And she would follow him wherever, to hell if necessary.

They more they kissed the more Emma realized that if she didn't touch his bare skin soon she would die. Just expire right there on the sofa. She tugged at his tie, and pulled it free, the dove for the buttons on his shirt, and worked them loose. Too many layers! She wanted skin! Wanted him, now!

They broke from the kiss, and Gold slid his lips down her jawline, and nipped at her collarbone, then the soft skin of her neck. Then grazing her ear, he whispered low,

"Just how fond of this dress are you my love?" he asked her, making a shiver run down her spine. He was so dead sexy.

"It cost me more than I make in a month," she breathed.

"Well then, tearing it off of you is out then. Pity," he growled, and she whimpered as his fingers found the zipper, and pulling it down slowly. The straps slackened and fell from her shoulders. He traced his finger slowly up her spine, he body shuddered at the touch.

"Rumpel please," she sighed. He closed his eyes and savored the sound of his true name on her lips. Loving that he made her feel this way, that she wanted him, knowing that he was not a good man. Knowing the monster he'd been, really at times still was. In spite of all that he was the one she chose to give her heart to.

"Emma, my sweet Emma," he breathed in her ear, his voice thick and yearning. He did not need to say it. He wanted her as much as she wanted him.

Seconds ticked by, as they undressed each other. When they were finally skin to skin, Emma straddled his hips and he looked up at her in wonder. She was a goddess come to earth! She leaned forward, and brushed his hair back from his face, a smile playing at her lips, as she slid slowly down his length. His eyes closed in ecstasy, and she caught her bottom lip between her teeth, tiny whimpers escaping her as she moved on him. He claimed her lips in a fiery kiss thrusting up to meet her. She cried out, and wrapped her arms around his neck, holding on for dear life as they clashed like the thunder and lightning that was flashing and booming outside. The air hummed with magic between them as they gave and took of each others pleasure.

Sweet, and anything but gentle, they made love like they would never be together again. Like there was only that moment, and for them there was only that moment. The moment when they both found their release, tears coursed from Emma's eyes once more, overcome with the feelings he evoked in her. He brushed he tears away with his thumbs as they gazed at each tenderly.

"Oh but I love you Emma," he vowed, and she smiled, leaning closer to press her forehead to his.

"I love you too Rumple, so much," she replied, sealing her lips over his.

Exhausted from the crying and really just wanting to be close to him she asked him to take her to bed. He was all to happy to grant her request, wishing he had the use of his legs to carry her up the stairs and toss her into his bed. But they got there just the same. Leaving the clothes where they lay, the dishes on the table, and fire burning they ascended the staircase side by side.

As they entered his bedroom Emma took it in and decided that she could get used to this. His room was masculine, the colors deep reds, golds, rich browns, it was a warm room. She had not gotten to see his room in the Dark Castle, and wondered to herself if it looked anything like this. Probably more ornate, her Rumpel had quite the flair for the dramatic. Her Rumpel! The thought sent her heart racing.

The bed drew her eye. It was a beautiful piece, all white oak, ornately detailed with tiny wooden briar roses and their vines running all up the posts. The headboard itself was a work of art, dozens of mythical beasts cavorted all over it. Emma ran her hand up one of the posts, and then glanced over at Gold who was watching her reaction to his private quarters. She smiled at him.

"This is beautiful," she told him turning back to the bed. He joined her, smiling proudly.

"It is that. Very much so. All hand carved you know," he informed her and she blinked, turning to face him. She believed that it could be done, and she figured 'over there' where there were no machines, all things must be done by hand. But the thought that all this detail had been done by hand gave her pause.

"I thought it must have been made by magic," she breathed, and he chuckled.

"Did you now?" he asked her playfully. "I did many things by magic, but I leave things of this nature to the craftsmen that do such fine work as their trade," He told her. She nodded, then had a thought.

"Did Marco make this?" she wanted to know. Or Gepetto as he had been known.

"Aye he did indeed. I commissioned him to make it for me an age ago. He did a magnificent job, but then again he always did the finest work." he ran his hand up the post as well.

Emma felt a little exposed, and wanted to crawl between the covers. Gold sensed that, and stepped around to the edge of the bed and turned down the blankets. He glanced back at Emma and nodded to the bed with a slight come-hither look. She didn't need a second invitation. She climbed in the bed giving him a view that he adored, making him follow right behind her and take her in his arms.

This was his greatest dream, or had been since the dratted woman had come to town. Her naked in his bed, and willing to let him do anything he liked to her. But this he had not counted on. She really was the greatest love of his life, in any life, as a piteous man, as the imp he'd become, or as the powerful solitary man he was now. She was it. They had not had time for their love to grow before. And she had been so innocent then. Sometimes he had caught a glimpse of it in her eyes, but Emma was a whole different breed of woman than she'd once been. She was stronger, wiser, and more determined than before. She could more than match him in every way. She was what he had always needed.

She curled her fingers, digging ever so slightly into his chest like a content kitten. His hand covered hers, his fingers twined though hers, and she sighed. This was heaven, sheer bliss. The man that haunted her every step, the man she loved beyond reason, was there, holding her. She smiled and pressed a small kiss to his bare shoulder. He was not perfect, but he was perfect for her. He was cunning, powerful, and witty. And he wanted her, not some memory of her, but her herself.

"Happy love?" he asked her, and she answered with a contented sigh. "I'll take that as a yes then?" he said lightly, and she turned her head to glance at him.

"That was a hell yes," she replied wryly, and he chuckled again.

"Good, I was afraid you would not enjoy being in bed with a beast," he teased and she rolled her eyes.

"Don't call yourself that anymore Rumple, that story is over. We are writing a new one as of right now," she said, and he settled back into the pillow.

"Is that a fact? And what shall we call this new tale we are writing?" he asked. Emma thought for minute.

"The Princess and the Pawnbroker?" she asked him, and he grinned.

"What about, 'The Dark One's Pawn'," he said and Emma grimaced.

"That sounds like a bad porno," She complained, and Gold laughed, hugging her to him. She laughed a little, looking down at him, her hair falling into her face. He brushed it away, trailing it through his fingers as he had the gold he'd used to spin.

"I've got it. The Golden Swan," he said framing her face. "For both of our names, and your beautiful golden hair," he commented, and she blushed a bit.

"That's so amazingly sweet," she sighed, and he shrugged a little.

"Well, it's true my dear. The finest gold never shined brighter," he praised her, and she wanted to cry. She had never imagined that she would or even could feel the things she felt for him.

Have you always been this amazing?" she asked him. He shrugged.

"Pretty much, " he replied, preening a bit, and she giggled.

"Well Rumpelstiltskin, scourge of The Enchanted Forest. You have me here, in your bed. What are you going to do with poor helpless little me?" Emma, teased him. He smirked and leaned close to her ear.

"Tell you what I'm going to do. I'm going to make you scream princess. Scream and beg for mercy. And if you please me well enough I might give it, might. Or, I might just torture you long into the night, til we see the sun rising," he growled low in her ear. Emma's mouth opened in surprise, her eyes drifting closed as his words wreaked havoc on her body. "How does that sound princess?" he asked, closing his lips over her earlobe. She uttered a tiny cry, wetting her lips, and murmuring back

"Then what are you waiting for Dark One?" she rasped, tilting her head back as his lips moved lower. "Do your worst." He leaned away so he could see her face. Her eyes were blazing with desire. He ran his fingers down her bare back and smiled.

"Careful what you ask for dearie," he replied, then rolled her over onto her back and lowered his mouth to hers. Emma was in trouble, and she did not care one bit.

He kissed her deeps and full, and, then lifted his mouth from hers smirk in place, his eyes glittering in the dim light. Slowly in inched down her body, nipping and kissing, pausing at her breasts, and paying them some attention, before moving lower, and lower still, until he lay between her thighs. His promise of torture truly began. He teased at her flesh, never full giving her what she wanted. Emma whimpered and moaned and cried out his name, until finally he relented and gave her the release she craved, before moving back up her body, and pressing himself against her.

"Do you want me dearie?" he asked her. She nodded. "Then say it," he demanded softly.

"Yes I want you. You know I do," she breathed.

"How badly?" he teased, brushing his manhood against her, she squirmed, and wet her lips.

"Bad, so bad! Please, need you, " she said, almost out of her head with want. He grinned.

"Really? Well that is fascinating. Tell me more princess. Tell me what you want," he said, teasing her flesh.

"You, I want you. All of you. I want to feel you in my soul," she whimpered. He looked down into her wild eyes and smiled.

"I can do that, but if I do, you'll never be rid of me," he warned her playfully.

"I don't want to be rid of you. I want more, and more," she moaned, digging her nails into his shoulders. "I want you forever, want this forever."

"Then you shall have it forever my love," he vowed, and thrust deeply into her, claiming her soul, and giving her his, pouring all of himself into her and taking all she had to give him. Time stopped, the earth stopped turning, even the storm outside stilled. The only sound either of them heard were cries of ecstasy, coming from each others' lips. It was the place in time they had both been searching for all, and any of their lives.

It was just after dawn. Emma opened her eyes, and stretched. She was chilly. Where the hell had the blankets gone? Oh there they were, across the room, there was still a sheet, but it was twisted around them both like a pretzel. She smiled and sat up, glancing to her right. Rumpelstiltskin lay on his back slumbering peacefully.

Emma stood up, shakily, and stood there a moment to get her bearings before retrieving the blankets. Things had gotten pretty wild in there, and she was feeling the effects. She carried the blankets back over the the bed. It was not time to be up yet, but now that she had woken up she wasn't sure she could go back to sleep. So she sat down gently, so she wouldn't rouse him.

Softly snoring, the most evil imp the world had ever known looked harmless as a baby in the cradle. Emma covered him back up and then herself as well and lay back down to get warm beneath the blankets. In his sleep he reached for her, and pulled her close to him.

"Emma," he said softly in the semi-darkness of the early morning. She smiled and snuggled back into his embrace.

"Rumpelstiltskin," she replied just as softly, and smiled curved his mouth upwards and he buried his face in the fragrance of her messy curls.

Emma did manage to drift off again after thinking for a bit. About everything. Him, Henry, Jefferson, Grace, Alice, Mary-Margaret, David, the curse and Regina. What was she going to do about that? Was her last thought for a while.

When she opened her eyes again, and sat up he was not in the bed with her. She looked around the room, and then decided to get up and search. After making a pit stop at the bathroom of course. She had staggered in there at some pint before falling asleep the night before, but it was only long enough to relieve herself.

When she opened the door she heard the water running. 'Well that solves that mystery' she thought to herself. She could make out his silhouette behind the steamed up glass. She wanted to back out of the room and let him have some privacy, but the door took that moment to creak loudly, and he peered around the glass shower door and smiled.

"Good morning my dear. Sleep well?" he asked her, his hair wet and hanging in his face, his chest and shoulder visible as well, and both sinfully dripping with water from the shower. Emma stared for a moment, before shaking her head to clear it, and nodded.

"Yeah, like my mom after she ate the apple," she replied and he chuckled.

"Good that you are taking all this so well dearie," he praised her, then motioned for her to come in and join him. "There's room for one more," he teased, and she nodded, walking over to the shower and slid back the door. Steam, and a heady scent assailed her. Ah, spices and wild places, a scent uniquely his. He moved back to make room for her. She smiled and stepped inside, and her breath caught in her throat. Damn that man was sexy as hell when he was fully clothed, and not dripping with steamy water. Her mind recalled the dream she'd had about them in the tub together, and she swallowed hard. He smirked and shook his head in mock confusion.

"Whatever could you be looking at dearie?" he asked. She smiled.

"I wonder," she teased. "Could it be the dripping hot hunk of man in front of me?" she quipped, making him chuckle.

"Oh now Emma my dear lets not be silly, " he said and she rolled her eyes.

"Oh shut it with the false modesty will ya?" she said stepping closer to him, pulling the door closed behind her. "I know now why you covered the mirrors, and it sure wasn't a self esteem issue," she said, and he smirked.

"A handsome prince I have never been dearie," he replied, his eyes telling what his lips would not. He had been ridiculed, hobbled, treated like less than dirt at one time. No one ever told him they thought he was handsome, or attractive. Emma had seen a lot of men in her day, but he took the cake the pie, and the crème brûlée on looks, personality, wit, charm, and down right hotness. She reached up and linked her arms around his neck, pressing her body against his, making him shiver at the contact.

"Rumpel, you are a very handsome, sexy man, and I want you, every day and night, or at least as often as I can for now," he smiled.

"As often as you want me dearie, I am yours to command, " he said and pulled her closer, one arm around her waist and one holding on to the handrail, damn his leg! He wanted to push her back against the wall of the shower and pound the daylights out of her, make her cry his name, and beg for more. But for the present time he would have to settle on the chair he had installed in there to make showers easier on him. He sat down and pulled her atop him. The water striking the back of her head, and running down over her shoulders and between her breasts.

He smiled up at his goddess, and ran his fingers through her hair wetting it completely. Then, he reached to retrieve the shampoo, pouring some into his palm, before lathering it into her tresses. She sighed and let him wash her hair gently. Every few moments he would lean in and kiss her softly, and she would shift in his embrace making him groan with need, as her body quickened his by a mere ghost of a touch.

Then he picked up the spare cloth and soaped it up, washing her body all over taking care to hover in places that made her squirm, teasing and touching til she was moving against him wantonly. He let the cloth fall to the floor of the shower and grasped Emma's hips.

Sensing what he meant to do she helped him moving closer so he could slide inside her. She crashed her lips against his, moaning as he thrust as far in as he could. Deepening kisses, fingers tangled in each others' hair, and skin wet with water and want, they made each other near blind with passion.

Emma flung back her head and cried his name, all four delicious syllables of it, as he chanted her name like a mantra, over and over again as he found his release deep within her. He held her in his arms and smiled in a self-satisfied way. Oh but he did love the after-glow of making love to his wild little Emma.

"Oh wow," Emma breathed against his shoulder. He glanced at her and chuckled.

"Wow indeed," he replied and she smiled and looked up at him.

"Best shower in the history of showers," she said and he nodded in agreement.

"I shall have to have one of these installed when when return to the Enchanted Forest," he said, looking around at this marvel of modern convenience.

"Hell yeah. That would be, uh, fun," she said, and he laughed darkly, running his hands up her thighs.

"Yes with a spell cast to ensure endless hot water, which sadly we don't have here," he told her, nodding to the falling stream of room temperature water. Emma shivered. It would be cool to have endless hot water.

"I guess we'd better get out and dry off before the water gets out and out cold," she sighed, and made to stand up. Her legs wobbled, and he held her arms to steady her. She giggled. "You are the only man to ever make me weak in the knees," she told him, and he smiled.

"Good to know dearie," he stood up his legs a bit shaky as well. "I think after that I could do with some breakfast," he said, and she nodded, and

"Me too, I uh, need to run out to my car and grab a change of clothes, I can't wear that dress when I go in to work later," she told him, and he nodded to the back of the bathroom door.

" I have a robe there you can put on to go out and get them," he replied and reached for one of the fluffy burgandy towels hanging on the rack, handing it to her he took the other down and looped it around his narrow waist, before grabbing his cane.

Emma draped the towel around herself and tried to look in the mirror, but it was hopelessly fogged. She smirked knowing why and pushed her wet hair out of her face. They could fog up brick walls when they were together.

After donning his robe she slipped on her shoes and hurried out to the car to get her little bundle of things and hurried back inside before she caught her death, it was still bitterly cold in the early mornings.

Once she was back inside she dressed in his bathroom and brushed her teeth, when the smell of cooking meat hit her nose. Yum, she was starving! She hadn't eaten nearly enough the night before. She tossed her toothbrush back into her bag and left the room.

She found Gold in the kitchen frying ham, and eggs. He turned to greet her with a smile when she came in the room, and she smiled back. It was strange to see him there, cooking, he looked so harmless and she knew was the exact opposite of harmless.

"Need any help?" she asked him, and he shook his head.

"Breakfast is the one meal I can cook better than any other," he replied, nodded to the small breakfast nook. "Sit my dear, allow me," he said and she shrugged and sat down.

"So do you have anything big going on today?" she asked him, and he made a non-committal

gesture.

"Could be, time will tell. And you?" he asked her, she shrugged again.

"Just gotta go get Alice and get her to Jefferson's place," she told him, certain that she could trust him with this. "Regina can not find out about her or she will find a way to take her from him again, and the poor man has suffered enough."

"Oh I'll second that, losing his wife, his sister, and his child, it's a small wonder he has not done something really crazy by now," Gold replied, plating the food, and turning off the stove. "have you given any thought what you will tell Regina about the girl's insurance? She did a lot of damage the other day, and Regina will be after her to make good on it," he said, and Emma nodded.

"I was thinking about it. I might be able to set up a fake company using Jefferson's money to pay back the damages, he doesn't want the money anyway, all he wants is to have her back with him.

"I understand that. Is there anything I can do to help?" he asked her, and she looked at him funny.

"What's in it for you?" she teased him, and he smirked.

"I'm sure I can find something for you to pay me back with," he replied, eying her, and she giggled.

"Oh yeah, you are right, and I won't mind paying one bit, " she said, eying him back, making him chuckle.

"There are legalities I can circumvent for you, if you like," he offered, and she thought about it for a moment.

"Can you do it without Regina tracing it back to you?" she asked, and he nodded.

"Of course dearie. She may have gotten a few digs in on me in the past but, I know how to stay ahead of her. She knows next to nothing about contracts and the like. She never used them, that is one of her biggest mistakes."

"Well if you can do it, and not be implicated then, yeah that would be a big help," Emma said, and he smiled.

"Well I will get right on that, come by the shop, and I will give them to you later today," he said, and she nodded, and glanced up at the clock.

"I better get going, I am gonna be so late," she said and he pouted.

"What a pity," he sighed looked at the clock and back at her, she shook her head.

"I have a feeling I will be running late a lot of mornings on your account," she told him, and he nodded.

"Of that you may be certain my love," he replied unabashedly. She chuckled, and stood up from the table.

"I will see you around noon, okay?" she asked, and he tugged her close to him.

"I will be waiting, be safe, " he said lowering his lips to hers. She melted into his arms and kissed him back deeply.

Emma, broke the kiss, giving him a little squeeze, having to turn and leave before she was tempted to stay. It wouldn't take much more than few choice words from his sinful lips to make her say balls to the rest of the day.

She got in her car and hurried to the station to meet Jefferson. Time to start Operation: Follow the White Rabbit. Yea gods what had Henry done to her? Coming up with code names, how silly! What next? She chuckled, but fooling Regina was gonna fun, he mouth quirked up, and she walked bouncily into the station, humming and singing to herself, in a better mood than she had been in in all her twenty eight years.

AN: I'm so so so sorry a thousand times over for waiting so long, but I wanted it to be really good, and I have had some er... distractions. Or namely one big distraction named Michael, lol. My new boyfriend, anyway... I got this chapter done and it was a bear to finish. I hope you like it, and please let me know what you think. I love reviews! There is plenty more to come. I guess since we all watch Once, we know that this is completely AU now. Grrr, but so that we know Henry's dad is a nameless loser and will not come into play in this story at all, as for Bae... more to come on that one. Thanks for sticking with me, being patient while I chase my own happy ever after... :) You guys are awesome.


End file.
